Just a lost girl
by Volatile321
Summary: Falling from the sky was a simple enough description of Leah's entrance into the gaming world, minus the arms flying spazzily.An AltairXOC pairing fic.
1. Fleeing the pursuers

Author's Note : I don't own any of the characters etc. My character created could be compared to marmite, love her or hate her. My story was written for a totally light hearted purpose. I'm not becoming a crazily talented author, just a person with a hobby regardless of it resulting good or bad :3 ps. none of it is beta read, so minute faults galore :)

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere fast?" A raven haired teen snarled as she bounded over a stack of building materials dumped in the tiny alley she streaked down,

"Argh! Why do you have to be such a troublesome little-"The man in front of her grumbled but his words were cut short as he skidded to a halt, the teen slamming accidentally into his muscled back as he did. They stopped...she dared not to breath, he broke into a malicious grin... they watched as Templars' ran round the corner of the building, their sheer mass of numbers blocking the alley like thick bleach in a straw.

"Totally. Totally. You're fault." She breathed aloud with a nervous giggle, her converse clad feet gently inched backwards as the Templar's withdrew their swords, it was a sea of knives, white and red robes, and more sharp knives.

"Oh yeah? Who told you to follow me for about a good mile?" He replied dryly, his hooded head twisting around him as he looked up at the roofs of the buildings sandwiching them.

"Altair...nous have been waiting for you mon ami." The most foremost Templar cackled drawing even closer to the pair.

"Did he just say a noose is waiting for us?" Leah hissed into her newly found friend's ear, or rather the side of his hood.

"Look wench don't know what you've done, but don't drag me down..." He chuckled darkly and flexed his fingers,

"What **I've** done? Wench?" She echoed in disbelief, staring oddly at him as he turned to her, "On the count of three." He mouthed, behind him the ever menacing presence of Templars' drew cautiously closer.

"Three?" She repeated dumbly and blinked once.

"You're such a good parrot." He breathed out sarcastically, the next second he'd tossed a small bead at the feet of the enemy which burst into a foul yellow smoke submerging the tiny alley way.

**"Move wench!"** he shimmied past her and began sprinting wildly, despite her protests, protests of a colourful variety, insults of an exotic species...Really an odd character she was in his mind. He shouldered past the crowds in the busy market paths, pots were smashed and the crowds parted obediently leaving it down to a straight race between the teen and the Assassin vs. The platoon of Templars.

"Will you slow down! – We're not all athletes you know!" She gasped as she furiously willed her legs to keep pace , she could swear her jeans were about to burst into fire.

"You want to get caught?" His curt reply was as he rocketed through a stall sending the fruits high into the air,

"Definitely(!)"

"Just shut up!" he spat out, he caught the wrist of her hand and swerved down a tight alley way dragging her close behind, and she swung wildly unaccustomed to the strength, alien from her world.

"_Manhandled that's the word for it all." _Leah's thought gasped aloud to her,

"There they are!" a man's voice hollered out from behind the fleeing pair. He cursed as he saw the Templars gaining ground in the narrow alleyway,

"How do they even fit?" She said incredulously watching the broad Templar's draw closer their shoulder brushing against the once white walls,

"I was actually hoping they didn't." He replied almost with a humorous tone, "Hang on!"

"What did you SAAAAAAAAAAAYY?" Her question followed her through the air as he grabbed her by the waist and practically flipped her over his head, she was caught roughly and put down. Her mouth glued shut tightly as she stood rigidly in alleyway,

"In answer to your question I said I was going to swap places with you." He replied with a smirk and withdrew his hidden blade, the slim blade glinted at her in the bright sunlight, she watched with awe as he drove the weapon into the throat of the nearest templar who stupidly left no room to swing a long sword. After the weapon was drove deep he began pushing the mass of Templar's, the ones behind pushing back as the bodies began to fall onto each other domino style.

"Awesome." Leah laughed and began the next sprint ahead of him, at a cross road of alleys where she paused he beckoned to her and they dashed away silently. Eventually he stopped in the back courtyard of a building where the shade leant them some relief, Leah dropped to the floor and savoured the cool shade.

"I haven't ran that much since I was five." She gasped,

"Tch, I would have thought you'd be used to it, catch trouble easily don't you?" The man replied, the corners of his mouth tugging with the beginnings of a smile himself breathing relatively hard. She ignored his remark and said

"So...What now?" The man dressed in pure white robes leant against the wall tiredly, his head facing the clear blue sky, he turned his head to her after a moment,

"Oh that's right...Why are you dressed like that? It's hardly the best selling item on the market." He said with a hint of curiosity,

"You can talk with your big dress." She retorted and sat cross legged running her fingers through her messy hair, clearing it of stalks of hay and dust.

"Explain to me again why I had to save you and why you fell from the sky?" he asked his tone suddenly switching to one unwavering and emotionless. She raised an eyebrow sceptically at this, and laughed,

"Don't get all Assassinatingly with me man." She said in an amused tone, "I know all about you." Of course our heroine was bluffing. He looked at her with a scrutinizing stare, she wore the most bizarre clothes he'd ever seen round in this area. Sure Damascus had travellers, but nothing this...unique.

"Answer my question woman." He demanded his tone forced steady as the girl proceeded to hand comb her hair.

"_Okay...I need a story...this is going to be fun." _Leah thought slowly and bit her lip, _"I could be...Al Mualim's little spy...on the other hand spies tend to die."_

"If you know all about us...then you'll know who I am." He replied in a lighter tone, clearly his interest was piqued and he crouched in front of her, only the bottom half of his face visible as she looked at him,

"I was only messing with you like...give a girl a chance!" She laughed nervously as he leant closer in, how he ever managed to see anything through his hood really did amaze her. In fact she was so fascinated that she sat there staring at him with the deep brown eyes of hers for a while,

"_I'm not even sure if she understands me." _Altair groaned and ran a hand over his face, "Did you hear what I said?" He waved a hand across her face snapping her from her thoughts,

"So yeah my story...um..." She mused and her eyes searched around for an item of inspiration. "Hey, what's your story?" She said with a grin,

He sighed impatiently and stood up, "Alright, let's start from the beginning, what is your name?"

"Leah." She replied and he looked quizzically at her,

"Lee?"

"No, Le-AH." she pronounced more slowly with a grin,

"Fine, Leah. Where are you from?" he pressed, his eyes searching her clothes for clues. She wore a top and rough dark dyed material that followed her legs tightly through to her shoes,

"Like my shoes do you?" She said dryly, and he looked up at her sharply,

"Shoes?" he asked his voice betraying surprise,

"Well...don't you sound educated?"

Author's Note : I don't own any of the characters etc. My character created could be compared to marmite, love her or hate her. My story was written for a totally light hearted purpose. I'm not becoming a crazily talented author, just a person with a hobby :3


	2. A speck of man trouble

"Say it again and I'll leave you in a brothel, where men will actually do more than stare." He threatened, his low voice making it clear through tone that this was not a joke.

Leah's eyes narrowed and her face frowned slightly as she considered the option of retorting but decided against it. As she thought, Altair took the moment to assess this girl more taking in her features, the tonned yellow skin fairly lighter than the usual tones found in this region. Her hair sleek although it had several strands of hay caught in it, it was dark hair not uncommon. However her attitude and daring speeches were beyond him, women rarely caused trouble. She, she was a magnet for it.

"You didn't explain why I had to save you." Altair snapped the girl from her thoughts and she focused on him once more.

"Yeah, you actually didn't have to I only asked you to." She mumbled her thanks quietly under the gaze of Altair. Who suddenly turned away from her and started walking out from the secluded area they had been taking cover in.

"Hey-where are you goin'?" she asked watching the retreating figure.

"Away." He replied curtly, his reply barely audible as he neared the main street.

"What! No–you can't just...just leave!" she babbled jogging to keep up with the Assassin who was already slipping into the crowd.

"Bastard." Leah muttered under her breath as she ran into the crowd ignoring the several people glancing at her and then away. Standing on the tiptoes of her converses, she scanned the crowds expertly with her hazel eyes.

_{This is just like finding my ex in town when he tried to do a runner...}_

"Gotcha." She breathed out, targeting the flash of white robe disappearing into yet another street. By dodging clumsily, and hissing curses at those she crashed into, Leah somehow managed to reach the street she could have sworn Altair turned into.

"My, my... aren't you a pretty girl."

Leah could recognize a sleaze ball when she met one, and this putrid man standing with another man was no different. The white robes he wore, Leah at once realized her mistake { Damnit! I knew finding him wasn't this easy, and there was me thinkin' I'm amazing...}. The man with a sizable girth advanced, his eyes drinking in the flattering jeans and single dark t-shirt decorated with silver abstract patterns, one wrist submerged in bangles and a handkerchief tied round the other. Leah span on her heel, and walked right away from the man her mind racing.

_{Don't touch me, touch me and die! Don't touch me, don't touch me}_ repeated in her head dozens of times as she pleaded mentally that the man would leave her alone.

"Woah, woah, woah! There's no need to hurry!" the man exclaimed circling around her quickly and blocking the way and view to the main street.

"Do you mind?-Move." Leah put on a false face of courage and moved to the left to try and hurriedly walk away which was interrupted by the man shooting out his arm horizontally trapping her between the two men in the street. She glanced behind and saw the man behind her nodding approvingly of her, or rather at the back view of her. Flushing furiously at the situation she was in, she made a rash decision that was to charge at the man's outstretched arm. Her arms tucked in front of her chest collided which was seemed like a warm wall. It buckled at her charge but the man took this opportunity to swing his other arm around her. Caught in an embrace with hardly the man of a girl's dreams...

**"Lemme go!"** she screamed to her right, which unfortunately was where the man's face was leering from. Leah whipped her head to the left away from the disgusting stench of sweat and foulness wafting off the man. She struggled furiously in the vice like hug, her elbows digging in harshly to the ribs at all opportunities.

"Get the feck off me you big fat grease ball!!" she screamed amidst the laughter of the man's companion, this infuriating her more she started stamping her foot, her converses connected with something and the grip loosened just a fraction. She broke free, struggling and stumbling wildly from the arms of the man. The blood rushing to her head from the event caused a slight light headed moment, causing her movements to be uncoordinated as she ran into the market crowd fumbling and dropping to one knee in a fall before scrambling up right and away.

Humiliation and anger was shaking her body, the blood pounding in her ears wasn't enough to block out the laughing. Back home, no one crossed Leah she was the unpredictable girl labelled dangerous. She stood a distance diagonally in the centre of the main road away from the men, watching them chortle as the crowd walked past without expressing knowledge or interest in her. Her eyes scanned the nearby area for possible weapons and they lay to rest on a pile of discarded building materials piled in front of some baskets in the form of some rough broken pieces stone...


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters, this applies to previous and future chapters.

"Funny was it?! Funny eh?! I'll show you fucking funny!" She was almost yelling at the two men who were scrambling away with cuts and bruises, lumps of stones lay scattered around them. Calming herself down, she slipped back in to the market crowd wandering down the street aimlessly ignoring the various merchants waving their wares in her face.

_{Now what am I supposed to do?...There's no way to get back, hell I can barely remember how I got here.}_

----Flash back -----

"You gotta give me a hug! – I am your "daughter" anyway!" Jesse yelled jumping off the swing and seizing Leah in a hug.

"Daughter? Nooo thats Barbera, your the pet's pet!"

"E! Go on get outta here!" Jesse shouted giving Leah a playful kick to the bum.

"I'll talk to you later then, byeee!" Leah waved across to her mates as she walked away from park and in to the adjoining forest a few metres away.

_{Bloody hell, its chilly...}_ She buttoned up her coat to the top and stuffed her hands in the deep pockets as leaves swirled round her feet in the vicious biting wind. Suddenly a strong gust hit her from behind which sent her off balance slightly with her hair whipping around her face she could barely see, but she heard the faintest voices that echoed amidst the winds.

_{Wait whispers?! Wtf?! Hells that coming from?}_

----You'll pay for that!----He's getting away!----

She turned a full circle trying to make out where the voices were coming from, and then the world span. She saw the sky blur into a mad palette with the autumn leaves, she shook her head to clear it, which only seemed to make it worse. Instead of seeing colours, her eyes were fixated on the roofs of buildings and the area beneath her. Realizing she was falling Leah screamed out loud and shielded her face with her arms as she crashed landed bodily into a cart of hay.

"Fuck that was weird..." she mumbled to herself, and gingerly moved her arm which was numb from the impact. Staggering slightly, she struggled to even get on all fours never mind stand.

_{Bloody hell, me head... this is hay, straw? Argh, my hay fevers going to attack me soon!}_

Fumbling around she forced her legs into a kneeling position wincing from pain, reaching up she swept away the strands of hay above her head blocking out the blinding sun. Her vision turned orange as her eyes adjusted to the unusually bright sun, blinking and squinting from the light she saw that this cart of some sort was parked in the corner of a wrecked building whose walls were half torn down. She struggled to wade out of the hay that sank down each time her knee or hand was placed on it, reaching the cart's side she placed her hands on the edge and swung her legs round before letting herself drop to the floor.

Leah's feet pounded from the impact, the thin converse soles doing little to provide anything other than cover from dust and stones. Her soft hazel eyes gazed round at this area, it was a far cry from the small outskirt village she had come from, and the heat was the first thing she noticed. It came in waves and was practically cooking her in her own skin, stripping off her coat quickly she stuffed in under the hay, hoping no busy body would come and nose round.

_{I need to know where I am...}_ she stepped out of the ruined building and into a street that was relatively quiet save for a few women wrapped up in robes carrying pottery around, and men wandering the street or sitting on benches.

_{Just don't look and keep walking, if I don't bother them, they won't bother me...}_ she thought furiously under the watching eyes of the residents, Leah walked quickly aware that her clothes would soon attract attention. She didn't even know where she was, reaching the end of the street and beginning to turn a corner she slowed down reluctantly.

_{What am I going to do? These guys probably don't speak English, and I doubt there's a tourist office here. Judging off the people I'm somewhere in ... Israel?}_ She began walking slowly deep in thought as she assessed the situation of food, shelter and money, the basics of urban survival _{if you could call this area urban}_ and of each she had none. Resigning to the fact she might as well find out where the hell she was, she chose a seat on a bench in between a man and a woman. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the woman, who was dressed in a robe and shawls, dragging out the charm and a pleasant attitude.

"Hello there, can you kindly tell me what this area is called?"

"Of course, this is the middle section of Damascus." The woman replied cautiously looking at her odd clothes.

"Thank you." Leah whispered, her brow sweating furiously. _{Damascus, I'm in bloody Damascus. Is that even a real place? I still swear down its from Assassin's Creed, at least they speak English...}_ As she looked at the buildings, with their wooden over hangs, the clothes the locals wore and some curved stone arch ways, she began to believe it was Damascus. _{It's that or the games bloody well accurate.}_ Soon she decided to brave the area and left the security of the two streets she'd been strolling around in for the past half hour.

Walking out from what Leah called the "housing area" she found herself in a large courtyard joined onto several streets that people came to and exited the yard from, the people present in the area sat around and groups mingled outside a building she assumed were the equivalent of a pub. She looked round ignoring various people who watched her and chose to walk down the lane that seemed most empty.

_{Holy shit, is that one of them Templars?}_ she thought with her heart racing as a man stood in the road past the archway she was soon to walk under, the man had his hand placed on his sword's handle.

_{Wait swords?! No one uses swords anymore, I mean Iraq and all have got missiles there's no way on Earth that these guys don't have any technology - unless I'm really stuck in Damascus...Lemmee think.. umm the Templars are the ones in white with a cross on them; this guys one of them guards I think}_

Still, Leah decided against walking past him, she got edgy when police walked past her even the plastic ones on a beat, always paranoid they'd stop and accuse her of something ridiculous - such as blowing her nose too loudly in winter. This guard had a sword, her stomach twisted a knot as she turned immediately and walked away hoping he didn't notice her.

"Hey stop there!" A man's voice called out. Gulping and sweating furiously she turned round to the man walking towards her who wasn't particularly taller than her but that sword she was most wary of.

"Um, yes sir? C-can I help you?" she asked innocently her voice cracking and scratching from being nervous.

The man's eyes studied her, making Leah instantly stiffen and become self conscious. His mouth surrounded by the beginnings of a dark beard turned into a rather haughty smirk.

"Nothing." With a flick of his hand he dismissed her and turned to walk to his post. Breathing a sigh of relief Leah returned to the courtyard and chose another direction that led somewhere else. Just after taking a few steps-

"INFIDEL!" someone shouted angrily from behind her.

_{Shit-that must be me!}_ She began to run without even turning back to see if someone was following. Who cares where she ran to? She was lost anyway and soon to be dead if they caught her. They only thing she knew was the pounding and clanking of the guards close behind her, as she was about to run past some stacked caskets a man in white robes ran past, clambered easily on them and leapt down in front of her before sprinting speedily away.

Leah made a noise of surprised shock as the man landed and over took her, without even glancing at her.

"There they are!"

_{They?__Bastard. They are after me that's so crap!}_ With this thought in mind she had a burst of speed in the searing heat and soon caught up to the man who had been fleeing before her. They ran at joint speed, Leah almost stepping on the man's heels yet there was no way she could over take him in this street - when he suddenly veered left, so sharply she barely noticed. Skidding to a halt and dust clouds flowing she followed him instinctively. _{He probably knows this place better than I do, and I might just live if I stick to him.}_


	4. Where now?

----Flash back cont.----

Lunging crazily forward with one arm Leah stretched her fingers and grabbed a small fistful of rough, cotton robe from his back. The hooded figure turned its head, and hissed "Let go!", Leah panted out a defiant "No." They were still running although their pace had slowed down.

"You need to help me!" She pleaded harshly,

"Why should I?! – Let me go!" The man's voice was deep and smooth and he reached one hand back to try and swat hers away from his robe. Running beside a building he suddenly jumped up on a stout ladder made from wood that leant conveniently on the side, Leah's grip was broken as he leapt up but she followed suit desperate to escape the pursuers who were not far behind. She climbed up the ladder and was seized by the front of her t-shirt, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged to the shadows of a taller building joined onto the one they stood on.

"We've lost them." The men growled out beneath them, it wasn't a tall building more like a cottage of sorts from Leah's view. She was trying to pry off his hand unsuccessfully which more or less smothered the lower half of her face, as she struggled more the man made soft hushing noises to her as he struggled to restrain her.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Leah yelled out wrenching his hand off her face and flailed furiously to escape the outstretched arms threatening to silence her.

"They're up there-"

"Get them!"

The men shouted below, Leah started panicking again

_{Oh god...Now I've gone and done it – crap!}_

The assassin seemed to be thinking along the same lines with a slightly murderous look chiseled on his face under the hood.

"Come with me." He said curtly and seized a tight grip on her wrist; he then proceeded to sprint over the adjoining rooftops, over crates and gaps despite protests and constant squealing. After running a short way they landed heavily onto an empty balcony. After taking a cautious look through the gaps of the door he pushed it open and crept in before shutting it behind him.

"We can't stay here!" Leah hissed, to the assassin still standing by the balcony doors, from the centre of the bed room decorated in gaudy colours.

"Quiet, there may be people around." He replied with a swift motion of his hand he beckoned her closer. Growling mentally she crept forward as lightly as she could, following his line of sight she found that the guards were discussing furiously on the rooftops.

"We need to keep moving-"

"No, they will give up soon. I'm not risking meeting the residents of this household." He said firmly in a low voice, "Listen..."

"What?" she quizzed looking at him, he cocked his head slightly. The soft thump, thump of footsteps were heard, the man looked from the balcony door to the bed room door and back again. Leah unconsciously raised her hands to Altair's arm as if to grab it at any moment,

"What are we going to do?" she whispered as the footsteps grew louder, when the door creaked open to reveal a portly man a shocked expression written over his face.

"ASSASSIN!! –THEIVES!!-GUARDS!!-"he bellowed out, immediately the noises of guards could be heard as they pounded into the house. Altair looked round frantically before kicking open the balcony door, he went to the edge and looked down, ignoring the shouts and curses of the guards on the other rooftop Altair leapt onto the edge of the balcony. His hand gripped onto the neck of Leah's t-shirt "Your not making me jump-"she said her eyes widening at the height from the edge. Without a word Altair threw her over.

_{Oh my god, Altair's just killed me - } _she barely had time for thought as she crashed into a hay stack below.

_{Fuuuck...can't get up...}_ Her body felt leaden as she struggled to shift it, her movements were slow and pain shot through her right arm when weight was forced on it. Seconds later, something else crashed next to her,

"Altair you are such a jerk." She muttered out as his hands gripped her shirt and pulled her out from the hay.

"We need to get moving, the guards are coming down." He informed her and she struggled to stand.

"I've just fell from like a 50 story high building and you want me to run?!" she gasped out, her legs buckling as he tried to help her stand. By helping holding her wrist and pulling her every few seconds to get her running.

----------------------------------End of flash back-----------------------------------------

"This is great, no money, no friends and I smell like something died on me." Leah muttered, as she sat dejectedly on a bench with quite simply nothing to do.

_{He should be coming back...right? I mean he won't have just left me in the middle of a city full of pervs and guards. Bugger...I don't like this and I'm hungry! There best be some fruit growing on trees round here, can't think of any other way of getting food - it's not like I'm about to steal, I'm terrible at that. Couldn't steal a biscuit from my own home without someone knowing...}_ She decided to wander in search of fruit trees and left the market side of the town to find herself at the edge of Damascus.

_{It's one of them gateways in the game, where we had to ride a horse to somewhere else, swear down there were apple trees out there – Argh I'm so thick! I'll just go to the burrow thing, bureou? Beuro? Bureau. I can find Altair there and he could help me, the old man in there'll feed me at least. I hope.}_

Finding a ladder, and clambering up clumsily whilst slowly she stood on the top of a building, her gaze searching out the bureau which was near impossible. With a low sigh she set off to find it,

_{It was so much easier with a map! In the game everything was easy, they didn't say that falling into hay was like cracking your ribs open...} With a firm image of the bureau which was {decorated in vines and had the arrow symbol thing pointing to it}_ she clambered over buildings laboriously in any direction.

"You know she is quite odd." Altair commented.

"You sure she is sane? She could be a leper with something incredibly wrong in the head." Malik replied warily. They crouched behind some crates placed on a roof watching the girl as she struggled to lift herself onto the next roof.

"Not many normal people climb buildings and don't wear robes. She's different, not like these" Altair pointed to the people walking down on the streets below them, "I don't trust her."

"You trust no one anyway..." Malik replied, "I'll keep an eye on her whilst you carry your business before we set for Jerusalem."

"Safety and peace brother." Altair muttered before scaling up a wall and out of sight.


	5. Rafik and Malik

**Notes- I'm working on it!! (my skills) but I've wrote this chappy much more relaxed and I say it's a lot more conversationlist. Plz don't flame , if you don't like don't read.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_{This is the last time I ever decide to fantasize about being in a game...} _Leah's thought darkly as she had slowed her climbing over buildings to a slow drag under the searing sun. Without any food or water she decided to stay and rest for a while in the shadows of some crates stacked along the wall of a taller building than the one she was on.

Malik who had been watching her slow progression became alert, the girl had suddenly ducked behind the crates did she know he was following her? Sliding his hidden blade out he leapt effortlessly onto the building, sticking close to the side of the crates he could hear her breathing.

"Holy cows!!" Leah screamed out, staring at the point of the blade raised above her.

Pouncing round he placed a hand on her shoulder forcefully and had his hidden blade ready to stab into her neck.

"Who are you?" he asked firmly.

"L-leah." She gulped out, drawing her knees up.

"What do you know?" Malik pressed on, "What of Robert de Sable?"

"You what?" she asked her face momentarily confused before she thought, "He's the French one right?"

"Correct. Then tell me what you know."

"I know nothing and that's the bloomin' truth." Leah replied giving a deadly glare.

"Malik, what's going on?" Altair asked sharply landing lightly beside them.

"This woman claims to know nothing but she speaks of Robert de Sable." Malik reported withdrawing his blade and straightening up.

"And do you?" Altair asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not alot about him." She replied curtly, afraid of them as they exchanged glances.

"What are you interrogating her for?" Altair asked Malik,

"She seemed to know I was following her, so I thought taking action was best. Interrogating is better than a stab to the throat right? But she gave no solid information."

"Then kill her now." Altair commanded despite a shrill "What?!" from the girl.

"Altair, you cannot do that. It is not the way of the creed." Malik reasoned.

"Malik, my way is better. This girl is costing us precious time of getting to Rafik in the Bureau, she is obstructing us. Kill her and we can resume our mission." Altair gave Malik a challenging stare which he met solidly much to Leah's amazement.

"No Altair, I won't and you cannot defy the brotherhood with such an act of murdering." Malik said watching Leah who was regarding them with cautiousness.

"Hey, if you wanted to kill me you would have left me with the guards or stabbed me before." Leah pointed out defiantly.

"What if I didn't want to kill you then?" Altair asked turning to her.

"Well why'd you wanna kill me now?"

"You have no more information." He answered simply.

"Oh right you kill all informants after you're done..." she muttered more to herself.

"Yes we do, how you know this I don't know." Malik asked frowning slightly.

"Uh...seems the obvious thing to do if I was an Assassin." Leah replied truthfully.

"Malik if you're done courting the young woman on the roof top we have to see Rafik for supplies." Altair interrupted as Malik opened his mouth to continue the discussion,

"Courting? I assure you I could do better than general conversation." Malik defended himself.

"Hey wait! Take me with you-"Leah shouted out at the Assassins perched on the building ledge, "Uh, please?" she said after a few seconds of silence as the men took in her strange request.

"Is there a reason to? Or is this a suicidal request?" Altair added as an afterthought ignoring the disapproval of threats written on Malik's face.

"Not suicide, just Rafik may be able to help me." She explained shortly.

"I see no reason not to Altair." Malik said after a while and offered a hand to Leah which she took under the watchful eyes of Altair.

"Fine, she's your responsibility. You can explain to Rafik why you're late." The head assassin bounded away quickly from the pair as if to demonstrate how Leah would slow Malik down.

"We won't be too late, come on I can try to keep up." Leah told the other Assassin who looked mildly surprised at her determined face.

"Then we'll run." His hand dragged her along and they ran at a steady pace, whenever they came to a gap to be jumped he would give a particularly strong tug on her hand to help her cross it with ease.

"Here...just drop yourself down-no, no, no it's not that high as it seems." Malik coaxed gently as Leah shied away from the roof entrance.

"Just throw her down you poor excuse for an Assassin!" Altair cajoled beneath her, somewhere by her dangling legs.

"Unlike you I have respect for women." Malik called down.

"Altair end this foolish nonsense, help her down." Rafik ordered walking out solemnly from the room. With a scowl Altair grasped her waist tightly as she let go, the assassin effortlessly put her on the floor or rather dropped her a few inches from it.

Malik soon dropped down lightly next to her a far cry from her clumsy landing from a few inches never mind a metre or so.

"Now dear child, the fact that the Assassins of the brotherhood have brought you here I assume you have need of something?" Rafik asked his face expressionless. Leah seemed to be incapable of speech as she swallowed a few times and looked round at Altair and Malik for help." Child can you speak?"

"Yea."she replied croakily, not what she intended her voice to be.

"Then tell me, where have you come from? Your clothes are indeed different and you speak something unlike our regions." Rafik continued.

"I encountered her while fleeing from guards just as she was." Altair added as Leah failed to answer once again, "She said she was going Jerusalem, which I doubt."

"As do I, now child. We are all in a situation where you cannot lie, Altair has told me about you and I'd prefer no secrets as you seem to know a few of ours."

"A few, okay I'm not from this region. I'm not sure how ... I got here but I hoped you'd be able to help me. And I ran into these two on my search for this place."

"You may have suffered some memory loss perhaps?" Rafik suggested as he led them into the room and offered seats.

"From being thrown off a balcony by Altair – yes." She replied acidly with a look at the Assassin slouched in a chair across her.

"Rafik, if you can hand us the supplies I can go. Malik can stay and discuss the welfare of some _lying urchin_ with you instead." Altair commented with a tilt of his head to Leah challenging her to retort.

_{Urchin?! I'll show you an effin urchin in a minute and I'll stuff it where the sun don't shine pal.} _Leah smiled sweetly at Altair as the thoughts calmed her thirst to bite back with a reply.

"I'm expecting a shoe to be thrown across at you." Malik whispered behind his hand as he leaned slightly to Altair.

"Never mind a shoe, that cynical smile she has could send a Templar running at any moment..." he whispered back, his eyes averted from the girl's.

"If you two are quite done pay attention, Leer here will have to stay for a while as I file some information on her, and your supplies will also have to wait." Rafik said lowering his eyes pointedly at Altair who had leapt to his feet.

"This is _absurd_-Leah can rot with the beggars for all I care, but I'm on a mission _I_ intend to complete with or without permission." Altair said with gritted teeth, keeping a hint of anger at bay.

"You will do as I ask, as the brotherhood asks." Rafik simply said and beckoned Leah closer," Leer, tell me –"

"Le-ah please, my name is pronounced Leah." She corrected him politely.

"Ah, apologies out of region names are harder to grasp such lilting tone and pronounciations. Anyway continuing on, please tell me what you recall before landing in Damascus?"

"Falling from the sky, into some hay...then I was being chased by guards and met Altair." She concluded struggling to remember.

"Yes alright child, then can you provide any information that is reliable?" Rafik questioned carefully. Leah bit her lip and thought furiously, it'd been a while since she played on the game and it was by coincidence she had an extremely bad memory...

"Um...The guy dies in Jerusalem when Altair tries to steal the gold thing..." she relayed out painfully as her mind ran through the game.

"Jerusalem? Who dies?" Malik asked straightening up in his seat, Altair equally attentive beside him.

"The guy, your brother or cousin I think." Leah said confidently with a nod to Malik.

"My brother is alive and well thank you." Malik replied relaxing again, unfazed by this news.

"You know we're stealing something from Jerusalem, how?" Altair asked walking up to her, his eyes piercing hers.

"The game told me..." she mumbled out, Rafik froze in his action of taking notes and fixed his gaze on her once again.

"Game child?" he questioned.

"You made this all up for an imaginary childhood game?" Altair queried darkly.


	6. Riding away, eventually

"No! Not at all- it's not what you think." Leah corrected the Assassin quickly who only snorted as a reaction.

"Then what did you mean by game?" Rafik pressed on, his hand still poised to take notes on the parchment.

"It's... hard to explain." She mumbled.

"Then try." The man said gently.

_{I can't...}_ Leah bit her bottom lip as she thought; Rafik caught onto her troubled expression and laid down the writing quill on the desk with a sigh.

"Girl, I'm having doubts if you are even well enough to provide information."

"At last some one realises what I've been trying to point out for hours!" Altair called out jumping up from his chair with an exasperated look.

"You trying to say I'm nuts?" Leah glared at Altair getting up from her own chair.

"You are – you speak of games, Malik's brother dying and for Allah's sake you fell from the sky! You might be a demonic witch come to Damascus."

"Well I _know_ Malik's brother will die, Robert de Sable will kill him and it'll be _your_ fault! And I'm not a witch!!" she screamed back.

"Calm your selves' children! This is no way for the head Assassin to behave nor should a guest!" Rafik bellowed out, and the two confronting settled back in their chairs with grim faces each dying to get a jab at the other, or in Altair's' case with a sharp item. "Thank you, now Leah I don't know where you've come from but you know odd things and patches of information-"

"She knows NOTHING Rafik, she's just some girl blatantly wrong in the head and come _crawling_ to us-" Altair shouted and Leah shot up from her own chair as did Altair quickly, seconds after being separated they were back in their confronting position.

"Get this right mate – I'm not wrong in the head and I don't crawl to anyone." She replied tersely with bared teeth.

"You might as well be – Rafik I've had enough of this nonsense I'm going to Jerusalem you can keep your damned supplies. Malik come with me!" Altair shouted as he strode of the room without a glance back, Leah made some angry noises and looked at Malik who hadn't moved, but just sat back in his chair amused, a slight smile spreading on his face

"I'm sure you two get along quite fine."

"MALIK!" Altair called out of sight.

"The head Assassin calls and I must obey. Rafik we'll take no supplies, I'm sure we can manage without." Malik bowed to the elderly man, who looked deep in thought.

"Wait, take Leah with you." He announced and Malik and Leah stared at Rafik for quite a while, before they managed to speak.

"What?" Malik asked his brow furrowed in confusion, and Leah looked upon the two feeling they were deciding her fate at this instance.

"MALIK!! –I'm leaving for the gate, get a move on man!"

"Well, you can't leave her here, and Altair needs reprimanding over his _disgracing_ behaviour towards me which will not go unheard of to Al Mualim." Rafik said sternly, "Therefore, Altair can care for this girl, and if she dies I will have to report it under suspicion of murdering the innocent."

"Uhh...Is there a big danger of me dying?" Leah asked nervously and Malik grew a smile,

"Not unless you intend to."

"Altair will care for her as he does for himself, and Malik keep an eye on them both. He may be head assassin but he doesn't behave as one. Safety and Peace to you both." Rafik dismissed them, satisfied he'd made the correct choice. Perhaps this girl may help balance Altair once again. A life of assassinating had changed the head strong man; he'd almost forgotten why he killed – for the innocents and those who needed help such as this girl.

-------

"What are you doing with her still?" Altair barked curiously to Malik as he saw Leah following him closely.

"You my friend have been given a special task by Rafik." Malik smiled as he untied the reins of a cream coloured horse from a post.

"Oh, and what pray tell is this task?" Altair asked mockingly as he sat upon his own horse, a dark chestnut one.

"You are to take care of Leah as you would for yourself." Malik stated smugly watching Altair's reaction; his face looked as if it'd just been slapped with a fish- utter shock. "Therefore, what you eat, Leah will to. If you drink she will, if you're riding a _horse _you'll have to give her one or share your own." Malik continued pointedly, Altair's mouth had opened slightly and he turned to look at Leah who looked up at him with a shy smile.

"I'm not taking care of her." He croaked out, his mind spinning. He'd only ever taken care of himself; the last thing he cared for was dead in the next few minutes. And he hadn't even touched the damned pigeon.

"You will Altair. And Rafik will inform Al Mualim about this extra side task, now since _you_ were in such a hurry to get to Jerusalem I say we get a move on." Malik stated calmly.

"Al Mualim..." Altair mused quietly, "Fine, the brotherhood gave me this task and I intend to complete it." He jumped off his horse and walked towards Leah. "I'm going to ride a horse so you will ride too." He gave her an impish grin walked towards the stables.

"I'm going to ride a donkey?" Leah asked, not particularly eager as she would have normally been back at home, as she stroked the grey neck of the animal after Altair pulled it forcibly towards them.

"Of course, I'm riding so you will ride also – isn't _that_ what you meant Malik? You didn't say I had to be nice to her." Altair glared round at Malik who looked at the situation.

"You think a donkey will keep up with a pair of horses?" he questioned.

"No, but I'm willing to try it out." Altair replied and gestured to Leah to get on.

"I'm not guna be able to get on – there's no saddle!" Leah exclaimed pointing to the donkey's bare back.

"There is now." Altairs puffed out as he slung on a wad of blankets or rugs onto the animals back, "Be thankful you even have _reins_ to use." He muttered and returned to his own horse.

----

"My brother has rode ahead already, we'd do well to catch up before night fall." Malik suggested and kicked his horse into a steady trot.

"With this wench dragging us behind, we'd be lucky to even reach Jerusalem by the end of the week." Altair muttered back, they had spent quite a bit of time getting Leah onto the donkey. Not only did the girl squeal and swear at him but the goddamned donkey kept moving away when she tried to get up. Only when Malik intervened with his godly presence did the animal stay still allowing Leah to jump up with a boost from him.

"Whose fault what it for giving the poor woman a donkey to ride?" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow. Altair groaned and looked behind him, quite a few metres away was Leah unsuccessfully kicking her donkey which had stopped to graze on a patch of grass, just a bit behind her was the gates of Damascus obviously they hadn't travelled very far. Altair massaged his temple and turned his horse around stopping next to the donkey.

"A bit of help maybe?" she asked hoarsely to him and stopped her fruitless yanking on the reins.

"Okay – ditch the donkey, get on my horse we're VERY late." He said and got off his own horse to allow Leah to get up first.

"Now that's the sort of behaviour Rafik wanted, why you didn't do this in the first place I don't know." Malik commented walking his own horse closer and Altair shot him a glare as he pushed Leah upright on the horse, "we'll have to gallop for a while to make up time."

"Oh aren't you a clever scholar." Altair mocked and jumped on to his horse, "If you move forward I'll be able to get the reins and stop you from falling – there's fine." he held the reins with Leah sandwiched in between his arms, her legs dangling freely, "Grab onto the horse's neck if you feel like you're about to fall."

"But that'll make it even worse-"

"Then grab onto me, just stop _whining_! Malik, go-now."Altair growled out frustrated and Malik chuckled at the Assassin's face dying to throttle the girl in front of him.

-----

After galloping for what seemed to be quite a while, Leah's legs began to hurt they had grown numb from clamping down on the horse to stop herself from falling, the interest in riding had long wore off. {_I really don't want to ride another horse – ever again...}_

"Perhaps we should stop? It's getting late Malik, and we still need to set up camp." Altair called out ahead and slowed his horse down.

"But my brother shouldn't have travelled so far...but your right, and since we have no supplies, thanks to you, we'll use what we can find." Malik jumped off his horse and led it off the track that people used, to a distance in the shrubbery flanked by some rocks.

"Altair, help me down." Leah asked as they stopped by their chosen resting place.

"Jump off then." He replied getting off the horse easily.

"My...legs hurt too much, I can't even feel them." She said with a pained face, the Assassin walked over frowning and helped her off the horse slowly. She winced and gasped as her legs took her weight,

"Your pants must have rubbed against your skin, it'll be sore for a few days – but you'll live." Altair commented and left her as she was able to stand to begin to collecting dry wood.

"What are we going to do for food?" Leah asked him choosing a small rock and sat on it, massaging her thighs gently.

"Roast Altair and then eat him." Malik suggested with a grin and Altair threw a stick at his head which he dodged, "Don't worry I picked up some flour which we can use to make dough."

"So who's making the dough?" She asked.


	7. To Jerusalem

**Notes- I didn't know Malik's brother's name so while searching on google, some people caled him Kadar so I pinched the name for use. Thx to those adding it to their alerts/favourites lists!!**

"Don't tell me I'm making the dough..." Leah asked as Malik threw a small cloth bag at her tied with some string.

"And don't tell me you don't know how." Altair said removing his hood for the first time he caught Leag ogling madly at him. "What?" he shot at her, and she shook her head muttering "Nothing." As he turned around she saw a scar evident on the nape of his neck, it stretched from the center of it and seemed to carry on down into his robe.

_{Right...I can do this, I made dumplings in school but back then I had utensils – screw utensils, I had running water back home! And clean clothes.} _Leah thought sadly as she looked at the bag of flour and thought _{self raising or plain? The many questions of life...}_

"Do you need help?" Malik asked suddenly approaching Leah still sat on the rock.

"Um, you want me to make dough but I don't get from what. I mean I've got nothing to make it in." She said indicating to the wasteland they camped in.

"On a mat of course I'll get you one." He offered surprising Leah with his kindness.

"Thanks." _{A mat?! How the hell do I make dough on a mat?! Water'll just leak through-provided we even have water.}_

"Here don't use too much of the water and Altair won't kill you, it is his anyway." He gave a small smile and handed over the waterskin and a mat that was coated in a glossy covering, presumably to stop leakage.

---

"What are you doing?! That's my waterskin you gave her-I _need_ the water Malik." Altair asked irritable after pulling Malik away from the girl.

"Of course and you're meant to look after her, so she might as well use your water." Malik said simply pulling his arm back from him.

"That's just ridiculous, she'll just waste it. A day without water won't kill her!"

"I seem to remember you being a pain in the backside when you went without water; don't forget she may be some pampered daughter of a rich lord. Possibly used to comfort and whatever else those people have."

"You think a pampered lady of a lord knows how to make dough? Make stitching and weaving more like." He grabbed Malik to around the rock they were behind and pointed to Leah, "Look at her- she's got that dough near enough done and ready to be eaten! No girl from a rich family knows how to do that."

"At least she got dough made, now be a grateful assassin and I'll get the fire started." Malik patted Altair on the head, earning a swipe at his head which he gleefully skipped out of range much to Altair's frustration.

_(You can be such a demon sometimes Malik, not that you can top the stupidity of the girl.) _he thought walking back to their designated camping area.

-----

"So just stab it on the end of a stick and hold it over the fire?" Leah said tentatively prodding the dough on the end of her stick before launching it over the fire.

"Yes, and if Malik doesn't get back soon I'm going to eat his share." Altair said looking around in the pitch darkness.

"He's been gone for ages looking for his brother."

"Don't I know it, left me here with an idiot to look after."

"I'm no idiot; you're the idiot walking round in a big robe thinking you're great."

"Funny you should say that with..._whatever _you're wearing. Indecent foreign clothes..." he muttered good naturedly gesturing to her clothes.

"It's called t-shirt and jeans, and their decent alright at least I wear underwear."

"Underwear? Undergarments you mean?" Altair corrected her; he couldn't help a small smile growing as this odd girl spoke nonsense quite literally to him. It was like Malik at the age of 8, great times...

"Whatever you call 'em, feel free." She concluded, "What do I do with the dough? It's going all brown."

"Peel the first layer that's cooked off and then cook again." He instructed her, doing the same with his.

"Altair!" Malik called out surprising the pair as he appeared from the gloom silently, "Put your blade away – look what I found!" Altair slid his hidden blade back into its sheath curious as it what Malik had dragged back.

"Greetings brother." Another man said appearing from behind Malik and bowed to the higher ranking assassin who returned it.

"Kadar, it's good to see you in one piece although I was hoping Malik had caught a hare of some sorts. Were you far ahead?" Altair questioned lightly, handing Malik his share of the dough.

"Slightly, I ran into a troop of Templars and had to escape into the village where Malik spotted my belongings on the horse." The younger assassin answered, his hood still up as the other two had let theirs down. "But who is this?" he gestured to Leah who'd been busy speculating him.

"Some wench Rafik told me to look after for." Altair then dodged a small piece of dough flung at his head.

"I'm no wench-"

"Will she be sleeping with you?" Kadar interrupted pulling his hood off.

"I'm not sleeping with him." Leah stated stubbornly and Kadar raised an eyebrow amused.

"You couldn't get me to sleep with her even if Al Mualim set the order to." Altair declared with a deathly look at Kadar for even suggesting it.

"Same here you know." Leah added.

"Then where will she sleep Altair _o great caring_ head assassin." Malik asked finishing his dough.

"Why would I know? With the horses." Altair suggested looking at the horses grazing.

"You'd let a _woman_ sleep with the horses...It seems a bit-why not just give her a blanket? It seems a lot more polite than resting with the animals. " Kadar asked cutting off his intentional opinion. Altair was silent as he tried to think of a comeback,

"It's been a tiring day and I'd rather have a good rest, Malik share your horse with Leah tomorrow. My one had its burden today."

"I have Kadar on mine, he had to leave his horse." Malik pointed out and Altair sighed knowing he'd have to put up with her crack comments on horseback for a fair few hours.

"Fine, Leah come over I'll toss out a rug or something."

"Such a kind and considerate man Altair, Al Mualim taught you well – here have a _rug_!" Malik commented intentionally to their retreating backs. Altair stopped abruptly,

"Fine, Leah have a BLANKET- my blanket in fact because I'm such a GOOD person caring for you!" he called back sarcasm high in the air.

"You'll go to heaven Altair!" Malik replied cheerfully.

---

"You know you can have the blanket I'll be alright with something else." Leah offered seeing Altair's face snarled in annoyance as he pulled out a matted cloth folded tightly.

"No, take the blanket - wouldn't want Al Mualim knowing I was _neglecting _you." He spat out pushing it to her before regaining his usual detached tone, "Besides you don't look like your clothes will keep you warm- I'll just steal little Malik's blanket." He said as she opened her mouth to reply. Leah had lay on the floor, using some sort of pad as a pillow Altair had given her, she could hear things chirping in the cool night and the men breathing from a distance away it'd been quite a while since they had settled down for the night.

"Your still awake?" Altair asked quietly, rolling over to her after she had adjusted the blanket carefully. He'd been laying on his side his back facing her not too far off from where she slept.

"So are you." She replied and gave a small stretch,

"Obviously. Tell me how you knew we were going to steal the Piece of Eden from Jerusalem?"

"Well, I saw it happen." She answered wearily, this whole "Tell me what you know" was getting rather old.

"Not possible, it hasn't happened." He corrected her.

"Well I was there when it happened and that Katar bloke gets snuffed out."

"First of all his name is Kadar, and snuffed out? What is that – some sort of blowing light out action?" Leah gave a small nod and Altair seemed to understand, "But how, I personally don't mind if Kadar dies first of all of course – sure Malik will cry, but he'll live-"

"With one arm."

"Hey Altair, we're trying to sleep and talk of amputating arms doesn't count for good dreams." Malik growled out throwing a pebble at Altair lazily.

"Good point, and I don't plan to die anytime soon girl." Kadar chipped in lowly.

"Um...good night then!" Leah said hurriedly and rolled over facing away from Altair who had shrugged at the two other assassin's complaints.

-------

Leah woke up all stiff and sore from the sun baked, hard ground, the heat had risen but the air still held a cool chill. With a slight groan she rose and found herself alone, the camp was empty save for the two horses resting.

"Girl, over here!" Kadar flagged her over after appearing from behind the side of the mountain not long after she awoke.

"What you doing round there?" She asked groggily, looking round.

"Brushing up, I'll saddle a horse first it's a direct route to Jerusalem so you can ride with me to the city first since Altair will be a while preening himself." Malik said gesturing to where Altair fixed his robe carefully, turning the belt into the dead centre of it.

"You mean yourself Malik, I'll get to Jerusalem before you and your dead weight brother can." Altair retorted and pushed past him rudely.

"He's a little bit touchy in the mornings let him have a while to wake up." Kadar advised before Leah followed the surly assassin. They had rode consistently after they left camp speaking very little due to Altair's murderous responses to anything and they had soon reached Jerusalem. They had snuck into the city by acting as scholars carting around hay (Leah underneath it all), who were in the city to trade. This story had been chosen as Leah refused to scale the wall with them, and so trading hay was the choice much to Altair's annoyance.


	8. In the ruins

**Notes - Thx to those still reading this and those who've added it to their favourites list XD , I don't own any Assassin's Creed stuff at all.**

**-----**

"Here's the bureau, Leah there is a small fountain behind you, you can wash up there." Malik said pointing to behind her after they dropped down into his bureau in Jerusalem.

"Malik I'll go find something to eat for us." Kadar said removing his hood and weapons laying them on the floor next to the sleeping area.

"Feel free, Altair come in I've something to discuss."

"Just because we're in your bureau doesn't mean you get to be high and mighty." Altair snapped, his mood hadn't improved much but he seemed to be tolerant of events so far.

"Of course not, but maybe you'd like to consider equipping your new pet." Malik said passing him some leather boots.

"Sure, give me a leash and I'll tie her to a post outside." He said looking at the simple garments.

"Or I'll give you these and you can help her into them." Malik handed over a bundle of clothes and simple equipment.

"I assure you I cannot wait to explain the uses of all - oof!" Altair grunted as a dagger in its sheath landed in his arms.

"Then I suggest you start, since at noon we will leave for the Piece of Eden." Malik raised an eyebrow at Altair who groaned and trudged out his arms full of equipment for his "pet".

---

Leah splashed her face in the water, using it to cool down her body by patting on her arms and neck when Altair came out his arms full,

"Look what Malik found for you. They're for protection from whatever we meet in the ruins." Altair said returning to her from the room and dumped her objects on the floor where he sat down cross legged beckoning her to look.

"Boots, glove things, belt...And a knife?" She said picking up the sheathed dagger, Altair instantly grabbed it with Leah still holding it, "Um, something wrong?"

"No." He said shortly, but his hand was still placed on the dagger. Leah gave him an odd look and pulled slightly at the dagger for Altair to let go, which he did. The girl made an attempt to pull the dagger from its sheath but struggled as the blade grated and jarred.

"If you're afraid I'll try to kill you all – the fact is I can't even get the - bloody blade out! Here, some help please?" she asked passing the dagger to Altair which he pulled out with some force.

"Trust Malik to pick one of the oldest blades... I was slightly, but you don't look possible of killing anything save for an ant."

"I'm sure ants are terrified, is it supposed to be green?" she asked kneeling next to the assassin who looked rather disgusted at the state of the blade.

"Better question is _that_ moss?" he replied and whacked the blade on the wall in an attempt to scrape it off.

"I'm going to try on the boots, and stuff." Leah untied her converses, breathing a sigh of relief as her feet reached air as she began on the other shoe, she noticed Altair watching her. "What?"

"Your feet...have stars on them." He stated pointing with the dagger.

"Yeah, socks. My socks have stars on them – look." She grinned at him and raised a foot to Altair who batted it away half heartedly.

"You're more likely to kill someone with the smell than with this thing." He said throwing the dagger in its sheath at her, causing her to squeal.

"Altair stop trying to kill the girl!" Malik called out from the other room.

"I'm not!" Altair shouted back before getting up mumbling he was going to find out where Kadar had went. Leah put the belt on deciding it was to stop stabs to the stomach where the belt broadened out, the greaves were just protection for her arms and hands and the boots were just boots similar to the pair the assassin's wore and to finish her equipment was the dagger that hung onto the belt securely.

"I apologise we had no spare robes that would fit you, so you'll have to make do with just this." Malik said handing over some bread and a waterskin.

"It's okay, better than nothing."

"Do you think you can ride a horse adequately? Our dear Altair doesn't want to share his own anymore."

"Um...no. But I'll try, how'd you make it run?" and Malik gave a reluctant sigh before beginning a speech about horse riding. A few minutes later...

"Stop there, um...kick horse, pull to stop and that's all I heard." Leah said her face in confusion s she failed to take the information in.

"I've gone through it before; yes you kick with both legs to get the horse to move!!" Malik said exasperatedly, massaging his temples as Leah's face blanked out.

"Malik-give up I've heard you say the same sentence over and over again – and I'm bored of it already!!"

"Good idea Altair, we should make a move considering our friend may need _extra_ time getting her horse to move."

-------

"Maybe I should help them..." Kadar suggested watching the girl attempt to get into the saddle with Altair helping by almost throwing her on.

"She got onto a horse before, it took more or less the same time – there we go, she's up." Malik said with a smile as the girl sat on the horse looking incredibly insecure.

"Get me down it's too high - I'll fall off or something!!" Leah called out feeling as if the floor was far away.

"There is no way you are getting off that horse – your staying up there!!" Altair yelled with a mad look in his eye, "It's not _that_ high, I'll tie your horse onto mine so you won't wander off. Just keep your feet in the stirrups!"

----

Leah didn't even attempt riding throughout the journey she sat on the horse wondering how numb a bum she could get as Altair pulled it along. She didn't mind too much except when they started galloping and hadn't warned her, as a result she'd lurch forwards dangerously and then scream insults at Altair.

They travelled until the entrance to a mine was in view, walking their horses to a stop behind a deserted wagon.

"We can leave the horses here while we go into the mine." Malik said dismounting easily from his, followed by Kadar,

"I know how it works Malik." Altair said testily, "Well get down already, we have a mission to finish before the day is over." He said to Leah who was hesitantly swinging her leg over the horse.

"Well I'm trying..." she muttered her leg struggling to touch the ground, she soon stopped stretching because Altair had pulled her off the horse roughly letting her land ungracefully on the floor.

"We don't have time to waste, now when we get in there you stay quiet, you don't scream or make a noise and only follow me." He instructed his face deadly serious.

"Okay." She replied.

"This isn't a game, and anything that could go wrong will kill _you_ more likely than us." Altair added before beckoning to Malik and Kadar to enter the mine.

{_He's right it's not a game no more, it's the start of it where Kadar'll die.}_ Leah thought solemnly as she followed the three Assassin's creeping into the dim mine shaft. Or at least it seemed a sort of mine {_– excavation. That was what the French guy was doing...}_

-----

They walked into the mine it was a simple tunnel which had a ladder at the back leading down into a straight tunnel they climbed down it silently, Leah being the slowest naturally.

"Altair...Slave." Kadar whispered out, to the Head Assassin as he was busy making sure Leah had no mishaps coming down.

"I noticed Kadar, now stay your tongue and take him out already." Altair hissed back, turning round.

"They're innocents-"

"Don't question me we're wasting time, get it over and done with." Altair snapped back. Kadar looked at his brother unsure of what to do,

"Altair don't be cruel, it's not the way of the creed. He could give us information, Kadar interrogate him- quietly." Malik ordered, ignoring Altair bristling at his side his temper rising.

"Chill Altair, it's not like everyone's coming after us already." Leah reasoned her voice barely above a whisper.

"Shut up, anything could go wrong and this is the one chance I have of killing _Robert de Sable_." He replied tersely turning round to her as Malik watched his brother in the fist fight against the man.

"Then don't waste time yelling at me, the Piece of Eden's only there past one guard and down the ladder- "Leah froze halfway through she had her arm pointing past the man as if it were obvious.

"Go on..." Altair encouraged darkly his face frowning by how easily she made it sound.

"And after that there's Robert de Sable with his gang of Templars..." she finished quietly, her arm dropping back down.

"Well, that made sense." Malik commented eavesdropping on the conversation.

**Small note that need not be read- I'd like to thank my english teacher for helping me develop my english (obviously!) and I'm doing my best to type correctly with a spell checker, also thx for helping me solve the origins of the word "pumpkin" which I have currently forgot therefore I can't type it down sadly... =( You can read more of this note on my profile. **


	9. Why speak French?

**Notes- I think we get the idea that I don't own Assassin's creed at all..., Thanks to those still readin and those adding it to their favourites!**

----

"Shouldn't you be watching Kadar get beat up?" Altair asked turning round to the concealed face of Malik,

"We're done now, the man knows nothing he's just in charge of clearing debris so Kadar's gone ahead scouting." Malik informed the pair.

"You told him to go ahead? Your brother has barely become an assassin and you let him _go alone_?" Altair asked tensely pacing forwards a few steps.

"Altair – my brother is perfectly capable as an Assassin, do not demean him in front of me." Malik warned stopping Altair in his tracks.

"Oh sorry _Head Assassin of Jerusalem_, your baby brother won't be spoken about around you – Leah come over here." Altair put an arm around Leah and steered her three steps away from Malik to the wall of tunnel where they stood.

"So _Leah_ – have you heard about that Kadar?" he asked her deliberately and leaned on the wall casually.

"Um...No..no I haven't." Leah said with the beginnings of a grin, she could be in Jerusalem some ten thousand years ago but that didn't change much between people.

"Would you like me to tell you?" Altair asked his eyes widening, with an added tilt of his head giving her a clear signal to say "yes".

"Sure, go ahead I'd love to hear it. Then I'll talk about it to Rafik, I'm sure he'd be interested." She gave a broad smile and also took a relaxed position.

"Well, to start with did you know what happened when he first met me?" Altair said with a voice that dripped with the intention of a gossip girl from Leah's perspective.

"Altair I'm _warning_ _you_-" Malik said watching the pair continue,

"No, what happened you bullied him to death?" she giggled out,

"Not quite to death but he wet his pants after I finished." Altair said with a large smirk glued onto his face.

"You are such a big bully!" Leah grinned out giving Altair a playful push and he chuckled,

"I know I can't help it if it's in my nature and he's weak. But listen – what fifteen year old boy wets his pants after being scolded by me?" The assassin had a huge grin on his face something that often never occurred in his grim life of killing.

"That depends do you normally go around scaring little boys?"

"I try my best – no I really do!" Altair said as Leah started to laugh,"When the servant children get under my feet, you do not want to know what happens to them!"

"Maybe I'll ask later – getting off topic don't we have a piece of Eden to retrieve?" Leah asked, tilting her head with a sweet smile as Altair's face plummeted into a scowl.

"Damn." He growled in annoyance more to himself than to Leah.

"You see what happens when women go on missions with men?" Malik commented with a smug look as Altair rushed past him with a stormy face, "They get _distracted_."

"Malik there is no distraction, now move that back side of yours so we can see where that lousy Kadar has gotten to." Altair retorted hauling Malik with him to the edge of the tunnel where there were beams across the walls of the tunnel for structure, allowing the Assassins easy access across.

Leah got across somehow desperate to keep up, she wanted to know. Would it be a repeat of the game where Malik lost an arm, and Kadar was kidnapped only to be killed in front of Al Mualim?

"Stop shuffling back there." Atlair whispered his eyes watching the men below.

"Yea Malik." Leah said instinctively, and was sent a withering glare from the hooded Assassin.

"We need to make a move, while we're down there let's make it clear. Robert De Sable is mine to kill."

"No." Leah and Malik called out, Altair raised an eyebrow at the girl,

"I was expecting Malik to object but...you?"

"Yeah, I know the French guy is like your greatest enemy and you hate each other but it's not the way of the creed, so...don't kill him?" she finished her speech dwindling as Altair glared at her non too pleased.

"He is in our way of it it's a lot easier to deal with a dead man than one screaming and kicking."

"That's beside the point – do not compromise the brotherhood." Malik said evenly,

"I'm higher than you both in rank, and I tire of playing with the three of you. You should all know better than to question my movements."

"No!" Malik called out his hand outstretched to pull back Altair who had already leapt off from the high ledge startling the band of Templars.

"Well get down there you two and help!" Leah hissed ushering the two Assassins beside her who followed Altair's lead. She herself climbed down the ladder exactly where the game had placed it as she landed she saw Altair being pushed back and roll on the floor before bounding to his feet drawing out his sword.

_{Right in the game we fight for a bit and then... down comes the wall! But what happened before the wall?! Cut scene and yelling...}_ she decided and tried to get past the group of struggling men each rearing to kill the other, so she could reach the other side past the wall that would collapse.

"Get the Piece of Eden girl!" Altair shouted out, catching a glimpse of her unsuccessfully dodge past the fighting men.

"Wha – But we're not supposed to get it!" she argued back frustration building,

"Of course we are you rag of a beggar!" He shouted giving a Templar a kick to the stomach before turning to Robert De Sable who instantly seized his throat. Leah watched as the whole scene played out before her just as it had on her screen at home,

"It'd be a shame to slaughter you here, so I let you live that you may deliver a message to your master. The Holy land is lost to him and you, you should all flee before the chance is gone if you stay you all will die." He threw Altair into a structure in which he crashed straight through.

"Altair!" Leah screamed running stupidly up to the rubble of the collapsed wall, "You bastard come back here! Don't leave us!" she kicked at it fruitlessly before it came to her. _{Altair would live. You play the goddamned game as him you stupid girl!} _This sudden realization alerted her to the situation – Malik would escape with one arm, Kadar was a goner as a prisoner, therefore she should stick to Malik harsh as that may be to his brother.

"Malik!" she yelled out turning around and saw the remaining men fight continuously. She located the two hooded figures wrestling, stabbing, slashing but couldn't see who was who under it.

_{Baldy – where is he?!} _She thought worriedly, and suddenly a voice called out,

"Men to arms -kill the Assassins!"

"No – don't kill!" she argued back to no one in particular as she saw one of the Assassin's land a hidden blade deep into the throat of a Templer.

"And the girl – no witnesses." Robert de Sable called out from the high ledge of where they had entered.

"Especially not me!" she screamed out looking at De Sable who strode out of view, as her view returned to the ground level, she saw a blade swing directly for her head. It happened so fast she ducked and ran away screaming for the attacker to get away.

"Don't run in circles girl! Fight him you have a weapon!" she heard someone call out.

"Leave me alone - I don't fight you can't do this to me!" she screamed out fear coursing through her body over powering all sensible actions, as she sprinted wildly down a corridor lit by flaming torches. She could hear the pounding of the Templar following, at the end of the corridor was a large wooden door in which she pounded and pulled fruitlessly on

"Open up – come on! No!" she shouted turning back around and found the Templar watching her like a predator his sword held tightly in his hand, he approached her cautiously. Leah was afraid well and truly this wasn't some hooded teenager in the streets throwing stones, this was a man intent on killing her.

"Y-you don't have to kill me." She said, backing into a corner.

"Oui je fais." He had a sadistic grin on his face as he came within striking range, Leah's head thought furiously and she remembered that crucial detail,

"Why speak French when I _know_ you speak English?" she said suddenly.

----

**Cause that makes hell loads of a difference. XD**


	10. Leaving the ruins

**Notes - ^^ The "I don't speak French" song by Girls aloud or Sugababes I found was rather relevant to my French speaking exam. I dnt own or pwned Assas****sin's Creed. Cause owning people is much more easier.**

"Because I'm used to it – soyez maintenant silencieux!" he yelled out and brought the blade crashing down to her.

She had screamed out "I don't speak french!!" _{So I'll let the funky music do the talking, talking now...}_ and had thrown up her arms to shield herself, the sword had hit the dagger's blade causing a clang. She'd held the dagger the moment she backed into the corner except there wasn't much time to devise a way of using it usefully.

She opened her eyes and it seemed the sword was placed directly over her head the thin dagger blade keeping them apart. The Templar's eyes narrowed as he swung the blade up again bringing it powerfully down onto her once more, only once because the next moment he staggered away from the crouching girl in terror his hands clawing to his throat before he crumpled to the floor.

"I agree with Altair when he says you are useless in a fight." Malik commented dryly his hood down showing his pale face shining with sweat,

"It's like a horror film – oh that is disgusting!" Leah gasped out turning away from Malik as he pulled out the throwing knife embedded in the dead Templar's neck.

"If you thought that was disgusting look here." He indicated to his left where his sleeve had been ripped off. Leah felt her throat tighten and her head spin as she looked at the bloody remains of where his arm should have been.

"Malik I...I'm so sorry. That must be killing you..." she whispered her eyes transfixed on his gory side, "I don't know how I didn't realise...Stupid, stupid girl." She

"Kadar ran off with the other Templars somewhere else so I could get to you, we should find him." Malik said beginning a brisk walk out of the corridor and back to the excavation site.

_{He's lost his arm already... Kadar'll be took prisoner but Malik'll have the gold thing in the end – and no doubt Altair ran away!} _She thought discarding the fact that was how the game ran he was a permanent wimp now in her mind.

---

"Ah Malik you're still alive? Your brother's not faring too well, he's already been thrown out into the sea if you're a fast runner you can still see his corpse floating before it sinks." Robert De Sable called down from the top of a structure where he escaped from the temple through a wall which had a gaping hole.

"**ROBERT DE SABLE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" **Malik roared throwing a knife fruitlessly up at the space where the Templar stood, "**COME BACK YOU COWARD!! I'LL HAVE YOUR LUNGS FED TO THE DOGS-"**

"Malik! – calm down!" Leah fretted trying to stop the one armed assassin from climbing the frame here and now. "You can't do anything but for now we need to return to Al Mualim! You'll go and get yourself killed – no one wants that!" she shouted above his wild clamouring.

"What do you care girl?! If it wasn't for you – then Kadar might have lived!!" he shouted, silencing her momentarily.

"I care because you're my friend! And I'm sorry that I've caused this but..."

"Sorry? Doesn't make a difference." He spat out and ceased his attempt for scaling the structure.

"It's all I can do right now." She replied gently, wondering if he was going to slay her right now for causing this.

"Kadar will be avenged." He muttered bitterly, and sank to the floor on both knees. Leah decided it best to be silent as she watched Malik bow and touch his head to the floor twice before standing upright, his one arm keeping him balanced while he rose

With a long sigh he looked at Leah who regarded him with uncertainty,

"I'm sorry for causing you to fear me." He said in a low tone taking a step forward and Leah felt herself flinching for no reason that came to mind, "Are you afraid of me?"

"Not particularly..." she replied, herself not even sure if she was.

"Don't be I will be taking this up with Altair, you are after all an innocent." He said his tone returning to his own,

"I should bandage that to stop the bleeding and infections." She said pointing to his gory side whilst looking away.

"It's fine I've tied it off at the shoulder to stop more blood – I don't believe it is that the..." he began his eyes had caught the glint of gold stashed behind a rock. Almost hidden unless you stood in that exact spot, "Look."

"Look at what?"

"The Piece of Eden there!" Malik said scrabbling forwards madly on all fours or in his case all three..."Crouch down."Leah did as he instructed and he pointed to a space beneath the fallen beams of wood and rocks. "_Lower!_" Malik barked and pushed her back so she lay flat on the floor, his balance wavering as he did.

"Hey I know you love your bits of Eden but there's no need to be so – look there it is!" She shouted bouncing to her feet knocking Malik over, "We'll have to get rid of this crap first."

"Good luck with that." Malik said watching her kick away from broken rubble as he rose painfully.

"Wha? You're not going to help? Oh right yeah..."

"I would but me and one arm would be rather...awkward."

"Good point, you'd fall over trying to pull something." She pointed out,

"Thank you for making me feel better." He replied with a sarcastic grin, as he took a seat on the floor watching her remove the rubble to expose the golden treasure.

"Where'd you think your arm is then? Oh - I'm sorry Malik I didn't think-"

"It's okay possibly lying around somewhere? You're a lot kinder than Altair that's for sure."

"I don't think he's that bad..." Leah confessed sincerely,

"Oh he is, you don't work, live and train with that man for most of your life without picking on his absurd views and behaviour."

"You really don't like him?"

"He can be an ass most of the time, stubborn as one also with his own ways of going around something.." He added his face pained from his injury.

"Not surprised you two _always_ fight." Leah grunted as she used her body weight to pull back a slab.

"You and him aren't exactly two birds sitting on the same perch." He pointed out mildly getting up as she neared the treasure.

"True, he's just a few points short of a twat."

"A what?"

"Never mind...." she said, "Hey, where'd you want this thing anyway? It looks heavy."

"You might have to carry it, on second thoughts maybe not." He said watching her strain incredibly as she struggled to carry it in her arms.

"This weighs a ton!" she gasped out struggling to keep the treasure in her arms.

"It's not that much, here let me." He offered and she gladly gave it to him.

"I feel so bad..." she commented watching him cradle it with one arm, "I mean you just lost an _arm_ and I'm making you carry something heavy."

"I like your honesty but it's not incredibly heavy, you're just rather weak."

"True, so any idea on how we get out of here?" she asked looking round at the area, "Or do we go out the same way we came in?"

"It seems sensible, although how I'm going to get up that ladder with this is another question." He said looking up at it.

"If we make a sort of sash over my shoulder and under this arm I could carry it on my back in it." She offered grimly.

"I don't see another way, I can't throw it up that high."

"So strip already, I know I can use that red part of your clothing."

"I won't be stripping I'll just be _handing_ you my clothing." He said, determined to keep calm under her scrutinizing stare as he removed his belt and dropped his wrapping of red cloth which he handed over to her, his robe dropping wide open since he had no other hand to keep them closed.

Leah caught a very nice view of his abdomen which would have sent girls swooning on the instant if he considered parading around top less.

"Well start tying your sash girl or do you plan to stare rudely for longer?" he said turning away as he fixed his belt back on.

"Sorry..." she muttered and began her sash which she double knotted and triple tied after the treasure was placed in it.

---

"Is it secure?" Malik asked,

"If you call something stabbing into my back secure – then yea I think it is!" she replied and began her arduous journey to the top.

_How I'm going to get across those beams with this fat arse treasure dragging me back wards will be a miracle itself to attempt._

"Save your breath! Swear words won't help the climbing!" Malik called out watching her slow ascent.

"It helps – trust me!" she replied snappily as she hauled herself with much effort over the edge, getting laboriously to her feet just as Malik easily climbed the ladder, without much trouble even without one limb.

"I see your fit and well." She panted out, wiping sweat off her brow.

"And I see you could do with a bit more action." He replied walking over to the beams.

"I am NOT going over them." She said pointing at the beams.

"Oh you are, if we want to see the sun ever again."

"I can see it just fine here." She argued half heartedly pointing to the ceiling where a crack allowed a fraction of sunlight to glint through.

"I'm sure you can, now move on or I'll never get to yell at Altair's incompetence to his face." He said firmly.

A fair while later Leah climbed up the ledge on the other side, she had dropped to the ground level and walked across while Malik leapt effortlessly on the beams across. The precious treasure lifted up by Malik off her back before herself being dragged up more or less by the Assassin.

"You seriously deserve a medal..." she gasped out as he carried the Piece of Eden out from the ruins of the Temple.

"A medal? Medallion you mean?" He suggested looking at the landscape of Jerusalem.

"Whatever's worth more to you..." she replied sweltering furiously from her activity the cooler night of Jerusalem coming as a huge relief.


	11. Get your ass down here!

**Notes - =S my laptop crashed and deleted most of my story so there has been quite a delay as I had to re-type all of it, but it's not too bad XD Also I've been busy so apologies =P**

"ALTAIR GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Leah yelled out, supporting Malik by grasping his tunic as he hobbled through the door of the Al Mualim's fort.

"Get your _ass_ up here!" a voice shouted back instantly. The hooded figure of Altair leaned over the banister of the study watching the pair that stared back for a moment with equally murderous glares.

"What's going on Altair?" An elderly man queried stepping forwards to the Assassin, who had his gaze transfixed on the girl. Whose glare sent slivers of ice through his stomach.

"Nothing, some bitch dragged the rat back." Altair muttered, stepping forwards briskly to intercept the pair before they reached his master. Not a second was wasted as the Assassin came into striking range. That is the striking range of Leah's slaps. Whack! Went her hand across his face sending his head into a 90 degree turn left.

Malik stared, his face cracking into a small grin as he watched Altair twist his head back slowly with a throaty growl one hand raised as if to slap Leah's defiant face into the floor.

"HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled,

"For ditching us you big wuss!" she screamed back flexing her sore hand, her eyes flicking to his raised fist.

"I did not ditch you – there was no way I could have come back!" he argued, dropping his hand and rubbed the cheek where Leah had hit.

"Altair! Enough of this idiocy-"

"Yea Altair." Leah whispered, unable to miss a chance to snipe at the Assassin glowering at her.

"Malik has returned, and with the Piece of Eden I presume." Al Mualim said as Malik brought the treasure across to him. "I thank you, and it seems you had a price to pay my condolences. You should get that seen to soon...but where is your brother Kadar?"

"**Dead** - and because of who?!" Malik asked turning round to Altair with a hostile look, that unsettled Leah as the Assassin beside her bristled slightly.

"There was no way I could have gotten back, you _saw _the blockage!" he replied tersely, "I was thrown through it by De Sable and brought it down by NO fault of mine!" he continued loudly.

"No. Your wrong Altair! Completely wrong! It was because of YOU that killed Kadar, rendered me a cripple, and nearly got Leah slaughtered!"

"What?! - Those were not my doings! Blame your own incompetence as an Assassin to lose your own limb **do not** bring it crashing on my shoulders!" Altair shouted back equally riled up,

"You still don't understand! Can you not see that it was your own arrogance! Your own **selfish thinking** and **lack of judgement** led to this!" Malik yelled his eyes filled with sorrow not anger as he strained to make Altair understand.

The Assassin was silent for a moment before he spoke his tone even, "Your brother's death was not _my_ fault. Whatever you say, will not change a thing."

"You're **wrong** again!-"

"Do you seek to prove me wrong at _every_ turning point in my life involving you!?" Altair snapped back,

"I seek your faults because I had hoped you where borderline as a friend even, I do not want mis fortune falling on you-"

"Then why do you push out these events on me?! They were not my doing and I cannot do a thing about it!" Altair roared back frustrated.

"You can! You fail to see the bigger picture once again – the effects, the causes - can you not learn from mistakes!? Your mind is not so thick and stubborn – I know that." Malik said his voice dropping sadly.

"You know nothing." Altair hissed.

"I know from your actions. Kadar has gone his spirit be at peace, my arm...can only be hoped to avoid infection. But for Leah, she is hope for your redemption brother-"

"Redemption? I have not sinned Malik I have not committed a crime – what are you shaking your head at!?" Altair asked as the other Assassin raised his head.

"Altair, change your arrogant ways for they'll be the death of you. You have broke the three codes of the brotherhood your expulsion is imminent; you know this better than I." Malik said looking deep into Altair's eyes that wavered with doubt for a second.

"Malik is correct Altair. Powerful men like your selves can settle issues in a manner dismissing blades or fists I do not wish to hear of brawling outside of my sight. Tend to yourselves as I reflect on this." Al Mualim commanded with a wave of his hand sending them away, the Assassin's left the study area silent with Leah following behind uneasy at the tension.

_{Well...this is crap. I'd say Altair's ready to kill his own mother from the look on his face, uh oh he scowled at me! Troooouble.}_ Leah gave the glaring Assassin a quick smile,

"Don't know what your smiling at." He muttered,

"I'm smiling so you don't break my neck in the next second." She replied,

"I have half a mind to – you _slapped_ me! I should be throwing your body to the crows right now!" Altair shouted stopping to face her, Malik glanced back but decided his wound was more important.

"Don't be such an idiot, your body would have been thrown out after mine! Since Al mualim would have your body!" Leah retorted, Altair growled menacingly but could find no decent comeback. "Well I'm going to see how Malik is, at least _he_ stayed with me in the temple!" she shot at Altair walking past him a few steps before stopping.

"You don't know the way to the medical bay do you?" Altair asked, coming up to her and she nodded sadly, "Let's go so I can sprinkle flowers and love all over my _bestest_ friend then, besides you could do with quite a fix up."

"What?! What's on my face!?" Leah demanded catching up to the Assassin,

"Lets see..." Altair peered at her face with a cheeky grin before saying, "My mistake it was just your face."

"I think I see a spider on you." Leah said slyly,

"Where?"

"There." *SLAP* And for the second time of his life on the same day Altair was slapped again.

"Got it." Leah said with a smile and walked in the direction they were headed,

"Argh is this becoming a habit of yours?!" he demanded loudly rubbing his sore cheek before following.

---

"ARRRRGGHHH!!!!"

"Malik stop giving birth!" Leah yelled up above the frenzied screaming of the Assassin, she had her hands over her ears as did Altair. They stood in a grubby room as some creepy old man sprinkled a vile poultice over the Assassin's wound,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Altair yelled beside her

"I SAID STOP GIVING BIRTH!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M GIVING BIRTH?!"

"NOT YOU MALIK!!"

"I THINK HE STOPPED SQUEALING!"

"ME TOO!"

"WE SHOULD STOP SHOUTING WE LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!"

"I AGREE!!" Leah let her hands fall down as did Altair each giving a grin,

"If you two are quite done, I'm not giving birth! This just hurts – alot!" Malik growled as the Medic tightened the bandages on his shoulders,

"It also smells _horrible_."Leah commented sniffing lightly at the air, it was full of a heavy herbel scents.

"It's not the medicene it's just him, do you know what you two look like right now?" Altair said,

"Like tramps just come off skip?" Leah suggested casually,

"A what? Um No, but yes you look like _tramps_." Altair replied, "You especially."

"I'm not a tramp your a tramp!" she protested,

"You look like one now..."

"Altair forgive me for intruding but perhaps you could argue somewhere else and tend to the young civilian? You are distracting me rather – Malik this will be painful." The elderly man requested beneath his hood, he held a cloth which had a pale grey liquid blotted on.

"**RUN**!" Altair yelled looking at the liquid and pushed Leah up the flight of stairs quickly,

"AAARRGHHH!!!" The tortured screams of Malik lessened as the pair emerged from the underground medical room.

"He's is one stuck pig that stuff stings like hell..." Altair mumbled, "What?" he asked looking at Leah,

"If I'm right your mood shifted from murderous, hell bent on destroying me and Malik to..."

"To what?" Altair asked giving her a glare,

"Evil lookingly happy." Leah said casually,

"I'm not happy." Altair said indignantly

"Oh really? What's this then? Oh a smile!?" Leah teased pinching Altair's cheek as he grew a grin,

"NO- It's just my grin when I'm about to throw _someone_ into the fountain." Leah's face instantly dropped and she gave a nervous chuckle,

"You see I don't do fountains-"

"No one's asking you to."

"I get rashes and stuff-"

"That's _absolutely_ fine!" Altair said with a wide grin and cracked his knuckles,

"Seriously though your fountain could have diseases and mosquitos that lay eggs that eat your arm and stuff-"

"They don't I cleaned them myself-"

"Oh _sure_ you did!"

"Okay fair enough I ordered someone to anyway-"

"I'm not going in."

"Oh you are." Altair said taking a few steps towards Leah who was backing off, "You could do with a bath."

"I can bath me self!"

"I'll just help by dunking your head in then."

"Ahahahah – No." She said and began to sprint wildly yelling "MALIK!!"

"Malik's in the medical room stupid!!" Altair yelled sprinting also. Leah had ran past many people in white robes she assumed to be Assassins or scholars, ignorning their persistant staring she chanced a look back at Altair whom had a malicious grin spread on his face.

His expression may as well be of a starved lion targeting a poor helpless bunny-

{_I'm not a bunny! I'm a tiger RAWR! See!} _Leah decided skidded to a halt determined to face him, later moments later Altair barrelled unintentioanally straight into her sending them both rolling and crumpling on the floor. Much to the amusements of onlookers,

---

"Why'd you stop idiot?!" Altair groaned from the floor, shifting to his feet slowly as he moved gingerly, "Well? Or did you hit your head and lose all thoughts?"

"You wanted her?" A robust man asked, he held Leah by the throat the tips of her feet scraping the floor, his dark eyes observing the Assassin's movements

"Ah."

**---**

**How gracefull...**


	12. Mrs Altair

**Notes - Busy sched!! Prom tomooro XD, day after "After Prom Party" with drinks and football (I see mayhemm), then on sunday - Alton Towers hopefully! =D thxx to those reading and reviewing.**

**I suck at history,culture, everything else so the healer/doctor thing man is called a medic becuase i'm stupid. Historians dnt blame me! i dnt have a normal mind :P**

**-----**

Altair breathed out and dusted himself down his eyes watching the man cautiously, "Thankyou Maness, I'll take her from here." He said reaching a hand up to take Leah, whose eyes burned with curse words as her hands tried to pull free the one on her neck,

"Oh...you didn't think I'd hand her to you just like _that_?" Maness crooned slyly tilting his head slightly,

"What do you want then? I don't see you for a few months and your still the same."

"As are you, excluding this chasing women shinanigan."

_{Shinanny what!?}_ Leah thought glaring at the man who ignorned her, his attention fixed on Altair,

"I heard about your little mission, which one is Kadar now? The third or fourth? Oh my mistake I forgot about the others, this is your-"

"Enough Maness drop her already."

"Why should I, you were chasing her like you'd chase a theif, a murderer, a target...is this what she is? Doesn't seem to be, foreign clothes..." Maness commented as he looked at her t-shirt, feeling the fabric on the edge of her sleeve.

"Stop that, my reasons for chasing are my own now give me her." Altair demanded standing firmly as Maness chuckled darkly,

"You seem to want this peasant back with you, is she important?" Maness quieried slyly,

"No." Altair retorted, watching Maness' every movement,

"Then it's okay if I snap her spine, she is after all trespassing." And he tightened his hold on Leah's neck,

"You wouldn't dare, it'd be breaking a tenant of the brother hood." Altair said calmly,

"Your right but what would I care? You broke _three_ and you face death, I could break one and live."

"Not after I'm done." Altair threated darkly,

"Oh threats, do my brothers hear _this_?" Maness chortled with the crowd and spread his other chain mail encased arm, "The great head Assassin would kill one of the brother hood to save a trespassing wench!"

"She isn't trespassing." Altair declared loudly, "She came with me."

"Oh – wife to be is it?"

"No."

"So it is! When is the wedding dear Altair?" Maness crowed, Altair narrowed his eyes as the crowd laughed and jeered,

"Are you deaf or losing hearing from old age? She is not my bride to be."

"Old age and deafness should apply to you Altair, I can hear and see you unlatching a knife already." Maness said boldly,

"And what if you can?"

"I suggest you make no wild moves,"

"I suggest you don't either and I won't aim for your throat." Altair threatened darkly, "Put her down this is my last warning."

"Your concern for this peasant is...enlightening. What is she to you Altair? Tell me, tell the brother hood, we are all brothers we serve the same purpose and we should share thoughts and feelings." Maness said accompanied with murmurs of the crowd, that fell silent as Altair gave them all a glance.

"I share thoughts and feelings with Al Mualim and those I choose."

"Such as Malik. Tell me is it true to left him and Kadar in the ruins to die?"

"No."

"Funny... it seems like an action you'd do."

"No I would never sink so low-"

"I was under the impression you already were – you just displayed an action merely minutes ago!" Maness crowed, "Chasing a young girl, the great head Assassin chased a girl and failed to capture her-"

"Enough!" Altair declared and sent a throwing knife straight into the top of Maness' chainmail on his left wrist where it stabbed in, the handle protuding out, causing him to drop Leah who crashed onto the floor gasping for air.

"You could have done that earlier!" Leah muttered out as she rubbed her sore neck, she looked up and saw Maness snarl at Altair as he wrenched the knife from his wrist.

"Altair!" he shouted throwing the knife back to it's owner, who dodged nimbly aside, "You show great insult by your actions!"

"What do I care? I'm a dead man already according to you." Altair snapped back,

"You will die faster now!" Maness snarled pulling out his sword, as he closed the distance the unmistakable voice called out to the pair,

"STOP THIS AT ONCE."

"Al Mualim..." Altair whispered out, his brow creasing in thought,

"Let's see who's the dead man after you've gone to see him." Maness hissed acidly, sheathing his sword.

"Weapons are confined to the training ground, do not compromise-"

"the brotherhood..." Altair muttered finishing off Al Mualim's sentence.

"Altair, join me in the study if you please." The elderly man retreated back into the castle. Altair sighed and retrieved his knife which had embedded into a wooden bar behind him,

"Altair have a happy death, I won't be going to see you any time soon." Maness growled holding his wrist to stem the bleeding,

"I wouldn't count on it, at the rate your blood leaks out you'll be more likely to die than me." Altair sneered as he put his hood back up.

"It's fine I'll still have air to spit on your grave." Maness snapped back before going in the direction of the medic room.

"Slink away you rat!"

"Altair listen Al Mualim will stab you." Leah said rushing up to the Assassin,

"What? No thanks? No bowing down in gratitude, no offer to clean my boots or cook my dinner?" he asked,

"What am I? Your wife?" Leah asked giving him an odd look,

"I seriously hope not." Altair said quickly his darkened mood lifting,

"Same here, whatever thanks for saving me your-" Leah mocked hurriedly,

"That's more like it." Altair grinned, "Continue I want to hear praise-"

"Dream on person who's about to get stabbed." Leah replied, following Altair who began to walk up into the castle,

"for the fifth time - I'm not about to get stabbed." Altair said,

"Will you give me a throwing knife if I'm right?"

"No, I'll be giving you a murderous look for not convincing me _before_ I went up." Altair replied trudging up the stairs,

"And I'll be glaring at you for not listening to me!"

"So, if Mualim does stab me – so what? What's that going to do?"

"Lose your head Assassin rank maybe?!" Leah exclaimed,

"Go and stay with Malik-"

"Uh no I won't-"

"Uh yes you will."

"Uh no I want to stay here,"

"Uh- Enough with the "Uh's" already! Stay with Malik, Al Mualim never summoned you."

"But there's all these other guys mingling round-"

"They are the elder scholars, nothing is above them. Besides me."

"You just had to say that last _little_ bit didn't you..."

"I couldn't resist it – _honest_!" Altair replied as Leah rolled her eyes,

"ALTAIR – stop being so idle and come up here. Or is your new duty more important?" Al Mualim asked from the top of the stairs,

"No Master."

"I hope not." Al Mualim said going out of view as he retreated to his study.

"Bye..." Leah whispered as Altair gave her a meaningful look, "Your going to get stabbed!" she hissed before running down,

"I am not!" he shot back seconds before arriving before Al Mualim, " Ahem...-Master."

"That little peasant of yours may as well be you." The elderly man commented tiredly running his hand down the length of a short blade that Altair took notice of,

"Master?" he quieried watching the man,

"She's just about as quirky as you, talented? Maybe not so, which brings me to your faults-"

"What is with my faults today?! I don't see anyone else-"

"SILENCE!" And Altair instantly shut his mouth his face heating up with supressed defiance "Do not treat me as you do Kadar and Malik, never forget I am above you therefore respect is due child. You have been blinded by your talents, it has raised your pride above all..."

----

**Old man power!!! XD**


	13. Eygpt's a village

"My actions were everything you taught me! You have no right to stab me for them!" Altair declared pulling madly to free himself,

"No child, this isn't stabbing. This is teaching." The Master Assassin drove the blade deep into Altair's left side, slightly lower from his stomach.

"ALTAIR!!" Leah shouted out horrified by the reality of this, unheard by everyone as each member of the brotherhood discussed this event furiously.

"Take him to the medic." Al Mualim commanded with a wave of his hand, the blade was still embedded painfully in Altair who had seemingly fainted.

"_What a wimp...He only got stabbed, he's supposed to be used to these sort of injuries." _Leah thought as she followed the men dragging the limp body of Altair into the medical room. _"Then again...Al Mualim wasn't gentle."_

"Well well, the head Assassin passed out." Malik commented straining into an upright sitting position, he looked as the two men threw Altair carelessly onto the bed across the room.

"I'm not surprised Malik, this blade is coated in a drug." The wizened medic tutted as he drew out the shining blade slick in dark liquid.

"There's nothing there." Malik pointed out,

"You young really are ridiculous. The blade's been soaked and varnished in a poultice capable of knocking out a cow." The eldery man told them as he mopped up Altair's wound.

"Woah, we don't even have something like that in our time otherwise the busies'd be shooting us with them instead of battering us with bits of wood."

"No doubt you made it yourself medic. And Leah battering people with bits of wood is always useful." Malik said lightly his head turning back to Altair before snapping back, "WHAT?!"

"What, what?" Leah asked giving him an odd look as she leaned against the wall under the Assassin's scrutinizing stare.

"You said – _our time_."

"No I never." Leah denied quickly,

"Yes you did, I may be crippled but my hearing works well. By saying that...I take it as if you are not from my time." Malik decided quickly, his eyes boring into Leah's skull as did the eldery man looking from one to another.

"_Damn this guys smart...I thought people were supposed to be dumb in olden times..."_ Leah thought as she surveyed the situation. _"But then again they created useful items that we use, credit is due I guess..."_

"Leah, Malik to Leah – snap out of your fantasies!" Malik shouted he waved his one arm in front of her face,

"I'm up I'm up!" Leah replied,

"Well?"

"I weren't thinking, I was just talking – wrong grammar use?" Leah suggested attempting to shake off his accusations.

"You spoke of "_busysies_" what in hell are they?" Malik demanded casting her a doubtful look,

"_Policemen."_ Leah thought instantly luckily she held her tongue, "That's the name we give the raiders that attack my village."

"You come from a village?"

"No a small hut high in the mountains – what'd you think I just said?!"

"Calm down woman...carry on with this "busysies" business." Malike said,

"Like I said they're raiders and they're always busy, hence the name "Busy-sies."" Leah explained, _"Damn I think fast..."_

"Perhaps...what _village_ do you come from?" Malik asked suddenly turning round,

"Um..."_ "I don't know no villages..."_ "I come from Eygpt." Leah decided suddenly.

"Odd...Eygpt is a country. Not a village, therefore you are lying." Malik said pointedly sitting down, "Tell me where are you from."

"_Good point I forgot Eygpt wasn't a village. Not my greatest moment."_ "I...don't know."

"You must know."

"Well what if I fell and crashed my head or something?!" Leah exclaimed desperately,

"It'd explain some of your odd behaviour." Malik muttered, "Well I seriously doubt you did, I think...your lying. You could be some theif on the run."

"I look like a theif?!" Leah demanded the image of a beer bellied masked man, clad in black and white striped clothes with a sack of loot over his shoulder being chased by an Assassin. _"Did I just picture myself as a man?! Woah that cannot be be healthy..."_

"Leah are you listening?" Malik snapped clicking his fingers in her face for attention,

"Huh? I agree! –yea..."

"You have got to stop doing that."

"Doing what? Oh."

"See? You just start losing interest in what I say with a very concentrated look on your face," Malik pointed out his tone less challenging,

"What can I say? You had a very..."

"A very what?"

"What's a word for sending people to sleep? And making them feel all peaceful?"

"So I bore you to sleep?"

"No not that." Leah said struggling to think of a word, "Melancholic?"

"I make you depressed?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow,

"No..is that what melancholic is?"

"Yes Leah, don't use big words if you don't know what they mean..." Malik told her with a slight grin,

"I listen but my mind just wanders...At least you know I think." Leah said happily sensing the change of topic,

"But what about?" Malik asked, Leah remained silent as she struggled to think of what ever she thought about,

"...I don't know. Just stuff."

"What "_stuff_?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything do you?" Malik said simply rubbing his fore head,

"No." Leah replied quietly.

"That's no surprise..." Altair coughed out,

"I agree." Malik muttered looking across at the head Assassin,

"Hey your awake." Leah said crouching down to his bed,

"No I'm asleep and talking to you from my dreams." He snapped attempting to sit upright, "See Maness was wrong...I live." He shuddered out as the wound caused him pain, the medic moving across to help him up,

"See you did get stabbed." Leah said with a smirk,

"I noticed, what happened? I shouldn't have collapsed like that." He said looking down and brushing lightly at the bandages wrapped across his tanned lower stomach.

"Because you were being such a girl." Leah replied cheekily, ducking down as Altair made a half heartedly swat towards her, "Nah, it's 'cause the blade had something on it making you faint."

"Altair-" The medic attempted to cut in,

"Not now Goutar – Al Mualim had to have me humiliated and where were you while I was getting prodded?!"

"In the crowd watching maybe? You didn't expect me to back flip across, drop kick Al Mualim and save your arse did you?"

"Would have been quite a feat to see." Altair shrugged, "What happened to Maness?"

"He-" Leah began,

"Altair please-"

"Don't interrupt Goutar." Altair replied instantly hardly sparing the eldery man a glance,

"Well he came here to have his wrist fixed and was convinced you were going to die, I didn't see him in the crowd much." Leah told him with a nervous look at the medic who's face was displaying an impatient look,

"NOVICE you will listen to me!" Goutar barked out suddenly the attention of the pair snapping to him immediately,

"Is he talking to you or me?" Altair whispered his head leaning to Leah as they looked at the elderly man,

"He's looking at you I think he's talking to you." Leah whispered back,

"He could be talking to you while looking at me."

"Or –"

"SILENCE!" Goutar hissed, Altair's eyes narrowed and the playful expression dropped from him as he heard the new authority found in this man. Goutar was not one to have command over anything but his apprentices and novices, frail and old this was one victim Altair claimed dominance over the moment he entered the brother hood.

"What is the meaning of this Goutar?" Altair demanded,

"The meaning Altair should be found from Al Mualim, go and see him immediately." The medic ordered throwing back Altair's robes and belt.

"Where is my equipment old man?" Altair asked as he looked at the belt, "My knives?"

"Not with me, go see your master."

"Fine." Altair spat out as he rose gingerly off the bed grasping Leah's arm for support.

"You need any help getting that on?" Leah asked as Altair strained to reach the other sleeve of his robe as he dressed,

"Can you find the other sleeve for me I can't reach it-" Altair muttered to her his arm moving aimlessly in search of it,

"How'd you manage to dress yourself normally?" Leah asked shaking her head as she made to go to him,

"I can, it's just this injury I can't move as well as before – trust me I can dress myself." Altair replied quickly waiting for Leah,

"Stay still girl, he is to no recieve no help." Goutar commanded putting a hand on her shoulder,

"What? Why?" she asked feeling rather confused pausing beside Altair.


	14. Leap of Death

"There are changes in society and you are no longer his duty." Goutar said slowly,

"Hang on why haven't I heard anything about this?!" Leah demanded flaring up instantly,

"Malik just reminded me to your position with Altair, your new carer will have to be discussed with Rafik-"

"CARER?! I don't need to be cared for! What'd you think I am some beggar passed around!?" Leah shot out rather insulted.

"Calm down Leah." Malik droned out,

"You knew this'd happen..." Leah said quietly turning to Malik as her mind clicked into place,

"While you were outside someone told me of the new proceedings." Malik said simply, his face impassive.

"Leah come on, we'll see Al Mualim I need to know what is going on." Altair grunted having finally dressed himself.

"Well I'm staying with Altair." Leah declared,

"He isn't in the position to accept your duty, unless Rafik lifts the duty to care for you a member of the brotherhood will continue Altair's duty, quite possibly the second in rank."

"And who's that?!"

"Maness."

"...I find that an amazing co-incedence." She stated crossing her arms in front of her chest disaprovingly,

"**I will ****not** hand Leah over to that second rate _cheating_ Assassin." Altair hissed his eyes glaring dark fury at an imaginary Maness.

"That isn't up for you to decide. Altair see our Master you will do well to not dis obey him and his wishes." Malik advised getting to his feet.

"Do not worry Malik I'll only do a certain amount of boot licking you can have the rest of it." Altair spat out as she adjusted his robes slowly.

"**Altair**-" Malik growled out rising to his feet,

"Leah look at this an angry cripple." Altair said cheekily his eyes resting on the stump of Malik's arm, or what was left of it joined onto the shoulder sub merged in bandages.

"I will **NOT** be a cripple!" Malik shouted out taking a step forwards,

"Altair don't be so mean – Malik he never meant it." Leah said quickly pulling on Altair's arm, he gave her a look begging to stay behind and argue, "Come on Altair – if you stay much longer your not going to leave the medic anytime soon!!"

"Altair I'd like to see you sleep at night knowing what you have done!" Malik shouted bitterly after the pair,

"I can sleep very well **thankyou**!" Altair shouted back from the stairs out of sight as Leah pulled him away. "And what are you doing looking at me sleep?!"

"That mouth of yours...honest to God..." Leah muttered releasing Altair's arm as they emerged back into the fort she shook her head at him with a grin,

"Don't you start, he had it coming..." Altair muttered rotating his shoulder to loosen the joint,

"They all say that, you better get a move on. I'll wait here for you."

"No come up with me, I need to know what'll happen now." Altair said his head indicating to the stairs leading to the study of Al Mualim,

"I...don't want to see the old man."

"Tough, if I have to – your coming with me." Altair said grabbing her as she started to edge away,

"But I don't want to...." Leah whined one hand hooked under the stair bannister as Altair tugged on her other,

"Move – or we'll be late!" he snapped tugging,

"No!" Leah replied her hand slipping slightly,

"We're making a show of our selves..." he muttered before yanking again,

"So let me go you ass!" Leah hissed seeing a few scholars point and whisper, "Stop looking! Haven't you ever seen a girl getting pulled in half?!" she called out to them,

"We have but never thought Altair would be in this situation." One sniggered to her from a distance,

"What _situation_?!" Altair snapped pausing in his pulling,

"Holding hands, Altair has found his sensitive side." The other Scholar laughed out, Altair reached for a throwing knife but found he had none so he resorted to a glare and a snarl at the pair,

"Leah see what they're saying?!" he hissed to her ear pausing in his relentless pulling,

"I heard!"

"So let go of the bannister already!"

"No."

"I'll carry you up if you don't." He warned lowly,

"No you wouldn't, you'd just break your back or something."

"Let's find out." Altair declared and wrenched her off the bannister, tossed her over his shoulder and became to climb the stairs despite her protests.

"I look like you just hunted me!!" Leah complained as she propped her head up on Altair's back,

"Well you'd run if I put you down!" Altair grumbled,

"So? That's your problem."

"No it's not, you don't want me running after you."

"You was before and I would have gotten away with it.{_If it weren't for thos emeddling kids.}"_Leah thought with a giggle,

"Do I need to remind you that you were caught by Maness? Which is the reason why we're going to see-"

"Altair would you please explain why you have a womans back side upon you." Al Mulaim asked watching him, he stood on the stairwell of the study Altair still quite some way down,

"I...was just about to drop her." Altair said tonelessly and promptly let go of his hold on Leah, squaling she crashed onto the stone steps painfully. Altair looked down and was met with a furious glare as Leah righted herself complete with a band of bruises on her fore arm.

"Rather un neccessary come to my study we have much to discuss." Al Mualim beckoned giving Leah a disapproving glance as he turned,

"Well come on up." Altair hissed, grabbing Leah to her feet.

"You didn't have to just drop me!"

"I weren't about to be berated about carrying women." He replied quietly, moments before he stood with her before his Master.

"Why is the girl still here?"

"I request her audience with you alongside me."

"Oh?" Al Mualim asked beneath his hood, his face non too pleased, "Very well. As you know you are a novice again, stripped of all status, weapons and _duties_."

_{What about his skills? You can't take skills away from him...} _Leah decided,

"Duties save for my charge with Leah?"

"Your duty of this girl is the first one off your list, you are not fitted to provide for her-"

"I can provide for her- I care for her as I do myself!" Altair snapped defiantely,

"Silence Altair! My decision are for what is best," Al Mulaim turned his attention to Leah who froze under his surveying stare, "You are free to go back from wherever you originate from."

"She has no where to return to!...Am I correct?" Altair added hesistantly, and Leah nodded,

"She will have to continue on her own, the brotherhood is not a charity for lost or homeless people. We defend out beliefs and Maysaf-"

"Al Mualim!! The village is under attack!" a young man blurted out, skidding to a halt as he gasped out the news,

_{Surprise,surprise...}_ Leah thought rolling her eyes as Al Mualim sent him away,

"Take your sword and nothing more, go child and save Masaf." Al Mualim commanded passing Altair a blade. Without a look at Leah he sprinted off in a furious manner, she took a few steps after him before being called back.

"Do not think me so heartless child, but the brother hood can simply not accomodate you. We have far greater needs and serve larger purposes than caring for those who cannot themselves-"

"Um yea that's noble but I'd rather stay with Altair-"

"You cannot, I will not allow it. You have swayed the coldest minds of all Assassin with your prescence, Altair is now emotionally challenged..."

"Emotionally challenged? What!? He hasn't got issues." Leah replied attempting to avoid the inevitable expulsion from the fort.

"He has now ever since you've managed to befriend him crudely. To prevent my highest Assassin from distraction, you will have to leave."

"But I ...have no where to go." Leah stammered out,

"Neither do the beggars on the street, and they are far less capable of you. I'm sure you will be fine. May the brotherhood be with you." Al Mualim said and waved her dismissal.

_{Well the brotherhood is obviously not with me if your sending me away!}_ Leah thought and stomped down the steps, she decided to find Malik as Altair was busy killing people before Robert deSable showed up.

As she made her way she heard the yelling of the returning men,

"Leah!" Altair shouted out as he sprinted up dodging between people to get to her,

"That is gross! What the hell is _that_ on you – " She said spying soemthing ugly on his robe,

"No time come with me!" Altair decided flicking off the sliver of red on his arm that had slapped onto him. He grabbed her arm and tugged her through the crowd of fleeing people,

"Altair!" Maness called out dressed in Assassin Robes,

"I'm abit busy for bastards-"

"No this comes from Al Mualim – you are our best and we have a little show for DeSable." Maness said and climbed the ladder, beside him leading to a turret _{building thing}_

With a scowl Altair followed bringing Leah with him,

"You brought the girl?! That's enough, come here!" Maness said and grabbed Leah's arm wrenching her from Altair, who reached out grasping her shirt,

"She stays with me." Altair demanded tightening his hold,

"You cannot perform the leap of faith with some street urchin flying with you!" Maness snarled tugging Leah, who had given up trying to free herself. She was the tug of war toy between these snnapping Assassins.

"Leap of faith? That is what Al Mulaim wants?" Altair said shrewdly,

"Yes – get on the platform!" Maness snapped and gave Altair a push to his own wooden plaque.

"Keep Leah safe-" he said turning around slightly,

"Shush! DeSable is here..." Maness breathed out and pointed past Altair. Manesss threw Leah to some guards standing nearby who detained her hands in shackles.

"Watch closely you will be performing this soon." Maness whispered to her before returning to his wooden platform. In unison the assassins on the platforms jumped gracefully off it and plummeted down.

"Did he just say I'm going to perform that?!" Leah demanded to the guard on her left. The helmeted head nodded and thrust her forwards to the platform. As she looked precariously down, she could see Altair presumably darting along the wooden beams, where as Maness tended to the guy with a broken leg.

{_Broken leg?!}_

"I can't do this!" Leah hissed to the guards behind her,

"You'll have to Al Mualim is depending on an innocent to show how the brotherhood has the support-"

"WHAT?! I'm not commiting suicide! – have you _seen_ the height of this plank!?" he demanded pointing to the drop down.

"You have no choice – now jump. **JUMP**!" The guard shouted and Leah bolted...into the air rather stupidly. Her breath was caught in her chest as she tumbled down irractically, almost comically. Not a moment later her body slapped into a haystack and was covered from sight. As her head finally stopped spinning and pounding, she regained the use of her limbs and movement

_{Deja vu indeed, I've gotta stop falling from the sky and down into the hay...feckin hurts like hell. Think I'll stay here for a while...have a nice kip while I determine if me head's cracked...}_


	15. Altair's mother

"Leah!" A male voice thundered out and she felt arms attempt to shake her awake.

"Eff off." Leah mumbled instinctively nudging her elbow at who ever was shaking her,

"Really you do not want to say that again." The voice warned and she felt rough hands grab her leg to haul her out of the stack.

"-What the hell! Get off Altair!" Leah snapped as the light hit her eyes replacing the dusky dark of the hay.

"Since you said that I assume your perfectly fine." Altair muttered releasing her leg, Leah shook her self more alert and realized a crucial point,

"Shouldn't you be cutting loose a house full of logs?" she asked looking at him oddly,

"A house of logs?" he quizzed,

"A hut thing, just outside the main door."

"We have a storage fort for logs if that is what your referring to." Altair suggested scratching his head as he helped her up off the floor, "Why would I be cutting it loose?"

"To like squish all the templars lined outside of your fort maybe!?" she exclaimed,

"That's actually not a bad plan – Why didn't I think of that?"

"If your here then who was that on the beams before? – Maness?! Where the hell is that nob head?"

"Your such a _graceful_ and _charming_ woman with fantastic skills of etiquette." Altair said shaking his head as he made his way to the beams,

"Twat..." Leah muttered smiling depite herself,

"I'm not sure where he went, he sort of demanded I look after broken leg novice boy here."

"Aren't you going to go and get some Templars crushed?" Leah asked pointing to the wooden beams,

"Fine, fine..." Altair muttered and placed a foot on the beam, "Wait a minute your not going to push me to my death are you?"

"I will in a minute – if you don't move that arse of yours, DeSable has Kadar and you could save him- go!!!"

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier stupid woman!" Altair shouted already halfway down the beam, leaping precariously with great precision.

"I only just remembered!"

"Don't even think about following me here!"

"I don't plan to!" Leah shouted back, Altair replied but she couldn't make out the words. She looked around and there was just the injured novice Altair had been previously with, "Hi?" she asked tentatively prodding the guy in his stomach.

"Urrh...hello." the boy croaked out, he couldn't have been older than thirteen years old Leah saw as she peered into his hood,

"What on earth did Altair do to you?" She asked looking at Altair's mess of bundles tied with odd length sticks on either side.

"The head assassin? – No the recently demoted head assassin, I-I'm not sure." The boy said cautiously,

"Well whatever it is, he is absolutely shite at the being a doctor." Leah commented frowning at the mess, she reached out to touch it but the boy protested,

"Leave it it's fine."

"You call that fine, boy I think you hit your head." Leah muttered kneeling down to get to it,

"No, the previous head assassin did this. I wouldn't dare critisize it, he'd have have me slung on the floor tied to a horse to be dragged around if I ever did." The boy told her as he struggled to his feet which was near impossible until Leah helped him.

"So where did Maness go?" she asked as the boy pointed in the direction of a large wooden door,

"He's going to stop Robert deSable." She told him.

"How?"

"Why should I tell you? Your not part of the brotherhood." The boy said shrewdly, with a suspicious look at her,

"Well I'm going to marry Altair so..." she lied,

---

"You are? What are you doing here then? You should in the women and slaves quarter taking shelter." The boy told her as he pulled open the door easily,

_{Changed me mind, knowing Altair if he heard me he'd send me into slavery ASAP.} _"I had to perform that leap of death didn't I?" Leah replied as she pushed the door strenuously that weighed near enough a ton,

"Leap of faith."The boy said shaking his head, "Your going to be an Assassin?",

"Um no, what part of me looks possible of that?!" Leah replied as they continued down a tunnel which led back into the courtyard,

"I'm not sure myself women are strictly forbidden any training, Al Mualim would die before one is allowed."

"That's just terrible!" Leah exclaimed her face in a pout at the notion,

"Perhaps but I don't see an advantage in their training and neither does Al Mualim, they are quite happy with life." The boy said, "There is the medic."

"What's his name? - GOUTAR!!" Leah yelled out waving with one arm the boy being supported by the other,

"What do you want?! I have people to attend to!" The old man snapped without turning around as he knelt down to an elderly lady to tend to her, "And I hope to God you didn't bring that infuriating rat with you!"

"Does he mean me? Maybe we'll come back later..." The boy suggested meekly as he heard the tone of the old man,

"Don't be such a wuss, he means Altair. Hey we have a lad with a broken leg here and Altair tried to fix it, I think that deserves more attention!" Leah said loudly to the old man's back,

"Anything that Altair touched needs attention, ah...Sion how on earth did you do this?" The man asked as he inspected the leg, "Come lie here, Leah thank you for bringing him to me perhaps your better finding that darned assassin." He suggested.

_{It's like a game! My mission is to find Altair, he's out in that bird house – with Maness?! That path only leads to the log place."_ Leah swallowed nervously as she somehow found her way into a fort, on her tip toes to an archer window she could just about see in the hut two figures clearly arguing unseen and unheard by the {_huge feckin army} _below that was hauling out Kadar.

----

_{Now I'm rather confused...was Altair stabbed before or after the log rolling?} _Leah thought as she could have swore he was stabbed after_{Why aren't those idiots rolling the logs yet?! Kadar might live – okay..maybe not.}_ Leah cringed and shut her eyes as she saw the unsheathing of the sword by the the man who held Kadar, followed by a grunt of pain when she looked away.

And on cue the logs came rolling down crushing the majority of DeSable's army, with the two hooded Assassins watchign the frenzied motions as the army tried to regain order. Hiding their faces Leah couldn't tell one from another, their posture was identical as was their height and build.

---

"Happy now Maness?!" Altair snapped as he watched DeSable shake a fist at them much to the Assassin's amusement. "Look an angry french man-"

"Altair instead of mocking our enemy perhaps your better behaving under Al Mualim's gaze." Maness growled as he watched the Assassin bob his head in mock victory.

"Nah, why should I?"

"Because our Master is not looking pleased at all Novice." Maness smirked as he folded his arms watching Altair's expresison become stony,

"...I see you heard then." Altair said coolly with an arrogant gaze,

"How could I have not? The whole brotherhood knows." Maness said dropping from the wooden storage platform as DeSable's army trailed away.

"That's excellent, I'm sure you enjoyed the knowledge knowing I survived my beheading." Altair added jumping down deftly.

"_Absolutely charmed_." Maness replied walking briskly into the castle door that had opened a fraction since the Templars had left.

----

"Altair!" Leah called out as she went intot he courtyard, it was flocked with citizens and Assassin's all with hoods up. _{This cannot be fun...}_ Leah thought as she reached up to pull the hoos off the nearest Assassin whose shoulders resembled Altair, _{Okay so this could be a death trip and this bloke looks nothing like Altair – he's helping an old woman stand for god's sake!"_

"That's not most wise." Altair drawled perched on the wooden bannister by the training ground.

"Neither is that." Leah said feeling relieved she'd found him and not risked being impaled by the Assassin whose hood she was about to pull off.

"It's good, my balance is fine thankyou." Altair replied smartly,

"Is it?" Leah said cheekily giving him a sharp push, the Assassin teetered dangerously backwards before using one hand to pull himself back upright.

"Yes, it is. Now what's going to happen to you? I could leave you at my mothers..."

"_YOU_ have a mother?!" Leah said incredulously, {_I thought he was the son of a nun...None I mean.}_

"No I hatched from an egg. Of course I do." Altair said indifferently,

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Leah commented with a grin as he carried on,

"She's not actually my mother as I don't have one, but she's the "mother" of all Assassins." Altair said awkwardly.

"So she's a kick arse Assassin who's a bloke." Leah said with a frown, with a sigh at her confusion Altair made another attempt,

"No,no,no she's the mother of all Assassins-"

"Will you **stop** saying that!? Is she a guy?! Or are you all related to each other?!" Leah screamed out with a stamp of her foot. "MAKE IT CLEAR!!!"

"Calm down crazy woman. She takes care of the Assassin's before they can be sent on missions."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Leah said exasperatedly,

"Well your clearly frustrated so I wanted to see how long before you would go absolutely insane on me."

"You just said that so I'd attempt to push you off and you'd drag me with you, right?" Leah said raising an eyebrow, Altair's grin drooped slightly as he replied with a sad "Yes."

"And then I was going to dunk you into the pig's trough." He said with a wide smile as he pointed to a barn object tucked away in the corner.

"Sounds great, so take me to your mother?" Leah asked hesistantly,

"You asked for it." Altair said with a large grin,

"You suggested it." Leah muttered, surely his mother can't be as bad as Altair...

----

"Take me away from your mother – **take me away!!!**" Leah shouted seizing Altair's waist in a vice like hug.

"Child- you're not finished! I'll whip your legs till they burn –" A gruff loud voice echoed out,

"You ain't whipping nothing woman!" Leah replied quietly, she felt his hand tap at her shoulder as she peered up she found it wasn't Altair of any sorts.

"Kindly remove yourself from me before I'm tempted to snap your wrists." Maness drawled out without looking down, "Thank you."

"Uh sorry - do you know where Altair is?" she asked hopping from one foot to another as he pondered slowly..." I am trying to escape here?! Anytime today!?"

"Umm... nope, no idea where that novice got kicked to." He told her with a smirk as she gave a frustrated groan and ran off down the corridor skidding into an open room which she then locked.

_{Mother of all Assassin's indeed, she's feckin strong enough to be! – Reckon they have child crueltly lines here? She'd be the first one to be locked up.}_ Leah thought bitterly as she examined the red streak across her right arm.

The fearsome woman _{With the greatest bosem to match} _had been ruthless towards her, Leah was surround by children younger than her going through most gruesome and dulling tasks. _[Boy did Altair have a deprived childhood.}_

----

"Mother Anna." Altair said striding down into the dusky kitchen where little light filtered through.

"Ah Altair – what's this I hear from Maness? You been demoted, it's ashameful child." The woman scolded turning to follow Altair as he walked past her. "What do you say to me!?" she barked out to his back,

"Later." Altair said his gaze ruffling through the many faces in the gloom, "Mother where is the woman I sent down to you?" he asked eventually.

"Don't know what you mean." She replied tersely hands on hips with a frown planted on her face.

"Woman I know you know who I mean, now tell me where you've locked her up." Altair demanded, the woman sighed and narrowed her eyes. He wasn't the little boy she threw into the coal house years ago, he'd grown up and had the authority of someone to fear.

"She ran away Altair." The woman told him, he frowned slightly as she continued, "She fled into the fort somewhere, and hasn't returned."

"I'm not surprised myself, no matter I'll find her." He replied with one last glance at the darkened kitchen he left for the fort.

-----

Leah found herself in someone's bedroom more or less. The place had a large mat on one side that was laden with cushions and one blanket. The rest of the room was occupied by one strange stone fountain of some sorts that resembled a sink to Leah.

_{This is fun...sheesh how many days have I not brushed my teeth!?}_ Leah thought before deciding to risk a gargle of fresh water, the sink had no draining ring it was just a dark hole where the water fell down. _{Someone could lose their ring down here...}_ she thought as she peered down the gloomy abyess of it.

"Hey – Cajul! Open up you weasel I'm ready to leave now!" she heard a man's voice call out followed by a persistent hammering on the door.

----

"You again??" Maness grunted impatiently as he stared at Altair's smirking face,

"You are following me aren't you? Just admit it – after all these years your still so bitter..." Altair said with a deliberate shake of his head, which sparked Maness' lightening reaction. His hand reached for Altair's throat and smashed into the stone wall behind him.

As Altair had ducked a split second faster than him, "Idiot – those times were nothing! You just don't deserve to be the head Assassin." Maness spat out at Altair's frowning face as he flexed his sore hand.

"No Maness I do deserve to be, I have the _skills_. Something you should live up to." Altair replied his playfullness and cockiness evaporated,

"Funny, I have the feeling you deliberately left Malik...If he trained for another few years he'd be up to your standards. Is that why you eliminated the rest of your pairings?" Maness asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For the last goddamned time – I didn't kill Kadar." Altair said sternly,

"Oh I'm not talking about Kadar...I'm talking about the informant...Tulusk. _You_ should remember him." Maness continued, knowing he had Altair uncomfortable whether he showed it or not.

"I didn't kill him, he fell." Altair said lowly his hands curling against these accusation,

"Oh I'm not done – the other novice, Rashal I think. Did you have fun digging his grave?" Maness asked pleasantly.

"Yes actually the servant I got to dig it, fell in and freaked out as I threw a handful of dirt at him." Altair smirked, his eyes not showing any remorse.

"You have such a morbid interest Altair, it's not good for anyone." Maness groaned, shaking his head,

"It's good, I don't get haunting nightmares about killing." Altair said smugly and pushed past Maness who glared at his back with disbelief.

"Altair start thinking normally. And just in case you wanted to know, I saw your little wife run in Cajul's room. Do you think _he_ was in there?" Maness said deliberately he saw Altair stiffen slightly, the lower ranking Assassin Cajul was not known for his pleasantness. Sleazy as "Mother" called him.

"He wouldn't do a thing to her, for _his_ own safety." He replied curtly, despite a small twinge of doubt as he knew Leah wasn't strong at all.

"Perhaps, is you little wife incredibly powerful?" Maness continued knowing he'd struck on something.

"No." Altair shot back continuing to walk away.

"Then fear for her safety brother, as not all men know when to draw the line." Maness had ended with, Altair pushed that haunting line out of his mind. _"The only man who doesn't know when to draw the line is you Maness - stinking sweat bag..."_ Altair thought acidly he made haste to Cajul's room to find the door open.

"Lying bastard...where the hell is she?" Altair muttered as he saw the room empty,

"Hey Altair, what are you doing? Whys my room open?" A bare chested Cajul asked rounding the corner to find the Assassin grumbling to himself,

"Shut up." Altair hissed flashing the younger man a deadly glare rendering him silent as he waited with baited respect, after a while of silence he dared to speak up again,

"Aren't you back to the Novice level?" he asked probing further,

"What about it?" Altair snapped as his thoughts were interrupted,

"That means I can order you about then?" The younger man barely past adolescent bore a large grin, Altair gave him a stony look and replied,

"Apparently yes, if I obey commands from a boy who barely fits his robes or choke you to death either one is the outcome, would you care to try?" Altair asked with a fanged grin, "I'm sure you've heard about my records from that slime ball Maness."

"He's no slime ball, and later when you've learned your place perhaps. Now I'd like to access my room." Cajul decided it was safer to skirt around Altair than push past him as the Assassin had a fixated hungry stare on him.

"_He may have been demoted doesn't mean his skills or attitude has lessened."_ Cajul thought and kneeled onto his mat his hands rummaging for his robes under the pillows. Instead of the woollen material he felt something different. Pulling it out he found pants made from some sort of rough blue material, and a shirt from some other material.

"Altair – where have you been?! And as if finding you wasn't hard enough I had to fend off Mother with one arm!"

"Why are you after me? I'm busy looking for someone." Altair replied testily, Leah disappearance had really started to annoy him and continued walking through the courtyard,

"Al Mualim has a mission for you." Malik told him, he saw the Assassin groan with annoyance as he turned around to face him,

"I really don't want to do another mission right now." Altair growled out,

"Why? What is wrong Altair?" Malik asked concerned, he wasn't used to the Assassin being so frustrated it was usually the other way round.

"Leah's gone missing I can't find her." Altair said with just the hint of worry,

"That duty of her really has gone to your head..." Malik muttered with a grin,

"No it's not I'm sure Maness is out to get her." Altair said with a scowl as he folded his arms,

"Maness? You and him are constantly at each other, if it's not "Maness will DIE!", it's "Maness is plotting against the brotherhood!" or-"

"Yea and the other twenty thousand insults to that beggar, moving on what mission? I've just been demoted to novice, don't I need to go through training steps again?"

"With boys fifteen years younger than you? It'd be shaming more, no your to join Maness and Cajul to retrieve the report from Jerusalem on De Sable's next move." Malik explained, "They have already left."

"Three Assassins? And two of them head ranking - What is Al Mualim suggesting!?" Altair barked out infuriated he should have to deal with other Assassin's other than Malik.

"Suggesting nothing and don't kill either of them Altair, it will not look good for you as a novice." Malik teased with a chiding tone as Altair snorted defiantly,

"Did you say they've already left?" Altair asked suddenly twigging to life.

"Yes, rode out a while ago before the sun hit our left tower." Malik said pointing up, Altair saw the sun was already past the tower a fair bit.

"That's not possible because "Cajul" is running out right now, towards us. Naked. Should we run?" Altair asked looking at the young man, who was clasping a towel to his lower half, run wildly towards them.

"I can hobble away quickly, sore leg you know." Malik replied and Cajul skidded to a halt besides them,

"My-"

"Shush child, Altair if he's here...then who rode out with Maness?" Malik asked his brow furrowing in thought.

"I'd rather not believe it was her, but judging from what Cajul's towel is made from...I fear the **absolute** worst." Altair commented his face paling, and his throat ran dry as he saw the "towel" sporting Leah's odd silver symbol.


	16. Punching his crown jewels ouch

Leah sat and thought how on Earth did she manage to end up on a mission with Maness? It was so absurd, surely someone would have noticed her body wasn't as stocky or muscular as other Assassins. Unless this Cajul bloke was a pure bean stalk...

"Watch where your horse is going fool." Maness growled as he steered his horse away from "Cajul's" that was venturing down the road in something other than a atraight lin, in fact the horse was wavering left to right, zig-zagging down besides Maness'.

"Sorry." Leah muttered keeping her aching head and neck low, so the deadly Assassin couldn't see her face beneath the hood,

"Good. Can't any decent Assassin's ride anymore?!" Maness huffed out as he nudged Leah's horse further away with his right foot, he fell silent waiting for a response which Leah never gave. "Apparently not, how fair until we reach Jerusalem child?" he queried.

"_Shit."_ Leah declared in her head at this question, _"Not good at all!!"_ her brain ran through all possible answers, including ones such as behind that tree.

"Don't know." She muttered out eventually under the watchful stare of Maness who snorted at her answer,

"Always the same, you don't know a thing at all. And you call yourself an Assassin try not to make it public, you'd only shame the brotherhood." Maness continued on,

"_Is he trying to make some sort of conversation cause Mr I really don't wanna talk to you."_ Leah replied with a small grin as she imagined Maness' reply, her body instantly flying over the side of the cliff.

"Gar, get your horse away!"

"Well I'm _trying_!" she snapped back quickly, as she tugged on the reins for the horse to stop wandering left.

"Try harder idiot." Maness retorted, as Leah waited for a string of insults she felt his gaze was still fixed on her. "Say something again." He commanded with an edge of suspicion, or curiosity.

"Say what?" Leah replied lowly, a silent panic rising as she struggled to keep her tone lower.

"Boy has your voice broke yet?" Maness asked,

"_What?! Fuck did that come from!?"_ "I...er...not completely." Leah replied guessing she shouldn't repeat that,

"Thought so, for a moment there you sounded like a woman. Stupid wrenches..."

"You came from one." Leah shot back. Sexism was a one way ticket in Leah's bad books, not that Maness wasn't in there already,

"True, true about the only reason they live for." He snorted out stubbornly, and Leah flashed her eyes dangerously at him instead of kicking the guy off his goddamned horse.

"Not it's not." She muttered under her breath,

"I heard that." Maness said arrogantly,

"I bet you did." Leah replied testily, she watched Maness scratch his chin thoughtfully,

"So tell me Cajul what else are women good for?" he asked,

"_For starters dear Maness kicking your arse all the way to Mount Kilamanjaro where we'll then dance on your corpse and get Fat Larry to sit on you – MWHAHAHA!"_ Leah thought satisfying her growing annoyance with this mad punishment.

"Answer me Cajul, or have you decided to drop down your defense for women?" Maness replied his tone reflecting his boredom as they rode solemnly to Jerusalem.

"I'll drop it." Leah replied lowly, _"Even thought girls are better at __everything__. Including sucking at being an Assassin."_

"No sleazy, low dirt disgusting reply?" Maness said turning to look at the Assassin with surprise,

"No...it is not appropriate." Leah replied keeping her head well inside the hood as Maness craned round,

"Tch, since whenever did you lock up your masculine views?"

"_Yesterday at lunch time when I was having tea with fairies (!)."_ Leah thought mockingly in her head, _"How stupid's this guy!? – or was he giving me a rhetorical question...? Now I'm confused...Probably should say something. Yeah seems to be the greatest plan."_

"Yesterday at lunch time when I was having" Leah replied with a roll of her eyes, "bread and oily cheese." _"At least I was smart enough to not mention fairies or cake but oily cheese? Woah do I need a mental check...was cake even in the original sentency thing!?"_

Much to Leah's surprise Maness began chuckling and his stony face cracked into a well lined smile as she cautiously slid her gaze onto him, "Very well, seeing as you can barely steer your horse in a straight line tie it onto mine."

"I can't do knots." Leah said in a rather deep stupid tone, _"How gormo was that like?"_

"I know, pass me the reins-"

"Then what am I supposed to hold onto!?" Leah demanded snappily as Maness took the reins from her and begun attaching it to his saddle end, she still kept her head bowed down to hide her face,

"The horse, with your hands." He replied with an unconcerned shrug as he turned round,

"You're about as thick as Altair!" Leah shouted out as Maness kicked his horse into a run, "And that's animal cruelty!" _"Cause your head's so fat it's probably giving the horse back ache!"_

"Don't compare me to that useless pile of shit on my boot-"

"_Odd insult but...okay...calm down man." _Leah thought as she stayed silent, instantly remembering to not provoke the highly strung/murderous Assassin.

----

"Give me it Malik!" Altair demanded, his hand outstretched to the one armed Assassin clutching a dagger,

"It is REALLY NOT necessary Altair."

"Malik." Altair said in a deeper tone,

"You're not getting this one off me." The ex-Assassin said firmly hugging it to his chest.

"Would you like to wager on that?!" Altair said putting both hands on his hips for the sole purpose of displaying the entire armoury slung on him.

"I would actually, I mean come on you robbed the Armory guard's gauntlets and cross bow-"

"Mugged would be the correct term for my actions." Altair said with a shrug his weaponry clinking noisily,

"I mean mugged then, wait...you're not going to mug me for this one dagger are you?" Malik asked giving him a glare,

"I am tempted to you know I need every object capable of-"

"Killing, stabbing, piercing and brutally beating up poor Maness." Malik continued wearily,

"You missed out the slashing, but yes you get the idea so give me the goddamned dagger." Altair said his hand reaching out for it.

"It's only Maness you two could probably murder each other, trust me Altair every second wrestling me for this old dagger is pointless, pardon the pun." Malik said gently leading Altair to his horse that had been stood there for the good hour waiting for Altair to retrieve his dagger,

"Pardoned, and...your right, Leah is a few brain cells short of being capable."

"Reason why she's your pet, no she's not. I finally decided she's allowed human rights." Altair said with a grin,

"Odd but all is well, and ride quickly brother. Having a scythe, a sword, a spear, a pitchfork, a hammer etc is hardly subtle. You'll be stopped by guards if you don't-"

"Alright Malik, I'll ride quickly." Altair said kicking his horse into a gallop.

----

"Oh ride- come on move!!" Altair groaned kicking his horse _repeatedly_ that had slowed to a dreary walk, "What's the matter horse?"

"_I told you Altair – it was unnecessary for all the weapons..."_ he imagined Malik say and grunted as he piled off the excess weapons, dropping them into a random bush nearby. He kept only his basic weaponry and the scythe. He rather enjoyed the idea of using that to lob off Maness' head easily. He'd feel no pain...another bit of evidence Altair was a "kind" soul.

With the load lessoned incredibly the horse was able to progress into a gallop, without Altair on it.

"That...is slightly...FOR FUCKS SAKES!! I ONLY NEED TO SAVE THE GIRL - IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK LORD!!!?" Altair shouted out to the sky as he chucked the scythe away as began to walk briskly away. "I ALSO ONLY NEED TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA MANESS – amen.

----

"_I swear down Altair if you don't save me from this bloke anytime soon - my neck is going to snap!!" _Leah thought irritated as her neck and back were sore from riding, not to mention her legs. They had slowed down to a trot and Leah was now leant on her horse's neck from tiredness and boredom, she'd begun to count the hairs.

"If you're done counting child" Maness coughed out on her right side, Leah only just noticed they had stopped in a clearing presumably to rest for the night.

"Right pass me the flour, I'll have the dough made." Leah said saving Maness the trouble of ordering her to.

"I usually make the dough." Maness said surprising her as Leah slipped clumsily off the horse back onto her aching legs.

"Whatever then." Leah gasped out falling onto her back, letting her sore muscles rest as she panned out on the dusty floor closing her eyes.

Maness studied the other Assassin with a frown, he put down the small bag of flour and mat to saunter across. Leah heard the foot steps and quickly put and arm over her face as if to block out the sun's glare on it.

"Get up Cajul." Maness drawled out, his foot prodding the younger "man's" side.

"Be bovvered." Leah mumbled out thoroughly sick of the consistant strain and pain on her body.

"I said **get up**." Maness repeated his voice losing patience, Leah felt his shadow fall over her and his foot nudged again at her.

"No." Leah said and rolled over to the side Maness wasn't standing on. To her surprise she rolled and hit a leather boot. _"He's not is he?"_ she thought her face growing warm as she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the leg of Maness. "Oh God..." Leah muttered not sure which way to go, _"Up? Nooo Thankyou."_

"I said get up, or I will DRAG you up." Maness added firmly, "I won't say it again."

"Well I'm **not** going to get up when you're stood all over me! Do you want my face to hit some-" Leah shouted before Maness silenced her.

Leah lay on her side on the floor convulsing in pain as she curled up holding her stomach, the un expected blow from Maness was sure to leave an ugly fist shaped bruise on her.

"Assassin you have no right to disrespect me, when I order you to do something. You will. There are no excuses or I will punish you – consider this your lesson Cajul." The distant voice of Maness warned, Leah heard it but she only growled lowly from anger as a response.

"_Note to self, I'll show him a feckin lesson when Altair gets here."_ Leah thought angrily as she picked herself off the floor gingerly. She would have loved to go nuts on the guy but he just near enough dislodged her stomach. Not to mention choked her to death at their first meeting, _"I do not like you one bit!"_ Leah thought venomously as she glared at him from the shadow of her hood.

"Are you going to collect firewood or what?" Maness asked without looking up as he was busy mixing the flour with water. With a resigned sigh she made her way to some sorrow looking dead trees and began to snap the branches off. _"I'll just wait...oh who am I kidding this guy's gonna kill me in the night if I don't get away soon."_

_----_

Later on at night, they sat round the fire in silence. Leah gradually plotting away for her escape when Maness suddenly spoke out,

"How is that stomach of yours Cajul? I know It shouldn't stay bruised for too long." Leah made a stubborn noise and turned her head away, hugging her knees closer to her.

"Fine, don't say a word. I assume you're still a little sore from my lesson, let's see the bruise I have an ointment that should help you. I don't want my novices going into a mission looking like an abused child." Maness said, observing the small figure of Cajul freeze.

Leah's eyes widened and she froze with a sinking feeling of dread. _"I draw the line __here__. There is no fucking way on earth he is seeing my stomach, damn two faced rat – what happened to Mr "I'll teach you a lesson" guy?!"_

"Did you hear me Cajul?" Maness called out,

"Yea, I heard ya." Leah replied dully. She listened to his footsteps coming nearer, if she looked up her face would be shown. If she didn't she feared that it wasn't an ointment he was bringing closer. _"He's going to stab me or something – I can see it now!"_ Leah shivered.

"Come take off your robes." Maness ordered.

Leah rolled her eyes as she glared at what was visible of Maness from her hood, _"Sounds like a perv much."_"No it's fine." She muttered and tried to lie on the floor, ready to curl up for sleep. Except Maness stopped her from going down, one hand pushing her back up

"That punch was not light, and I do not want Altair upon my hide for abusing novices." Maness growled shoving a small bottle into her hands. As Maness span round to his side of the fire, she watched him with an unsettling thought, _"He knows...doesn't he? That or this Cajul guy is Altair's bezzy."_

She lay under her rough blanket for quite some time, listening to the rhythmic breathing of Maness when she was sure he was asleep. She let the blanket slide off her quietly, and slowly crept her way away from the camp. She could make out the shapes of the horses that nickered, _"I suck at riding, by the time I got onto that mammal Madness would have my head o_n _a stick for display."_

By passing the animals she found the path that was dyed a dark blue from the moon light, she took a few steps onto it –

"**AHA – ASSASSIN!"** a man's voice bellowed out and she felt arms wrap around her neck cutting her shriek off half way. Her hands clawed at the arms and her legs thrashed around kicking at anything, feeling her eyes water and her head going light she elbowed the man wildly.

As she heard a sore grunt the arm loosened a fraction, she bolted away from him her heart hammering wildly as her eyes focused on the attacker in the dark. "What do you want?" she challenged boldly, pushing the fear and surprise away.

"Your head." The man replied, and she saw the figure sprint powerfully towards before leaping right above her head. An instinctive reaction occurred and she skittered away to the left as the body landed deftly the soft un-sheathing of a sword was the only sound.

"ALTAIR – MANESS IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Leah shouted out, backing down the path as she faced the attacker, "SOMEONE HELP!"

"Maness!? Wait a second -...come closer!"

"**ARE YOU NUTS?!"** Leah screamed looking at the blade still held in a striking position, she bolted away down the path seeing nothing but mountains and grass for miles to go. She could hear the pounding and breathing of the man become he jumped straight onto her back, sending them both rolling head first.

Leah snarled, scratched and kicked at anything within reach. After a spin or two she found herself pinned to the floor,

"Pinned ya." The figure gasped out, wiping his brow as he sat on her.

"_He's sitting on me, he's sitting on me – __oh my god__ get his crotch away from me __**now**__!"_ Leah thought with a disgusted expression that was soon replaced by one of complete menace. She drew back a fist and punched squarely in between the man's legs. He roared with pain and rolled off her promptly, swearing his life's vocabulary out as his legs clamped together his hands crushed between them.

"**Altair!! Anyone – help me**!" she shouted scrambling to her feet and raced away, leaving the man hissing with pain as he struggled to give chase.

"I'm over here you bitch." Altair muttered in pain but Leah was well away.

----

"_With that injury he's not going nowhere fast."_ Emboldened by this she raced back on the path and crashed squarely into the stocky chest of Maness, "AAARRRRGGHHHHH!!!!!"

"STOP SCREAMING WOMAN!" Maness shouted shaking her shoulder roughly, "What happened you fool!?"

"Kill – murder- get him away from me!!!" Leah squealed out to his face in panic, "YOUR GONNA KILL ME – **ALTAIR**!!!"

"You've gone nuts!" Maness snapped his face in utter shock as the girl thrashed wildly in his grasp to get away. "SHUT UP!" he bellowed to her face, she froze and breathed rapidly before finally realizing,

"I kicked you in the ballz there is no way you could have got here faster than me..." she babbled,

"What are you muttering about!?" Maness shot at her releasing his grip as she calmed down slightly,

"If you're not trying to kill me then who was that?!" Leah asked in fear grabbing his arm as she hid behind him.

"Who was _what_?!" Maness demanded craning round to see her, as she pushed him down the path rapidly,

"There, that's the guy!" She said pointing to the hunched figure standing alone. "Go get him tiger!" she said giving him a push,

"Calm down woman, first of all THAT person wouldn't kill you, second I'm more likely to murder you before him, thirdly I do not take orders from random pets."

"Wouldn't kill me are you nuts he just tried to!" Leah screamed madly, pointing at him.

"Look _closer_." Maness said with a smirk grabbing the back of her robes and threw her forward to the supposed killer.

----

Leah cautiously looked closer her eyes accustomed to the dark and tilted her head, her wary expression dropping straight into shock as Altair growled out,

"You are one **dead** girl." He muttered looking at her with disbelief as she fell back onto her bottom,

"I am **so** sorry Altair-" Leah stammered out rather horrified holding her hands to her mouth in surprise,

"You should be- could you think of NOWHERE else to hit!?" he snapped at her with glaring eyes as he sat slowly back onto the floor,

"You jumped and sat on me! What else do you want me to do!?" Leah argued her face blushing furiously, "And now I have Altair ball germs on my hands – ew!"

"I **ran** from Masaf to save your sorry arse, and you go and punch my crown jewels – when I can stand I'm going to make you wish I sat on you!" Altair barked out threateningly, "and I don't have "_germs_"!"

"Well then I'll make it better." Leah said with a shrug,

"And just _how_?" Altair snarled back, not in the least pleased.

"I'll rub it better or something?" Leah suggested rashly, a moment of silence passed as she processed what she just said. _"Ooh Shit."_

"Is that an offer-"Altair said with the beginnings of a broad grin,

"I take it back-" she shot out quickly,

"If it is then-"

"No seriously Altair I wasn't thinking-"

"I accept your offer-"

"Offers off-"

"No it's not." he said rising off the floor slowly,

"It really is."

"Not in my time it's not-" Altair said with a malicious grin,

"Don't even _think_ about it mate!" Leah growled scrambling to her feet, as he took a few steps closer, Leah's courage failed and she fled away several metres.

With a low chuckle Altair shook his head, "Come back Leah, or _come closer _as I said before."

"Not on your life!" She shouted back with a grin that equalled Altair's. After a moment she returned to the slightly hunched Altair and Maness who had a deep frown on his face. She's almost forgotten the fearful man was there,

"Why don't you two just go ahead and marry on the spot here?" he suggested dryly as the pait looked sheepishly at him following their jokes

"I wouldn't marry her even if it cost me my life!" Altair exclaimed with the beginnings of a smile,

"Too right, cause you'd be too busy proposing to Malik!" Leah added

"Exactly!" Altair said and stopped abruptly, he turned his head to her and simply said, "Are you mentally retarded?" accompanied with an odd look,

"Nothing wrong with homosexuality." Leah replied,

"Each to their own preferences I suppose...but _Malik_? That's a horrible thought! - I'd marry ol' Maness here any day." Altair said throwing an arm around his shoulders. Maness gave a low growl and Altair retreated quickly with a scowl,

"Malik's not that bad..." Leah said gently, "He's easier to get along with than both of you." She said looking from one scowling face to the tense impatient one.

"So, you have feelings for Malik then?" Altair asked slyly with a raised eyebrow,

"_Friendly_ ones, yea." Leah had an inkling where the conversation was going, different time similar jokes.

"I think I'll go tell him." Maness announced suddenly,

"Tell him later you shall, my feet are aching..." Altair groaned, sitting on the floor.

"Seeing as you took the fun of running here you can have little Miss "Cajul"'s horse." He suggested with a raised eyebrow.

In a wave of realization, she found that her hood had long fallen off her face and she was clearly visible to the ever murderous Maness. "I...uh...can't explain?" she said with a weak smile and shrug.

"Well it wasn't very pleasant to know you." Altair said with a smirk, he was met with a sharp look.

"How by the brotherhood did you ever think you could fool me by being Cajul?" Maness asked sternly, his arms folded across his chest and his foot tapped on the ground steadily.

"I didn't, reason why I bent my head down twenty four seven?!" Leah snapped to him,

"Well you did bring me suspicions that you were another novice sneaking in his place, until I saw your hands."

"What about my hands?" Leah said with an odd expression, bringing one to her face.

"They're definitely not the hands of a man." Maness said simply with a raised eyebrow,

"Good." Leah muttered and Altair spoke out, "What _were_ you doing here anyway? And with Maness also – did you forget he throttled you not long ago?!"

"I didn't plan to go." She snapped back, "And last I heard, _you_ were trying to throttle me in the dead of the night!"


	17. Your quoting the Terminator?

"For your information I had only just finished my three and a half mile run to your camp, I saw a figure emerge and assumed it was Maness."

"Do I look anything like him?!" Leah asked going next to the assassin, and looked at him. His eyes looked back at her and she bounded away back to beside Altair. "Well maybe just the robes."

"Exactly, and so when I said "come closer" I literally meant – COME CLOSER!" Altair said with a grin,

"Did you see the way you were holding your sword?! – I don't think so Altair!"

"You should be brave like me than." Altair said with a proud smirk,

"You seem rather joyous for a man who nearly lost his chance of fatherhood." Maness commented, interrupting as Leah opened her mouth to argue,

"It's fine her strength is nowhere near the danger of that." Altair replied coolly folding his arms,

"So Altair, would you like to explain why you ran here with the intention of killing me?" Maness asked with a scowl on his face,

"Uh...you owe me..." Altair said slowly his eyes wandering from Maness to Leah,

"I owe you what?" Maness said lowly, "Altair your clearly just-" he was not amused by the Assassin's rude interruption of the night.

"Ah- no-no I'm not lying or pretending. Leah come here," Altair grabbed Leah bringing her towards Maness, "You see what she's wearing?!" he demanded shaking Leah slightly,

"Assassin Robes?" Maness replied dully, his patience stretching thin as he tapped his foot,

"Exactly! Back in the castle is poor Cajul running around stark naked!-" Altair said with a grin.

"And what has **that** got to do with me?!" Maness snapped,

"Well he'll catch a cold and it's all because you kidnapped Leah, who..._somehow_ decided to wear a man's robes." Altair said releasing his hold on her, "Why'd you wear 'em anyway?" he whispered to her ear,

"Cause I was hiding and decided to get past Mother in disguise you arse!" she hissed back, and sported a large fake smile to his face as he went "ah...about that."

"Wll you two please stop whispering to each other?! Now I don't know your intentions Altair, but rest assured I'll be watching you like you watch me."

"Then you got each other's back then." Leah said attempting to ease the dominance tension Maness was creating.

"Oh I'll have his back woman, and there'll be something _else_ embedded in." Maness growled to her cringing face, "And you won't fare so well if you continue to stay at Masaf." and then found himself thrown back roughly.

"If you have threats to make, make it to an Assassin who _will_ carry them out." Altair said firmly, and Maness gave small chuckle,

"You think you could kill me, before I kill you?" and he chuckled again, Leah gave a small shiver at them Maness had a tone that sent chills rippling down her spine. It was a low smooth voice full of confidence and promise,

"If we continued our match from before Altair, your blood would be splashed across the fields of Masaf in a show of my victory. **You** do not have enough skill _or_ strength to defeat me, our painful years together have more than proved that, you plot to seal my fate and I'm sure you know I've done the same."With a cold smile, he turned and left the pair.

Unbeknown to Leah her hands had wrung tightly into Altair's robe, she was grasping his left side as Maness finished, _"That was some scary shit that was...the gangs back home seem friendly compared to this crack-pot."_

"Leah, oi." Altair said tapping her hands that were on his arm,

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She muttered, "Weren't you...scared?" she asked, seeing Altair not even remotely troubled by the threats.

"Afraid?" he asked furrowing his brow in thought,

"Yea, like he wasn't even saying it to me and I was already crapping bricks, and hiding behind you."

"Well I noticed you were less than fearless, and...no not really. It was quite a terrible threat." He said smugly folding his arms.

"Terrible as in it was a horrible threat to say? Or terrible as in a pathetic attempt?" she asked scratching her head,

"Pathetic attempt." Altair said and she raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Oh you weren't really afraid of his speech were you?" he exclaimed,

"It gave me chills, I let my guard down with Maness and he comes out with a **huge** paragraph about how he'll get us!" Leah replied looking abit bashful she gave into fear surprisingly quick.

"Tch, that was nothing. It sounded like the threat I gave when I was eight years young." Altair said and watched Leah's jaw drop, "What?" he asked innocently,

"_Eight_? Woah, was you one whacked up baby." Leah commented shaking her head at him,

"What can I say, assassinating, theft and threatening is now an art form, it is _perfection_."

"What one, you or art?" Leah snorted out with a giggle, as Altair said,

"Me of course."

"_Sure_..." Leah said with a thumbs up to him,

"Are you mocking my body?" he asked with a cheeky grin, as he began to walk back up the trail,

"If I don't no one else will, they're all afraid of you "perfect" _assassinating_ skills." Leah said following

----

"Seeing as Altair interrupted my nights rest, we might as well get going to Jerusalem-"

"Do we have to?" Leah whined rotating her shoulder blades as Maness fixed the saddle back on the horse,

"I wasn't talking to you." Maness snarled without looking at her,

"Fine then." Leah retorted and shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets if she had any, instead she opted to clambour up the top of a boulder, and sat watching him leisurely.

"Don't say anything in that tone to me – ever." Maness snapped throwing a stone at Leah as she was climbing up.

"Ow! Hey dick head that hurt!" Leah said the dull pain on her back receding as she rubbed it.

"Stop swearing you foul mouthed-" Maness said chucking the horse tack he has holding on the floor huffily,

"Shit face is having a tantrum." Leah shot at him cheekily with an arrogant smirk as she sat upon the boulder.

"I'll _hang_ your body-" Maness growled striding towards the boulder, it wasn't very high at all, he could easily pull her down by her leg.

"Try it ass hole-" Leah tempted slyly getting into a crouched position upon the rock,

"I'll show **you** ass hole in a minute-"Maness warned bringing out his hidden blade in plain view,

"I really wouldn't like to see yours thanks." Leah replied jumping deftly off the other side as Maness lunged. She made straight for the returning figure of Altair holding an array of weaponary.

"Hi!" she greeted him breathlessly with a satisfied grin,

"Get back here wench-" Maness shouted followed a string of threats,

"I assume you managed to get him after you again." Altair commented handing half the items to her.

"Sure, weren't too much fun since he brought out the hidden blade." Leah told him as they saw Maness skid to a halt a distance away from them.

"Not so hidden now is it?" Altair whispered to her as he spied the shining blade that Maness slid hastily back up.

"Yeah well it's better than it being jammed up my backside." Leah panted out with a triumphantly smile at Maness.

"He'd be rather happy, I actually think you're getting faster at running you know." Altair said with a grin, "It's how I train novices to run, chase 'em."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I was faster! I've done more exercise in these past days than my entire P.E. sessions put together!" Leah exclaimed mopping her brow.

"You're _what_ sessions-"Altair began with a frown,

"Altair you disappeared to retrieve excess weaponry?! What are you playing at? We are on a retrieval mission – not going against an army!" Maness exclaimed glaring at Leah as they walked past him. "There's enough there to stock a whole store!"

"I could think of extra reasons to use these Maness." Altair said coolly as he sat on the floor dumping in a pile.

"So could I, Altair I demand you keep your pet under control, take her wherever you go – preferably away from me." Manes spat out watching him with a venomous glare,

"I would but she has legs I let her roam free, take your complaints somewhere else." Altair said without a hint of concern, although Leah sat closely beside him grinning at Maness impishly. Maness may have ceased his threats but he was liable to snap soon...

"Then if she provokes _one_ more time I will kill her regardless of tenants!" Maness warned his eye brow twitching with annoyance as Altair gave him an insignificant look and returned to rifling through the equipment.

"I will Altair!" Maness thundered out as Altair gave no reaction, Maness stomped across to Leah and grabbed her by the collar of her robes suddenly with Altair watching him out of the corner of his eye with interest.

"Get off me-"she squealed and was hoisted off her feet and into the air by one hand.

"What are you doing Maness?" Altair asked wearily, "This whole _I shall kill your bitch_ thing is getting rather old."

"What's that supposed to mean?! I'm not old!" Leah protested her legs kicking Maness,

"No you're young and sweet Leah." Altair said in mock girly tone, and stood up to pinch her cheek before sitting back down.

"Well I am!" Leah shot back, her face reddening as she continued to struggle,

"So you don't care as much about her as I thought, that is excellent news." Maness purred out unsheathing a sword.

"It's really not!" Leah said panicking slightly as she saw the sword.

"Well I never said that." Altair said blandly getting to his feet,

"So what is it? I could run her through instantly and you wouldn't have to care for her ever again." Maness asked, "I'd be a favour to you."

"You could, but you know just as well as I do that you're not going to do that." Altair said dusting himself down, he fixed a steely gaze on the elder assassin.

"_Hello_?! Not a good time to wager on what he'll do!" Leah pointed out and Maness hissed a sharp "Silence." to her.

"You left your team of Assassin to die-"Maness began and Altair groaned, putting a hand to his face,

"Again you dig out my old stories – you should write a book Maness. "The Life of a Great Person From a Weaklings Point of View" it'd sell very good." Altair suggested with an air of humour,

"Altair-" Maness growled tightening his hold on Leah's robes,

"But then again I know you can't write-"

"Sorry Altair I think it's you who can't read or write." Maness corrected him quickly,

"Whatever who needs to learn that when all I need to do is to kill for a living?" Altair remarked,

"You **can't** _read_ or write?!" Leah exclaimed freezing to study Altair firmly,

"Well I can!" Altair said instantly,

"But..." Maness said expecting him to continue.

"Just not very well." Altair said awkwardly followed by a shrug.

"Getting back on topic your little wench here."

"She's not my wench." Altair said firmly,

"Really? So who's is she? Cause I really find her feisty nature _alluring_-" Maness said stroking her cheek with a rough hand,

"WHAT?! Own me Altair **now**!" Leah shouted horrified as she resumed her mad flailing and head butted his hand away from her. Altair watched with her immense amusement as Maness chuckled,

"It'd be a shame to throw her down the ravine. I am most tempted."

"Ehh no thanks, I'm okay ya know?" Leah said nervously her heart pounding as she recognized the malice filled stare of Maness, he'd thrown that look at her all too many times.

"Feel free, you'll just follow down after her." Altair said casually.

"That'll be fine, you'll come down too." Maness growled.

"So what? We're all taking a tumble into a ravine? _Sounds fun!" _Leah exclaimed grabbing Maness's hand to make him let go of her. "How about you let me go and we'll go to Jerusalem?" Leah suggested.

"How about I drop you in the ravine and Altair can cart your carcass back when we return!" Maness snarled and threw her roughly to the floor with ease. Leah slid painfully on the dirt floor, her hands grazed badly as she stopped in the middle of the path.

"_Slightly_ unnecessary Maness, I love to see your future wife." Altair seethed annoyance pricking at his patience with the Assassin. He walked over to the crumpled form of Leah who was shifting slowly into life.

Breathing hard from the pain that was shocking through her, she shot a glare at Maness who seemed rather satisfied from her minor injuries.

"You are quite a weak one aren't you?" He sneered seeing Leah look at her hands and Altair crouch down to her,

"I'm **not** weak." Leah snapped back with a glare, knowing full well she was. He was six foot something, fully built for fighting, muscular – "_And he lives for all this bullying!! I live to play on a swing and have house parties!"_ Leah thought darkly.

"They actually look quite nasty, your robes are a bit torn too." Altair speculated mildly. Leah prised herself to her feet with Altair pulling her up by her arm, they stood there facing an unnerved Maness silently.

"I **seriously** wouldn't under estimate me." Leah warned, ignoring the stinging of her hands that was increasing.

"Perhaps, but seeing as your about to cry from a few grazes I'm _absolutely __terrified_." Maness shot back cockily.

"And I hope you best be boy, cause you ain't never guna meet another girl like me." Leah snarled,

"Sort out your grammar and words before making threats, your foreign speech does nothing to faze me." Maness snorted and returned to saddling his horses.

"Leah-leah ignore him." Altair whispered closely to her ear, she whipped round to him and pushed him off her arm.

"And what are you playing at?! I won't fucking ignore him cause that guy needs suttin jammed up his arse and –"

"Shush." Altair said planting his hand on her mouth, her eyes glaring fire and daggers at him as did her clenched fists. "Maness will get what he deserves, and he deserves nothing less than what he's done. I'll make sure of it."

He tentatively released his hand from her face, and she blurted out, "Then why not now!? I could grab that cross bow and shoot his bleeding brains out!"

"Because...there's no excuse. I know Maness will fall eventually and then I'll be stamping on his back." Altair said lowly with a bared grin, somehow Leah knew Altair would carry out what he claimed.

"Fine, but I'm not riding with him." She pouted out and winced from the pain on her hands.

"Knowing Maness he'd most likely try and get you pregnant if you go near him." And Leah recoiled with an instant "eurgh" "Either way you should clean and bandage your hands. Last thing I need is your hands infected from his diseases." Altair said indicating her hands.

"Great and how do you propose I do that?" Leah asked testily, Altair put a hand in his robes and pulled out a small vial of pale grey liquid.

"Isn't that the-"Leah asked vaguely remembering Malik's pained screaming in the medic room,

"Hold out your hands, on the count of three." Altair said pulling her hands open,

"But it hur-" Leah said,

"Three." Altair said and tipped the contents straight onto her wounds,

"JACK SHIT FUCKING ARRGHHH!" Leah screamed as Altair held both wrists refusing to let her pull away. And would he wake up to many bruises tomorrow...

---

"You said on three jackass!" Leah snapped as she sat infront of Altair on the horse.

"I know." Altair with a smirk,

"So why'd you go and pour on three without counting!?" she demanded twisting round to see a smirk on him, her hands were bandaged roughly and were in front of her feeling rather numb.

"Cause I lied." He said loosely, "And why'd you go and kick me – repeatedly in the same spot!?" he said indignantly

"Cause it hurt maybe?!" she shot back, head butting his chest with the back of her head.

"It's good for you though." He replied and pushed forwards with his chest, knocking her flat on the horse's neck.

"Oi, quit thrusting!" she snapped back as she straightened up clumsily.

"Thrusting?" Altair chuckled, "And why would I _privilege_ you with that?"

"I really hope you don't." Leah replied tersely, and folded her arms in a mood.

"Aww...is ickle Leah upset now?" Altair teased in a mock voice and pulled her cheek, she slapped him away,

"No, just rather pissed off and my hands hurt." Leah shot back, staring at the back of Maness wishing an arrow would fly from the sky and embed itself within him.

"Fine, stay a moody little girl." Altair said amused.

"You go and stay a bleedin' bastard then."

"Altair you have surprising patience..." Maness said leading his horse besides theirs. "If I were you I would have long silenced her. Women that speak are not very good wives-"

"WOMEN THAT SPEAK MAKE **GREAT** WIVES ACTUALLY AND WILL KICK YOUR ARSE ALL THE WAY TO-" Leah shouted facing Maness and Altair clamped a hand on her mouth once again.

"I beg to differ, and I was speaking to Altair wench, do not speak out of turn." Maness said. Leah saw fire and bit Altair's hand somehow causing him to yelp and release her mouth.

"I WILL FUCKING SPEAK IF I WANT AND WHEN I WANT!" Leah roared using both hands to fend off Altair's hands attempting to silence her. "Get off me Altair!" she snarled pushing away both of his hands, that flailed in her vision madly.

"_Feisty_." Maness grinned as he watched the pair fuss on the horse.

"I REALLY WANT YOU TO GO AND F-" Leah began once again and Altair slammed both hands onto her mouth. She fumed silently and ceased her pulling on his hands.

"Now shut up..." Altair warned, removing his hands slowly.

"Exactly woman." Maness said and began to ride once again.

"Don't get me started..." Leah growled at him as she wiped her mouth.

"I don't believe you bit me!" Altair exclaimed inspecting one hand as he kicked the horse into motion again.

"So? I don't have rabies." Leah muttered, "And you taste horrible." She added remembering the bitter taste of his hand.

"Thank you for telling me that(!) I'll be sure to season and marinate my hand the next time you would like to bite it."

"You're welcome." Leah replied, ignoring the idea of how wrong that conversation could have gone... "Where are we?" she asked suddenly seeing both sides surrounded by mountains, there should have been guards around but it was empty.

"Well we're into Bandit territory...and then it should be a village before we reach Jerusalem." Altair explained quietly.

"By the way...don't you look gay?" Leah said unexpectedly,

"I beg your pardon - better yet –WHAT?!" Altair exclaimed with an incredulous look,

"Well I'm dressed as a male Assassin and we're sitting on a horse together."

"We can't afford three?" Altair suggested weakly, "I can take the glares off people, unless you'd rather be left in a ravine for me to find later."

"I'm okay...Do assassin's even get paid!?" Leah asked with curiosity,

"What is with the random questions!? We get a monthly pay from the brotherhood. It's not a lot and the Assassin's can do what they want with it."

"But since you're the head Assassin don't you get paid more?" Leah asked with suspicions Altair was a secret millionaire.

"I do indeed." Maness replied,

"Wasn't asking you!" Leah yelled, and fell back onto Altair's chest thoroughly tired,

"Do you mind?!" he asked looking down at her with surprise.

"No." Leah replied rather tired, she shut her eyes not caring if Altair drew on her face. Not that he'd have a pen...

"Well I now get the low pay and nothing if I don't meet assassinating targets." Altair explained and Leah made a noise indicating she heard.

"Are you going to wake up?"

"Nope..."

"Bandits." Altair said lowly beside her head, she turned her head the other way without concern,

"Uh huh." Leah said and felt Altair wrap a strong arm around her waist, snapping her eyes open, "What the-" and the horse shot forwards into a gallop.

"Like I said bandits." He said sharply, Leah saw Maness gallop in front of them, she peered behind and there was around ten bandits on horses raving wildly, and waving weapons at them. _"Why do games never tell us this?!"_ she thought as the men began to throw objects at them.

"I'll be back." Altair said quickly,

"You're quoting the Terminator!?" Leah exclaimed and before she could register what happened,

Altair had whipped the horse around a corner he tightened his grip on her waist and flung her away with incredible ease. Leah felt her breath catch in her chest as she was thrown quite a distance away in some dead bushes.

Rolling from the force through the bushes, she felt numbing pain in addition to her sore hands. She lay there for a while hearing the thundering of hooves pass away. Picking herself up off the floor, she knew she'd have a healthy batch of bruises the next time she'd check. The robe had protected her from grazes and the dead bushes from hurting her too badly, it seemed rather wrecked and worn from when she found it.

""_I'll be back" You had better! And before night! I didn't do scouts or brownies! I don't know how to make a fire you twat!"_ Leah fumed as she stood a lonely figure in the barren landscape. Sitting back down she heard the drumming of horse hooves once again.

Bending down lower she hoped to escape notice unsure if it was enemy or _"friends that throw you off horses and buildings."_ She spied the group that was most definitely not Altair from a distance. These men were well worn and rugged, their clothing patched and dirty.

Creeping closer on all fours she sneaked close enough to hear their rough voices,

"We caught one, and the other ran away." A bearded man explained to one man with a turban on._ "The boss is always the one with the hat..."_ Leah decided as the man snorted with irritation.

"How much will he sell for?" he demanded,

"I assume he's from the brotherhood seeing his clothing, although he's certainly not an avid follower of the creed's teachings."

"Incredibly foul mouthed." Another grunted, "We left him with Saleh and Hash."

"_It's Altair for sure...only he could swear like nuts in the face of the enemy."_

"Should be amusing, could fetch a lot for his skills...take him back to the base." The one with the hat ordered turning his horse around briskly. Leah ducked down praying they didn't spot her... She heard the thundering leave, not daring to look up.

"No point hiding." A man growled, his sword's point resting on the nape of her neck.

"Okay..." she mumbled freezing on the spot._ "How'd he get so close?! Stupid woman you should have heard him."_ She mentally berated herself as she was ordered to get up slowly. With hands raised she let herself be tied by some rough rope and thrown on the back of his horse carelessly without a hint of protest.


	18. He's a girl!

"Leah?" Altair shouted trotting his horse back to the place where he threw the girl. "LEAH?" he yelled, jumping off his horse he made for the bushes seeing its clear path of destruction. He crouched on the floor seeing the dust prints of where she had sat, crawled to...and then a pair of deeper foot prints besides hers.

"That's not good..." Altair muttered and returned to the path his horse galloping in the tracks of the bandits as he followed them.

----

"_Why'd it'd have to be __**him**__?"_ Leah groaned slamming her head on the wooden post of the door lightly.

"I'm not exactly pleased either." Maness growled sitting on the floor at the back.

"Exactly." Leah muttered, "How come Altair couldn't have been captured?! You're hardly foul mouthed!" she exclaimed sitting on the floor dejectedly.

"Re-consider that." Maness suggested drearily.

"So...how are we going to escape?" Leah asked sidling beside him with a hopeful smile, "You're not leaving without me."

"Let's see, we're stuck in a tiny room barely big enough to stand in...there's around twenty other prisoners here ready to be sold. A fair few hundred of bandits...you expect me to save us _both_?" he asked giving her a purposeful look.

"Pick the lock?" Leah suggested putting her head in between her knees. "...Why couldn't it be simple?! It can't get much worse..." Maness watched her an expression of curiosity, she really was a peculiar woman.

"There is actually." Maness said with a smirk.

"Go ahead, brighten my day up..." Leah muttered throwing her head back up to look at him.

"You haven't noticed...all the slaves ready to be sold are men."

"So?"

"Where do you think women will be took?"

"I'm thinking rape...gang rape." Leah said with a shudder and hugged herself.

"Close....repeated rape I'll add."

"Joyous...don't you get ideas!" Leah said fearfully scrabbling away a metre which was the greatest distance she could get in their small prison.

"Don't absurd. If anything I advise you to keep your hood up, they don't seem to realise your female." Maness said wisely.

"So...repeated rape off a few hundred bandits?"

"I presume so." Maness said with a shrug,

"Then allow me to continue." Leah got off the floor and to the door of their prison "**LET ME OUT! PLEAAAAAAASE!!!! I DON'T WANNA STAY HERE NO MORE!"**

-----

"Okay we get it!" Maness growled pulling her to the floor easily,

"Get off me..." Leah said hoarsely and shook his hand off her,

"I'm sure everyone here is sick of hearing you yell for the past hour." Maness growled,

"You go then!" Leah snapped folding her arms and legs and turned away from him.

"You and your tantrums..." Maness groaned shaking his head, "I'm not sure how Altair put up with you."

"You can't throttle me with your hands either. So no _silencing the wench_." Leah shot back her voice cracking. They sat in silence for a while Maness in deep thought as Leah rested her voice. She leant back on the wall accepting some sleep for now.

She awoken by the rustling of the chain on her wooden prison door, opening her eyes she saw a bandit unlock it, she scuttled besides Maness for comfort as a few approached. He watched them with a wary expression.

Without a word the bandits reached down and pulled Maness to his feet, they held his arms back and he was marched out of the prison. With a glance back he saw Leah was following with a fearful expression that her hood half hid.

"Ammar, here are the two assassins." One bandit growled to the man who previously had the hat on. He sat upon a chair that was cloaked with animal skins, in the centre of the cave that was lit by torches.

"Your names?" he quizzed his hands bejewelled with rings. Leah noticed the cavern was incredibly large and dry, there were various bandits in different corners, some cooking, others resting, or practising activities.

"Maness Naseri and this is my younger brother Laiegh." Maness spoke out boldly to the man, his head was then forced down as someone hissed,

"Do not look upon our leader without his permission."

"You are Assassins of the brotherhood?" Ammar questioned stretching his fingers, and Maness' head was released on that command.

He gave the man who had pushed his head down a glare and spoke, "Yes."

"Excellent...I give you one throwing knife each..._demonstrate_." Ammar said, leaning forwards as Leah and Maness were handed a knife each.

"You wish us to wound each other?" Maness asked warily, flashing Leah a glance. She grasped the knife's handle with shaking hands and looked nowhere but at Maness.

"_I can't do this...Maness save my ass please!"_ Leah thought as she gave him a meaningful look._ "Wait a second...you'd chuck that knife in my head anytime...bastard."_

"Of course not, you fetch high prices to rich dealers, hit those targets." Ammar said indicating to some straw dummies on the other side of the cavern. The distance was immense...

"I can't do this!" Leah mouthed to Maness as she was pushed to the standing point. He pursed his lips and whispered "Watch." He deftly threw the knife and it struck the dummy straight in the centre. Leah's jaw had dropped and her hands shook slightly as she raised the knife.

"_Shiiiiit I can't remember – fuck it...I'm dead anyway."_ Leah decided and grabbed the knife firmly, she held it vertically and Maness groaned putting a hand to his face.

She flicked it forwards and it embedded itself hazardously in the ground a few metres to the left away from the dummy and a few inches away from the foot of hefty bandit.

"I am so sorry!" Leah said taking a step back as the bandit began to charge at her angrily, and found Maness standing in front of her ready to dispatch the attacker.

"Don't be ridiculous Azen." Ammar droned and the man gave a snort and returned to his activities. Grabbing the back of Maness' robes closely she noticed how a gang of bandits had them surrounded.

"Don't show fear, your acting out of sorts." Maness whispered and Leah gripped tighter but stood straight instead of beginning to cower behind him. "Good now let go." Maness added. And she did reluctantly.

"M-maness..."she whispered and swallowed nervously as the circling bandits came closer.

"Shush..." He mumbled,

"Well Maness you do fetch a healthy price, your brother...maybe not so." Ammar said, "Good we have all the details needed for your purchase." With a flick of his hand, the pair was pounced upon.

Back to back Maness succeeded in dislocating many shoulders of the bandits and had made a very strong defense, Leah however...scratched, bit, punched, kicked at anything and thrashed wildly in their grasp.

"Fool of a woman..."Maness growled as he saw the worst scene. He had been overcome by the stronger bandits where as Leah had made it virtually impossible to be caught due to her flailing.

"He's a _woman_!" A bandit gasped seeing her hair and face tumble out as she fought. The bandits gasped and backed away from her panting form.

"It's a woman..."

"An _Assassin_!?"

"Not possible!"

"**What**!?" Leah shouted furiously at the ring of whispers, her blood pulsating from the fights and saw Maness detained by a few bandits a distance away, herself feeling incredibly threatened now her stronger defense was caught.

"Interesting...Your _"brother"_ is surprisingly attractive." Ammar announced rising off his chair slowly. He descended from his raised position, the bandits spreading open a gap for him to pass. He stood in the circle and observed Leah with a keen eye...

"What are _you_ looking at!?" Leah spat out, which was greeted by hissings off the bandits that was stopped as Ammar raised a hand.

"You would fetch...a **very** high price." Ammar declared, "Your chest seems to be small-"

"My chest is fine!" Leah snapped back, crossing her arms over it her face flushing red.

"No, don't say that..." Maness groaned, "You'll only get in trouble..." and he strained at the four men restraining him.

"So you say woman..._young_ woman." Ammar purred circling her closely.

"Younger than you any day!" Leah shot back, she noticed he wasn't a ragged bandit such as the rest...he was barely older than her infact, and well groomed.

"Perhaps, take her to the chamber." He ordered,

"Chamber?! -Torture chamber!? NO!" Maness heard Leah shriek before she was completely submerged by bandits, who carted her off out of his sight. Leaving Ammar striding across to Maness who was pulling at the arms holding him,

"Don't struggle Maness you're only tempting me to break your arms." Ammar advised with an amused expression.

"I'll break more than that if you dare touch even an inch of her –" Manes growled out ceasing his pulling.

"Empty threats assassin-"

"Care to find out!?"

"-your skills are high but still...I have numbers-" Ammar said smugly indicating to the lurking shadows.

"Then I'll murder you all!" Maness roared and spat on the floor at Ammar. The Bandit leader looked down at the floor without concern and back up,

"I'll make sure I take _good care_ of your _brother_. Take him to be broke." Ammar said turning around with a wave, and Maness was dragged away yelling,

"DON'T YOU DARE YOUCH HER!" Maness roared repeatedly and he kicked and thrashed wildly,

"Silence! Ammar shall do as he pleases – a lowly assassin such as you has no right to voice even an opinion!" A gruff bandit barked, leaving Maness heaving with anger. _"Altair won't be happy his wife's been took by a few bandits..."_ he thought with a frown.

----

"_**RAPE -RAPE-RAPE – HELP!" **_Leah thought furiously as she hyperventilated, her eyes glued to the cavern ceiling flying past with the many hands grasping her strongly. There was at least twenty bandits grabbing her arms and legs, they were carting here through many tunnels and turns,

"_Fucking Maness couldn't even fight a few hundred bandits – I lasted longer than you! – Save me pleeease!!"_ Leah pleaded as the bandits promptly threw her into a small room laced with large cushions everywhere. She landed with a grunt and heard the door slam, a moment later she lifted her face that was planted into a fat cushion.

She looked up and the Bandit leader Ammar was standing in front of the door. She was sprawled out undignified on the cushions and hastened to stand up.

"Hi." Leah gasped out facing the bandit, Ammar's eyebrows raised slightly,

"Hello." He replied, then followed the silence. Leah twitched and shuffled moving left and right, the man's eyes following her movements. He took _one_ step forwards and Leah scrambled to the top of a cushion mountain,

"**FUCKING TOUCH ME AND YOU'LL WISH YOUR MA NEVER-"**

Ammar had went to pick up a cushion that he was now holding, "So let's make you _comfortable_."

"MANESS!" Leah yelled to the ceiling, _"As if that'd help..."_

"He can't save you-" Ammar snorted shaking his head,

"Don't want him to, I'll save meself-" Leah shot back_, "clearly a liiiiie."_

"Feel free to." Ammar said walking slowly towards her,

"I really will." Leah growled picking up a large cushion, ready to bat Ammar's brains out.

_-----_

"This is interesting..." Altair purred as he looked down. Maness was chained by his wrists and ankles to a wall. The Assassin had been whipped, kicked and had peanuts thrown at, whilst Altair watched from the shadows with glee...

"Maness...up here." Altair whispered throwing a speck of rock down at the man, hwos ehead lfew up at the minor disturbance.

"Altair get the keys off the man..." Maness breathed out, pointing to the man a distance away who had his back turned.

"I know that – you have explaining to do! _Head_ _Assassin_ captured!" Altair giggled from his vantage point,

"**YOU** left me." Maness growled narrowing his eyes at the barely visible Altair.

"What do I care?! Where's the girl?" Altair growled lowly, his eyes on the guard as he dropped silently to the floor.

"You are such a cowardly weasel! -She's been taken to some chamber – set me free first!" Maness snarled, Altair growled in reply unsheathed his hidden blade and killed the sole guard who held the keys. "Here." Altair said cheekily and threw the band of keys at Maness feet.

"You _expect_ me to set myself free?!" Maness exclaimed with an expression of disbelief.

"Well... yeah." Altair said shrugging and ran off quickly, leaving Maness frustrated as he struggled to grab the band of keys.

----

"Take that!"

"Bastard I'll get you for that! – AH!"

"GAAR – UH –"

Altair's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he easily smashed the lock of the door kicking it open. He stood there mouth agape, both hands clenching the handles of swords as he prepared to decapitate the offending bandit.

"Oh hey Altair." Leah said with a grin, her hair was covered in feather and dust both hands grasping battered cushions.

"You're _supposed_ to be getting raped." Altair stated dumbly as he looked to the young bandit looking equally dishevelled. "Wait- wait don't tell me. You," Altair pointed to Ammar, "Had your way with her, she battered you...and now you're having... a _pillow fight_!?"

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Altair yelled dropping his swords and pushed back his hood in total confusion.

"We'll I'll tell you when you've stopped screaming!" Leah shouted as Altair gave loud yell.

"ARRRGGHH- SO CONFUSED-"

"OVERREACTION!!" Leah shouted and threw a cushion squarely onto Altair's face,

"Okay...I'm better." Altair coughed out plucking feathers from his tongue.

"Is he prone to those mad screaming fits?" Ammar asked Leah with an odd expression.

"Depends on situation but I'm not sure if he's epilectic..." Leah mused with a small grin.

"So Leah why I had to murder countless bandits to save you from a pillow fight?" Altair said folding his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Because you overreact?" Leah suggested, Altair scowled and she sighed, "Okay so rape was the initial thought but blame Maness he told me it would happen!"

"Leah –Leah – Everyone knows what bandits would do." Altair said and strode up to her, he grabbed her arm and tugged her down,

"You sir...are who?" Ammar asked closing the door, and blocking the way.

"I am her..._" _ Altair said one hand rotating as he thought, "Eeer..._ protector_. And who are you!?" Altair demanded with a disgruntled look at the well dressed bandit.

"Ammar Leader of the Bandits of-"

"-Outta the way." Altair interrupted and whacked the side of Ammar's head powerfully sending the young man out the way.

"Did you just slap him!?" Leah exclaimed with horror as she looked back at the room as Altair pulled at her arm to run.

"No. I _kissed_ his cheek – you decide!" he snapped back, ragging on her arm to speed up.

Ammar got up slowly, one hand on his cheek where Altair had hit, his face was reddening with embarrassment and fury. "HAMID- get your group and bar the exits!" he roared. Instantly bandits sprang from unknown areas and ran to do his bidding.

---

"All that time and you only got _one_ foot free?!" Altair exclaimed skidding to a halt with Leah in front of a chained Maness.

"Oh and you suppose my feet are incredibly skilled?!" Maness snarled, "Did you get there in time?"

"She's alive isn't she? Who cares what Armour-"

"Ammar you ass!" Leah corrected him with a scowl,

"Fine –whatever!" Altair retorted as he fumbled with the locks on Maness' arms.

"I take it as Altair saved you since you're at each other's throats again..." Maness commented as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"So what happened to you?" Leah asked speculating on Maness' chest injuries, there were streaks of tender pink and patches of bruised flesh adorning on his tanned skin.

"Torture. And I thought you would have joined me." Maness said forcing himself into a jog as Altair called to them.

"Nah, I left you to enjoy the pleasures alone..."

---

"They're barring the main exits." Altair whispered,

"Obviously, so what about...not main exits?" Leah suggested and Altair grinned to her face,

"They're _very_ ... quaint." Altair said and led the pair crouching down below a stack of rags as he and Maness observed the motions of the bandits.

"Right...all exits blocked-" Altair repeated,

"Realised already you noob!" Leah shot in, biting her lip as the bandits swarmed awake, there was a fair few hundred from all directions.

"Then give us an exit Altair, and I don't care if it's through their sewer!" Maness growled frustration building as Altair clicked his tongue,

"Umm....no." Altair replied eventually his face cracking into a playful grin,

"Whaddya mean _no_!? Get us out of here!!!" Leah clamoured seizing Altair's neck and shook fiercely.

"Strange thing is...bandits are all out there, how come none are appearing from behind us?" Maness mused with a cautiously look back.

"Cause we're in a dead end cavern and by dead end, I mean I took them all out, so we are in a sealed off tunnel." Altair explained quietly.

"Joyous, stuck in a dead end cavern with a pile of dead bodies." Leah muttered disgusted releasing Altair's neck.

"They're not dead!" Altair protested mildly as Leah and Maness exchanged an odd look, "Well they are, they're only..._resting_ forever. You say it like I'm a murderer..."

"No you're the goddess of life and luxuries." Leah mocked with a shake of her head,

"Well I'm an assassin what else can I do?!"

"Bribery?" Leah suggested weakly,

"Got no money, remember demoted?" Altair pointed out, showing his bare hands as a sign of being skint.

"Uh huh...so our plan to escape is...." Leah said with an expectant look at Altair,

"Not here." Maness interjected sharply,

"It is, I have a very good plan actually!" Altair replied with a scowl at Maness,

"Sure, just like at Acre, you ran in got stuck with around a hundred Templars and Malik had to save your ungrateful butt." Maness muttered his gaze stern on Altair who fidgeted uncomfortably,

"I got out didn't I, and who are you to judge me!? You hardly plan at all!" Altair retorted, clenching his fist.

"_Maness fights more with Altair than Malik...Hmm... thinking again __everyone__ has a problem with Altair, he's just so un loved!"_ Leah thought with a grin, "_Altair's got problem socializing...wonder if it's just him just being a dickhead? Well he's great timing for it..."_

"I plan – this event wasn't on my agenda! Surrounded by bandits when **YOU** ran off!" Maness exclaimed defensively,

"I am _most apologetic_!" Altair mocked getting to his feet in anger, "When you see a few hundred bandits making their way towards you – YOU DON'T STAY AND FIGHT."

"NEITHER DO YOU RUN OFF LIKE SOME FEAR RIDDEN WENCH – Even _she_ stayed closer to the bandits than you did – face it Altair you ARE A COWARD." Maness bellowed rising to his own feet, one finger pointed straight at Leah's face.

"_Finger of death__!!"_ Leah thought amusing herself in her mind as she stared at the finger that retreated to prod Altair in the chest._ "Well this cannot end well...."_ she thought as the men bristled with growing impatience for one another.

"**NEVER** A COWARD." Altair seethed, fire burning in his eyes as he snarled and bared his teeth at Maness who was almost a complete mirror image of him.

"_Always_." Maness breathed out dangerously, flexing his hands out and back into a fist.

"You are the coward- not knowing what is better, to face retreat or **death** fighting an army." Altair growled out, wishing nothing better but to silence Maness with his fist instantly.

"I would face death and live, retreat is _never_ my option, - you ran off like a cowardly dog!" Maness shouted his eyes locked into Altair's.

"So live with it- I would GLADLY run off leaving you to death Maness!" Altair retorted equally as riled.

"Death is something I wish upon you far too many times!" Maness roared and threw his heavy fist at Altair who ducked only his hood was grazed off.

"Trust me - I wouldn't WASTE MY WISHES ON **YOU**!" Altair bellowed back as he flung himself straight into Maness' midriff which wasn't guarded by his other hand.

With a hefty grunt of pain Maness was flung bodily into the cavern wall with Altair delivering an elbow to his right shoulder blade. "Go head Altair!!" Leah cheered with a broad grin as she saw Maness' face plant harshly on the rough wall.

Maness seized Altair's hand as it finished and slammed it to the cavern wall, twisting his own body around he pushed the centre of Altair's back pinning the Assassin firmly, finishing by twisting both arms to the back of Altair.

"What was it you plan to do – kill me? Your skills are low grade..." Maness growled into Altair's ear, Altair thrashed wildly and roared with anger,

"I endured a time of torture, where as you had nothing of the sort- and I still manage to beat you – WEAK is what you are." Maness continued, a smug smile growing as Altair failed to free himself.

"He's not weak!" Leah called out shrilly surprising Maness,

"SILENCE – your just so insignificant -you- you-you!" Maness spluttered with complete rage at the sole girl who stood there with crossed arms and a sense of infuriating calm, complete with small pout.

"Bitch- wench- bastard- twat-child- woman?" she suggested, with a raised eyebrow.

"BITCH!" Maness shouted to her face, at that moment Altair jumped up his feet onto the cavern wall and then rebounded back into Maness' groin and stomach area. Hissing with pain and curses Maness withdrew a good distance.

"You really are a distraction time to time." Altair gasped out shaking his arms to get the blood back in.

"Comes with being cute." Leah replied and gave him a hi five. Maness meanwhile was rubbing his pained area where Altair had hit, his face twisted into one of malice.

"Altair, every time...every time lately, it seems you have to be saved by this girl, by her or some other. Explanation please, have your standards slipped?" Mannes said walking closer with an arrogant tilt of his head.

Altair stood firmly and growled back, "Of course not. Just use anything to your advantage I suppose."

"_Anything to your advantage_!?" Leah exclaimed and stamped on Altair foot which left him howling in pain as he gripped it, hopping around,

"I didn't mean it!" he snapped to her as he cradled his foot,

"_Suuuuure_, and that was for using me - you can go and save your own arse now!" Leah spat at Altair, she folded her arms and turned away from him, "Oooh shit."

"Oh shit is the correct word!" Altair exclaimed his hands ready to grab Leah so he could knock some sense into her, or rather shake the girl into a headache for stamping on him.

"Alta-" Leah began but Altair's hand had clamped down and she pointed furiously up ahead,

"What the hell is it you want!?" Altair said with confusion and followed her pointing hand. Standing right before them was quite possibly the entire bandit population.

".....hi?" Leah squeaked out with the smallest wave of her hand to the bandits possible, as Altair's hand dropped from her.

"Leah...for the record if we don't make it out alive..." Altair began quietly,

"You love me?" Leah asked in total horror of the bandits as they all took a step forwards in unison.

"Nothing of the sort, I was going to say, I blame you and **just you** for this whole situation." Altair said calmly his eyes fixated on the swarm of bandits as he shuffled back an inch silently.


	19. Game on

"And what about Maness?!" Leah shot back just as quiet,

"Screw him, I still blame you." Altair replied with the beginnings of a grin,

"Great, _thanks_...Thought you hated Maness more." Leah replied, she knew Altair was making light of the situation as she retreated painfully slow just as he did.

"I do."

"So why pick on me!?"

"Cause your small?" Altair breathed out, his hand signalling to Leah.

"That's just bullying..." Leah replied, swallowing with slight fear at the horde in front of them.

"It's not..."

"Shouldn't we be running for our lives?" Leah asked urgently watching Altair's flick occasionally, "And what's with the spazzy arm!?"

"It's not spazzy!" Altair replied quickly,

"It's really is- have you seen it!? It's like got a twitch or something!" Leah said watching it continue,

"For your information I'm trying to save us all."

"By what!? Flicking a finger or two!? Get your sword out and start lobbing heads!" Leah replied exasperated Altair wasn't being the ideal hero...

"Here then, help yourself to them." Altair said indicating to his waist where an assortment of knives and daggers were strapped to.

"What!? I can't do that!" Leah replied with an incredulous look at him,,

"Then don't suggest it! It's not that easy to cut through bone you know!"

"And how'd you know!?" Leah asked and Altair gave her an odd look,

"Because-"

"Never mind." Leah said quickly, knowing too well the assassin would have perfected the act of beheading people. "Altair...." Leah began and reached out to the assassin, she wrung her hand into his robe and drew herself closer.

"If anything happens..."

"I won't save you." Altair finished for her his arm reaching down to his belt.

"Thanks, great to know I mean so much to you..." Leah replied giving a weak smile as she surveyed the army that was ready to engulf them.

"Get off-" Altair moaned giving his arm a half hearted shake to dislodge the girl who clung onto him.

"No." Leah replied stubbornly looking up,

"Fine stay there, just don't get cut when I'm drawing a blade. You should pretend to be courageous or something..."

"Sorry, but I failed drama." Leah replied swallowing as Altair pulled out another blade.

"Never mind then...get to the back of the cave." Altair whispered, "Now." And Leah bolted to the back of the cave, it was surprisingly quiet...no thunderous roar of feet followed assisted with battle cries.

"M-Maness?" Leah hissed turning around as she hit the dead end prisons. Turning around she could see Altair not too far away , poised ready for battle a picture of muscle and confidence...Surrounding her were dirty cavern walls and no Maness.

"Altair!" Leah whispered returning to the Assassin whose face was one of complete shock,

"What the fuck are you doing running back here, get your ass to the back of the cave!" he shot at her instantly,

"I forgot to tell you something!" Leah exclaimed into his ear,

"What!? And don't tell me it's something like "_I dropped my earring_!" – goddamned women... such a pain in the backside..." Altair grumbled half heartedly,

"Well my earrings are still here! And for the record you were born from a woman be grateful you twat!" Leah shot back,

"I am _grateful_- fine it's just you who's a pain in the ass, now shift!" Altair snapped to her,

"No, um by the way I came here to ask you where's Maness?"

"...I don't know? I threw him to the cave wall...and then you stood on me!" Altair said with a frown as he surveyed the bandits. "Never mind I found him..."

"_Where_?" Leah asked following his gaze there she found Maness tied up like a Christmas turkey. "Well...he looks dignified." Leah commented with a small shrug.

"I'm sure, his legs bent back to his shoulders –ouch...incredible pain." Altair said shaking his head, the head of Maness bobbed up and down insanely as if trying to send a message,

"If he's in incredible pain what are we doing just watching him?" Leah asked, prodding Altair's side,

"Not a clue...maybe he's signalling to behind us?" Altair asked thoughtfully,

"Would it be ironic if we were both knocked out cold right now?" Leah asked,

"Yes-**OW**!!?" Altair exclaimed grasping the back of his head and he whipped around, there stood a few bandits holding large beams of wood.

"I don't think they hit hard enough..."Leah said pulling Altair down to look at his head, a small lump was forming already,

"Oh they hit hard enough alright!!" Altair roared picking up his swords with gritted teeth,

"It's okay! – I'll just faint by myself." Leah explained her hand motioning the bandits to pause, she gave a small yelp and crumpled to the ground,

"Because that'll work." Altair muttered using his heel to nudge her as she lay down.

"Hey, we're surrounded you arse hole – give up!" Leah hissed to him which was returned with a growl.

"I quite agree with the girl." Ammar said wisely, the bandits parting respectably for the man to pass through the crowd with ease,

"You..."

"If I remember correctly Assassin...I owe you a slap." The young man said striding up to Altair who met his gaze evenly,

"No kiss on cheek then? A shame." Altair replied grimly before a hand landed on his face sending him toppling to the floor, almost.

"You just had to mouth out at him!" Leah said shaking her head and sighed,

"Shouldn't you be unconscious?!" Altair barked at her as he straightening up with a growl and bared teeth he clenched his fists at Ammar,

"So what will it take for us all to escape?" Altair asked with forced politeness accompanied by a deep breath, evidently violence couldn't win this time as Leah stood back up beside him.

"For the Assassins nothing at all, you are free to escape after all you have something incredibly _valuable_ in exchange." Ammar said a hand gesturing to Leah who shrank behind Altair.

"She's not exactly mine to give away." Altair replied evenly with a sharp look at Leah who gave him a confused look and shrugged as she got up from the floor,

"Is that so? Your accomplice there was blabbering how the girl was already _taken_." Ammar purred and Leah whipped round to Maness quite a distance away,

"What the fuck have you been saying!?" Leah shouted across to him indignantly only to receive a bout of mumbling seeing as he was gagged. "Never mind..." she breathed and turned back to Altair and Ammar who were discussing _civilly_ about price.

"55 Shekels?" Ammar suggested with a cock of his head and extended his palm, where a bandit placed a large bag of money on.

"Don't be such a fool, she can cook, clean, fight etc well worth more than the average woman." Altair replied with a grin,

"Excuse me Altair, are you _trying_ to sell me!?" Leah exclaimed grabbing his arm,

"Name me a higher price – Eh? Noooo....I was just having a bit of fun." Altair said casually to her while she glared at him he soon gave a sigh of defeat, "Okay so I _was_ discussing price but I weren't really going to sell you..." he mumbled with the beginnings of a grin,

"I'm not putting it past you, arse hole." Leah snapped back and folded her arms grumpily.

"Not for sale?" Ammar asked again, with a raised eyebrow.

"Eerr...I'd say yes but I'm afraid of her domestic violence." Altair mumbled shifting slightly as he eyed the hefty weapon Leah found which she was now patting her other palm with threateningly.

"Shame...Then I shall do what bandits do best... – **SEIZE THEM**!" Ammar said turning around to walk away and the mass of bandits surged forwards.

"What the- LEAH!" Altair roared as bandits became all in his vision of floundering madly.

"It's okay Altair - I'm only being carted off by a couple of _horrible_ men (!) see ya..." Leah shouted back as bandits carried her away from Altair whose head was visible as it bobbed up and down out of the swarming crowd.

A moment later Altair was forced to kneel down besides Maness awaiting the young bandit Leader to reproach them for their crimes,

"You are not a smart Assassin." Maness hissed to Altair giving him a sharp look,

"You ain't exactly a scholar yourself." He shot back. Altair heard the approaching footsteps of Ammar and waited with baited breath,

"Well I did say you can escape anytime..." Ammar said softly next to his ear, "I just never said it'd be easy."

"Where's the girl?" Maness cut in with a scowl, and he struggled against the ropes binding his wrists,

"Being treated like a princess." Ammar replied,

"No, seriously...where is she?" Altair asked with a non too pleased expression,

"Like I said being treated like a princess!!" Ammar replied with lowering patience,

"She's no princess..." Maness muttered as the leader took his seat, fixing a cold stare on the pair as he surveyed them thoughtfully,

"I agree with Maness." Altair added with a scowl,

"Exactly, she couldn't walk gracefully if her life depended on it!" Maness said, Altair nodding in agreement,

"Never mind that she can't wear anything normal, even those Assassin robes came from a perverse man..." Altair said,

"She'll never amount to anything near womanly or royalty..." Maness said the pair remained quiet in thought each with a frown on his face.

"Street urchin." Altair decided suddenly with a smile,

"Yeah." Maness said with a smirk,

"And you wonder why she despises the guts out of both of you." The bandit leader said stroking the tip of arm on the chair that was laced in gold.

"She doesn't hate us- well she hates skunk face here – but besides that...I want her back." Altair growled giving Ammar's amused face a hated glare.

"Oh really?" Ammar said leaning forwards to Altair, "You actually said what you wanted finally, you _want_ her back?"

"No." Altair said cocking his head into a slant with a sincere expression on his face,

"_What_?" Ammar said, his face frowning as he stared hard at Altair whose expression shifted to annoyance,

"The answer is yes, what did you think? I'd leave the girl here with a band of cruel and heartless men?!" Altair snapped back, Ammar expression darkened slightly at Altair's words,

"Do not play me for a fool, one last time or we won't speak to each other again." Ammar warned testily, "Do you want her back?" he repeated in a low tone,

Altair's throat dried at this prospect, it wasn't an idle threat as such, swallowing his pride he muttered quietly "Yes is the answer."

"_Interesting_..." Ammar purred and he gazed down at Altair with a wolfish expression,

"How is that interesting?! You delve too deep into our personal lives involving Leah for my liking!" Altair growled back defensively,

"Oh there are no secrets when my captives are to be sold." Ammar replied casually as he stroked his chin in thought.

"You still plan to sell us both?" Maness asked, his hands twisting in the harsh rope in an effort to free them.

"Of course! Tell me assassin..._what is she to you_?" Ammar asked deliberately to Altair, his eyes glinting with malice to him.

Altair pursed his lips and didn't reply, his breathing heavier as he forced himself to remain silent in the face of Ammar that studied him intensely,

"She is nothing to me." Altair barked out defiantly, his very face a thunderstorm of mixed expressions,

"Very well then, let us put that to the test..." Ammar said and stretched his arms, "Here is the condition, I will marry her within one night and one day, you have **all** that time to escape..."

"_Marry her_!?" Altair exclaimed his face a picture of confusion as he snapped his view up,

"Why would you wish to do that!?" Maness said his face one of reluctance and disgust, "You're only **dooming** yourself! -She doesn't shut up- has no manners-"

"Listen to you preaching about doom in the form of a young woman! Nevertheless she is feisty and amusing, don't you agree?" Ammar cut in with an expectant look at Maness who snorted "Fool..."

"I see you're not a fan of her, no matter-"

"What is this?! A trick? Your asking us to escape?" Maness shot out suddenly his teeth bared in a snarl,

"I do _love_ these games with prisoners." Ammar yawned out, "As for the answer, I am indeed giving you a chance to escape. no weapons are allowed, each man you kill will lessen your time by an hour. And your time will begin when it gets dark tonight..." Ammar said, and with a wave of his hand Altair and Maness were dragged to their cell.

"And I was so close to breaking free of the ropes!" Maness whined to Altar as they were leaving.

----

"Don't stare at me!" Leah snapped to a bandit in her room, he mumbled an apology and turned away from her. With a huffy sigh she sat down cross legged in her new _attire_. She wore something similar toa belly dancers outfit, albeit the fabric was a deep crimson. She'd been forced to change her clothes in a locked room as the bandits thoroughly soaked her with water, not wanting to catch a chill she accepted the change reluctantly,

"_Right so I'm dressed into __huge__ pants that would fit fat Joe in the chippy, I'm stuck with bandits as my servants, and I'm chained to a bed!! Could this get even- no...that's not a very cheery thought. Plus side is...I get to dress up as Jasmine from Aladdin, having fun while being kidnapped the joy."_ Leah thought unhappily as she tugged once again at the chains binding her to the bed.

The bed consisted of many cushions and one sheet for a cover, which didn't remove or reduce the thought of rape going through her mind.

"Oi! You smell!" Leah shouted to the three bandits, who shuffled around to face her, "Yea you three! Proper whiffy!"

"Mistress...provoking us is quite useless." One told her with irritating calm,

"Do none of you have a _personality_!? It's Mistress this, Mistress that! I HAVE A NAME!" she screamed out more from frustration as she tugged at the heavy chains that led to the bed stand.

"We are forbidden to use it." Another told her, his head bowed low in respect,

"What!? Why?" Leah questioned with an odd expression,

"None may use your name save for the one you marry, now that you are due to be wed." The man explained,

"M-marry?" Leah squeaked her eyes wide with shock as she ceased the pulling of the chains.

"Yes." The man concluded and turned around only to flinch from the loud yelling,

"**I ****REFUSE**** TO MARRY – LET ME OUT!!!!!!**"

"We thought you might say that..." One bandit muttered, his hands clamped over his ears as she continued to scream and yell.

---

"Rock, paper, scissors..." Altair said dully to a puddle of water, where his reflection was.

"Shut up Altair, you're driving me to insanity! Just as bad as that girl!" Maness growled his head on his knees as he rested.

Altair grunted in reply and ceased his game with a sigh he sat down and leant against the wall besides Maness in silence.

"You haven't spoke for ten seconds Altair, what is the problem?" Maness asked raising his head to look at Altair, who scowled at an imaginary object.

"Nothing, I want Malik here with me." Altair mumbled and fiddled round with the loose strands of straw on the floor,

"_Pardon_?" Maness asked with a slight recoil away,

"I know what you're thinking, why would I want Malik here, reason being he'd co-operate." Altair snapped back testily with a scowl,

"Well look who's in a foul mood now..." Maness mused deliberately giving Altair a hard stare which was returned evenly.

"You're not exactly helping me much Maness, instead of complimenting my personality how about you use that empty shell of a head." Altair replied with a sour expression,

"And just exactly how?" Maness replied mockingly, sitting upright from his slouched position.

"Easy get a brain and stuff it in there!" Altair said tapping Maness' right temple with a finger, "Listen- it's fucking hollow!" He proceeded to shout to Maness' face whose mouth slanted in disapproval.

"Language Assassin, be glad Al Mualim ignores your continuous offenses-"

"Enough!" Altair barked out getting to his feet, as Maness gave no sign of finishing soon, "I know the minor tenants of the brotherhood, it is a sin to curse and vandalise etc. Moving on Maness! We need a plan!"

"I'm sorry Altair, your shouting's finally popped my ear drums – congratulations for that- did I just hear you say "_We_"?" Maness said softly cupping an ear to Altair who inhaled a deep breath,

"**YES!!" **Altair bellowed straight down Maness' ear who recoiled quickly from it.

"How about this then? **NO!!!**" Maness roared back to Altair, they found themselves in a familiar scene. Each man rearing to fly at the other throat, eager for the brutal pain of a fight,

"No Maness, not this time." Altair said wisely dropping down the guarding stance he was in. He offered a hand to Maness.

"What are you on about? Recognizing defeat before tasting it?" Maness scorned glaring from the alien gesture Altair was offering to the Assassin's stony face.

"Of course not, I just have the professionalism to remain calm and focus on the main task. Which you seem willing to neglect." Altair said withdrawing his hand.

"You speak of the girl I presume." Maness said with a tilt of his head,

"No I tell of the great treasury Ammar has hidden in the back of his chamber pot instead of the girl put under my duty – which one _Head Assassin_?!" Altair barked to Maness' face,

"The treasury, show me this chamber pot...must the size of a well." Maness added dryly as he folded his arms.

"Go out of here, turn right through the corridor and you'll find a door-"

"Time has begun." A bandit grunted as he strode past their wooden prison.

"How _subtle_..." Maness murmured as he scratched his chin thoughtfully,

"To begin with - I don't know where they'll have took Leah we can only hope to follow the ridges in the natural-" Altair babbled as Maness moved to the door, pushing him out of the way with a low chuckle,

"You seem to think I'm assisting you with this task." Maness said eyeing the heavy pad lock on the door before turning back around to Altair, who stood with his hood down his expression grim.

"You're assisting me." Altair said.

"Oh, so that is a demand, not a request - not even a polite question..." Maness said with a dark air of playfulness.

"It's a command to be exact." Altair said stepping forward to him so he glared dangerously at Maness.

"What makes you think I'll listen like the rest of the underdogs?" He asked confidently.

"The fact you are not much different from the other brothers that obey so well."

"There's always the runt, struggling to survive in the world when in all honestly it should have ceased to live. Altair why must you struggle so?" Maness asked with a slow shake of his head,

"Why are we using dogs to compare ourselves with?! - You can go be the bitch! You're helping me whether you want to or not." Altair thundered seizing the front of Maness' robes tightly.

"A-" Maness began but Altair threw him to the floor rashly,

"Silence Maness! LEAH IS A GIRL - SHE'S SO YOUNG – SHE HASNT HAD A CHANCE AT LIFE YET! And you would leave her innocence and purity to a bunch of maggoty diseased bandits right here. Your conscience is sickening." Altair clamoured as he paced back and forth.

"_Sickening_?! There are bandits here and you call mine sickening? Wash those pupils of yours Altair and look at me –" Maness demanded as he got back to his feet,

"Scumbag – Oh what was that Maness, carry on." Altair said with a snigger,

"I am an Assassin, not a scum bag. I do have a trickle of dignity to wear back to the brotherhood." Maness said pulling his hood up to hide his determined expression. "And that dignity will be the one to save your pet."

"Good to know, so let us begins then." Altair said offering his hand to shake Maness'. Who looked down at it and slapped it aside, pushing Altair away as he went past.

"Out of the way, our time is beginning – _now_!" With a hefty grunt he hacked away at the chains with the sharper side of a large rock he withdrew from the folds of his robes.

"A _rock_? We're not allowed weapons." Altair chided worryingly with a frown as Maness smashed recklessly at the chain.

"This isn't a _weapon_ – it's a rock." Maness grunted back without concern,

"You're using it as a weapon-" Altair pointed arms folded with disapproval,

"I'll use your head as my weapon in a moment if you don't shut up!" Maness shouted back gruffly as the chain slid to the floor noisily, it was an old and rusty chain relatively easy to smash.

"Excellence at the noise Maness, how about we use our skills a little like intelligent people?"

"Says the Assassin who can't read or write." Maness shot back good naturedly, Altair merely shrugged without concern and proceeded to exit the prison. They crept to the edge of the captives tunnel and scanned the open area of the main section,

"There's no cover." Maness whispered,

"Oh there is..." Altair said with a smirk and grabbed Maness, he spun the man around with force so he was facing him directly.

"Wha-" Maness spluttered out before Altair clapped a rough hand over it,

"Strip." Altair said with a devilish grin, Maness' eyes widened and clearly displayed violent messages to Altair.

----

"I feel...rather confined." Maness grumbled as he stared down at his clothes on him,

"If it helps I do think you look dashing." Altair replied playfully as he tightened the sash that wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you for the lie." Maness replied as he exited the tunnel, pulling up the lower part of his makeshift tagelmust, it wrapped around his head, neck and face, leaving only his eyes visible, a perfect disguise."You're sure you have nothing wrong with you Altair?"

"Perfectly fine, why do you ask?" Altair replied sounding muffled as he fixed his own tagelmust.

"Nothing...I just have the impression your attraction for people knows no bounds." Maness said with a hidden smirk,

"Are you suggesting I'm attracted to you?" Altair replied with a chuckle,

"I can't help but be irresistible..." Maness said with a broad grin as they began sauntered casually into the cave clearing, "Play time over, which way..."

"Considering I saw her carted off in _that_ direction I say we go that way." Altair replied lowly pointing to the left,

"Good, then I'll wait here." Maness said folding his arms.

"What? Why?" Altair exclaimed with a furrowed brow of confusion as he turned around,

"Because you're going in the completely wrong direction." Maness said simply with an unconcerned expression,

"What makes you say that?!" Altair snapped back with a scowl, as Maness merely gave him a pointed look he added "Urgent reply needed maybe?!"

"Altair you are really. Really. Stupid."

"Cease the insults and start leading!?" Maness gave an exasperated sigh and pointed to a plank of wood that protruded from the dirt floor.

"What about it?" Altair replied,

"This is the reason you need to learn how to read, it says "Ammar's lair."" Maness read out with a little shake of his head,

"No it doesn't!" Altair whined instantly, "That's just a bunch of strange marking things on a bit of driftwood."

"My point proven." Maness replied dryly with a roll of his eyes as Altair crouched down closely to the plank of wood.

"That's not words...is it?" He heard the Assassin say to himself,

"Altair, trust the man who can read. Now _move_ before I'm tempted to kick you over from behind." Maness warned and left in the direction the sign had directed them to.

---

"This doesn't look anything like "Ammar's lair" – look at the place! It dark, it smells, it's dirty, it's-"

"Like a description of you." Maness mumbled back to the Assassin with difficulty as he held both hands over his face.

"Face it the place reeks and YOU took us down the wrong way." Altair snapped back amazingly as he had covered his nose with folds of clothing.

"It's a dark tunnel, with no light! I'm sure we've gone the right way (!)" Maness replied irritated to the extreme,

"Well turn back then!?" Altair suggested loudly to the little white robes barely seen through the dark,

"I would if you stopped nudging me!" was the indignant reply of Maness,

"Why the fuck would I nudge in the middle of a tunnel?!" Altair replied with a shake of his head as he felt a warm wind hit him


	20. Ammar's Lair

**Sowwwiii! Uploads are taking longer as I've returned to school and have quite a lot of work, so fitting time in to work on this story has been limited,- pweez forgives! :)**

**---**

"I don't know why!? It is you – STOP TOUCHING MY LEG!!" Maness bellowed lashing out blindly with a kick, he felt a soft thud as he made contact,

"What the hell are you doing!?" Altair asked incredulously in confusion as he heard the flurry of robes in front of him somewhere,

"Kicking you!? Why aren't you screaming like a girl already – stop making noises!" Maness shouted reaching blindly in front of him to supposedly throttle Altair,

"I don't make noises alright!?" Altair retorted, dodging the hands easily,

"Then-"

"Maybe there's something else in here?" Altair finished grimly, "Shush up for a moment and we'll know." he suggested and Maness obeyed reluctantly,

........

........

........

"**MOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" **

"HOLY SHIT!" Maness shouted loudly in shock as he rubbed his ear that had just been bellowed down, "Altair!!! When I see you, you are getting your heart _ripped_ out – NO EXCUSES!"

"But in all seriousness....shush" Altair said with a small chuckle and returned to silence along with a scowling Maness who muttered bitterly "You shush..."

After the soft tap tap of dripping water hitting rock, there was the barely audible sound of breathing. The soft inhaling and exhaling moved from the attentive ears of Altair his left...to his right and then seemingly disappeared for a short moment.

"_Maness_..." Altair hissed lowly, his eyes scanning the ever enveloping darkness for any sign of moment. Barely a metre away from him was the fine outline of Maness that Altair found hard to focus on amidst the black of the cave,

"Silence." Was the expected huffy reply,

"There's –"

"Something here...I know." Maness finished for him lifting his leg and moved it slowly back, he gradually let it touch the floor silently,

"I think it's time to bail....?!" Altair sang softly with an edge of urgency. "Unless you want to be **EATEN**?!" Altair shouted deliberately and fled blindly in the direction of where they had come from.

Almost instantly something large and warm bowled him over painfully with ease it was as if he'd ran into a living wall of hair, "FUCK – Maness?!" Altair called out as soon as he picked himself off the floor, the gloom and heavy breathing being his only companions at this point in time.

"YOU TOTAL COWARD - WHERE ARE YOU!? I SHOULD MURDER YOU-" Maness' furious voice was heard clearly,

"No time for that! There's something massive, and furry with claws! He's already knocked me once!" Altair shouted to the blindness, before deciding that it was quite a stupid motive...Now the predator knew where he was, not that it probably didn't already.

A grunt and yell of pain was heard soon, accompanied with a low growl of the animal, Altair yelled aloud into the dark determined to find out if Maness was dead yet,

"Maness? You still alive?! What are we dealing with!?" He yelled and walked forwards into the dark keeping his battle stance sturdy in case of another tackling.

"Fuck this – it's your fucking fat ancestor!!" Maness' pained voice called aloud,

"_Language_..." Altair murmured slightly amused as he found the shape of a crouched Maness by following the direction of his voice,

"The beast damaged my leg, it's something huge – because that bite hurt **more** than yours!" Maness groaned, Altair saw that Maness had already tried to tie off the blood loss from his leg.

"Hey I haven't bit you for a good few years! – But right now we need something to knock it down or back at least – you have that rock of yours?" Altair asked which was greeted by a hiss off Maness,

"You think _one rock_ will kill a-"

---

"So..." Leah began with a nod of her head and she looked around the room for something to converse about as she sat cross legged (and chained still),

"So... now what?" Ammar asked in an equally polite tone as he followed her line of gaze,

"Errr....where's your parents?" she asked randomly turning her gaze back to him, or rather his turban encrusted with jewels. Jewels to make most girls drool...or in Leah's case wonder how much they would sell for so she could purchase a Transformer figure.

"They are long gone, I dropped mother down into the sea and father suffered a chest seizure when he found out I became a bandit. And they had such _high_ hopes for me." Ammar replied with a demonic grin.

"Niiiiice...." Leah nodded with a forced smile, _"The kids a nut job!!" _she thought fearfully whilst giving a broad smile,

"So where are your parents?" he asked, "Rather because you brought us to this topic..."

"Err...I fed me dad to a couple of hungry pigs, and the pigeons took my mother." She babbled out from the top of her head,

"I beg your pardon?" he said with an amused expression,

"Only kidding!" Leah said with an estranged grin, "They're umm...in a house somewhere." She finished lamely and wiped her forehead with her head.

"I see...are you feeling warm?" Ammar asked watching her mopping motions,

"Me?" Leah said and gave a small chuckle with difficulty, "Yeah, yeah it's a bit warm in here – phew- proper cooking!" she elaborated and fanned herself with her hand,

"Oh I understand I thought you were breaking out in a sweat from fear." Ammar said casually,

"_Fear_? Don't make me laugh..." Leah replied lightly and looked to the wall with a quick expression of total terror and discomfort, turning back round with a beaming smile she found Ammar removing his turban.

"It does happen to many people, they find my calming presence at death and murder very unnerving to put it in a quaint way."

"Well I wonder why?" Leah snickered with a smile, "Borderline psychotic feel?"

"Perhaps but you speak much..." Ammar said with a growing smile, "Too bad most of it is useless to me. Maybe...I should..."

"Back off a little bit?" Leah suggested weakly as Ammar began to lean forwards to her, she leant back as he came forwards but found her chains restricted any more than a metre. And still the man progressed closer,

She had half a mind to kick the bastard away but decided to see how things progressed, _"If he gets a bit handsy – he's getting it in the nuts bandit psychotic leader or not!"_ she thought fiercely with a scowl as she held her ground or rather spot on the bed as he closed the space between them.

"No. Silencing you would be all too easy then there wouldn't be fun at all." Ammar said with a flashing smile to her,

"Then what do you plan to do right now?" Leah asked cautiously, as she surveyed his eyes that flicked to a part of her face she couldn't see,

"To get rid of that beetle in your hair-"

"There's a BEETLE in my hair?!" Leah shouted aloud regardless of the cringing bandit at the noise, _"My hair's too awesome to have a beetle in it D= !!" _she thought amidst her panic, "GET RID OF IT!" she screamed and head butted straight into his face by accident, sending him flying off the bed from surprise and shook her head wildly in an attempt to dislodge the poor insect.

"Arhh...my nose-" Ammar groaned from the floor, one hand slapping onto the bed surface to hoist him off it,

"Is it gone!?" she demanded freezing momentarily, as the bandit resurfaced from the floor cupping his nose from pain.

"Not yet-" he replied and Leah began shaking once again madly, "Woman - is your fear of beetles so deep that you can't even stand...a beetle _brooch_?" Ammar said sorely as he wrinkled his reddening nose.

"Say what?" Leah replied ceasing her head shaking and ruffling, "God... me head's spinning now..." she complained and lay down on the bed massaging her forehead.

"_This_...was in your hair." Ammar said and held a small golden brooch, in the shape of a beetle.

"Oh...well - should have been more specific earlier!" Leah mumbled her cheeks flushing slightly as she sat up straight and surveyed the damage she did. The bandit's nose was glowing a healthy red, his face sporting a scowl and an expectant look.

"Well...I'm sorry? How's your nose? It'll be fine in a bit I assume." Leah said sweetly with a smile_ "Please don't cut my throat nice bandit man?"_ She reached up with a finger and gently stroked the tip of his nose, "There all better..." And gave him a broad grin.

Ammar's face twitched slightly and gradually gave way to a gentle smile, "Very well...a different change from cowering to the floor in absolute horror...but not unpleasant."

"Glad you...aren't going to murder me over it." Leah finished her brow creasing slightly as she shrugged uncertainly,

"Of course not, you are far too much a valuable possession..." Ammar purred withdrawing away, Leah's face was not impressed her mouth a deep set line across her face of disapproval,

"I'm not a possession-"

"Beg to differ." Ammar cut in quickly and drew out a piece of white scroll from his tunics, at first glance Leah thought it was her name tag complete with price attached. Blinking several times it was a small parchment that was being un scrolled by Ammar with ease.

"So what's it say - whatever you pinch and tie up is yours to keep?" Leah suggested crudely as she twisting the chains on her wrist so they were more comfortable as she let them rest on the bed, truly the chains were ridiculously heavy and weighed down her arms painfully.

"Read and...understand your position." Ammar said with a smug smile, he held the scroll up to Leah's face which creased with confusion,

"I can't read squiggly lines." She stated in a flat tone accompanied with a raised eyebrow.

"Squiggly?" Ammar repeated with a small shake of his head, "I assumed you could read..."

"_I can, just not Arabic or whatever language this country is..." _Leah thought as her turned the scroll to himself and cleared his throat noisily with an "Ahem", "It states that Altair the rightful keeper of you is-"

"BEING ATTACKED BY THE BEAR!" A bandit shouted bursting rudely into the room, Ammar rose to his feet in an instance, "How by the Gods did they get in there!?" he exclaimed his face grim as he leapt of the bed with surprising speed

"Rightful keeper?! - A _bear_ - what the fuck?!" Leah exclaimed her jaw dropping down as she struggled to stand, the chains on her acting as dead weights. "Hey Prince Ammar guy – unchain me!?" Leah called out, after the bandits' leaving the room.

Ammar flicked his hand in response and the other bandit scurried across to her removing the locks on the chains which slipped off her wrists, that sported a prominent ring of bruises. Following quickly, Leah rushed up behind the bandits that were leading her back to the clearing.

As she exited the tunnel net work she saw in the clearing were various bandits holding flaming torches rushing to one particular tunnel that the bear was allegedly in." What's going to happen?!" she demanded grabbing Ammar's arm.

"Mauled to death perhaps?" Ammar suggested as shouts and curses were heard from the cave followed by a loud roar _"possibly form the bear or Altair having a roaring competition with it._.."Leah thought with a slight smile as she ignored the possible grim outcome.

"Ammar we have one of the Assassins!"

"Good bring him out and retrieve the other!" Ammar replied loudly and the men scurried obediently, Leah watched with interest as the bandits co-operated willingly to their designated tasks set by Ammar a good deal younger than most of them.

Leah watched with horror as the bandits emerged with a hobbling body enclosed in white robes splashed with scarlet. "Altair?!" Leah shouted and made to run across, but Ammar caught her wrist firmly. Squealing out with pain as he clamped down on her bruises she gave Ammar a glare,

"Let me go!" she demanded shrilly and tried to pull away,

"Stay here, he needs to be tended to, and I will speak with him first." Ammar ordered in an even tone as he released her wrist. Leah found herself obeying as she stood watching Ammar approach the body that had been lain on the floor of the clearing._ "It's the way he speaks, I got it...you just wanna hear what he says and listen to him. No wonder all these bandit blokes obey like bleedin' dogs."_ She thought wisely.

Shaking her out of her thoughts she approached the Assassin and Ammar tentatively as all other bandits returned to the tunnel. Walking forwards slowly she feared what she would see. Altair's face slashed to pieces? His arm dismantled gruesomely like Malik's? As she drew closer she took a deep breath ready for any horrors...

----

"Get the fuck off me!" Altair shouted with an insane expression as he struggled with the six men restraining him. The bulky bandits were literally throwing their body weight back to hold the screaming Assassin away from the bear.

The bear was ignoring the Assassin as the bandits threw hefty chucks of meat to it sedate it, soon after it retreated a good distance to watch the events,

"I'LL KILL THE FURRY BEAST WITH THE SKIN OF MY TEETH!" He shouted aloud and kicked his legs into the air attempting to dislodge the bandits with his uncoordinated thrashing,

"Your teeth have no skin!" a voice called out exasperatedly,

"WHO ASKED YOU-YOU MANGY BUNCH OF BANDITS –LET ME GO I'LL KILL THAT BEAR!"

----

"Ammar – sir! The other Assassin is refusing to leave –" A bandit informed the leader urgently,

"What is he insane!? These two have caused more than enough trouble lately!" Ammar exclaimed jumping to his feet allowing Leah a clear view, there lay Maness his face slightly pale as he groaned to look at the bandit leader leave for the cave.

"Well glad to know you're both alive and kicking..." Leah said quietly as she kneeled down besides Maness and surveyed his body. She spotted his leg sported a cruel claw mark that bled profusely into his robes.

"Altair's doing more than kicking..." Maness groaned out and turned his head to her with a weak smile,

"So what's he doing? Cuddling the bear?" Leah suggested her worries gone as the Assassins both seemed to be well enough.

"No, the bear pissed him off so much Altair jus flew into a rage and tried to throttle the poor beast."

"Why aren't I surprised? Wait here I want to see this! Altair taking on a giant bear 'coz it pissed him off – classic!" Leah said with a giggle and ran hurriedly to the cave despite Maness calling out, "Oh just leave the guy who's just been savaged by a bear(!) – No problems(!)"

Following the glow of light and noise in the cave she found Altair and Ammar, arguing. _"No surprises there..."_ she thought with a broad smile at the view.

"The bear is mine to kill!" Altair demanded loudly his face flushing from his previous excursions as he paced angrily in front of Ammar whilst running a hand through his short hair.

"That bear cannot be killed it is my possession and will serve it's purpose of guarding it's post!" Ammar barked back fiercely. Standing on her tiptoes Leah couldn't see a bear anywhere but assumed it had retreated to the darker depths of the cave where a heavy huffing noise was frequently heard.

"If anything Altair you should get out of the tunnel NOW." Ammar commanded, Altair gave a pout, folded his arms and sat cross legged on the floor._"What the fuck are you doing Altair?! Ammar's the Prince of coldblooded bandits- get your arse outta there before he decides to shave it off!...Wait shaving Altair's arse off?! Odd statement to think of..."_ Leah pondered to herself as she watched Ammar's expression darken considerably.

Altair glared at Ammar with the attitude of a child, the silence in the cave was unbearable..."Altair stop being such a prick and just leave the bear alone!" Leah called out genuinely rather annoyed.

"And when did _you_ escape?! – Without telling me!" Altair replied mockingly with a scowl directed at her,

"Well _sorrrrrrrrry_ for not running over the moment I was released(!)" Leah replied sharply,

"Yes I hope you are sorry! I just darned near choked a bear so I could save your sorry backside!" Altair shouted indignantly getting to his feet and ventured towards her, "And how did you get behind me, shouldn't your prison be in this tunnel?!" he demanded.

Leah could tell Altair was well ticked off with her escape and was no happy bunny herself, "Well no 'cause my "cell" is the other side of the fucking cave! And I didn't tell you to kill the poor bear!"

"Are you feeling sorry for the bear?! – It was going for my _face_-"

"And your face is very important?! And yes- I feel sorry for the poor teddy bear!"

"You try having your face mauled at! – See if you enjoy it!!!" Altair retorted loudly,

"It'd be good if your face was ripped off – You need a new one anyway-" Leah replied smartly,

"And you DON'T?!" Altair shouted back to her face,

"NO I DON'T!" Leah shouted back feeling the strain on her voice as she tried to be louder than the foul mooded Assassin,

"Excuse me you two – "

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT****!?"** Altair and Leah demanded rounding on the person who interrupted them.

"To get out the cave. Your screaming and shouting is echoing out into our base, Ammar demands your audience." The gruff bandit informed them. Leah and Altair exchanged electric glares that could mostly likely spark a tree to flames given chance. Breaking her eye contact with Altair, she walked past the bandit moodily and into the clearing.

There Maness lay on the floor, his leg being tended to whilst Ammar sat upon his throne of sorts rubbing his temples,

"There you are Leah...gosh the arguments you two make are enough to deafen the entire bandit population!" he commented and held his other comments as Leah's stormy face told him she wasn't in the mood, "You seem...aggravated?"

"No shit Sherlock." Leah shot back and turned her back to Altair pointedly who had arrived besides her whilst shaking the bandit off his arm who was assisting him. He gave Leah a glare which switched with shock surprise suddenly realising what she was wearing.

His eyes travelled from her head that he was willing to crush at a moment's notice, they travelled down to her waist, where a seductive curve could clearly be seen, even lower was the rump and her legs were covered by large loose pants.

"Altair...she is fine is she not?" Ammar whispered into his ear startling the Assassin.

"-No she is not!" Altar stated quickly struggling to curb the flushing of his cheeks that was rising in plain view. He took a step away from the bandit leader as he continued to speak,

"Your expression seems to say otherwise." Ammar said softly with a sly smile, Altair hadn't even realised the bandit had approached him without his knowledge. Either the bandit knew how to sneak very well...or he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"So what's going to happen now?" Leah asked Ammar with a scowl on her face as she spared Altair no attention.

"Well since these two managed to almost kill themselves and my guard...it changes absolutely nothing, the game is still on." Ammar said, folding his arms with a smug smile. Leah looked from Ammar to Altair who was glaring death at the other, _"No surprise there(!)"_ Leah thought with a roll of her eyes as Altair tensed up visibly. Ammar's eyes flickered from the bunched up fists and back up to the dark eyes of the Assassin,

"Which leads me to ask – why did you walk into the cave at all!? There was a sign pointedly saying-"

""Ammar's lair" according to Maness" Altair replied dumbly,

"_Ammar's lair_?! It says "A Bear's lair"" Ammar replied his expression highly amused,

"Well blame Maness –I couldn't just about read the A in that sentence!" Altair shot back rather annoyed,

"Such a primitive uneducated pair of men..." Ammar commented to Leah who only shrugged indifference as her reply, fuelling Altair's rising temper more, it was the fact she didn't seem to care no more which angered him, he had after all deliberately entered the bandit cave to save _her_.

"Are you _going_ to attack me?" Ammar asked calmly which only served to irritate Altair more,

"I would...but..." Altair said tersely and took a deep breath, "for several reasons I won't. Leah the street urchin being the most obvious."

"What have I got to do with you attacking Ammar!?" Leah demanded giving him an odd look,

"Well I know you'd scream my ear off because you just _adore_ Ammar to pieces– or bite it off which ever you prefer-"

"I wouldn't do that...I'd just pull your ear a bit...Like an ickle tug. And I don't adore Ammar at all! – no offense or anything," she added to Ammar besides her," She replied with a cheeky smile,

"Either way I would like to keep my ears." He replied shortly keeping his gaze firmly on the wall and off Leah. "Whether you adore Ammar or not isn't my interest – in fact your just NOT an interesting person." He shot out venomously,

"You don't need ears 'cause you never bloody listen at all – and I'm bout the most interesting person you'll ever find!!" Leah snapped back, "So what was all this stuff about a game?" she asked Ammar who gave her a shrug and a smile. "So don't tell me then..." she muttered, after a moments silence she turned to Altair, "How 'bout you Altair?".

"You expect me to tell you after that rude attitude?" He replied with a dark scowl, Leah raised an eyebrow and said "Yes" mimicking his surly posture. He gave a sigh and folded his arms thoughtfully, his expression placid as he stared hard at the floor. "Would you think of me badly if I abandoned Maness to escape this cave with you?" he asked seriously after a while.

"I-"

"I would disapprove." Ammar interrupted briskly with importance, he placed a hand on Leah's shoulder and gently moved her a step back from Altair. Whose eyes missed nothing as they trained in on the offending bandit that was now leaving her shoulder.

"You see Altair, you can't just run off with my wife-to-be." Ammar said pointedly as he folded his hands together,

"Oh I can't, can't I?" Altair replied cheekily.


	21. Toe poke their eyes

**Notes- Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a fantastic time!!**

**--**

Ammar's eyes instantly narrowed and the Assassin bolted for Leah, he made to catch her hand but found his own wrist in a death grip as he reached forward. Ammar had caught his wrist stopping his hand in mid air and was now crushing down painfully. "You can't because I would call you a wife stealer." Ammar hissed into his ear,

"You're a bleeding wife beater! - It's your fault for not keeping her!" Altair grunted back,

His face growing a snarl as he tried to pull his wrist out of the grip when he straightened up, failing to regain his wrist he threw a punch towards Ammar's face which was dodged. In return Ammar kicked Altair in the stomach cruelly sending him sprawling to the floor after his balance was lost. Biting back against speech, Altair attempted to rise off the floor but found himself pinned by Ammar who placed a foot on his back.

He stamped down each time Altair tried to rise, by propping himself up by his elbows that dug painfully into the dirt, he tested his strength against Ammar who now seemed determined to push the Assassin back down. Despite the force pushing down on him, a second later Altair had caused Ammar to curl up on the floor whimpering and gasping in pain.

"You are such a cruel bastard." Leah said amidst a large grin, "Punching people in the nuts was my move..."

"Me a cruel bastard!? You punched me before – it hurt so much I-I-** you do not know how much pain it is** – And where was the help this time?! I heard no cheering at all! What happened to my _support_?!" Altair demanded as he tried to rub the sore spot on his back to lessen the pain.

"Well I'm not a cheerleader you prick and I knew you'd win..." Leah mumbled sheepishly and saw how Altair couldn't reach the centre of his back, "Here let me help you." She offered and moved his hand away as she walked behind him but Altair turned around muttering a firm "No."

"Erm. Back to the task at hand we need to escape, come with me." Altair ordered uncomfortably and ran over to Maness with Leah following closely, just as many bandits surged forwards to their fallen leader who was now barking at everyone to leave him alone.

"You _really_ need to repent." Was all Maness said with a disapproving shake of his head as the pair reached him, they hauled him roughly to the exit of the Bandit cave, as they hobbled through, a dark mass gathered before them,

"Altaaaaaiir – I think your better at fighting so....go for it." Leah said encouragingly and gave Altair a push towards the clump of bandits blocking the mouth of the cave.

"_Thank you_ for the nomination...even though I have virtually no weapons and have little energy." He grumbled back, "And a sore back!" he added with a pout of indignation, as he let go of Maness and began to flex his sore muscles.

"Tough, take it like a woman!" Leah called out to him from behind Maness who teetered dangerously on one leg as he tried to balance.

"Are you trying to providing a _fine_ example of how Altair should behave?! You being a woman yourself!" Maness commented dryly as Leah cowered behind him, her head buried straight into his robes, "Oh my mistake you're practically a man!" he muttered maliciously,

"Well I don't like seeing people die! – So sorry for not sharing your blood lust for heads!" she retorted sarcastically, "And thanks for that(!) Least I'm more man than you a big wuss!" Soon after she felt Maness grab the scruff of her top and was hauled to the front of his scowling face,

"You will do well to listen!" he hissed holding her firmly by both her shoulders, _"Ooooh shit. I forgot he was my worst enemy..."_ Leah thought with a cold sweat of panic, the old Leah hating Maness had returned well and truly,

"I am listening!" she shot back instinctively, and his grip tightened, whether it was to balance himself or not she couldn't tell, "I don't see you going to assist that worm in the massacre of Bandits! - I preferred you when you were locked up or being surrounded by them!" he added with a penetrating glare into her eyes.

"Yeah well I preferred you when you got dragged outta that bear cave totally battered by some lil animal–" Leah retorted cattily,

"That bear WASN'T _little_!! And I was so sure that sign said "Ammar's lair"!" Maness said loudly in all seriousness,

"Yea(!) and when you're shouting – don't fling spit at me!" Leah replied wiping her face with her arm, "I really don't like that!"

"Oh you don't?! Then I'll be sure to not do it much more(!)" Maness said deliberately making sure he spat flecks of saliva at her direction,

"Oh piss off - you are so disgusting!" Leah complained and pulled herself away from his clutches. As she stumbled clumsily backwards she hit something solid, _"No surprise I bet its some huge ugly bandit..."_ Taking a deep breath she turned around and barely had time to exhale as a blade was brought down upon her.

Staring straight into the fine crimson millimetres away from touching her skin, she swallowed once and blinked stupidly once or twice in light of her situation. As it withdrew a distance Altair's sweaty face leaned out from behind it sporting a proud smirk.

"Your either fearless or you have no reactions." He commented cheerfully throwing the sword away and dusted his hands. Maness and Leah stared at him in disbelief causing him to fold his arms under their gaze, "What?"

"Whaddya mean _what_!?" Leah exclaimed indignantly mopping her forehead with her arm,

"Well - what exactly?!" Altair replied with a shrug, his expression creasing in confusion,

"Altair, do you have a sense of what it means to play dangerous!?" Maness thundered aloud, pushing Leah roughly out of the way so he could see Altair clearly, "You could have split her head in two with those fur arms of yours!"

"They are NOT that hairy!" Altair commented pulling up one sleeve to demonstrate his point, and Leah dropped her gaze from his face down to the bare arm distinctly covered in dense hair,

"You don't call that hairy?! What do you call hairy then!?" Leah asked incredulously,_ "The amount of hair on his arm could count for my entire head...and left over be used for a wig..."_

"Well I..." Altair replied his gaze wandering from Leah's face down to her bare stomach ,"- I call your eyebrows hairy thank you very much!" she spat out seconds later.

"You calling my eye brows hairy?! - You just checked me out didn't you!?" Leah replied half mortified and flattered, she had followed his line of gaze and found it lingered specifically on her,

"Checked you out? _What_?" Altair asked observing her rather displeased expression,

"You were looking at me!"

"We're _all_ looking at you! – besides that guy there he's dead!" Altair exclaimed waving his pointed finger around the cave until it rested on a random body lying on the cave floor.

"You killed someone!?" Leah shouted her mouth agape in shock,

"No- I killed everyone actually!" Altair replied sweeping his arm around the cave that Leah saw was littered with bloodied bodies and weapons. "I only pointed to that person as he was in my view."

"That was somebody son! – Someone's _lil baby_!!" Leah exclaimed in shock,

"_So_!? I'm someone's baby and he was going to kill me, so I killed him first!"Altair replied genuinely confused by her sudden protective view, he watched her eyes dart accusingly from the dead bodies and back to him.

"You're **no** baby-" Leah shot out defensively,

"WOMEN! We do have hordes of bandits after our blood, I think escape is the correct route?!" Maness hollered into her ear as he clasped a hand to her mouth cutting off any more speech.

"Do listen to the foul middle aged man." Altair replied acidly as Leah threw Maness' hand off her, before venturing out of the cave

---

With a deep set scowl on his face he perched upon a boulder with his back turned to Leah and Maness. She was busy tightening the bandage on his leg using cloth from his robes, through the slash where the pants had been cut, much to his protest, "Don't pull so tight!" he roared as she deliberately pulled strongly on the strip of cloth that wrapped around his leg.

"Your leg needs to be bandaged either way – so shush!! And take it like a man!" Leah snapped angrily as Maness attempted to brush her hands away from him. She gave his hands a sharp slap so he withdrew them. Tucking the cloth end under she was sure it would save his leg from infection.

"Now that my leg is fine, can you please retreat your hands away from me?" Maness demanded sternly, Leah folded her arms and sat down cross legged turning away from Maness huffily. "What now?!" Maness asked curiously leaning around to see her face,

"Nothing." Leah spat at him, Maness raised an eyebrow and got to his feet painfully. Hobbling to her front he sighed and offered a hand to her. Raising her view up to him,

"Take the hand." Maness told her tonelessly. She gave a scowl and replied dully, "Why?"

"Does it matter!?" Maness replied impatiently, "_Just_ take it." He added as she looked at him with suspicion. It went against his better nature but still the twang of guilt bit him, the girl had indeed gone through a rough period and now spent time tending for him therefore a sliver of care could be issued. With a sigh she reached up and was inches away from holding it,

"How about don't take it?" Altair suggested in a low tone. His dark eyes bored into the back of Maness however this glare of hate was hidden by the shade of his hood that was drawn well over his head covering a good part of his face.

"Altair, why would you say she shouldn't take it?" Maness replied leaning heavily on his makeshift crutch as he turned to the frozen Assassin. Altair was stood rigidly a few paces away, his hands loose by his side...

Maness' eyes flickered from the hands that were not bunched into fists, surprisingly enough, and to the shadowed face of Altair, "Is there a problem?" He asked cautiously,

"No." Altair replied stiffly, Leah got to her feet beside Maness, _"This can't be good, I'm getting really bad vibes off Altair. Such a moody little cow he is, bet you I've done something wrong again..."_ she thought as Altair approached Maness.

"_Are you __jealous__?" _Maness asked using minimum lip movement, his eyebrows raised high up in question. Altair was now inches away from Maness, his hands curled into the familiar fists as he replied tersely,

"_Hell you bet I'm __**not**__." _Altair mouthed to him, _"Really?" _Maness gave a small move of his head adorned with a broad smirk and Altair gave a curt nod,

"_Affirmative."_

"_I think otherwise..."_

"Call me cliché but you thought wrong." Altair said lowly as he leant his head besides Maness',

"Then what is with the fiery attitude?" Maness asked, "Unless you actually care for the little wench as Ammar suggested."

"You're not going to listen to that Bandit now are you?" Altair said with a false smile,

"Of course...the great Altair would get angry over..._nothing_?"Maness breathed out besides his ear.

"No." He replied. "Just keep your care and attention to yourself." He hissed, the pair withdrew their heads a distance Maness' expression fairly intrigued and Altair's unchanged. Leah watched this silent exchange with much confusion,

"Err, are you both done?" she asked tentatively and they flicked their attention to her, without a word Altair retreated a step from Maness and sighed exasperatedly fixing his attention elsewhere, "What's going on?" Leah asked looking from to another.

"Nothing. Let us be on our way?" Maness suggested amiably and gestured to the dirt path with his crutch,

"Sure?" Leah replied uncertainly, and looked down with surprise as she felt Maness' arm wrap around her waist easily. Staring at the hand she felt alarm course through her, _"PANIC – MANESS- HAND – GERMS!!! Okay chillax – chillax woman!..."_ she looked back to him her expression frozen in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly, _"Get your fat hand off me you creep!"_

"Holding you.", _"WHYYY?!" _Leah whined to herself furiously, Maness replied simply and gave her a small push towards the road, which she began to walk on with Maness' hand stuck onto her. She tried to twist around to signal Altair for help but found Maness' body blocked her from doing this.

"Maness please get off me." Leah said seriously and dug her heels into the floor so he couldn't push her to walk no more.

"Of course." Maness replied with a small bow, and Leah ran her hand through her hair as she stepped hurriedly away not quite sure what to make of the situation, _"That was easier...than expected."_ She thought with suspicion, _"Maybe he changed?"_

Altair watched that event with interest, he had considered running over and punching Maness square on the nose - simply because he didn't like him also for the unwanted contact. The hated figure of Maness turned around to him with a smirk and stared straight into his eyes.

Snapping his gaze away from Maness, he found them drawn to Leah who was curiously watching them both. "Let's get on our way." He barked out hoarsely.

"Yes...do get on our way, you never know what may happen out here Altair." Maness warned coyly as Altair walked past him,

"Murder possibly?" Altair said stopping in front of Maness, he placed his index finger on Maness' throat, "I could think of something _lovely_ to place here." He said quietly,

"As could I in your little pet-" Maness began and was cut off instantly by the choke hold Altair had on his throat.

"You **don't** touch her." Altair growled, "I know what you're trying to do, it won't work so don't. You'll only tempt me to stab you like old times." Digging his fingers into Maness' throat to make his point, after a few seconds he reluctantly removed the hold, Maness giving him a sharp stare as he sauntered to Leah who was at the top of the road awaiting them.

---

As they travelled down the road towards Jerusalem Maness followed the other two slowly, as Leah had sped up her pace so she was besides Altair, "What wrong?" she demanded as they were level,

"What are you on about?" he replied sharply, and gave her a look,

"You know – all those mood swings! Your were fine before in the cave and now your strangling Maness-"

"I'm sure I'm strangling him _now_ with these hands." Altair replied coldly and held both palms to her face to demonstrate his point,

"Whatever, but what's up? You keep getting angry..." Leah said and watched him for a moment, he stared straight at the road ahead as he replied,

"The sky's up." He said with a shrug, and Leah gave him an odd look,

"Yeah but you're not normally like this." She said quietly,

"So says...a young woman who met me how long ago?! Not very long, so keep your opinions to yourself thank you very much." Altair said shortly,

"Don't be such a tit! I know you know I know you better than Maness does! Malik...maybe no." Leah clamoured and pulled at his arm so he would look at her. They paused in the road, Leah desperately searching his face for a sign of affection or emotion even.

He stared at the hobbling figure of Maness behind her so he could avoid her truly reading his expression, "You know what I hate?" Altair asked after a moment of silence,

"Me?" Leah suggested sensing how displeased Altair was, he slanted his mouth in frustration as he half listened to her, "Well say something?! Don't give me dirty, cba looks without telling me what I've done!" she exclaimed and glared angrily at him as he didn't respond.

"_You little piece of arrogant Assassin shit! Angry girl about to go feral if you don't answer!" _Snapping her fingers in front of his face got her his attention, a rather dazed "Huh?" was the reaction and she just shook her head in annoyance, "You weren't listening?" she asked.

"No, as I was saying I absolutely hate it when-"he said,

"No, no, you had your chance to say and you never so just leave it." Leah replied still rather annoyed and folded her arms as she continued down the path once again.

"But I was staring at Maness..." Altair mumbled and pointed at the Assassin, but she had already stormed away.

"Doesn't look like your wife is impressed Altair." Maness commented deliberately as he reached the scowling man.

"She's not my wife. And much thanks to you (!) If you weren't licking your lips like a pervert and signalling to grope her – I would have explained myself and arguing." Altair spat.

"You explain your arguing?!" Maness exclaimed, "Who are you trying to lie to?! A complete idiot? EVERYONE knows you love confrontation-" and heard Altair groan in frustration,

"Do me a favour Enemy, either put in a good word for me or stay shut up." he snapped back.

"Your courting skills...are terrible - _Enemy_?" Maness chuckled, "Enemy is Robert De Sable not your Head Assassin." Altair paused and turned to look at him.

"I'm not courting her-"

"You believe what you want to..." Maness murmured, "In complete denial..."

"Head Assassin?...That reminds me - just because you're the "Head Assassin" I'm going to take your crutch!" Altair said and snatched the wooden crutch from Maness, as he did so he booted Maness square in the stomach sending the poor man on the floor.

With a broad smile Altair ran towards Leah and produced the crutch proudly, "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"What?" she said darkly holding the crutch, and stared up at Altair who grinned, "Is this Maness'?" she asked after studying it.

"I'll answer after you listen to me." He said playfully.

"Go ahead then." Leah said her annoyance melting away as Altair's face creased into happiness for once.

"Right I hate it when-"

"Oh no not this again – nope I'm not listening!" she said loudly and stuffed her fingers into her ears,

"You're going to listen to me!" Altair said playfully and tried to pull her hands away from her,

"La la la la la la la la la!" Leah sang randomly as she avoided Altair's hand, twisting away she saw Maness was face planted on the floor. Her hands fell from her ears as she saw the man flail dangerously as he tried to stand.

"Got cha!" Altair said as he caught her hands from behind her,

"You kicked a cripple over?!" Leah shouted in horror and whipped around to Altair, her expression demanding an explanation off him,

"Typical women reaction - he was being mean!" he exclaimed with a shrug,

"And?" Leah demanded,

"And started on the Head Assassin shit..." Altair mumbled and twiddled his fingers as Leah gave him a stare of disapproval,

"So you kicked the man over-"

"Leah – _Leah_ this is Maness- our worst enemy?!" Altair said seizing her shoulders, "You've not forgotten he's after our blood? All those times he's tried to kill you?"

"But-" Leah began as she looked over at Maness once again.

"No – leave him. He'll be fine." Altair said giving her a small shake before he removed his hands.

"Still...I'm a nice person so I'm just going to-"

"Stamp on his face?" Altair suggested as Leah ventured towards the fallen man,

"I was tempted to...but then he'll just stamp on me instead, so why not all be friends?" she replied as she grabbed Maness' arm to pull him up right.

"Because we're Assassins! We don't have things called _friends_! Especially if it's the most hated man in this world..." Altair thundered out, and stamped his foot in frustration as Leah helped brush the dirt off Maness.

"You forget Altair, I'm not an Assassin - I'm 21st century girl!" Leah snapped back as she helped Maness to walk again.

"Listen to you!"

"What?!" Leah retorted her expression puzzled,

"You can't even count! It's the 11th Century and you come from the Mental Asylum!" He continued grabbing Maness' other hand. He gave a pull so Leah's hand on Maness was gone, "I'll carry Maness." He stated and threw the Assassin onto his back, so he was piggy backing Altair.

"Errr...okay?"

"It's a practical way to transport shit."

"This is a great position to kick you I've just realized, strangle point too." Maness warned,

"Yeah, and I'll just drop you on the point exactly where your spine shatters – by _accident_." Altair replied testily as they picked up the pace down the road once again.

---

Leah was hiding behind an abandoned half torn down building with Maness' limp body, true to his word Altair threw the man off his back due to the persistant kicking in his side. He also decided it'd be incredibly generous of him to remove the big spider that was on Maness' neck, one quick smack to the head and Maness conked out instantly.

Altair was busy finishing the first of Templar patrol they attracted he soon skidded round the shed onto the floor to join her,

"Smooth." Leah commented dryly on the gash on Altair's palm that bled profusely, "I could have destroyed them using my legs only!" Altair hissed as he caught her disapproving expression whilst bandaging his wound efficiently.

"Suuuure you could have. Definitely toe poked their eyes out and all." Leah added with a shake of her head as she looked down at the injury,

"And crushed their necks with my thighs." Altair replied back quietly before motioning for silence. And sure enough the voices of men could be heard as they examined the bodies Altair had left lying around in the road. Waiting with baited breath they heard the men jog down the road,

"_They are proper stupid these men! Don't they even think that they should check round the place?! What am I complaining for? God bless and all that they haven't silly woman! And does Altair not understand the concept of infection and bacteria? That stupid man he's found to catch the Gange green or need some part of him amputating soon..." _Leah thought to herself, looking to her right she was reassured slightly seeing Altair with his new found weapon.

He "found" it on one of the Templars he ambushed for fun, Leah had argued endlessly that the point of "finding" an object was the exact same as stealing, replaying the event that occurred moments ago, she found herself grinning widely at it all,

"_Admit it - you fucking robbed that spade off a templar!" Leah stated determinedly pointing accusingly at Altair who held it in his two hands, ready for use,_

"_I never! He handed it to me as he fell and cracked his skull open!" Altair replied, "-look I'll even show you how!"_

"_You're not going to pick the dead body to re enact it are you?!" Leah asked half mortified as Altair seemingly walked towards it,_

"_Don't be disgusting carting dead bodies around is your job! - Especially that bastard Maness!" Altair said as he stepped over the body and stood a few steps behind it._

"_You knocked Maness out! It was so unnecessary-" Leah exclaimed looking at the slumped form of Maness under a bush and Altair sighed heavily before snapping back,_

"_Shut up for a moment! Do you want me to act or not!? – Good, now this is the dead templar who was on sentry duty..." Altair said pointing to the body,_

"_I didn't even say I wanted you to act it out!" Leah argued, but Altair ignored her with a roll of her eyes she allowed him to continue, "Now he was holding this spade, here, and walked forwards, I stuck my foot out when I dodged a hit," he said whilst miming the action of falling, twisting his body around while doing so._

"_Sticking a foot out!? You got real style and skillz as an Assassin..." Leah tutted at him,_

"_-and that's how a spade flew into my arms." Altair said with a shrug looking at Leah, whose expression wasn't amused in the least..."Thief." She muttered after a second of so of silence.._

"_ARGH! I'M AN __ASSASSIN__!" Altair yelled frustratingly and she smiled with a proud expression, "He's well and truly annoyed now." She thought to herself._

"_I don't go around doing good and helpful things!! I'm not some scholar working on the Philosophy of life- I KILL PEOPLE! – AND THE NEXT PERSON IS – __**YOU**__." He shouted pointing the spade dangerously at her face._

"_You're going to kill me with a spade?!?! How original!" she exclaimed and bolted quickly,_

"_I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared giving chase to her, "– also when I catch you, - you run too darn fast!!!" he gasped out ceasing his running after a few paces._

"_You unfit individual!!" Leah shouted down the road, she reached the top of it and screeched to a halt seeing as Altair had stopped trying to crush her head, partly because she saw what was quite clearly a templar patrol spelling instant trouble._

_Growing a grin she scooped a fist full of pebbles and dirt off the floor and hurled it straight into the path of the Templars. They pointed and began a brisk jog to towards her, herself clearly visible she ran back to the wheezing Assassin in little more than a few seconds._

"_Hey Altair-"_

"_Oh I hate you..." Was the instant surly reply accompanied with glare of death wishes,_

"_- fancy smashing some heads with that spade of yours?" Leah gasped out to him as she returned, ignoring his reply,_

"_My spade is now my favourite weapon, I think I shall keep it on me at all time..."_

"_That weren't the answer, by the way because I think you should know, there's Templars coming this way – see ya!" Leah said flashing him a smile, "What?" was the reply he gave, holding his spade dumbly._

"_There's an Assassin!"_

"_Where?" Altair asked instinctively in response to the voice. Twisting his head around his gaze found the few men thundering heavily down the path to him, "__Oh__." Inhaling deeply he muttered various curse words as he tightened his grip on his stolen spade ready to do some anger management..._

---

"Snap out of it woman!" Altair hollered down her ear before grabbing it to shake her head, yowling with protest she slapped his hand away,

"You didn't have to pull my ear!" she complained cupping it with one hand as she glared at the Assassin,

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?!" he declared whilst folding his arms, "Any luck with Maness?"

"_Maness_? Are you joking?! Have you seen the lump on the back of his head, I'm surprised you haven't cracked his skull!"

"Shame." Altair said with a shrug, "And you blame me when you blatantly haven't done much for him either since I left you in his care."

"I've done...not a lot." Leah said with a nod, Altair gave a shake of his head with a curt "Precisely." And he indicated to behind her. Turning around she did think that she could have improved the position Maness' unconscious body, had been dumped in.

His face was planted straight into a heap of refuse and waste, his arms thrown into awkward positions, his leg bent hideously odd beneath him, and his other foot resided in a pile of...to put it delicately - a pile of shit, quite literally.

"That's _rather_ gross." Leah commented wrinkling her face in disgust at the sight of him,

"When he wakes up, you know he's going to make you lick it off." Altair told her cheerfully,

"Yeah, which is why he'll never know..." Leah said with a grin and cracked her knuckles, and Altair gave a small giggle, "You're going to murder him?" he asked,

"Nooo! Of course not, you are when he wakes up knowing you threw him into that pile of crap." Leah said turning round to Altair,

"_You_ left him there." He pointed out defensively,

"You're **both** going to die."

"No we're not." Leah and Altair scoffed at each other before expressing confusion noticing the other hadn't spoke, Leah scratched her head as Altair frowned and shrugged. Widening her eyes she mouthed "Uh oh..." to Altair before tensing her body up. He read her expression, raised a finger and span around to the left.


	22. Maness' Revenge

**Notes - Thankyou for those reading and suscribing!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's getting serious now... :)**

**---**

Feeling a bead of dread slip down the side of his temple, _"Maness darling..."_ Altair cooed quickly with a less than successful attempt of a sweet smile, Maness had risen off the floor with a bedraggled determination and was now wiping the sludge gruffly off his face with his matted sleeve.

"Darling is it now?" Maness asked testily as he cracked his knuckles and flexed his neck right and left to loosen the muscles,

"_Of course_ it would be! Nothing else isn't that right Leah?" Altair muttered and stretched an arm trying to grab her closer as it closed on thin air,

"Ha ha ha - **I** **don't think** **so!**" Leah exclaimed hurriedly and moved out of his arms' reach swiftly,

"_You bitch!" _Altair breathed out sharply to her and Maness hobbled a step closer menacingly. He watched Leah scarper away insanely fast and turned around to the risen Asssassin, "You see here Maness, you may be crippled-"

"Excuse me!?" Maness exclaimed highly, crushing his hands into fists,

"-bad tempered, ragged looking-" Altair continued, counting them off on his fingers,

"Ragged looking your backside-" he growled as the man continued speedily,

"Smelly, so, so foul mouthed that only your mother would ever kiss you-"

"Leave off my mother subject..." Maness snarled pointing a finger warningly at Altair who raised his palms to Maness as a response,

"-also **plain ugly**- BUT!..." he paused dramatically as he began to crouch down in a cower, with a finger pointed upwards to make his point,

"But what?" Maness asked darkly, his teeth bared and face an ugly picture,

"We still love you!..." Altair blurted out opening his arms, praying that God would send flowers and light above his head as he grinned cheesily,

"Leave the "we" Altair, it's only you who loves him." Leah commented from a distance,

"Oh shush you know you would have Maness' kids anytime – and don't argue back!" He shot back arm's still spread wide open, the silly grin plastered on.

"Snide comments aside, if you're offering me to puncture your heart, then please be my guest and...STAY **RIGHT** THERE." Maness shouted at lashed out at Altair, who nimbly skipped away and out of sight in a split second.

Maness rounded angrily to Leah who gave a confused look and shrug, "Don't look at me according to him I'd gladly have your kids." She said with a grin of disbelief Altair had given her the perfect excuse not to die. He gave a snort of disbelief before limping away, presumably to see where Altair had scampered off to.

"_I sorta feel sorry for Maness...I wonder if he's even married, had kids...raped someone? Capable of love? Maybe he's just this stone wall of hate...Yeah that seems about right..." _Leah thought with curiosity as she followed the man slowly. Reaching the open road, she came in time to see Altair stamping cruelly on a Templar's body, raising an eyebrow with an expression of disgust she gave a disappointed sigh,

"What?" he asked the pair innocently,

"Nothing." She replied, "Nothing indeed." Maness scoffed rudely and gave Altair a hard glare,

"Well they attacked me as soon as I came out, so I had to kill the rest..." he explained with a shrug innocently,

"You mean after you provoked them." Maness said pointedly,

"You would have done the same if a bear didn't maul your leg!" Altair replied defensively and folded his arms moodily.

"Well I find your killing sprees not amusing at all." Leah said bluntly and made a point to walk off, before Maness grabbed her back,

"Where are you off to?!" he hissed to her, with the insane look in his eye that sent Leah on edge,

"Just a spot away from this murder site by a beast." She said looking at him in confusion,

"Don't wander away girl. Your still under Altair's duty _if_ either of you remember." Maness growled flinging her in the direction of Altair,

"Of course I remember, this girl's more or less my slave from here on." Altair crowed,

"Slave is it?" Leah said flatly her hands on her hips disapprovingly after shrugging Maness off her,

"Well yeah." Altair said in an obvious tone, "What?" he asked dumbly as Leah frowned, she reached up and grabbed his ear in a lightning fast reaction,

"_Slave_ was it?!" she exclaimed giving his ear a sharp twist making Altair squeal in pain shrilly,

"-Okay – Not slave – not slave – Don't pull! – **OW**!" he roared as Leah refused to let go,

"Stop fooling around – and get a move on!" Maness growled pushing Leah's hand off Altair, she made a "Tch" noise and folded her arms looking away from Altair.

"Tch." Altair repeated in a high tone and mimicked her posture with a snide look.

"Typical."

"Wench."

"Prick."

"Pebble."

"Immature bastards." Maness grumbled as he began the road once again to Jerusalem, with the two pulling tongues at each other.

---

"Look you either stay here with a crippled tit of a man or you get us all chased out of Jerusalem – which will be all your fault." Altair seethed to Leah impatiently, as they crouched behind a large group of boulders a fair distance from the guarded gates of Jerusalem.

"So why's it gonna be my fault!?" Leah hissed back clutching at his robed arm,

"You can't fight, you scream distractingly and your foul mouth is hardly going to charm any guards – despite dressing in this disgraceful manner...."

"It's not disgraceful! Just a bit exposing..." Leah mumbled back defensively, as she stared down at her bare waist. "You wouldn't lend me a robe of something though!" she argued back indignantly,

"Always my fault isn't it?" Altair sighed back with an obvious roll of his eyes, secretly he admired her bravery for exposing so much bare flesh without a rage of how her dignity was lost as he placed his eyes on her. Many a women would have kicked up a right rioting rage about their privilege to marry now that their dignity has been tarnished...Really he saw no need for it all...

"Well yeah." Leah replied shortly,

"Either way go back and sit with the cripple." Altair ordered pointing to around the corner where they had left Maness, Leah crossed her arms and shook her head in reply stubbornly. "You are really not helping this mission, I'll go get the report and retrieve provisions we need."

"Well at least write it down, my bet is that you're going to forget at least two items..." Leah chided as she left to tend to Maness.

"Even better the person who's taken over the Bureau might have a plan to cart you both in." Altair called out to her before heading down towards the group of scholars preparing to enter the city.

"So...do you like carrots?" Leah asked Maness amiably with a cheeky grin on her face, and he shook his head gravely.

---

"Why...why is it I stuck with YOU once again."

"Well it's not like I adore you either so all is sound." She said lightly,

"I cannot believe I am stuck with you – a right reincarnation of that imbecile!" Maness grumbled aloud as he sat on the floor Leah besides him making an igloo out of pebbles and dirt or attempting to,

"Love you Maness." Leah trilled out cheekily,

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual, I am married, my wife could drop kick and sever your head several miles away." Maness rumbled out threateningly, "And I really wish she would..."

"First of all..." Leah said with a pause, "YOU'RE MARRIED!??!" She exclaimed in horror, "That poor woman!! Who did you have to kill to hold her captive!"

"I am entitled to a LIFE – unlike you." He spat back to her as he leaned back and closed his eyes,

"Excuse me - I have a _great_ life thanks." Leah retorted snappily and endured a minute of silence as she let her irritation simmer down. "So what's your wife like?"

"Nothing like you and everything better than you." He snapped back instantly,

"You're rather proud of her?" Leah asked prodding him in the side with a stick,

"And why shouldn't I be? She bears my children and feeds my appetite, enough done." Maness said blandly,

"_Definately was his wife against her will and then got raped by this bastard."_ Leah thought feeling sorry for the poor woman, "You've grown silent worm, it's about time also." Maness said breathing out a sigh of relief, and Leah gave a small shrug and returned to fiddling with her pebbles.

A while later Altair appeared in a foul mood, his hands clenching a parchment tightly, "So...sup?" Leah asked sensing the annoyance radiating off him,

"I'll tell you – I get there and realise that the bureau's roof entrance has been closed-"

"So you chewed through it?" Maness asked provoking him,

"My blade did, and then I get in and discover the wells have dried up to a muddy remain since a drought has occurred in Jerusalem – so no water. I get down to his pantry – it's been raided by rats, so I kill the vermin."

"Awww the poor mice..." Leah whined with a sad expression as she got up from the floor,

"They _ate_ my dinner!!! One thing you don't do – IS YOU DON'T TOUCH **MY FOOD**." Altair warned her darkly,

"Yeah, yeah and another thing is...you don't offend or insult you the bastard."

"Exactly – and oi, watch it woman or else." Altair replied his tenseness evaporating as she gave him a large grin,

"Or else what??" Leah challenged playfully,

"I'll send you back to the kitchen where women belong, cooking food and tending to brats." Altair said with a smirk,

"I'll send you back to your mother and see how well she loves you now." Leah said pointing a finger at Altair cockily,

"Bet she _adores_ you..." he replied mockingly with a few vigorous nods,

"I know she does-" Leah shot back and Maness interrupted briskly, "To put this simply...shut the fuck up. Both of you."

"You shut the fook up!" Leah replied instinctively and clapped a hand to her mouth in fear as Maness' expression darkened, his mouth a firm frown and eyes narrowed down loathingly,

"You've done it now..." Altair sang into her ear before she gave him a light slap to his face, "Ah – you bitch!" he exclaimed cheekily, "Don't you slap me..." he mumbled a while later,

"_Twat_." She hissed back to him at the corner of her mouth, "Err...Can we go home now please?" she said meekly, clasping her hands together and hoped to God a halo was produced over her head...

---

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Al Mualim seethed folding the piece of paper with deliberate care, "You of all people should be one to rile against this-"

"And rile I shall, Master you are now aware that there are traitors in the brotherhood – it is Maness." Altair said firmly his hood drawn up hiding his watchful eyes that were fastened to Al Mualim,

"Silence!" Al Mualim barked and began pacing back and forth, "Maness is no traitor, he never was you always let your hatred blind you...Nevertheless, _everyone_ is a suspect..."

"Everyone but a select few." Altair pointed out meaningfully,

"_Oh_? And who may they be?" Al Mualim questioned mockingly staring hard at Altair who held his tongue, "I thought so, you were about to point out you, me and Malik were you not? Your silence means so."

"Master..." Altair said lowly...

"Go Altair, I have no wish to discuss this at this point in time. I shall call upon you when I have had time to dwell upon this." Al Mualim said gesturing LAtair to leave.

"Yes Master." Altair said lowly and gave a small bow before leaving the study in search of Malik. _"Hmm...I may have gone a tad too far then...Master was displeased."_

---

"Wench..."

"I'm not a wench you tit..." Leah hissed out half heartedly to Maness who stood in front of her heavily bandaged as she sat on a wall awaiting Altair,

"Wench you are, and my presence upon you should be like a gift from the heavens it's self." He continued with a snide look on his face,

"Oh yea (!) I definitely feel sooooo blessed right now." She replied scathingly and he inclined his head as a nod.

"You must be thinking why I have approached a lowly scumbag like you." He said provoking Leah's curiousity,

"I preferred you when you were unconscious, maybe Altair should hit you over the head again." She said smartly and Maness gave a wicked grin,

"Altair's not here though is he?" he whispered aloud,

"What are you planning to do?" Leah asked shrewdly, feeling the uneasiness in her as Maness drew out a small vile of dark liquid.

"Nothing much." He said loftily pulling out the cork of the vial.

"_I'm thinking maybe I should run..."_ Leah thought as Maness inhaled the smell of the liquid and told her, "It's perfectly safe..."

"Seriously, how thick do you think I am?" Leah shot out with an angry expression on her face as she leapt off the wall and proceeded to walk hastily away, aiming for the kitchens where "Mother" would be, two Assassin's side stepped out from the shadows blocking her path.

"I should in fact repeat that question, how _thick_ do you think _I _am?" Maness said slyly,

"I...shouldn't answer that right? Err rhetorical question?" Leah squeaked out holding her arms close to her as she tried to escape the trio of Assassins. Maness gave a smirk and ordered, "Take her to the shed."

"Well aren't you a cocky tit, ever since Goutar patched up your leg – and until then you were depending on me and Altair for your safety!" Leah shouted,

"Hah! Depend on you!? Don't make me retch. You were about useful as a patch of weed in winter." Maness scoffed.

"Very useful."

"Of course." Maness said and the two Assassins drew even closer.

Leah made a dash for it but the two Assassins caught her arms and slammed a wad of material over her mouth, preventing anything beyond the noise of muffled shouting. Flailing and kicking with all her limbs she was carried over swiftly to an empty horse stall, the whole shed was devoid of people much to her dismay.

"_This __cannot__ be happening – I thought Maness had changed a little! And now he goes and does this dickish thing – oh my lord I am going to die!!!" _she thought fearfully as pearls of sweat began building on her forehead producing a mind numbing coldness.

With the material clamped over her mouth her breathing was laboured slightly and her arms were held apart by the two Assassins, _"The thugs of Assassin's creed no doubt.." _she thought bitterly as she glanced at their shadowed faces. "You're rather afraid aren't you?" Maness asked her delicately.

She gave a roll of her eyes, _"Obviously!!" _accompanied by opening her hands to exaggerate,

"Why am I not surprised...I knew you were going to do that." He muttered with a wicked smile, "And I can only imagine that the word "rape!" Is repeating its self over and over again in your mind." Leah's eyebrows furrowed as she gave him an "ooer?" look and he shrugged it off.

Returning his attention to the dark liquid, he looked at her and raised the open vial to her, "Well, drink up woman." Leah's eyes flitted to the vial for all she knew it could be anything and she wasn't going to give in easily.

Moving her head wildly she attempted to shake off the wad of material over her mouth, and stamped her feet to try and crush one of the Assassin's feet, "Stop moving!" Maness growled and seized her neck in an all too familiar grip.

"NO?" she squeaked out speedily when the wad was removed, as he tightened more, and she gasped and made noise for released. With a scary amount of expert timing Maness forced the entire content of the vial down her throat, the vial was small and she was in absolute danger of swallowing it down.

Feeling the foreign object rammed into her mouth her gag reflex instantly acted, causing the liquid to be spluttered out and dribble as Maness continued to tip it violently down her, her thrashing and kicking legs were held forcibly by the two other Assassins. Making loud noises of protest she managed to reject an amount of the liquid but the majority had been swallowed...

Coughing violently she was dropped to the floor by Maness, her head swimming in and out of focus as she retched and spat furiously to repel the vile taste from her mouth. Breathing heavily she wiped away tears with a shaking hand and rasped her tongue on the back of her hand to see if any remnants of the liquid were there.

On her olive toned skin was a dark smear of the liquid, with a deep pungent smell, feeling disgusted she rose to her feet and hastily made a walk out of the horse stall, tottering back unsteadily wild thoughts grew in her head. _"What if it were poison? Was that even hygienic?" _Naturally, drinking an unknown substance was risky enough at her alcohol fuelled parties with friends, never mind several hundred years ago with an enemy..._"Maness you bastard...where did you crawl off to...come back...I'll-"_

Feeling sick to the stomach she paused at the gateway to the courtyard, staying still for a moment she felt her stomach gurgle in protest and grew a worried expression, **"WATCH OUT!" **A male voice hollered and felt a rough hand push her to the floor. Moments later the flash of hooves and horse thundered past her heavily.

Feeling so dazed and groggy from the situation, she stayed on the floor in a crumpled heap for a while, her breathing being the only thing she concentrated on as her stomach clenched in growing discomfort...

---

Altair strode out of the main fort after raiding its entire room in search of Malik, inhaling the fresher air he spied the general members of the brotherhood milling around, either training, resting or _carrying women on their backs????_

He blinked multiple times as he saw Cajul carry a certain woman on his back to the medical room hastily, frowning with disapproval and curiosity he followed quickly. Entering the dim herbal scented room he found Leah being laid out on the medical bed and Goutar hurriedly crushing herbs of all sorts,

"What's going on?" he demanded deeply and Cajul flinched in surprise before turning around.

"Altair – I-I didn't expect you here." The younger boy stammered out in nerves as he moved his hands off Leah quickly and backed away hurriedly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? **And** her?" he asked his eyes observing the man's strange behaviour.

"Er- I- er..." Cajaul mumbled and Altair swiftly moved his hand to rest on Cajul's shoulder, a split second later he dug his fingers in fiercely causing Cajul to gasp in pain,

"Leave him alone Altair." Goutar rumbled and Altair loosened his grip, "Cajul you may go, your assistance is not needed." Cajul quickly ran up the stairs away from Altair's hard stare.

"Care to enlighten me?" the demoted Assassin asked the Medic shrewdly,

"_Gladly_, after I have treated the woman of course." Goutar replied shortly handing Altair the bowl of half crushed herbs, "Crush that finely now."

"...And as if I would, have you ever known me to? Why should I?" Altair asked sniffing at the scent of the herbs, he picked up one of the bulbs that had been cracked open and inspected it finely, "This is that herb isn't it?" he said after a moment of thought and put down the herb, picking up the mortor and pedestal,

"This is the reason you're not a medic...it is to cure a certain type of poison." The old man coughed out as he rummaged furiously between bottles of liquid, pickled vegetation and jars of viscous pastes.

"_Poison_?" Altair hissed aloud gripping the mortor and pedestal tightly, "**What did the girl do!?** Eat _random plants_??" he growled aloud whilst angrily pounding away at the herbs.

"Calm your temper down, heavens knows what she was doing but Cajul alerted me to it in time-" Goutar mumbled distractedly as he popped open the cork of the aged bottle,

"I'm going to find him." Altair declared dropping his tools,

"You will do no such thing!" Goutar bellowed out surprisingly as Altair strode towards the exit, clenching his fists he made a rigid turn around to the older man, "This poison is of an old recipe, I barely have the ingredients to concoct a working antidote, and I have even less knowledge of how to produce it- we are working on threads-"

"Goutar, _Goutar_!" Altair chided impatiently, "Is there a point to your lame lecture on medicine?!" he exclaimed urgently,

"-the one I am producing can help, but I ask you this one question. Do you want her to die?" Goutar said pointedly,

"But Cajul knows the cause of this and I intend to-" Altair explained hastily, swallowing once as his eyes flitted away from the accusation pouring off the elder man's lined face, they came to rest upon Leah's face beaded heavily with sweat.

"Do you want her to die?" Goutar repeated again flatly, his hand pausing in the motion of stirring a solution together.

"I..." Altair breathed out in frustration and he felt a sickly unease deep within him as his mind hastened to make a decision, _"What am I doing, she could die....her life is my choice..."_

"You say repeatedly how you hate her, but do you want her to die?" Goutar said coldly, "I can save her with the very _seconds_ you are wasting or I could let the poison do what it was created for." He whispered out sharply, "Even better – how about you save her all this agony and end her life now??! You'd be doing her and me a favour-"

"**FINE**." Altair shouted and unsheathed his hidden blade he stalked across to Leah in a familiar frame of mind, but something else niggled at him persistently, secreting tingles of guilt at him until his hand shook violently, as he positioned the blade above her throat. _"I can't do this..."_ Altair thought, his mind quaked in indecision as his memory rolled over events that had occurred since the girl arrived.

The day they met, running away from guards...the events that unfolded from that, risking his life, deliberately seeking her out after trouble, losing his title, travelling to save her from the bandits...the banter she produced enticed him...the manner she acted kept him amused...

"Save her." Altair spat out and stepped back from her, sheathing his blade back, "Now, please..." he said hoarsely as he picked up his mortar and pedestal tiredly. Goutar gave a smile of admiration, and breathed a sigh of relief and murmured, "I thank you, it was the right choice Altair..."_"It has been a long time since you have graced these medical chambers with your rare shreds of kind intent which I thought would have been your last."_

---

"Altair, have your head and heart-"

"I know. Prepare for the ultimate outcome?" Altair rasped out, his throat forming an uncomfortable lump and his knuckles tightened painfully as fists.

"Her-"

"I don't need you to tell me what I can see." He hissed in great annoyance,

"Of course. I need some supplies, I'll leave you to her." Goutar said and excused himself leaving the room, leaving Altair alone. The once Head Assassin, dropped to his knees in silent despair, and let his body slide to the floor, as he let his mind curl into a ball of dark thoughts, sadness trickled out of his closed eyes.


	23. The Waking

Her leaden eyelids lifted lazily up and crept back closed as light filtered on her eyes, lifting her hands slowly she rubbed lethargically at her eyes. _"Where the hell am I...?"_ she thought in mild confusion, her head beating a slow pain into her skull. She slowly awoke, squinting gingerly she could see it was the medical room, _"That's odd...how did I get here?" _Leah asked herself blinking slowly, noticing a bitter taste in her mouth as she ran her tongue through it in disdain. Placing her legs over the side of the bed, her balance instantly swayed dangerously the room swinging from left to right repeatedly.

She could feel her body ache as if she had just been through a rigorous workout, that growing discomfort within her stomach suddenly exploded in sharp pain. Bending over with laboured breathing and yells of agony, she hugged her stomach tightly crying out for help weakly, "Altair!" Her voice mewed out feebly, her vision swinging in and out of focus, her forehead beaded with sweat her expression contorted from the pain, her balance off she toppled forwards. She saw herself crash onto a bundle of white robes unable to stop herself from falling.

"What the fu-" a gruff, irritated voice growled out, as she collapsed on what was not a bundle of white robes...

"Who..." Leah gasped out her eyes over flowing with tears of pain as she curled into a foetal position her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly, the pain had subsided now she had stopped moving but a deep dull throb had her wincing every so often.

"Leah – you're **alive**!" Altair shouted down her ear canal within the next second, the blurred image of the man swam in and out of view as he kicked up a huge din determined to attract Goutar's attention wherever he would be.

Leah closed her eyes to subdue the boiling temperature that was creeping over her head, she felt Altair's hands slide under her armpits to lift her back on top of the medical bed with incredible care. Her forehead creased in pain and she muttered out, "Altair...what happened? He laid her body back onto the bed and pulled a sheet of cloth over her before replying,

"What happened? That's the question I should ask you, have you been eating strange plants?" Altair exclaimed as he clattered about the room noisily in search of something. He barely suppressed his glee and excitement as he chatted furiously regardless whether or not she listened.

"Fuck should I know, I feel like..." Leah mumbled out eventually, closing her eyes.

"Shit? Something awful?" Altair suggested as he retrieved a bowl and clean linen, his hands shook stupidly as he saw that she was breathing and speaking not lying motionless with the shallowest of breaths.

"More or less...I wanna go home..." Leah mumbled in childish valour, not feeling the need to act up to Altair at this point in time.

"Tch, never thought I'd hear you start pining for that." Altair muttered back, controlling his voice with a slight flash of unease as he glanced at her weakened form, "How in the name of God did you manage to get yourself poisoned?" he quizzed deliberately as he filled a bowl with water and dipped the rag into it messily.

"No idea." Was the prompt reply. Leah gave a small flinch as Altair dabbed carelessly over her face, the rag slapping over her nose, the water dripping from the rag down her neck, "Did you twist the cloth thing Altair?" she asked as she wiped away the water from her eyes,

"Err of course I did." He said in an offended tone as he hurriedly wrung the sodden linen, before returning to mop her forehead.

"Suuuure you did, you really don't know the first thing about caring for someone do you..." Leah mumbled as the rag slobbed over her face roughly. "Oh don't complain." Altair said in a much more gentler tone than intended, which he compromised with a few death threats. Soon the dull pain had receded greatly as Altair kept her company with light forced conversation, and the cooling water served its purpose greatly.

"What happened then?" Altair asked quietly a while later,

"...I dunno, no idea." Leah replied, "Actually...I do." She said after a second thought, and moments of her previous situation came flooding back to her.

"Well tell me already! Keeping the suspense much!" Altair growled throwing the rag back into the bowl,

"Why'd you wanna know so badly?"

"If I know who it was then I can rip the limbs off that sad fucker!" Altair seethed in anger, surprising himself with the ferocity of his tone.

"Woah, what's with all this aggression!" Leah exclaimed her eyes still closed and she turned her face to him, "It's too early..."

"Nothing." Altair replied stubbornly,

"No it's not and you know it's not." Leah said mildly,

"It's... words coming from Goutar...poisoning of an old, sinister type doesn't happen to just anyone... and you especially didn't deserve it." Altair muttered out bitterly, pausing for a while and Leah stayed silent, knowing his personality was not to rush when speaking his thoughts. "I know the sort of people who do, and you as much as you back chat and offend people, _your_ crimes are nothing compared to tyrants." He continued blandly.

Leah guessed Altair was feeling quite emotional by keeping his tone plain, his voice was usually laden with recklessness and heavy Assassin training drilled into him. "I sincerely have no idea what happened to you, I haven't seen Cajul as he was the one who brought you here, I and Goutar tended to your poisoning as he got away."

"You helped get rid of the poison?" Leah said incredulously producing an odd look on her face,

"I do have capabilities within medicine mad as it seems." Altair said reproachfully,

"Well, fair enough I suppose." Leah replied and closed her eyes, "Truth is Altair, when I was waiting for you to come out, Maness and some people caught me..." she proceeded to tell her capturing and could not see the rage building fearsomely on Altair's face, the second she finished he leapt to his feet with tightly fisted hands his nails digging into his palm.

"**MANESS? – How the fuck did I not know? – I-How- Even did I not consider-ARGGH! – I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ALL ALONG!"** Altair bellowed and grasped his head while shouting angrily,

"Jesus Christ! Aren't you overreacting?" Leah exclaimed as she opened her eyes for a peek, the room had stopped swimming in and out of focus but her stomach troubled her once again as she tried to sit up right.

"**Death to this Leah I'm going to-"**

"Yea yea plague to all and everything - _help me sit up_?" she suggested sarcastically and his eyes flitted to her struggling form. Putting his temper aside he offered her a hand that she took and he pulled her to an upright sitting position, "So, why's Mr Angry pants all out today?" she cooed amidst her pain.

"Nothing, just an excuse to kill Maness, and your very–" he replied bluntly, instantly ceasing his reaction as he regained control.

"My dear girl, you're alive!" Goutar exclaimed in surprise, his eyeballs popping out madly as he tottered in with many pouches and packages.

"Hey, well yea, I'm hardly going to be dead am I?" She said with a grateful smile,

"Debatable child," he said giving her a weak smile in return, "Altair here is your –"

"Later Goutar, please." Altair cut in quickly, his cheeks flaring to an unmistakable rush of embarrassment, and Goutar's face twitched in an unmistakable bid to suppress laughter.

"Why, what is it? And why the hell are you blushi- ah!" Leah exclaimed as sharp pain prodded in her stomach,

"Here drink this liquid, it will help soothe your stomach." Goutar ordered briskly, leaving his items in a bundle on the table, he passed her a thick brown liquid in a small bowl.

"It looks..." Leah cringed seeing the unappealing colour,

"Horrible, but it'll help. Don't make me help you." Altair said eagerly with a smirk and flexed his fingers,

"Joyeous." Leah muttered and swigged the viscous liquid down, it tasted incredibly bitter but a while later a strange numbing effect took place in her stomach.

"Good girl." Altair rumbled out proudly,

"I am indeed," Leah agreed with a cheeky smile and handed the bowl back to Goutar, who then settled down on his chair comfortably,

"So Leah, back to this lark...you were poisoned, and I apologise..." Goutar began evenly,

"For what?" Altair cut in with a confused expression as he stared hard at the old man,

"Let me finish youth..." He chided patiently and Altair pulled a disgruntled face at him, "As I were saying, I unfortunately haven't found a cure for you, you are in theory still poisoned and with much regret and guilt..."

"Hurry up you sack-" Altair snarled rudely,

"Altair!" Leah berated in shock at his impatience,"Don't be such a dick head and shut up-"

"You shut up sick person-"Altair retorted lightly with his crafty grin as he noticed she had regained her usual temper,

"You-"

"You may die at any particular moment, I'm sorry." Goutar blurted aloud gravely and bowed his head towards his lap where his hands were clasped in respect.

First there was the grim silence.

Second was the racket kicked up from Altair, "**What nonsense is this! **You told me you had cured her – Why did it come back?" Altair roared in evident anguish as he paced around the room, snarling his obscenities and frustration to Goutar. Throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his words.

Afterwards, Leah couldn't hear anything else, her mind had closed and curled up into its lonely shell, she could die...at any moment in time, she could die, her body was a beating bomb. Her heart would stop, the blood flowing through her would turn cold...what would her family say, even her horrid brother would grieve bitterly, but wait, they would be grieving now. She had been missing for how many days?

"_I could die...and no one back there would know, I know they'd all assume I'm dead since I've no way of going back...wow...and wait killed by some ancient poison? That's __not__ epic enough..." _she thought with a hint of disappointment. Swimming back to reality she found Altair was visibly struggling against the idea to disembowel Goutar as his hands flexed menacingly against the man's gnarled throat.

"Geez Altair, I'm only going to die, it's not so much a big deal..." she chirped aloud in false cheeriness as he paused to inhale,

"_Not a big deal?_ Not a big deal? Not a big deal? I – I – **I** ...- By the swords of the brotherhood I do not know how to manage you!" he stammered out in exasperation, and held a hand to his face whilst shaking it.

"That's good then isn't it?" Leah said cheekily, "Surprises everywhere."

"Girl, do you want to die?" Goutar asked tentatively and surveyed her with all seriousness, "Do you not fear death and losing all you hold dear?"

"Well in all honesty, I don't want to die but I don't fear it since I've never died, and at this point in time, I have nothing to hold dear...everything I had...doesn't exist." Leah finished her voice barely above a whisper at the end.

"You seem to have led a bleak life." Goutar said with pity,

"Nah, I enjoy life." Leah said brightening back up again, and risked a glance at Altair who stood there with a steely glare at her, "What?" she asked him cheekily,

"Nothing." He replied stoutly, "Goutar is that it? That's all? We've got nothing else left to do?" he asked the old man sharply,

"So far, all I've managed to do is make the poison dormant within her-"

"Aw- That's cool that! I'm a **time bomb**!" Leah chirped aloud, evidently the men did not share her glee,

"You are a _rather_ strange character..." Altair said with disapproval, although the grin upon his face contradicted it, "Your liable to die at any moment yet you're so cheerful? _Why?_ _Bombs_ – tch – who ever heard of that word?" he quizzed in disbelief,

"Your nan and only because well life is worth living no matter when," Leah replied in mock stubbornness,

"I suppose so and my _what_?" Altair shot back puzzled, "Goutar, does producing strange words count as an illness?" He asked the withered man, "Your happiness is disturbing me greatly." He added towards Leah, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not a physical one and I doubt she is mentally troubled, if that's what you are trying to suggest." He replied dryly,

"You have mental problems." Altair declared regardless,

"Not according to the doctor no..." Leah replied cheekily with a warm grin,

"I do not care but you have something wrong with you..." Altair said suspiciously to Leah, his expression became increasingly guarded as he suddenly noticed certain quirks. It hit him like a sack of maces, he was _weeping_ over some woman whom he did not even know that well...

"Only the poison-" Leah snapped back acidly,

"Not that...you're not from...that place, wherever you came from." Altair interrupted, struggling to remember where she had come from, "I can't remember, if you even told me..."

"Not from this region perhaps?" Goutar suggested,

"Yeah-"

"But you cannot by the rules of the brotherhood, discriminate against outer region people-"

"I'm not discrim-" Altair barked back defensively,

"**NO DISCRIMINATION**." Goutar rasped back firmly, "Therefore she isn't acting odd at all, don't try and point something out of it." He gave Altair a glare, as the Assassin folded his arms in a moody pout.

"Talk about jumping to conclusions..." Altair grumbled moodily after his scolding, _"I knew it, I don't know where she is from, what her family work as, if she has any family, friends even."_ He thought suspiciously.

"Moving on...girl I suggest you avoid all strenuous activities including dressing up as younger Assassins." Goutar said ignoring Altair's mutterings,

"Ah..." Leah flushed a slight shade of red, "you know about that?"

"The whole brother hood knows, and neither am I sure should I compliment you for appearing as a man, or fooling Maness..."

"Who is beyond retarded, he needs more treatment than you do." Altair said to Leah with a smirk,

"That he does." Maness interrupted with a sneer, as heads whipped round to face the offending Assassin he descended slowly down the few steps to the dim medical room. "Although I only need medication for the persistant headaches the pair of you cause."

He rubbed at his forehead as he continued, "Such a pain you both are, I try to take one out the other intervenes, I try to take one out discreetly _someone_ else interrupts..." he spoke in an off hand tone, lowering his hand, he had a broad smile plastered on.

"**You** **are a walking corpse."** Altair snarled, his eyes switched to a fearsome glare of hatred. "**What** **are you doing here? - YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING YOUR DISGUSTING FACE INFRONT OF ME** -I don't need more temptation to grievously harm you!" his hand reached for his knives instantly.

"Yes, it is me, and I a walking corpse?" Maness scoffed and made a blatant look at his body by spreading his arms, "I think I'm still flesh and blood thank you very much. Not maggoty or pungent like yourself...and Altair I don't come here for the good of my health, I came to give you a reminder." Maness said loftily as he inspected the various bottles laid out messily upon the table,

"Hurry up then, you're wasting your precious seconds of breath." Altair seethed as with one hand unsheathed his hidden blade and retracted it purposely, the other hand placed on his knives.

"You may want to reconsider those movements, you're...a novice, and you're well aware of the consequences." Maness rasped out, his eyes meeting his rivals' for a fleeting moment. Altair wanted to burn and slice his insides with intent and Maness knew it.

"Oh that's a incredibly- incredibly useful reminder(!)" Altair barked back, with a nervous twinge in his chest, _"Damn that bastard...he has a valid point."_

"Oh really? – Why so?" Maness said in an amused tone, he folded his arms with a cocky attitude and smirked as Altair gave an angry growl of frustration,

"**I-**" he began and Maness gave a low chuckle, "You **can't** do anything Altair, we both know it, so why not drop this feeble charade of murderous intent?"

"Charade? My _friend_ this is no act. I have every intention of living up to my words."Altair snapped back and poised to lunge forwards but Maness spoke again sharply, "That's why you came here to remind me...YOU'RE A COWARD MANESS - you feared my vengence so sought the protection of the rule of our brotherhood!"

"You've lived here for all your life Altair, you wouldn't dare to venture against the brotherhood, Maness hissed loudly, his face expressing anger, "I don't fear you in the slightest, you are a weakling - heavens know how you managed to become a Head Assassin!" he swept a bottle to the floor angrily.

"I am not weak – WEAK is something like you, reverting to a seedy version of poison instead of a clean Assassin strike..." Altair retorted in fury as he flexed his fingers in anger,

"What? You'd rather me have done that? You should be kissing my boots for poisoning her, she's alive and with you, or would you rather have her corpse?" Maness snarled, "It can easily be done!" he said in vigour unsheathing his own hidden blade.

"**WE SHALL SEE THEN!"** Altair roared,

"I'm not an imbecile, risking my own status for you...It must pain you so to see me here, as _your_ Head Assassin." Maness said slickly, as he retracted his blade, only serving to infuriate Altair.

"It's only a title, means nothing to me." Altair snapped back, deep down it pricked at his pride, Head Assassin was _his_ title, he was the best...was. "If your not keen on a battle then pray you stop pretending that you pass me on skills!"

"Oh really? I bet you couldn't resist ordering everyone around despite being the lowest ranking rat here, your skills are nothing, you are pathetic." Maness said spitting on the floor,

"You can't get rid of the Head Assassin spirit." Altair snarled defensively, "Heh, my skills are first class, I don't fear you in the slightest Maness." he said bravely.

"Of course..." Maness murmured with a snide smile as he knew Altair was sore from his rank stripping, "We shall see about that later shall we?" his eyes roamed onto Leah who made a stern face as he gave a cruel smirk, "Girl, you must have told them what happened, I'm no fool , you're always constantly fleeing for protection from Assassins and cowering particularly towards him." He said indicating Altair.

"I obviously would have told them." she snapped back with a glare at him, "Why else does Altair want to kill you? - Besides you being a dick head of course and hated by all." She ignored his comments about her running for protection, feeling a tad guilty that Altair was in this predicament because of her.

"For someone who should have died at my hands, you're rather cocky, maybe too cocky for your own good." He drawled.

"Most likely, all chat and no bone." Leah agreed with a broad grin as Maness snickered,

"So how do you say to a little tournament?" he suggested stroking at the stubble that had grown on his chin thoughtfully, "I could use the entertainment."

"Souuuund." Leah said cheerfully, _"I so should not have said that, yeah I agree with you Leah, DAMN." _She mentally berated herself a second the words left her mouth,

"I presume you agreed." Maness sighed.

"You shouldn't have said that." Altair growled in her ear,

"Yeah, I realize that now..." she whispered back, her brow sweating in fear already, "Err maybe it wasn't such a good idea-"

"Too late you cocky low life, you said it and now you must stay true to it." Maness sneered with a satisfied toothy grin, "Outside, in the arena at three, you'll find out what to do then, and I wish you all the bad luck..."

"Yeah, good luck to you too!" Leah called out after his disappearing form. The second he disappeared she collapsed back down onto the bed in a sickly headache,

"You're a dead person." Altair declared picking up his sodden rag and water basin once again,

"You're dead..." Leah murmured back to him,

"Child...this is no light matter, I won't take favourites but Maness is not your common jackal of the desert." Goutar mumbled.

"Deserts have jackals?" Leah asked the old man who shook his head in disbelief,

"Two words Leah – you're dead." Altair repeated as he wrung out the water and proceeded to mop her face,

"Cheerful, I'm wondering which will kill me first, Maness, the poison? Or your incredibly awful skills at cooling my face?" Leah said playfully and Altair squeezed water straight onto her face with a grin.

"Malik – there you are!" Altair gasped as he ran up to the Assassin in the library. The one armed man sat on a desk, pouring over his various books,

"Can I help you Altair? You're seem to be in a slight rush-"

"Yeah, since I haven't got long, before perhaps one of the most crucial moments is about to take place!" Altair babbled as he inhaled balloons of air to get his breath back,

"What are you on about?" Malik queried impatiently, closing his books slowly,

"Maness has just issued Leah to a tournament!" Altair exclaimed in horror, his eyes displayed absolute terror, and the beaded sweat trickled down the side of his face.

-Tumble weed rolls past-

Maness' eyes shifted left and right before settling back on Altair, "So?"

"So? Is that all you have to say? What happened to thinking about consequences? She's going to lose! - she could die – she was poisoned by Maness – it's a clear ride to the deathly underworld!" Altair clamoured and seized Maness' robes in frustration, "Why don't you understand!"

"...Altair...?" Malik questioned his expression quite alarmed,

"**WHAT**?" The Assassin snapped angrily, Malik's face grew into an amused expression as he said,

"Relax and calm yourself, but...I've only got one question. When did you start caring?" he asked tactfully,

"I-But...I-" Altair blurted in a loss for words and then froze, _"By the Gods he's right...What am I doing?"_

"Well?" Malik pressed on, "You don't know either do you?"

"Yes – I do." Altair retorted immediately, his mind in a turmoil, "I'm just...telling you what's been going on...dramatising it."

"You're making quite a scene out of it-"

"Oh yeah? I'm making it sound interesting! - And I don't see anyone complaining about it in here!" Altair said rudely, pointing to the various other library users, "He's not saying anything, he's not complaining-"

"Altair, _you_ know why they're not complaining...Head Assassin?" Malik said tiredly as he stood up slowly,

"Have you forgotten? – It's Maness you imbecile." Altair said dully,

"Head Assassin skills then?" Malik pointed out, as he returned the books on the desk back to their shelves one by one,

"Mine are better, but I understand regardless." Altair muttered bitterly, "Moving on, Malik aren't you even remotely concerned?" he asked curiously as he tailed the Assassin round the library,

"Of course I am – extremely concerned in fact for her safety and outcome of –not only that...but I've already LOST Kadar. I'd rather no one else I care deeply for leave my side." Malik said his expression saddened.

"Then-" Altair interrupted, guilt flashing through his veins before he dismissed it easily and fell silent as Malik continued, "Difference is, I don't make an issue out of it to other Assassins, I haven't anyway. Altair control yourself, several weeks ago your _entire_ attitude and views would be to leave her to it, let her die and vice versa. My thoughts now are to support her through this tournament and whatever the outcome, I cannot help."

"But you can, if we just _dealt _with Maness..." Altair reeled and Malik raised an eyebrow in surprise, before shaking his head,

"Your behaviour really has gone spinning off the wheel...so different then from you used to be." he tutted in disbelief,

"What? What now?" Altair growled in minor annoyance, "I've always wanted to kill him, it's no secret! And I haven't changed!" he barked defensively,

"Perhaps, but-" Malik argued and a quiet clearing of the throat caught their attention, turning to their left, they saw the Master approaching.

"Malik... child let me please take over. Altair needs a lesson to learn eventually." Al Mualim said bleakly as he approached the pair,

"Yes Master." Malik muttered and hurriedly left the library ushering all other users out too. A while later Altari spoke,

"Learn what?" The Assassin said with a tone of forced respect, "Is there a reason for this?" He continued bluntly as the elder man stood by the window, looking out at the landscape thoughtfully, the library a chamber of silence. The elder man remained still for a moment, and then he gave a long sigh,

"Altair why have you descended upon this spiral of bad fortune? First you grew arrogant and defied the brotherhood, we saved you from resenting us, next you were demoted back to a novice I had hoped it would humble you back into our shroud of order...And next – there is far too many faults that need reckoning, I do not want to waste my breath upon them." He said with a disappointed sigh.

"And the purpose of your visit to me now is?" Altair asked arrogantly, as he glanced at the door way, hoping it wasn't time for the tournament yet,

"To remind you where your loyalties are, where they lie, _who_ they belong to, and the purpose of your being in the brotherhood." Al Mualim said sternly,

"I know where they lie." Altair muttered in annoyance.

"Do you? Do you know exactly where your purposes lie, what they are , are they crystal clear to you?" Al Mualim questioned, as he turned round fixing a searching glare on the Assassin,

"Yes I do." Altair stated, attempting to compose his face in his interrogative situation, Al Mualim surveyed him for a good minute before speaking,

"I'm afraid you fail to convince me on one point much to my disappointment, this is because your past adventures have been chasing around that young woman Leah-"

"I haven't been-" Altair began in protest but fell silent as Al Mualim issued him a steely look,

"As I was saying, you have been chasing her alongside your missions, we both know that in the past weeks, you could have – no my apologies, _would_ have achieved a higher rank than all other Assassins should you have devoted the time to progressing yourself. But all my reports of your actions, are going after that woman, arguing with her, chasing her down, or protecting her- is she really worth your time? I'm afraid I believe her to be a parasite, she's holding you back." He finished,

"But you gave me the charge of taking care of her! Care for her as I do myself- remember?" Altair argued back, he felt a rising edge of desperation to prove the Master wrong. Al Mualim's eyebrows creased in disapproval, "Do you not care for your power within the Brotherhood no more?"

"There's really no point to it Master. There's always competition, I strive for nothing." Altair growled back.

"Do not lose sight of your former self, you call me Master but have you forgotten I gave the order for you to be relieved of her as your duty, when you were demoted? And that was a long, long while ago," Al Mualim scolded, and Altair fell silent, wrapped up in his own thoughts and feelings, "I do not know why you kept her still, perhaps you had forgotten that minor detail but she does not belong in the brotherhood, I wish you to remove her of our company within this week. And I isuue that as a command not a request, no ways around it Altair. I do not want her around the Brotherhood. My word is final."

"That's only... two more days." Altair breathed out to himself in shock.

"Precisely, two days is more than enough for a farewell." Al Mualim stated firmly as he observed Altair cloesly, "Do not compromise the brotherhood, remember where your priorities lie,I can only hope you become a skilled Assassin as I wish for you. I leave you in peace now brother." He stated and solemnly left the library.

"_Two days...She must go in __**two**__ days?"_ The phrase repeated itself over and over again in his mind, _"Al Mualim has a point, the purpose of her was a duty to me, to learn my own mistakes...I remember, to show compassion or something. But somehow it's turned to a companionable situation, an awful turn of events...But is it so bad? I used to only have Malik as my partner now everywhere I go the woman is involved." _he thought sadly, as he failed to ignore the fact that her company was enlightening and fresh to him, different from the women he had ever conversed with_, "very different."_

"_I must be rid of her, in order to further my status back to its originality...But that isn't fair on the girl, she has no one, barely knows the area, cannot defend herself for her own life...But I risk my place of favour with the Master should I continue to shelter her, is she worth my hunger and chances for power? What is it about her that causes me to protect her without fear for myself?" _He sat down on one of the desks within the library for what felt like an eternity, his thoughts clashing together with no clear answers.


	24. From here to there

Outside in the courtyard a large crowd had gathered murmuring expectantly, they banded around Maness who tossed a throwing knife into the air before catching it, he repeated this, his face smug. His eyes surveying the crowd adoring the tension as they whispered in awe of him.

"Well isn't this a lovely turn out?" Malik muttered bitterly as he poked his head out of Goutar's medical chambers to view the crowd, "Unfortunately they're all waiting for you Leah." He said with a heavy sigh as he returned.

"Is it really that interesting?" she asked incredulously as Goutar bandaged her palms to save her from friction burns. She wore an Assassin robe instead of her previous red dancer's outfit, the robe had been torn to above her knees to save her from tripping, and the sleeves cut to her elbow since she had been fumbling around with the length of them.

"Afraid so, it's a woman going against Maness. World class entertainment I tell you - And after Goutar's done it'll be my turn." He said slyly, "And tie your sash tighter."

"Huh? Oh thank you, and your turn for what?" Leah asked in confusion as she tightened the drooping crimson sash around her waist, before checking the belt was tight enough to hold it in place.

"For equipping you, you do not honestly think you'd stand a chance against Maness in a tournament do you?" he questioned as he pulled out pieces of hard leather armour from a sack tucked beneath Goutar's desk.

"Well thank you for giving me hope and inspiration, but err depends on the challenge in fact...if it was chess I'd be a clear winner right?"

"Chess?" Goutar repeated in disbelief, "Maness is physically strong but he's no half wit either." He told her as Malik handed him a leather piece which he strapped to her forearm.

"That's all sound then isn't it I'm a half wit...so what are the odds of me winning eh Malik?" she said half heartedly, as Malik investigated the condition of a throwing knife,

"Not high I'm afraid but best of luck to you, and these leather pieces will protect you from minor slashes-"

"Wait – MINOR SLASHES? I'm getting the feeling that knives and swords are getting involved here." Leah squealed with worry fleeting across her face as Goutar strapped another leather piece to her other fore arm,

"Well I'm not certain but he's holding a throwing knife that's for sure."

"Right...any chest armour plating for me then?" Leah asked hopefully, as Goutar laced up a leather cover for her throat, it ran all around her neck looking like a thick collar.

"I'm afraid all our plating is too big, the armour is only meant for men during medium combat-"

"WENCH, TIME IS UP." Maness bellowed from outside, a few moments later and a few pebbles were heard clattering down the steps of Goutar's medic chamber.

"Well then...death calls to me..." Leah sighed nervously and swallowed once or twice, gathering her courage to face the bully.

"May Allah be with you Leah." Goutar blessed sincerely as two Assassins thundered into the medical chambers and grasped her arms roughly to pull her out into the courtyard.

"Yeah...See ya." She croaked out, giving the pair of them a solemn look.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Well well, I expected you to have ran off in fear." he comment with a smirk as Leah was pushed into the ring that the Brotherhood formed where Maness was waiting,

"I considered it but I was curious as to what you wanted to do, so go ahead and tell me." She said, her face reddened from embarrassment as the many people looked on most of them smirking, and snickering at her demise,

"Well I want you to compete with me in the lower Assassin course and after that a bout of combat if your still here with us." Sending a flurry of murmurs through their audience.

"So what's all this rather suspicious Assassin course?" she asked innocently, feeling the unease of the people around her. She drew deep breaths and urged herself to feign confidence.

"Well...it's a complex route to find your way back here, without dying or being captured." He said plainly with a shrug.

"Is there a high risk or something?" She shot back at him with a smile.

"Rather high risk, I'll put it this way...to become a full Assassin you must pass this course without any doubt of failure, there are 179 people within this fort only seventeen are accomplished Assassins."

"_Nice odds them... so technically your Brotherhood is of failed Assassins...you included I suppose."_ Leah thought with concern, "How will I know which way to go?" she asked.

"Just follow these." He said impatiently, and produced a small white flower. It was a delicate thing on a fine stalk, with streaks of pale pink stretching outwards from the inner yellow.

"That's some ancient Wizard of Oz shit right there...makes perfect sense. Why not just give me a map with nothing on it but a splash of this morning's coffee, that'd be hell of a lot more useful." Leah complained as she stared at the flower obsessively in order to remember it.

"You'll find them useful when you're trapped in the network of tunnels, with musty air gradually seeping out...with complete confusion over where to go – the tunnels are only way back here to be considered an accomplished pass." Maness hissed and crushed the small flower in his hand abruptly.

"Nice story, but yours didn't scare me."

"Well, I may have told it badly but you go and see for yourself then. And we'll begin now." He added as an afterthought.

"What? Right here and now?" Leah exclaimed in confusion, her eyes widening in alarm and he shook his head,

"Don't be absurd, I just don't want to prolong the time before your suffering." He snorted beckoning her to follow him. He led her to a turret like building which he climbed up the ladder attached to it. With a sense of unease she followed up fumbling clumsily, _"What an unfortunate time – men right beneath me, and me with some dodgy fly-away-fabric trousers..." _she thought with dread as the men below began jeering rudely at her. She wore Assassin trousers, however the fabric was too light to be a comfortable weight on her flesh, "_Feels more like a long skirt..." _She thought with an edge of annoyance.

"OI – GIVE A LADY SOME RESPECT WILL YOU?" she shouted down aggressively not too long after, before speeding up the rest of the ladder in embarrassment away from the wolf whistling and grunts of men.

"If you have wasted enough time, then the leap of faith." Maness told her and gestured to a protruding plank of wood suspended over air. "Oh and for the record, if you die..."

"You'll bring me flowers?" Leah squeaked nervously, edging farther away from the plank.

"That and things to destroy your grave – no it's not my fault if you die." Maness said slyly.

"Yeah... same to you too." Leah replied breathlessly as she saw the high drop, mustering the courage to stand on the platform. "But after you've dropped down then what?" she asked Maness, but received no reply. "Maness?" she said turning around but he was not there to be seen.

"Well looks like I'm winning this." He heard his distance voice shout. Looking down at the ground below the plank she saw Maness point and laugh, "This will be too easy!" he cackled before speeding out of sight.

"How'd you get there?" she demanded feeling rather sickly as she hung her head off the wooden beam in a vain attempt that a miracle would take place and allow her to descend slowly.

"Jump already." An assassin ordered from behind, leering menacingly at her.

"_Well I don't believe I'm doing this but...it's better than being pushed." _ She thought as she inhaled deeply, glancing back apprehensively. She picked herself off the floor, and she walked on to the plank. _"I'm imagining this plank is your face Maness, it's as ugly as! Oh and love you Mummy, Dad and horrible little brother I guess...but only because I'm doing a suicidal act."_ And she sprang into the air aimlessly, arm's flapping in every direction, eye's tightly shut, to await a stack of hay or a bloody end...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hello there Leah!"

"Nghh...uh...hi?...uggh...I actually wish I fell to my death..." Leah grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes to the beaming face...

()()()()()()()()()()

"Malik, where's Maness?" Altair asked the Assassin grimly, after he picked the one armed man out from the crowd. He looked around the courtyard where the mass of Brotherhood residents milled around expectantly,

"Well...in all honesty...he should be arriving beneath you at any moment." Malik said producing a thoughtful frown,

"_What_?" Altair spat out impatiently,

"Yeah, exactly what I was going to say." Malik sniggered, "It's been round an hour since I last saw him."

"Maaaalik." Altair sang out, his voice dripping with venom, "You know what this is?" he asked in a honeyed tone, and showed the Assassin his curled up fist,

"It's your hand?" Malik replied testily, eyeing Altair warily.

"It's my hand in a fist, and it's going to SINK RIGHT INTO YOUR FACE IF YOU-" Altair roared, clutching the neck of Malik's robes,

"_Isn't this a pleasant view." _A voice slithered into his ear, from a source unknown.

"I know that voice." Altair breathed out, shoving Malik away roughly, "I know that voice very, _very_ well." Altair crouched down, surveying the crowds with extreme caution. His eyes rifled between the bodies of the Brotherhood wandering about, and with incredibly care...he farted, multiple times may I add...

"OH- That is **disgusting**!" Maness coughed out in between retches, Altair leapt away from where he'd been crouching and lo behold, and protruding from a trap door hole in the floor was Maness' indignant expression, his head being the only part of his body visible.

Giggling insanely Altair said, " I thought you would have chosen that route, seems like our robes are good for something..."

"You are a vile little rat! – How dare you break wind onto my face!" Maness screamed, his neck muscles bulging with effort.

"SILENT BUT DEADLY!" Altair chortled and gave a cruel smirk, "I can do it again, stay right there Maness-"

"To hell I won't!" Maness roared seeing red, he sprang a hand out and intended to push himself out from the floor but found something quite didn't fit...He muttered angrily as his muscled torso wedged firmly, refusing to budge, his body was packed tightly in the tunnel underground.

"Oh, let me see this here..." Altair giggled and dropped to his hands and knees, "I think someone's gained a few pounds..."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I AM UNFIT?" Maness roared deeply, momentarily freezing his struggling,

"Maaaaaaybe...maybe not." Altair snickered and pinched Maness' cheek when he shouted wildly "Your face is unfit!" in which Altair snickered in reply,

"I'll have you know it's because of my pectorals which has trapped me-" Maness blathered,

"You mean your _breasts_?...Oh dear this won't do at all! You need a supporting strap! Maness you should cut down on the food you consume – and give it to me maybe!" he mocked playfully, reaching down to his chest in mock torment,

"Altair **fuck** **off**, be gone like the wind and just you wait until I get out of this!" The head assassin bellowed and made a few biting motions to ward off Altair's hands, he twisted his body roughly as so to squirm out of his predicament.

"Annnnd I don't think so." Altair grinned mischievously, Altair leap frogged his hands onto Maness' head, the assassin's hands pushed down and forced the other's top half back underground gruffly, "You can stay there for a while!" Dusting his hands when he stood back up, Altair made to walk away,

"Tch – as if it makes a difference to Leah if I escape or not." Maness said loudly with a snide smirk, his arrogant tone had Altair's attention, turning back around he gave Maness a suspicious glare,

"What do you...mean?" he asked slowly, monitoring Maness' facial expression for any hint of a lie,

"Oh you _want_ to hear what I say now?" Maness said in mock surprise and looked pointedly away as Altair frowned, "Too bad – "

"Maness..." Altair warned tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, "I have no time for games with you."

"I can assure you a potted plant's company is worth more than yours." Maness replied tersely,

"Oi, stop being such a swine Maness, and tell me what you meant." Altair snapped back quickly,

"Altair, how you be sure he is not lying?" Malik asked tentatively, approaching the testy Assassin.

"Because _he_ is Maness, capable of many, many, horrifying acts!" Altair exclaimed pointing accusingly at the man. "He is second only to me, and seeks out every possible way to undermine and remove me!"

"Accusation, accusations...but he has a point...how are you sure I'm not lying?" Maness said slyly with a large grin.

"I know, I know something has happened and it's your fault." Altair snarled, "Now tell me Maness. Maness...MANESS- ANSWER ME!" he shouted angrily as the Assassin turned his head away from him.

"Huh. Say my name as many times as you want... I'm not getting tired of it-" his next cocky words were caught in his throat as Altair wrenched his head back, by grasping tightly on his short hair painfully, a sharp blade touched upon Maness' throat.

"But I'm getting tired of repeating myself." Altair hissed coldly.

The cold edge rested upon Maness' Adam's apple, he felt the slight twinge of pain as the blade scraped ever so gently against him. He felt Altair's head move towards his head, his eyes searching wildly to see the Assassin, "You'd be extremely wise...to tell me what you have done with the girl."

"I've done nothing." Maness seethed, baring his teeth.

"Then you won't mind as I hack my way through your throat." Altair growled threateningly, and pressed the blade down harder on his victim.

"You won't **dare**." Maness hissed,

"Altair see sense!" Malik called out to him,

"Shut up – this is between me and him." Altair snapped back at him."Now Maness... do you think I wouldn't? Wasn't I the one labelled a savage so many years ago? I've done more than enough to prove myself. You dare say I wouldn't?" he muttered with a smirk,

"That was many, many years ago, too many...I've heard your prayers! You hoped for a chance at redemption but I tell you brother – there is none for people like you and couldn't harm me the old Medic's room away from many eyes, you wouldn't in front of the entire Brotherhood!"

"Or did you want more witnesses as an excuse for your exile from the Brotherhood? Have you not noticed our brother's gathering around us? They await your next move...your expulsion. Which will be imminent I can assure you." Malik snorted, and grimaced in pain as Altair wrenched his head back even further.

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation...I am so tempted to just snap your neck, the satisfying click of it as I break through your spine...I want the feel of the blood seeping from my knife onto my hand. The gargle as I hear your voice for the last time. Oh that is sweet heaven..._Maness I want you dead_." Altair hissed in a twisted demeanour, his eyes glinted devilishly and Maness fell silent at this new revelation, he wondered, had Altair changed from the past years?

"What's that you say? Nothing? You have no cocky fucking reply? ...That's a good underling. So I'll ask you one more time, where is Leah?" Altair demanded fiercely, Maness disgruntled at the insult of being an underling, he gave a smirk once again and spoke harshly,

"If you want her, you may as well produce her funeral before you find the severed corpse."

"Go on..." Altair growled with baited breath,

"Heh I sent her on the lower Assassin course." Maness said with a smug look on his face, as he watched Altair's face pale a shade and a shred of worry peeked out from his trained mask of indifference and anger.

"You bastard." Altair seethed his eyes glaring pure hatred at the rival Assassin, his knuckles became white with the effort of gripping on his sword,

"Kill me then, or save _her_ before she enters the Bare valley, it's your sands of time and her life you wager."

"As if I need the word of a lowly rat to tell me what I know. I'm going to slay you first and then save that poor girl's ass." Altair told him lowly, with a satisfied toothy grin and he raised his knife poised to strike.

"**ALTAIR**." A voice thundered towards them at the very moment the sword plunged downwards a few centimetres, an ominous feel of dread crashed upon Altair's shoulders as he froze his actions. He turned his head to the crowds where it parted visibly, the sole figure of Al Mualim paced towards him, with a stony expression of disappointment etched onto his lined face.

"Master." Altair and Maness spat out in unison, shooting each other an acid glance,

"What by the heavens above is this? Explain yourself Maness!" He berated angrily, focusing on the Assassin half visible from the floor's tunnel way,

"Just a moment there- Why are you questioning him first?" Altair barked aloud indignant at the lack of attention focused on him, he got to his feet and sheathed his blade reluctantly,

"Because ..." Al Mualim said, taking a deep breath and bellowed straight into Altair's stormy face, "HE IS **YOUR** HEAD ASSASSIN AND I FIND _YOU_ CONSTANTLY FIGHTING AND BICKERING WITH HIM LIKE A COMMON RAT OF DOGS ON THE STREETS -YOU BOTH SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES TO BE CLASSED AS A PART OF THE BROTHERHOOD! – ASHAMED OF EVEN HOLDING THE TITLE OF AN ASSASSIN! - YOU HAD SUCH HIGH HOPES THE MOMENT I SAW YOUR POTENTIAL ALTAIR! – WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT – THE BOTH OF YOU! NOW! YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE-"

"I-" Altair butted in, but was soon silenced.

"THE ULTIMATE DISGRACE TO THE BROTHERHOOD IS WHAT YOU ALTAIR SOLELY ARE INDEED! I REFUSE TO HOLD YOU – NO BOTH OF YOU AS MY TOP- No - my apologies for that grave, grave mistake. You wasted all your chances, Maness is my only top assassin now, Altair you have fell from grace so many, many times, you are now perilously close to ending your life within the brotherhood." He thundered, his face red with anger and effort.

"Master you cannot be serious!" Altair snarled baring his teeth while clenching his hands to fists,

"ALTAIR I'VE WARNED YOU TOO MUCH – MAKE THIS YOUR VERY **LAST**." He shouted, and Altair fell into a silence, dropping his gaze to the floor. He seethed with rage at this withered, weak, weed of a man that claimed himself as the _Master_ of him.

"_Master _if you will, I'll have my leave to dispose of the girl Leah now, as you ordered of course." He added his voice honeyed with sarcasm and politeness.

"Safety and peace assassin." Al Mualim said flatly. And without a turn of his head Altair sped off out of the Brotherhood courtyard, his eyes burning with immense hatred and resentment. His face burned with embarrassment having been publicly reprimanded. As his figure sped away from the brotherhood's courtyard, Al Mualim turned to Maness, who remained silent though watchful,

"Follow him, your skills are enough not to be detected, bring no one and do not be discovered." Al Mualim whispered to the Assassin, who gave a sly smirk as replied,

"My pleasure."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"More wine sister?"

"No."

"More grapes Madam?"

"No."

"Some sultana's?"

"No."

"A satsuma perhaps?"

"No."

"Some-"

"How about this...offer me one more thing and I will personally make sure you have no children." Leah snarled in annoyance, she lay on her bed with her head propped up against her arm, staring into the stone cavern wall.

"Why is my honey bee in such a sting today?" Ammar asked sleazily as he waved away the servants adorned with platters, they retreated from her room.

"I'm not your fucking honey bee." Leah retorted rudely,

"That's alright...so what is the problem?" he asked kindly, and Leah gave a heavy sigh. As much as this bandit was in the wrong and was...a bandit essentially, _"The kind of people my mother warned me about!", _he adorned her with lavishing of love and attention too kind for any soul..

"I'm sorry, it's only because I'm frustrated you know? I feel like I've been in this windowless room for...for...err...forever?" Leah said limply, staring around at the stone walls boxing her in, "Not only that, you placed around seven thousand locks on my door!"

"Surely not forever and just a few precautions...it's only been a few days my Queen." Ammar said gently with a warm smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Fear not, I shall give you the greatest treatment and gifts a Queen could want!" _"Isn't that what I'm afraid of?" _she thought tiredly,

"Oh god...more apples and carrots on plates for me to eat – Joy of it (!)" Leah groaned and let her face slap into the bed covers in exasperation,

"Oh don't be like this..." Ammar cooed, running his fingers through her hair softly, Leah shook her head in an attempt to shake him off.

"No, I will." She mumbled obstinately into the covers. And Ammar gave a disappointed sigh, patting her head as he did, Leah lifted her head up slightly and spied on his frowning face as she sensed his mood drop. "What's up?" she asked tentatively,

"Pardon?" he asked turning to her, as she sat up cross legged, "You know, the unhappy face...Something's on your mind." She said shrewdly,

"Well you do remember that we are due to be wed...do you not?" he continued with hesitation as Leah's jaw dropped to the floor. "You _do_ remember correct?" he pressed on.

"_Oh no...Oh-no,Oh no...OhnoOhnoOhno!" _ Leah's mind screamed as she felt like falling down a spiral of nothingness...


	25. Two views for the one

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed in happiness after shutting her mouth that threatened to catch flies. And leapt to her feet, "Errr...So how do we go about having this um... _wedding_?" she asked craftily, batting her eyelashes deliberately,

"I'm so glad that you're so eager!" he clamoured loudly and practically flew on to the bed, one knee propped up after skidding to a halt. Facing her, he seized her hands tightly, pulling them to his chest, her body dragged up, "Miss Leah, I must do this properly!...I will ask. – Will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes bore into her wide open ones.

She'd waited not very long, barely a minute of thought was spared for this topic, but to hear this question...Someone who'd take care of her for the rest of her life, to comfort her, to love her, provide for her when she was bearing their child. That's all well and nice and pretty isn't it?

**BUT NOT A BANDIT.** _"What would mah mother think..."_ Leah berated herself mentally, with a roll of her eyes, shaking her head as she did...She could see it now, with the fluffy white and pink gown, hands on hips, rollers in the hair,

""_YOUNG MAN! JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MARRYING THAT FILTHY RUFFIAN – MY LORD LOOK AT THE STATE OF YOUR CLOTHES- HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?" Good old mother...always knew a way to insult a girl in every way possible, firstly by calling her a man."_

_"But muuuuuuuum!"_

_"NO "but mums!" Leah! I would have thought you'd have used that brain of yours! - Bandits - theives! - vulgar people! You should be marrying -"_

_"A prince, a rich billionaire...a lawyer."_

_"Yes, good girl, now go catch one."_

_"I'll just get my net then (!)"  
_

"Miss Leah, is your tongue numb with surprise? Have no answer for me?" Ammar asked sadly, his expression crushed.

"Erm...that would depend, what would you like me to say?" she choked out in a honeyed tone, shaking herself from her dazed expression.

"Yes. Please say yes..." The Princely bandit pleaded sincerly, with such a hopeful face, Leah didn't dare have the nerves to reject his proposal. Not to mention the shadow of him being a bandit, and bandit's having such reputations as they do...

"Of course...yes." _"Goodbye mother... I'm off to marry a bandit...don't worry, I shall live in a cave and feed off stolen supplies, and wear potato sacks for clothes..._ _It's the good life."_

_"Well. You brought it on yourself."_

_"Thanks mum."_It was the instant crash of regret that had her wishing the bandit killed her straight off.

"**EXCELLENT!**" He roared, leaping to his feet, Leah in tow, her body limp with regret, her eyes closed with the effort of controlling the need to bawl aloud "_Nooooooooooooooo_!" in a dramatic pose. She was dragged out into the main "hall" which was the main cave area,

"Hear ye- hear ye- hear ye! I hereby wed - LEAH!" he hollered aloud, gaining the attention of every living person within the cave, even prison beaters stopped their flogging and abuse to listen, their victims grinning at the poor girl's misfortune,

"_He always says "hear ye" that's just the, you know...coolest catch phrase in the century(!) You just need a bell to swing round too! – Complete the outfit and what not." _Leah mentally gwauffed, "_lolololol indeed." _ She thought with a sour expression, and a small scowl.

"We shall raid plentiful of villages! I will sure you have the best _second hand clothes_ to wear within all my domain! They shall not be tainted with blood, or guts – maybe a dash of sweat – but they shall be pristine by my standards!" he cried, the bandits shouted out praise and eagerness to him, raising their multiple weapons aloft.

At that speech Leah could have cried with exasperation, _"Not tainted by blood or guts but just a bit of left over sweat! – My dream wedding indeed(!) It's alright though, your horses get treated better than I do – respect for you from a bandit!"_ With a blink of her eyes, she found the bandit holding her hands when she opened them, much to her surprise, he was down on one knee once again.

"I thought proposal was all over..."

"It is and I will be back very soon my dear wife, wait for my arrival, we shall wed once tomorrow's dusk arrives. Please wait for my arrival darling...we will make love when I return, do not fret, I love you my sweet!" He reeled out with a sappy expression melded on.

"You're kidding right!" Leah squeaked in horror, her face dropping into stone, the bandit stared for a long, long, long, long, long while at her, then he gave the smallest shake of his head which only agitated her even more.

"You **will** be my wife." He said firmly, as the cold blustery wind of her imaginations whirled around her she thought, _"Never thought I'd be in this predicament...arranged marriage can go soooo soooo wrong – like children. __**CHILDREN? Never mind, it's the entire making love part!**__"_

"Yes I forgot to mention children, we shall have 20, no - 200 no - more than twenty! We shall have as many as you can carry!" he announced with all the pride of a doting father...

" S'cuse Mr Bandit dude, but err DO I LOOK LIKE I'M ABOUT TO PRODUCE CHILDREN! MAKE LOVE AND ALL THAT SHIZZ?" Leah shouted at him, her face a raging monster of teeth and fire, however a second too late her future husband was already on the back of a horse, riding off into the sunlight, shouting back his farewells, his arm waving maniacally in the air.

"Goodbye my fair wife! I shall return – preserve your beauty and youth for my use when I shall return..."

"You're a lost cause mate! Just wait until you get back! DOMESTIC ABUSE IS IN ORDER! Make love(!) No chance you deluded rabbit of pencil case land!" she roared out, discovering that she was all alone, every bandit had left her standing in the middle screaming foul language.

"This is great(!)" She muttered with a scowl, with a depressive sigh as she looked up, "Maybe I could tunnel my way out", she said seeing quite literally the biggest gate in her life made from wooden trunks, it stretched from the top of the cave to the ground. _"Can't have his wife running away can he...lock the gate, chain her up – keep her frozen – anything to stop her escaping..." _She thought exasperatingly.

Altair ran relentlessly, his lungs pained him with every breath he inhaled as he sped across the landscape his boots taking the brute force of the ground, the leather thinning with each mile he crossed, every boulder he leapt over, his feet numb with the effort, his body burning with the gruesome travel.

"Damnit she's not here." He gasped out to himself as he finished scouring the Assassin course many times, _"Where could you be...darn it...I need a lead, I need a clue...DAMN YOU AL MUALIM." _He mentally growled, he pulled down his hood and rubbed at his sweaty forehead, it throbbed persistently with a head ache and tiredness. He sat himself down for a moment to contemplate the moment, it was defeat.

Hand on head, he gave a sigh as he pulled together all the facts, _"I don't have a hope in the Creed of finding her, she may have fallen down the ravine, devoured by a wolf, sprained her ankle and gotten trapped within a gorge...my duty was to tell her she cannot return to the brotherhood, so perhaps I should leave it..."_

With a peculiar sensation of regret he got to his leaden feet, and looked towards the blue sky for comfort, or what should have been a clear blue sky. It was tarnished with a stream of dark smoke. He frowned as he thought, _"Strange that I didn't notice this...ridiculous, that smoke wasn't there before. But I must pay more attention my surroundings, I may have missed Leah unconscious on the floor..." _As the dark, bitter smell hit his nose,he threw his shrouding hood back up. _"Reputation or not with the brotherhood, it's my duty to care for this land."_With a steely expression, he sped towards the crisis.

The first thing that hit him strongly, was the absolute devastation and death wrought upon the village, secondly was one of the culprits rummaging through a basket of possessions, while the house in front smouldered, past the house was a messy mound of bodies.

"You bastard." Altair snarled viciously, the bandit grunted and turned around to face the slash of a blade through the throat. Altair spat on the ground with disgust at the dead man and muttered, "Bleeding bandits...why don't they make something useful of themselves?"

He suddenly heard the low trumpeting of a conch shell, he hid behind a building and peered out from his hiding spot. He could see a figure on a horse in front of the corpse pile, it raised his sword heralding the success of the raid to the rest of his comrades, _"There's only one person I know with that many jewels on a turban..."_ he thought with a dark look on his face, _"But what's __he__ doing out here..."_

He stealthily crept closer, using all of his Assassin training to the max where he then listened intently as he perched on the roof of building inconspicuously though not yet, torched alight.

"My followers, we have annihilated this village and we shall have a feast tonight! And tonight we gain a sister! My WIFE!" Ammar shouted and followed by woops and shouts of praise, he turned his horse and began to canter away leaving Altair bemused.

"_He has a wife to wed?...I wonder...Surely not...I beg it not to be...that woman will surely bear many of his children forcibly...she can't – I can't...She cannot be helped..I assume... I should return to the brotherhood...and face that old codger before he blames for something else absurd..." _ With a heavy weight on his heart, regret seeping in, he took a step forwards, and weighed his decision, _"This is farewell then Leah, may our paths cross again. But our destinies have ended, may Ammar treat you well." _He declared mentally and sped away back to the castle.

"So Altair...you have chosen to crawl back to the brotherhood though you had a chance to find her, this is exceptional news..." Maness snickered, as he watched the Assassin bolt away into the distance.

"Brother, you have returned so soon?" Malik said in surprise as he spotted Altair trundle across the hallway of the castle. Ignoring the question Altair asked wearily,

"Malik? Why are you holding so many bottles as such?" The Assassin was cradling them carefully against his abdomen with his arm.

"Well I and Goutar was originally expecting Leah to arrive, which brings me back to my earlier question, why are you back so early, I expected to not hear from you again for a few days straight," he replied a flicker of worry gracing his face.

"Did you expect her to come back half alive or dead?" Altair asked him stonily, looking at one of the bottles, "There's enough here to heal half of the villagers!"

"Quite, heaven knows what she's gone through."Malik said with a sympathetic look, "Falling down cliffs and battered by everything...not to mention that poison!"

"Well I expected myself to return only when I've found her, but err I've decided events will not find me gaining much prestige for disappearing on a chase." He admitted in discomfort, shifting his feet as he spoke.

"Well aren't you just this beam of sunshine and determination?" Malik commented with a small laugh, "So where is she?" he asked brightly as Altair snorted in response.

"I've no idea." He barked in reply quickly, his annoyance covering the growth of guilt that settled on his mind like a leech to skin.

"Calm down there..." Malik told him reproachfully, "You must have an idea, so where did you hide her? I refuse to believe you'd come back empty handed."

"I haven't hid her." He said tiredly, and at that moment Maness walked into the castle hallway where they were stood, the two Assassins instantly fell silent as the stocky Assassin approached cockily with a smug look plastered on.

"Ah so what do we have here? Mongrels mingling I see..." he said with a smirk, looking from one scowling Assassin to the other one who gave a polite nod of the head,

"And I see that you've finally crawled out of that hole you were hiding in," Altair said cattily, his eyes staring daggers at the man,

"I did indeed, and I've being doing _so much more_," Maness said with a slimy sneer,

"Like what? Making children cry? Taking their sweets? Terrorizing the elderly? Trivial stuff indeed." Altair scoffed, folding his arms in a surly manner.

"Wouldn't you like to know indeed..." He snickered, and Altair gave a snort, "and it was in fact trivial." He added loftily, "So where is that little ratty wench?" he asked indifferently, and gave a small glance around the hall for her, "I wanted to see if she'd died already."

"Tch, absolutely no idea." Altair said stiffly, his mouth twitched in annoyance as Malik's expression remained suspicious, and Maness' became mildly surprised,

"Oh really? _You _of all people for once have no idea where your little puppy dog is? Are you not concerned? Or is poor little Altair hiding his emotion like some traumatic teenager?" Maness goaded deliberately, watching Altair's expression grow angry.

"In all honesty you don't know? On the brotherhood's creed?" Malik asked carefully, watching Altair's expression.

"Yes, yes and yes, on Mother's very being if you both want."Altair replied snappily, pointedly ignoring Maness.

"I'm quite-" Maness interrupted, but he continued regardless, turning away from the Assassin.

"I grow tired of this my brothers, I have answered your questions and satisfied your curiosity-"

"No Altair you haven't-" Maness challenged with a broad smirk.

"I already told you. I've spoken enough." Altair told him softly, his piercing eyes glaring at Maness' own, who glared back evenly, but he ceased to press further. "I shall report to Al Mualim." Altair finished blandly and he moved towards the staircase.

"Be my guest, but make it fast you roach, I need to report also." Maness spat at him as they climbed the stairs quickly, he reached out a hand that caught Altair's robe in an effort to throw him back,

"I will take all the time I require _dear Head Assassin_." Altair scoffed slapping Maness' hand off him, as he raced up the last flight of stairs,

"My speech is MUCH more important than your smidgen of a report." Maness called out after him, as he held back from the study of Al Mualim.

"No it isn't, my report is better than yours!" Altair snapped back loudly,

"In your prayers they are! Don't be such a fool, I blatantly have the better report!" Maness shouted back to the surly Assassin,

"YOU DO NOT!"

"I DO INDEED."

"DON'T START THIS!"

"Ridiculous...the pair of you..." Al Mualim tutted disapprovingly as he slowly approached the stair case where the men were ready to fly at each other's throats,

"Master." The two muttered, falling into a silent seething mood,

"Just like two school children disrupting a class, I cannot have you both near each other at all...do not tell me who started this please... you both are grown men one with a wife and family! Behave appropriately! - Altair into the study now." The elderly man ordered, and Altair paced away quickly with a shout of,

"SEE – I do have the better report! – AND I WON!" before scarpering away,

"Argh – you little-WE WERE NEVER RACING ANYWAY!" Maness snarled angrily, bunching his fists, the Master gave a tired sigh of exasperation,

"MANESS, please... will at least someone show a _little_ restraint and patience for the mentally challenged?"

"_Pfft, mentally challenged is your entire face old hag." _Altair thought acidly as he heard the scolding. Soon Al Mualim returned to the study, where Altair waited patiently.

"So my dear child, what news do you bring me?" he croaked out wearily as he took his seat, clasping his hands together on the desk,

"I bear news, that I can find no trace of that wench when I scoured the land thoroughly Maness allegedly sent her to. I covered it swiftly and repeatedly, but I find absolutely no trace. Could it be that he sent her somewhere else?" He reported flatly,

"No, most of the brotherhood saw her ...what is your plan now Altair?" Al Mualim asked him, his gaze fixated on Altair's expression,

"Master?" he questioned, "_Testing my loyalty now are you old man?...Fine. I'll just play it as it __goes."_He thought darkly as he carefully plotted out his choice of words.

"Child, I know your heart is set on something else, perhaps you have outgrown your time within the brotherhood, I am debating on whether you should set your sights on a world beyond our missions and tasks." The old man said gravely, with a bowed head, the situation was with utter importance Altair realised...

"Master. If I may?" He asked feigning hesitation, "I will not bear accusations, or falseness my Master. I acknowledge myself to have been distracted...Malik has alerted this to my attention and I will...hold the punishment." He paused for a while to study the expression of the Master, which seemed to be quite attentive, _"I've got this old horse eating out of my hand..."_He thought craftily, twisting the flicker of a smirk into a firm line. "Master, if you allow me to serve the Brotherhood once again, I can fully assure you that I can prove my worth of my skills. My loyalty to you has never wavered, I will readily accept my tasks as always."

Al Mualim gave a few satisfied nods of the head and said slowly, "You have prepared your devotion to the Brotherhood?"

"Yes Master." Altair said firmly,

"You will not be side tracked by the..._short lived happiness_ of the fairer sex?" Al Mualim asked carefully. Altair felt the sinking feel within, as he rapidly weighed the outcome of his answers.

"_No Master."_

"_You DARE defy the brotherhood once again – You of all brothers should know that servitude to our cause is a lifelong service, you serve us for life, or you do not serve us at all! With this chance of your running off and cavorting with women I cannot entrust your service to the brotherhood - ALTAIR I EXPELL YOU FROM THE BROTHERHOOD!"_

_Or..._

"_Yes Master."_

"_Ah I am pleased about this. Of all my Assassins and scholars within the brotherhood...You were the one I least suspected of falling in the snare of the witches."_

"_You refer to them as witches?"_

"_Yes, the fairer species is a deadly type...we as the Brotherhood have a weakness of the heart bestowed upon us from the Heavens above. Therefore we force immense training to control this...weakness until there is a chosen one. Ah but of course my lectures are wasting time...run along Altair, I shall send for you soon."_

"Altair? Are you well my child?" Al Mualim questioned with a forwn, tapping the assassin's head lightly,

"Master." Altair said snapping out of his day dream, "Err..."

"Child, you seem to be contemplating something, please share your thoughts with me." The old man asked shrewdly as he returned to his seat, interlocking his fingers.

"It was nothing of much importance; it was only a reflection of my past. I am...ashamed that I have let my rashness replace my judgement of the greater cause." Altair gave a small bow, "Master, please forgive me."

Al Mualim gave a murmur of acknowledgement and said proudly, "Rise my child, I hope that you will once again become my most favoured protégé."

"I shall." Altair said standing back upright, "Is there anything else you wish of me?"

"Nothing at all my child, I look forward to your next achievement of our ranks." Al Mualim said with a small smile and approving nod.

"Yes Master." Altair said with another bow. As he walked away he thought, _"Ridiculous...I have just lied through my very soul to my Master...however, why should he deserve the truth? He lied to me from the beginning, having Maness follow me, those missions that had no results...That bumbling fool of an assassin could not have been more obvious." _With a small snort he marched past Maness who gave him a piercing glare before stepping up the stairs to Al Mualim.

"So what did you discover Maness?" The master asked tiredly as Maness approached,

"Nothing out of ordinary, running at breakneck speed, pushing through crowds of elderly, although he did seem quite flummoxed at some point in time, un fit as always. However he abandoned the search rather early after we caught sight of bandits pillaging a village."

"Intriguing..." Al Mualim said softly as he stroked his beard thoughtfully,

"Master?"

"Maness, I have a shrewd theory that our brother Altair may not be all as he seems...not to mention the rise of bandits!" The old man said sharply, Maness' eyes widened slightly in surprise,

"You...suspect he leaks information out about our cause to them?" he suggested lowly.

"No nothing of the sort, Altair is too tight lipped about everything on this world. If anything his pride would stop him from socialising with them...I suspect he may have a hidden cause within this brotherhood, and his loyalty his wavered towards that woman. Tell me truthfully child, wherever did she vanish to?" He quieried, watching Maness shake his head.

"I can honestly say that I haven't the slightest idea...hopefully she slipped down into the ravine and drowned." he replied with a snicker,

"Perhaps, there is no need to wish ill on others my student. I would like you to follow Altair for a while longer whenever he leaves this castle. I would like to know his motives, before I entrust much more information to him, our tasks must come to a standstill. It is a shame that we have fewer Assassins than ever before." Al Mualim said wisely,

"A clever motive, I shall carry out this request as you wish, I'll train those till they have necessary skills. Safety and peace Master." Maness droned before leaving.


	26. She's not here

"Altair, I am glad you are back in one piece-"

"Is that a pun on my missing finger or your missing arm and finger?" Altair snapped back moodily the next morning, his eyes following the Assassin pacing up and down before him,

"My Brother of the Creed for you are as joyous as the first sign of spring on a cold winter's morning!" Malik trilled highly as he pranced around Altair, who sighed and shook his head.

"Please spare me your homosexuality act." Altair drawled out, as he flicked the pages of a book half heartedly,

"This is no act-"

"Well then you do know we don't allow this gypsy-like behaviour within this brotherhood, where real MEN stay." The Assassin growled, lingering on a page with particular images of men dying.

"Hahah you are a strange fellow...Altair do me a favour and turn the book the right way up..." Malik said in a kind tone as he stared at the cover.

"It IS the right way up." Altair snapped, hurriedly twisting the book around and slapped it back down to the table with a loud bang.

"Of course it is...Altair why do you continue reading when you cannot-" Malik began as he watched his friend stare blankly at the next few pages,

"Malik I think I know what I can do..." Altair replied in a warning sing song tone.

"Fine, fine... Seems happiness is not your first morning brew," Malik said with a sigh, "Come brother we should speak in a more private area." He said gesturing to the door out of the library,

"Tch if we must." Altair said throwing the book carelessly onto the neighbouring spare desk. He followed Malik to his room reluctantly, and then sat himself down on the only chair, his feet resting rudely on the bed, as he fiddled around with a writing quill he'd grabbed from the desk.

"If my _honoured_ guest would listen..." Malik grumbled, as he himself stood beside Altair.

"Well I am aren't I?" Altair barked back, twirling the quill in his hands expertly as if it were a knife.

"I have this feeling that you've been hiding something from us all Altair." Malik said suddenly, and Altair continued with the fiddling, though his actions rapidly increased.

"Why do you think so?" he asked half heartedly. Inside Altair's heart was beginning to beat a tribal war cry, it hammered within him that he was sure Malik could see it.

"You seem too normal." Malik said shrewdly, his eyes flitting from Altair's bland expression to the twirling quill,

"Is that a bad thing my brother?" The man asked lightly, and swallowed nervously as Maness gave a sigh and rested his hand on his head.

"In a respect, yes. Where is **the** Altair that pranced around throwing horse muck and dog dung at the elders? How come you don't terrorize Mother as you used to for the hell of it? Why aren't you preaching about torching alight the children that run within a mile radius of you?" he said sadly, "You're not yourself are you?" Malik said with suspicion, and would have folded his arms if he had the other so made do by placing it on his waist.

Altair gave a sigh, and twirled the quill slowly, "You are my most trusted person within this brotherhood, I weigh my very position on that. I am not myself Malik, I will admit that, I have tried to steady myself against this, but I cannot become the same Altair while my mind is troubled." He said, taking his feet off the desk, and leaned forwards in his chair. He gave a large sigh, _"Altair, Altair...what's going on..."_

"What are you speaking of my brother? Surely you are the same person, however you may have troublesome things on your mind." Malik said kindly his expression confused as he watched Altair.

"I've become distracted, much of the Brotherhood's lessons and teaching I have forgotten, or ignored as most people say."

"That comes as no surprise...No one has ever expected you to recall them," Malik said with a smile, "Your actions were a natural flow of talent."

"Yes, but skills are just skills after all, no I did not mean that, I'm afraid I cannot perform my Assassin duties as usual...I used to see my targets clear as crystal my mindset sharp and cunning, but now there is always something niggling at my mind, it's at the back. Never quite clear, never really understood..." Altair said tiredly and stabbed the end of the quill into the desk where it stood perfectly upright.

"What is it?" Malik asked curiously,

"Not sure." Was the grave reply, in Altair's eye it was as bad as a crippling disease.

"You must know surely." Malik persisted with a frown,

"No, I don't. It confuses, it draws my eyes away, I cannot think straight at times, my head is clouded with delusions and imaginations, renders me in waves of worry, it plagues me at night when I am unsure, I turn to it for confidence, more than any Assassin should ever." Altair said, his head bowed low in shame,

"Well, this is worrying...what do you think about that perplexes you so and what is this "it"" Malik asked, half doubting whether Altair had finally lost his mind,

"I don't know but that wench always occurs within it." Altair admitted with tightly bunched fists, he stared hard at the ground as he felt his pride evaporating and sensed Malik's minor flinch of surprise.

"Which one my dear brother...you go cavorting around with so many..." Malik teased with a large grin, and Altair shot him an ice cold glare, that sent shivers of nerves through Malik. That didn't happen very often. Being the friend of Altair for a lifetime, sharp glares did nothing to deter him. But every once in a while, one of those looks surpassed the normal.

"Yes. Because MANY women follow us around...Which one do you think." Altair asked darkly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Heh...only fooling around my brother, but on a serious note this does seem to have gotten the better of you. So what of the woman?" The assassin asked dumbly, Altair gave him a frosty glare and muttered stubbornly,

"I don't know." In his mind Altair regretted that admittance.

"You do...I suspect Leah distracts you, and you turn to-", he cut himself off as he thought for a moment and came to a realization with a crafty grin...He said slowly, "...Altair, I do believe you are in quite a predicament, of your own doing."

"Heh. _What predicament_?"Altair replied bleakly, and rubbed tiredly at his face, _"Please do not tell me he's about to say I'm in love.."_ he thought with exasperation. And there it was the thing at the back of his mind, scratching away at him...

"You know what I mean..." The assassin said playfully with a grin,

"Do I now?" Altair asked him with a raised eyebrow, "I for one have no idea what you are on about."

"You're un-amused?" Malik asked with a growing smile,

"Aren't you?" He snapped back quickly,

"Well...I am...The great Altair falling into this age old ritual – the oldest of old – the thing that brought us both to this very place!"

"Are you finished Malik? I don't need this blathering."

"...So my brother, when do I expect to be an uncle?" Malik sniggered draping the single arm around Altair who grimaced.

"Next millennia and when Al Mualim is convinced women are not devils." Altair barked out,

"Don't lose faith my brother. That one feeling triumphs over everything! From a cougar queen protecting her cub to the very instincts of a male-" Malik preached in high spirits.

"Ha! You make it sound as if I have _feelings_ for that wench." Altair interrupted, and got to his feet, he had a cruel smirk on his face, "The only feelings I had for her, was a deluded version of when I once cared for her. I had forgotten the true teachings from that duty, it was for me to be less arrogant. I do believe I succeeded." He said with a determined expression. _"And I have succeeded. She is nothing else to me. Rather like a pet that I've come attached to...Or a friend."_

"Only if you think so my brother." Malik said unconvinced,

"It was essentially making fire from ash, I can assure you on this. Malik let us not speak of this again." He finished and brushed hurriedly out of the room without so much as a backward glance. Partly because his own face was a noticeable shade of beetroot.

"_Only because you will not admit it to be your greatest weakness, you cannot stop your feelings from its own doings Altair, no matter how strong or skilled you are, every man has a heart."_ Malik thought wisely as he shook his head slowly with a smile.

Altair gave a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him and gave a stretch and yawn, _"Deranged as Malik is...his theory of these "feelings" for that wench is farfetched..."_ he thought to himself unsuccessfully as he felt his insides squirm uncomfortably at the lie. _"Even if it weren't...which it is of course. I don't have a hope in this lifetime of ever finding her, she is deceased for all I know."_ Altair thought his expression downcast as he walked the dim hallways of the castle, "My priority is Al Mualim." He reminded himself and moodily punched the wall half heartedly beside him.

Leah wandered around the bandits cave, she discovered the kitchen which consisted of battered stoves, spit fires and many tables. Each turn in the cavern was a dead end, in the end she watched the sun gradually do down through the gaps in the wooden gate.

"_Oh Altair...Why haven't you fucking come to rescue me? You insolent waste of a man! I'm going to so kill you if I marry Ammar before you get here. – Not even that! I'm starting to speak like them! Any more and I'll forget all the lingo goin' on in me own world!" _She thoughtmoodily, and gave a sigh of exasperation, "Who am I kidding...No one else will come rescue me." _"My family can't help me, Altair's abandoned me...Malik...can't save me." _She messily wiped away tears as she felt alone, completely forgotten by everyone...

"Morning Altair," Malik muttered giving a great yawn as he seated himself down next to Altair in the hallway, where the Assassin picked lazily at his breakfast on a table of his own.

"Morning." Was the abrupt reply.

"So what has been nit picking at your mind today?" Malik asked brightly giving the Assassin a curious stare, Altair raised his head to him,

"MY LORD!" Malik yelped,

"What." Altair snarled bluntly.

"Your face is like...a vagabonds! It's sprouted a complete fur coat over it!" Malik laughed, giving the short stalks of hair a light tug,

"Oh lay off...Rough night." Altair groaned tiredly.

"I left you alone for one night after that talk and you've just become this great slump...haha!" Malik cried out whilst shaking his head,

"Well what else am I supposed to become? This brotherhood's great Assassin once again? Those days are past, I'm just that withered old man's dog now." Altair chuckled darkly, twirling his porridge, "Look at this slop..."

"My, my don't your moods improve with every passing day? We've had this many times before, what's wrong with it?" Malik asked, looking down at the meal,

"It's ridiculous...why can't I choose what to eat? Have my place devoid of these...brothers." Altair said gesturing to the others.

"Altair, what's come over you? You've never spoken like this before..."

"Well, things aren't the same as before." Altair replied,

"Was it something I said last night?" Malik suggested kindly with a cheeky grin as he sat down, and Altair shook his head slowly without replying. "My lord...our brotherhood cannot have you in this shape and form!" he said cheerily, his friend gave a humph and picked at his breakfast lamely,

"No, I'm going to go train some more..." He made to get up suddenly but Malik pulled him down,

"So why did you have a rough night? You so very rarely sleep bad." Malik asked, "Ha ha in fact as soon as you approach a bed your practically sleep walking into it!"

"I didn't sleep. Haven't for days." Altair told him bluntly, and Malik gave an "Oh...", "Yeah, well things on mind and, it just gets the better of a person I suppose." The gloomy Assassin added deadening the high spirits of his friend.

"Of course...are you worrying about Leah?" Malik questioned sharply with a smirk,

"Tch, I don't have time to worry, I've got training to do, and more skills to hone and medicines to and...squirrels to spear and...everything else." Altair said quickly finishing lamely spooning his porridge heavily into his mouth,

"Well...you never lie(!)" Malik laughed, "At least you've decided to eat something for the first few days."

"I've ate things."

"To survive you mean," Malik corrected smartly,

"Yes, yes, yes... and I'm leaving to train."Altair stated leaving his partly touched bowl for collection, exiting the hall moodily with Malik watching him with a sympathetic look. As Altair walked into the entrance hall, he was greeted by Goutar,

"Don't you look a sight Altair, the portrait of health." Goutar murmured gently, looking at the shadows of Altair's hood that was now pulled up. He'd seen enough injuries and bedraggled forms to tell if an Assassin was well or not even with the hood pulled high. "A very familiar sight I see, no hood down today? Must be in a tetchy disposition."

"Don't give me bullshit Goutar, what do you want?" The younger man snapped quickly.

"Point proven..." The medic said with amusement, he was used to the sharp remarks from the acid Assassin. Altair tilted his head menacingly, "Very well...I wanted to return this." Goutar said delving into his robe's arm. He drew out a small fabric pouch and handed it to Altair, who took it with a suspicious look at the man.

"You asked me to fetch it for you when you stood vigilance when she was poisoned." He said indicating to the velvet material in Altair's hand.

"Ah right. I remember. Thank you." Altair replied feeling the shape and weight of it within, he walked out of the castle and around to his favourite haunt. The training grounds, where archery, spears, knife throwing were all practised, straw dummies stood there, being Altair's ever faithful and silent friends among the sparsely grass strewn ground.

Leaping upon his old boulder, where he sat upon usually pelting knives at the trainees that lacked the level of skill he wanted, perfection. _"Still slacking off in the breakfast hall...",_ Looking out towards the early sun, he thought, _"I wonder...Al Mualim hasn't sent for me yet, probably making love to that rat Maness. I cannot believe an Assassin of his calibre dared to trail me, hoping not to be discovered, what a fool."_

Closing his eyes briefly, he relaxed in the beams of soft sunlight shining down from the sky, he soon heard the approaching scuffle and noise of a crowd, paying them no attention he continued to doze. Suddenly it was too quiet, he snapped open his eyes and they focused on the cluster of young Assassins that stood frozen a distance away. Each one fearing to breathe louder than the rest...

"What are you all doing here." He asked them, not sharply, but neither kindly, and gave a lazy stretch as he waited, "Well?" the trainees were barely over twelve years old, each already lean and the growth of muscles had begun to show, "Someone give me an answer NOW!" Altair barked aggressively, causing them to flinch.

"T-t-rain-ing..." the boy at the front stammered, pressing himself closer to the group as Altair gave a fanged smile with a satisfied low chuckle at the fear.

"Well get to it." He replied tersely. Observing the boy in the tattered shirt and worn trousers, the group gave a jump and scattered quickly to form several perfectly straight columns in front of the dummies. "Where's your teacher?" Altair asked directing it to the same boy.

"He's...not here..." the boy asked, standing pin straight up in frozen terror at the prospect of being addressed by the famed disgraced deadly Assassin.

"Who is he?" He continued, the colour of this boy's face was draining with each second Altair's gaze remained on him much to his amusement.

"It is the...Head Assassin..." the boy said quietly, eyes wide in terror in case Altair thought to make a move.

"Maness?... Heh, no surprise that he's not here, good luck failing." Altair said perhaps a tad friendlier than normal. And hopped off the boulder, as he turned he saw Maness standing a few feet away from him,

"Well hello Altair..." the Assassin murmured with relish a devilish grin spreading on his face.

"Hello Maness." Altair replied stiffly and began to walk briskly past him.

"Where you going so soon brother? You cannot just leave your class like this." Altair froze as he heard this phrase,

"I assumed I had been dismissed from this lesson." He replied flatly, his eyes betraying the hidden aggression he directed.

"Nonsense!" Maness belted aloud, "Haha my _friend _you will attend this lesson. Perhaps you could show us all a demonstration..." he said, opening his arms to the class, he placed an arm around Altair and steered him to the front of the class, who stood there rigidly in perfect columns.

"Of course." Altair muttered, his eyes flashed around at the boys who were all watching with a mixture of great anticipation and fear. The Brotherhoods two famed Assassins, at each other's necks once again.

"So, my brother will you please demonstrate the way to hold a throwing knife." Maness instructed loftily, a malicious gleam forming in his eyes.

Without a word as he held his tongue, Altair withdrew his throwing knife and raised it, poised it in his favourite throwing position, his legs in the familiar stance. He was sure Maness was to create a mockery of him, as he felt the Assassin observe closely. "This _children_..." Maness said with a deliberate pause, running his eyes over Altair's form, "Is the worst way you could hold a throwing knife."

Altair's face grimaced and he frowned, "Pray tell Maness brother, what is _your_ form of throwing a knife?" he said for a forced neutral tone as he sheathed the knife back into his belt.

"This." Maness said with a broad grin, and arranged himself in the standard Assassin technique throwing knife position, his knees perfectly bent and his legs splayed in a strong stance. It was a strong contrast from Altair's own position,

"Well you look like a prat." Altair said loudly, and folded his arms with a smirk. "My stance, works, it's comfortable, practical and you don't look like a Assassin who pours over the books for every little detail." He said with a look of disdain at Maness as he straightened up with a most sour expression.

"Mine is **correct**, you won't find a better stance than mine." Maness chortled, twirling the knife between his fingers, "But of course...the "_great_" Altair doesn't listen to lesson, you do as you please don't you? Even if it'll kill you..."

"I do indeed, run by the purest killing instinct found in man, and trust me. Nothing will kill me." Altair retorted proudly with a scoffing noise.

"Children, this is the lowest ranking Assassin currently telling **the** Head Assassin of his "skills"... watch what happens, you'll get used to it in late life." Maness said with a false cheery tone and walked up to Altair, as they stared into each other's eyes...Maness drew back his arm and punched Altair in the gut relentlessly, there was a crunch as the Assassin's emblem belt cracked slightly, a large bruise of where it was slammed into his abdomen was sure to form...

Altair gave a muffled grunt and doubled over hugging his injury with an angry look at Maness, as he said "See children... DON'T BLUFF IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BACK IT. Now bring out your knives and raise that arm to the side of your head-"

"And don't move a muscle." Altair hissed sharply within the next second.

The children looked back at the Head Assassin in confusion to find, Altair's forearm slung around the neck of Maness, the other hand wrapped around him to the stomach where a throwing knife pressed against the Assassin belt. On the underside of Altair's hand, the hidden blade was unsheathed, the end of it protruding in plain view,

"It's a shame I do not have the liberty of killing you just yet Maness." Altair said,

"Of course you don't, you still haven't found that wench of yours." Maness grunted, and swallowed and Altair gave a snicker,

"I have no need for her at all." Altair stated coldly, and he pushed the throwing knife deep into Maness' belt where it pierced through and into the flesh of Maness. The Head Assassin gave a yell and Altair held his neck in place firmly, the threat oil unsheathed, Maness drew a few deep breaths and quickly grabbed Altair's arm, twisting it away from his neck, as he did there was an ugly noise as Altair ripped the imbedded knife across Maness' abdomen and through the belt.

The children gave gasps of horror as they watched the men leapt apart, Altair rotated his shoulder, his arm giving an awful cracking noise with shoots of pain flashing through it as he moved it. Maness's belt was torn badly, he spat and inspected the belt, he could feel a nasty gash beneath it, the blood seeping into his robes, staining them a deep crimson.

"This is quite a serious game we play Altair." Maness smiled as he breathed sharply,

"Danger is an Assassin's playground." Altair seethed, drawing out a throwing knife quickly,

"Well, at least we shall see whose form of throwing knife is more successful, triple blade rules?" The Head Assassin laughed as Altair poised earnestly.

"My favourite." The lower Assassin barked, retrieving another two knives. Maness drew out three knives also, each placing the knives in their right hand, where they were held in the spaces between the fingers securely.

"Let's teach the students how it works..." Maness snickered with a glance at his observant students. Or rather too terrified not to look.

"Three knives, plain combat skills, most thrown successfully wins." Altair said with a growing grin. Maness smirked and charged towards Altair, where he slashed upwards wildly, Altair leapt into the air, his boot's leather was sliced lightly by one of the knives, as he kicked against Maness's chest to rebound into a flip gaining distance.

Upon landing his threw one of the knives at the stumbling Assassin, who fortunately fell onto the ground from the previous impact, leaving the knife to fire through a straw dummies' throat. "Haha, Altair even I had not foreseen that!" Maness cackled as he got up from the ground gingerly, and looked around at the small hole in the dummy. "You're getting slow old dog!"

"Neither did I, a fools luck I suppose." Altair said grimly, as he tightened his grip on his remaining two knives.

"That it was..." Maness grinned, Altair sped up to Maness at the same time, where the Head Assassin slid skilfully beneath and past Altair who slashed fruitlessly in the space Maness was before, he sprung to his feet instantaneously and flung a knife straight into Altair's right shoulder, where it stayed securely held by flesh, as Altair spun he gave Maness's side a kick that sent the Assassin reeling away.

After the kick Altair flipped his own knife at the Assassin where it stabbed into the arm before it flipped away, gouging out a deep slash. "It's even..." Altair declared,

"Of course it is not... you have only one more knife left, where as I have two." Maness cackled, "It's not game over yet..." The assassin licked his lips in anticipation as he hungrily watched Altair's next move.

"...It's not." Altair replied grimly, as he gruffly pulled out the blade embedded in his shoulder with gritted teeth against the slick noise of metal against flesh, the stinging pain as it was removed. Hearing the noises of horror, distress and retches of disgust from the youngsters, he barked fiercely, "Don't wince! It's only a light wound compared to a real battle."

"Heh, that's quite the act you got going there Altair. Don't even try to tell me that's not painful..." Maness said eyeing the bloodied blade thrown on the floor.

Altair put a scowl on, knowing he called it a "light wound" partly to hide the fact that it pained him a good deal. It wasn't so long ago that he'd been injured. The wound bled furiously in trickles down his back, staining the soft white of the robe, it also restricted the use of that arm. Which did not help him as the right arm was best for throwing..."Don't get so cocky yet Maness!" he shouted switching his last blade to his left hand,

"As always." Maness said with a shrug and he charged up to Altair who braced himself, raising his arms in defense and digging his heels into the ground, seeing an open chance Maness threw the knife powerfully. The distance between them was not great, it was a sure chance to hit Altair, until he at the very last second dived down towards the floor into a hurried roll away from Maness and his knives. The Assassin tumbled for a good few feet before spinning back around to find that Maness was approaching with the expression of an angry warthog. Noises and smell also apparent...

Tightening the grasp on his remaining knife, his last chance, Altair sprang and caught the fist Maness had begun to throw at him, instead of pushing against with strength which he'd have no chance with a sore shoulder he let the fist continue, dodging it using the minimum space required.

Maness was thrown off balance, his body lunging forward wildly unable to pull his fist back. Altair at the side of Maness who was about to strike down, the throwing knife was just about to pierce when – "**AH**!" Altair's face convulsed in pain after the sudden cry. His body seemed to slump slightly and he placed a hand on Maness to steady himself, a rare act. His breath came in raggedly.

"Heh heh, you are really, really exceedingly slow Altair. Just one of your pathetic reasons why you're such a waste of flesh." Maness sneered while gasping for breath, as he held the Assassin. "Think of it as a reminder of why you couldn't keep that little whore of yours." The wicked Assassin whispered beside Altair's hood. Hearing the words the lower Assassin's eyes flared with anger, his body searing with rage with a momentous effort he too plunged his last knife into Maness. He didn't aim, all he wanted as that knife to plunge into Maness.

With a snarl of pain and surprise, Maness shoved Altair away from him before dropping to the floor clutching the area where the knife protruded beneath his ribs. Altair gave a low chuckle as he lay on the floor, the children watched the dusty ground grow an ugly red smear as Altair's blood tainted it he lay there breathing shallowly in the heat of the day. Maness staining his own patch of ground

"I do believe...that – I've won." Maness coughed out, as he gingerly got back to his feet unsteadily.

"Eurgh, I suppose you did strike before me, fair and square for once." Altair admitted bitterly, glancing at the tilted blade that was on the verge of slipping out. He grimaced at the smears of blood he was covered in, with a pained face he slid out the knife slowly, the children watching the gruesome event with glassy eyes. Their expressions were not so different from the ones he's een on Leah's face, it was the face of innocence

"So, class – practise your throwing technique with the proper instructions." Maness announced deliberately addressing the children, while keeping a wary eye on Altair who slowly rose off the ground. Maness' hand was wrapped around the handle of the knife still embedded beneath his ribs, he was poised to strike at Altair again with any means necessary.

"Tch, do that if you want to lose then fools." Altair snapped at Maness' smirking face, that was plastered with sweat. Giving the Head Assassin's body a glance, he thought _"Heh...it won't be long before Maness' caves and comes to Goutar after me." _This was judged from the bloodied and tattered state Maness was in, the man had used a fair share of effort within the tussle.

"This children, is the shell of a broken Assassin just beaten by the best." Maness wheezed out with an expression of pure delight, pointing to Altair who was now hobbling away tiredly.

"Say what you want, you're only a false Head Assassin." Altair shouted hoarsely back, as his body coursed with the heat of humiliation. _"__**I**__ am the Head Assassin! – That lazy show off bastard has no right to wear MY title!" _ He thought viciously as he spied the Medic chambers. However upon its entrance, he paused...

"_I have to get stronger...relying on medicines will not help, they'll only weaken me, and further me from pristine skills. Leah would laugh in my face for such weakness. No...I can deal with these wounds." _Altair thought with steely determination as he grasped the oozing shoulder wound that throbbed relentlessly for attention. He picked up his leaden feet and took one step at a time towards the exit of the castle.


	27. Double Crossing

"Hah! Goutar old man - you should have seen the expression of that worm as I sent him crashing towards the floor!" Maness chortled proudly as the Medic bandaged his arm, "He was practically crying!"

"Yes, yes..." He murmured half heartedly, "I'm sure the children enjoyed that intense rivalry-"

"To heck they should! I used my very core skills and strength to win that wily weasel!" Maness thundered loudly, smashing a fist to the table where the bottles shook precariously, a few open ones toppled over.

"Of course..." Goutar said neutrally, despite a feel of uneasiness. Maness had a bulky build and was quite the one to watch in unarmed combat, Altair was his equal so to speak, and he was nimble...supposedly. "So where is the young Altair?" he asked casually,

"Pah – Gone off to sulk over his pride beneath a wet rock." Maness snorted, as Goutar finished tending his injuries and was now mopping up the spilt liquid.

"Perhaps, although I haven't seen to his wounds yet." The medic announced with a hint of concern, Maness raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, "I thought he'd have come here to get them treated to before I did." he gave a shrug, "Suppose he didn't want his pride hurt anymore."

"The injuries you gave him I'm sure aren't very light." Goutar said cautiously,

"Not my problem, for all I know he could have very well bled to death by now." The Assassin said lazily, as he retrieved his robes with a look of disgust. "Here, wash these for me." He said throwing them hazardously at the old man, after he stripped to his linen shirt and pants,

"Yes sir." HE muttered with a disgruntled expression, he could smell the metallic stench of blood, as he pulled the robes off his face,

"That's a good Medic, at least ONE person within this castle knows their place within the ranking."Maness said and spat disgustingly at the ground before leaving the chambers.

"_Perfect...That fool of an Assassin has wandered off somewhere, with those knife wounds he's not liable to last very long. Maness' own wounds were nothing short of dangerous never mind Altairs'." _The old Medic grimaced and made a decision, gathering a selection of herbs and bandages into a box, he dumped the soiled robes on the floor and hurried out as fast as his old legs could carry him.

"Goutar?" Malik said in confusion as he cradled a stack of books against his chest, "You're standing _outside_..." He said in awe.

"What of it child?" The old man asked sharply as he blinked slowly in the glaring light,

"Well you never come outside... you're the old man who hides in the cave, under the castle-" Malik said with a cheeky grin as he watched the man dazzled by the brightness,

"Malik, I'm in quite a hurry here. Spare me your talk." Goutar said with irritation after he shook his head to clear it. The Assassin gave him a look of bemusement and tilted his head slightly,

"So where are you off to?" he asked casually,

"To find Altair, have you by per chance seen that child scampering around?" Goutar asked, knowing full well the answer.

"You should have an inkling of his behaviour my friend, when Altair wants to be found he can't be, no matter how hard you try..." Malik said with an inkling of fondness. And it was true, over the years Altair had the uncanny knack of staying hidden, a bonus for any Assassin.

"You're his best companion are you not?" the old man said shrewdly,

"Well many people say that I am." Malik said with a small smile and a hint of pride. "Although to answer your question, I don't know where he is, why do you require him?" he asked,

"He's got himself grievously wounded once again..." Goutar said grimly, "Just like every other day."

"I see...who caused it? Maness?"

"When is it not Maness? Over the years Altair either injured himself or at least a dozen others, always giving me work to do! This time they decided to play with throwing knives, such stupid children." Goutar grumbled, "Have you any idea how many Assassins have come to me with injuries off that game? Hell be on the one who created it!" the old man cried shaking his fist towards Malik

"Well it's been around for generations...Altair produced the official rules for it and spread it through the brother hood like fire- I remember that day when he dutifully wrote it all down, copying it many times so all could read..."

"Remind me to give that boy a good hiding later." Goutar said sternly, "Despite his skill."

"Speaking of Altair, I'll keep an eye out for him but...should I be concerned for his state of injury? Seeing as you are personally seeking him out." Malik asked carefully,

"I am slightly edgy about his health. Maness seemed quite proud of his victory." The old Medic grumbled lowly,

"Really?" Malik said in surprise, "Well that game would have been a sight to see! Altair loosing at his own game, what irony..." and he shook his head slowly, "Perhaps you should venture outside the castle Goutar, I have to get these text deciphered with the scholars before I have time to seek my friend."

"Very well, may the brotherhood be with you." The Medic muttered,

"Safety and peace elder." Malik replied respectively, before making towards the library with the books. Goutar gave a frown and walked briskly out of the castle, he scoured the town in search of the Assassin, it was not until he dragged his weary feet for a final trek outside the town's premises, he came across a horse grazing absently on the sparse shrubbery.

This horse was strange, wasn't everyday you came across one with bloody smears all over its rump and mane, the old man approached it with a heavy sigh knowing who he'd find. The horse gave a small nicker at his presence, beyond it was a small dip in land he saw. And there a once clear pool of water shimmered gently in the sunlight. And right now...was the great big dirty Assassin floating on his back, ever so gracefully upon its crimson surface.

"Deary me..." Goutar muttered as he pulled the body ashore with great effort, Altair's robes were soaked in a mixture of water and blood, he lay unconscious as Goutar peeled the robes off him and began to tend to the wounds labouredly.

"Mmmgrrh..." Altair groaned as he slowly awoke, he had a strange feeling of tightness around his body, as he peered at himself blurrily, he found himself almost completely covered in bandages or poultices, blinking a bit, he looked around and saw Goutar in a heavy slumber.

"It's almost the evening...how long has that old man been here with me?" Altair wondered to himself in a low voice. He stood up gingerly and picked up his robes that had been previously splayed onto a boulder for drying, dressing himself with them, a thought crossed his mind,

"_Why would Goutar of all people suddenly seek me out, the man and I never melded together much. Partly due to me sending him all of the Assassin's half dead after I was finished battling with them." _As he thought so, Goutar gave a large stretch and a lengthy yawn,

"Ah...Altair... you are awake I see."

"Of course." The Assassin replied, as the old man rose to his feet. "Why are you here Goutar?" he asked impatiently,

"I should be asking you the same thing. Grievously injured you were, I haven't seen such a body like yours since the wartime." The old man chided with a weak smile,

"Thank you for your care to my wounds, it will prove helpful as I strengthen myself more." Altair said blandly, "But you haven't answered my question, why did you leave your medic chambers?"

"Well, I came in search of you and curiousity of your next actions. I heard about your little game with Maness and decided to gamble my chances of healing you."

"I find it quite strange..."

"Why do you Altair?"

"Assassin's nature..."

"Let me tell you then, you used to be the bane of my life, I cringed at the moments when you would be carried into my chamber on the strings of life, and yet when you woke you were an animal, snarling and snapping at the kindness the brother's gave you. Yet in the _recent _times, we've all seen a different side to you. You're no longer savage. Although savage and ruthless of course to your enemies you always will be, but you have changed into a kinder person. I knew your nature could never be hidden behind your mask. I also remember when you were first found and accepted into the Brotherhood, deary me...how I hated you. Now I suppose we have reached a compromise, especially having saw you treat that young woman Leah. One good turn deserves another." The elderly man drawled out as Altair loosened his joints gingerly.

"I was happy before that..." Altair mumbled, and shrugged off the rest of Goutar's speech, "I'm busy Goutar, I thank you but I have some matters that need to be seen to." And he got up gingerly from the floor, noting the huge roll of bandages across his torso, and the many wads of cotton pressed into place.

"Really Altair, your facade is a shamble, _everyone_ within our brotherhood has heard of the whispers between you and the young woman. You need a firmer hold of your status before anything-" Goutar reasoned getting to his feet.

"Goutar...what status? I've been stripped – humiliated and trampled on by the beasts of the brotherhood. I know I have two choices, return and play the lowly dog of Al Mualim, or rescue the girl and then face my charges." Altair snarled, and sniffed his arm which smelt strongly of herbs.

"Well I couldn't have put it simpler, what do you choose _o mighty Assassin_ as you can see, your time is dwindling." Goutar said lightly,

"Dwindling?" Altair asked sharply, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought,

"Yes, although I shouldn't warn you of certain consequences Altair...the brotherhood is no longer a haven of trust between brothers, it is between a select few in thy mind, don't let your eye be fooled by these events." The old man said grievously, and he lowered his gaze when Altair rounded on him angrily.

"**What**? There will be no consequences! Even if they were – no Assassin could match my skill!" Altair barked at him angrily, "Enough of this foolish babble! I don't need _your_ preachings!" The assassin snarled with venom and he grabbed the poor man's robe, throwing him roughly into the water where he then crouched beside him menacingly.

The old man spluttered and floundered slowly in the water, Altair looked him in the eye seriously after he'd recovered from his surprise. It was a pitiful sight, the elder soaked to the skin with an extremely angry expression. Altair breathed out heavily, "Thank you for your warnings, but we are being watched. Be well Goutar, I shall be back." He nodded curtly as he dressed himself into robes and leapt onto the horse that reared powerfully before beginning a gallop down the road.

And with that the old man struggled to stop the proud smile that would have risen if the gravity of their situation wasn't so troublesome. He hurriedly crawled from the water without assistance and picked his items from the floor. He rushed down the dusty path back to the castle, his senses finely tuned into any noise. For crouched upon a cliff side was a small array of Assassins, Maness at the front, each holding a drawn bow and arrow. Altair was well in striking range of trained Assassins, and Maness knew it, he himself could shoot something ¾ of a mile.

"Hmm...Interesting turn of events, I did not expect Altair to betray the old fool's kindness, but then again when doesn't he spit venom into those kind hearted." Maness mumbled to himself.

"Brother Maness shall we follow Altair?" A hooded man asked him as they eyed the lone figure of Altair streaking down the road as a lone wolf.

"No, return to the castle. _I _will follow him." The head Assassin ordered. He knew none of the others could possibly hope to keep up with Altair, as a favourite tactic was to ditch the horse and continue on foot.

"_There's no arrows flying towards me. I'm an open target why haven't they shot...Maness must be behind it all. That lowly bastard." _Altair thought as he slowed to a halt, far, far away from the range of any arrow, he'd left the horse to roam and ran on foot the rest of the way. _"But why is he following me..."_ Was the question pricking at him.

"I know your there Maness, I can hear your breathing as if it were beside me!" he called out boldly, and his eyes scanned the area closely, and sure enough the lone figure of Maness appeared, he was much more closer than Altair had anticipated,

"What are you hiding for Maness? I know your here – don't make me scour the land for your bedraggled hide!" Altair roared fruitlessly.

Crouching motionless Maness narrowed his eyes, _"How did he know... that buffoon had the skills of well...a baboon, which to be fair is possibly a brighter animal than that thing shouting."_

"MANESS! I'm going to start counting." Altair warned loudly, and paused. It was some form of 6th sense, an Assassin's instinct, he didn't feel the slightest hint of embarrassment as he called out one last time...He was sure, so sure that his nemesis was there.

"Well done..." Maness chuckled deeply as he rose from his hiding place of shrubbery and rocks,

"I knew you were here." Altair hissed, he felt a deep anger rush to the surface that he was being followed.

"Spill then my brother. How did you know I was here?" Maness asked curiously as he slowly walked closer, whether it was a threatening gesture or not, Altair didn't take chances.

"I knew soon as I heard the bow strings held by our fellow Assassins being drawn taut." Altair spat at him, "So how many did you bring to try and murder me this time?"

"Oh just your average troop size... your hearing is quite remarkable, rather like a dogs. I'll remember that next time although I was under the impression you were deaf, seems to me you haven't yet to everything." And the Head Assassin gave a huge yawn much to Altair's annoyance.

"You shouldn't under estimate me, and your reason for this plesant arrival?" He asked shrewdly as Maness circled him maliciously,

"Oh nothing much...only your disobedience to Al Mualim." He said loftily,

"I haven't disobeyed him in the slightest." Maness gave a loud snort of disbelief that was accompanied by a dark laugh.

"YOU of all people haven't? You've been disobeying him from the day you were accepted! The very day you were allowed to hold a sword! I always wonder why he keeps such useless men around. You haven't been very loyal have you? Breaking creeds every other day, murdering innocents, putting yourself first before us all." Maness' voice dropped to a whisper and he gave a smirk,

"I'm loyal." Altair stated blandly, his ears turning red as his crimes were announced.

"Yes, yes...blind to your own ignorance..." Maness said with a shake of his head. "So tell me _loyal Altair_ what are you doing so far away from your castle?"

"Training." Altair said curtly,

"Sure...you need it of course."

"Of course not. My skills surpass yours every day." Altair scoffed with a look of distaste at the other Assassin,

"Of course they do...Oh what this?" Maness said in a mock tone, "An injury?" he squeaked and gave Altair a sharp prod in the shoulder, Altair's legs buckled slightly from the force, _"I'm not strong enough...I can't win if he chooses to fight...my wounds are still too fresh." _ he thought desperately. Maness gave a toothy grin, which appeared predatory and Altair glared back,

"I wonder how you got that injury?" Maness said mockingly as he eyed the blood spilt over the robes,

"A rabbit decided to gnaw on me." Altair said tartly, as he slapped away the hand that was about to push him.

"Dangerous rodents..." The Assassin said with a small chuckle, "I'd be careful if I were you Altair, they've been known to eat fully retarded Assassin's such as you. They've developed a particular taste for disobedient followers, which bring me to you...How come you haven't disposed of the girl yet?"

"Because...a moment there Brother. How do you know I was supposed to?" Altair snapped back as a realization dawned on him.

"Tch what does it matter to you?" Maness drawled out, as he averted his gaze as Altair gave him an accusing stare as the pain from his wound ebbed away.

"It matters to everything...who sent you?" Subconsciously Altair had his suspicious, although they were incredibly farfetched, too ridiculous to be voiced to anyone.

"No one, I came to laugh upon your pitiful state-" Maness said but Altair raised his voice higher and interrupted,

"Ah-ah no more insulting the injured – how did you know where to find me? Did you follow Goutar? And why pray did none of the other Assassin's query as to why they were shooting down one of the members? Did you in fact follow me? Or by using that bloodhound nose of yours that protrudes like a beak." Altair said mockingly, and Maness gave a small hurt sniff as he touched the end of his nose.

"I have skills, that I use efficiently." He replied hastily,

"Oh really?" Altair said in amazement, raising his eyebrows and gave a chuckle, "You mean the skills that got you noticed the second I awoke?"

"Pfft, that's a lie! You were as good as dead out there! Unconscious, a coyote could have killed you dear lord! – You should have SEEN the old man strain to pull your fat carcass from that pool – the man must have broke a bone doing that!" Maness continued clearly aggravated as Altair bristled,

"I'll have you know, that there's not an ounce of fat on me." He seethed proudly,

"Of course..." Maness said with a smirk, deliberately running his eyes up and down Altair till the Assassin squirmed uncomfortably inside.

"But I can't say the same for you," Altair retorted staring equally hard at the Assassin,

"But does it matter? I'm not as vain as you, if I am "fat" then I shall just work it off, rather than laze around trying to impress women with a distinct bulge around the belly!"

"I'll have you know that – that – I don't go around courting! And I certainly don't have a "bulge" of any sort!" Altair bellowed in a huff, and shook his head to clear it as he inhaled deeply, "Maness I don't have time for you..." he stated and the Assassin giggled childishly,

"Ooh- so now its "Master Grown up Altair!"" Maness said with a sneer, "What happened to _you_? You, the one who chases chickens practically every morning to "stretch" their muscles to make it tender eating(!)"

"Believe me or not, chasing them really does the job. Should be thanking me for it" Altair said with a half hearted shrug, "And yes that's correct, I have matters to attend to. Grown up and matured."

"Fancy that eh! The great clown Altair has "matters" to attend to! Become a man at last now have we?" Maness laughed deliberately loud, and was almost doubling over. Altair could feel his pride being jabbed at by the laughs of the man, and it was not amusing him though he said nothing.

"So tell me Altair, is this "matter" you have to attend to called... _Leah_." Maness said relish, "She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" And he carefully noted down the instant clench of Altair's hands into fists, and the tension that had flared up on Altair's face,

"I know you've been following, so what is it? Out of own interest?" He said dangerously quiet,

"Of course, I'm trying to find some dirt on you that I can report back and cause you to be rejected from the Brotherhood once and for all." Maness said loftily,

"I see." Was the blunt reply.

"Ah of course you do...Because I've just found you _disobeying_ Al Mualim again, tut tut Altair I'd think you would have learned by now, dear lord, after all the ordeals and punishments you've received for it..." Maness said in false sympathy, he clasped his hands together in a mock prayer finishing with "Amen."

"Those punishments only served to make me detest the old man, you cannot tell me you like the old man being the "Master" the man can barely walk and talk! His days are dying, they are numbered and you know it – _you_ want the brotherhood. Whole power over the how many so Assassins, your own army to run. Am I correct?" Altair said hurriedly as he grew a smile,

"Perhaps." The Head Assassin crooned as he examined a wound on his hand.

Altair dropped his voice to a whisper, "And I'm the one standing in the way."

"I wouldn't regard yourself so high." Maness bristled, " Al Mualim sent me to follow you, he's very keen on _observing _you shall I say." He said with a cocky smirk as Altair frowned,

"Explain."

"Oh Altair, Altair...Altair did you not have an ounce of suspicion of the old man, he's as crafty as anything – I do think you've fallen a little slow on the ways people think, or has love blinded you already." And a hearty laughed followed.

"_Love? _Don't be absurd you fool! You're the one married and can't_ you _see your being watched also?" As Altair pointed this fact out with an incredulous look at Maness, he noticed a flicker of nervousness fleet across his face as composure gave way. The Head Assassin looked almost distraught, because he was being watched or because he never realised Altair wasn't sure.

"Players on both sides...intriguing, a spot of double crossing I dare say. Al Mualim is _very,very keen _on observing us both." Maness finally said quietly after his eyes had glanced around them thoroughly, "It makes sense. Top Assassin's working for him, he can't be too careful. I'd give him credit if I didn't loathe him so."

"It is intriguing." Altair said, himself slightly perplexed, _"Eurgh seems the only one I can confer this situation to, is this bastard..." _he thought, "So Maness, lets sort this out between us, once and for all." His intention was clear to the other Assassin, they both had the same mission.

"We shall find out indeed." Maness declared drawing one foot backwards,

"Would be my utmost pleasure." Altair said lightly taking a step, Maness had his legs tensed as Altair reached for his throwing knives stealthily,

"Be my guest." Maness hissed with a growing smirk. Altair sprang high into the air, with his knives protruding from his hands which were then sent rocketing down into the shrubbery and rocks behind Maness, they sank into the undergrowth out of sight. Altair landed heavily before dropping down onto one knee to steady himself, his breathing laboured as he cradled a wound.

"Pathetic." Maness sneered, and launched his body into a back flip, where during his flip in the air he flung the knives comfortably behind him in various places. Landing perfectly, pose included, he rose to his feet and turned round to Altair who was picking himself off the floor,

"Show off." Altair coughed out as he attempted to tidy himself,

"Jealously is a sin my brother." Maness stated with a smirk,

"Your fancy moves will save no one's life I'll tell you that now." The Assassin said bitterly, "So what have we got then." Altair strolled over to the covered area, Maness taking another area of it, together they ferreted around cautiously.

"_Could it be a stupidly skilled assassin that I'm looking too much into for a hiding place or not looking hard enough? Look at that fool Maness, he's baring his soul into finding the sneak." _Altair thought while suppressing a chuckle as Maness gruffly head butted his own head into a rabbit hole. Then a daunting thought struck him, could he have actually found a friend in Maness...

"Maness are we looking for an assassin?" Altair called out mockingly,

"Of course we are!" Maness hollered back before coughing heavily,

"Is he about our size? Or is he about the size of your toenail? No wait, size of your brain maybe!" Altair exclaimed with a snicker as Maness wrenched his head out of the hole and gave a quick shake of the head to shake the dirt from it.

"For your information Altair. I was searching for my knife." Maness replied haughtily as he turned around to search the area,

"Sure, sure..." Altair grumbled, _"At this rate we'll never find the fucking spy, and fucking Leah will be fucking dead then won't she."_"You know what Maness..." he said suddenly, and crossed his arms,

"What?" The burly Assassin snapped back,

"I actually couldn't give half a thought about the person hawking over your actions, I'm going off to do my stuff." Altair said with a snort and gave a cheeky smile. He then began a steady jog down the road leaving Maness behind. The Assassin looked from the rocky area and then back to the disappearing figure of Altair, torn from curiosity and from his dogged duty of following him.

Making a hasty decision, he quickly shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS - **DO YOU**?" he could see Altair stop in his jogging abruptly, and turn around,

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" he shouted back so that Maness could hear, his insides squirmed with unease as he gazed on the Assassin,

"BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE SHE IS."

"LIAR!" He said almost childishly.

"ARE YOU WILLING TO WAGER THAT ON A CHANCE OF FINDING YOUR BELOVED MISTRESS?"

"She's not my _mistress_!" Altair roared indignantly,

"Of course, of course..." Maness snickered as the lower Assassin stormed up to him,

"Well why are _you_ so bent upon that idea that she's my mistress pray tell?" The Assassin spat venomously,

"Because...YOU HAVE SPENT EVERY LAST BLEEDING SECOND OF YOUR LIFE DROOLING AFTER THAT PATHETIC WEED OF A WOMAN YOU MAY HAVE SURPASSED ME IF YOU TRIED – YOU'RE NOW BECOMING SOME COTTONED UP PUPPY!" Altair goggled at Maness who was practically heaving with effort, the veins on his temple protruding grotesquely.

"_Cottoned up puppy?_!" Altair echoed, his ears tingling with the noise, an expression of amusement spread, he gave the red faced Assassin a disbelieving look, "I do believe after all that shit you have spouted this has to be the worst phrase ever since that one years ago." He tutted.

"Don't give me that look!" Maness shot at Altair defensively,

"I have _eeeeeeevery_ right to look at you this way!" Altair exclaimed deliberately widening his eyes till they were the size of a large coins,

"Oh why is that?" Maness snapped regaining his breath, he had an ugly scowl on his face.


	28. Planning a wedding

"_Oh Marie! –My dear sweet Marie(!) – how hard you've worked all day – that delicious food there – did you cook it? Of course you did my __clever little wife__! Oh I love you so much(!) I won't die on a mission I promise you __**my**__**sweet**__! Until the amazing Altair kills me with his awesome power!" _Altair said suddenly in a simpering voice, his eyes now resembling pools of honey. _"I cook dinners for you and you threaten me every night but oh that's alright! At least you haven't murdered me yet!"_

With his hands clasped together beside his head he gave Maness a look of utmost adoration as the Assassin remained motionless, his face a dark red. "If you think for one blind second that I – the great Master Assassin, that I behave like that – then you will suffer dearly." Maness seethed, his fists shaking with rage and humiliation. His eyes narrowed dangerously at Altair who gave up his simpering act and flexed his shoulders in a satisfied fashion.

"I need to assume anything – I've seen and heard you before Maness," Altair said with him a smirk, "We ALL know how much you love your "_Sweetest Marie_"" he repeated in a girly voice,

"You spied?" Maness snarled staring venom at him, he looked ready to leap from the floor and pummel Altair to the bitter end.

"Pfft, it wasn't my desired choice of hobby, I intended to poison your food, and then was revolted by your sugary weakness and so desisted."

"_Weakness_? She is of no weakness to me, she is expendable, a tool if anything! You speak of weakness yet you go and ferret around after that stupid wench- which does bring to my attention..." The Assassin grew a crude smile, which gave Altair an uneasy feeling, _"Hmm this is not good news for sure..."_

"Say already." He sighed impatiently, as Maness stalled for a few seconds keeping the suspense high,

"Judging from the time it is now, she's about to become... Mrs...Ammar...Prince of the Bandits." Maness said with deliberate slow emphasis on each word and surveys the sun's position in the sky, "Or was it King of bandits? I never remember such trivial titles..."

"You're lying." Altair spat instantly catching on, "She would never agree to marry a person like him." He said in a firm tone, but it weighed on his mind, what if it were true...

"Don't have to agree to marry..." Maness said loftily as he eyed Altair's agitation, "She could have been forced...bribed even...I heard she likes watermelons. Not to mention if she'll run around with you then she'll certainly marry him."

"I've heard enough." Altair snapped suddenly and began to storm off moodily.

"Where are you going?" Maness asked slyly,

"To rip that big headed Prince of nothing's face off!" He growled back,

"I'll tell Al Mualim." Maness stated smugly with childish behaviour,

"You go ahead and do that! Tell him about the Assassin we killed too because he was following you!"

"We killed no assassin - we couldn't find him!" Maness retorted in defence,

"True – but I did it anyway!" He said with a sick grin,

"You fucking lying rat!" The Assassin seethed seeing red, "It's not possible you could have!"

"He's up on the cliff you waste of space of an Assassin!" Altair roared at him, before making a hasty run towards bandit territory. And sure enough as Maness looked up, on the cliff were streams of crimson trickling delicately down the side. He arrived at the cliff side to find the source of it was slumped messily if slightly precariously over the side, Altair's knife embedded to the hilt in his body. Maness drew closer and saw that clutched within the dead man's hand, were marked throwing knives, no doubt ready to eliminate targets.

"So Altair...You murdered dear Cajul here, to save your enemies life...just what are you thinking?" Maness murmured as he turned the dead man's head with his foot. His mind furrowed with suspicions, as he began to pull the young man's body into the shrubbery where it would lay, undiscovered for a long time.

"Maness, my dear boy what news do you bring me?" Al Mualim asked in a slightly jovial manner as he looked up from a roll of parchment,

"I must say Master that Altair has become increasingly difficult to manage...if you would just allow me-" Maness began to plead with a displeased expression,

"No child...he is our brother, we do not murder family under any circumstances, we have enemies to fight against, not amongst ourselves." Al Mualim stated drearily his cheery mood evaporating,

"You intend to keep Altair's life for now?"

"I intend to keep it for as long as necessary the boy has his uses, just observe him when he returns from the castle." Al Mualim said and waved at Maness for his dismissal. "Oh and Maness – if he does brings back that wretched woman...dispose of her with any weaponry you have at your disposal." He added as a side note. "I cannot have him distracted."

"Yes Master." Maness replied confidently, his tone flat, his mind weighing the options labouriously.

"I _want_ more flowers!" Leah squealed with indignation and pouted, a furious look cemented upon her face. She stamped her foot on the ground repeatedly reciting her demand in a higher tone each time, Ammar's shoulders drooped with effort, his turban askew, his face shrouded in sweat as she carried on.

"Right more flowers." He croaked aloud with a weak wave of his hand, and the bandits each laden heavily with accessories all gave a long, heavy sigh as they heard the order.

"Oh don't moan! – I WANT MY WEDDING TO BE SPECTACULAR!" Leah demanded fiercely with a slightly smug smile, her hands now on her hips as all the nearby bandits muttered tiredly.

"Excellent," Leah said with relish, "_I love this power! Haha oh this is glorious...what I need now is a bottle of drink and I could do this forever!" _She thought, herself feeling so secure, as long as she kept this up, she could buy time for Altair to rescue her...

"My dear...sweet, sweet, precious Leah...is this really what you want?...I mean you never did _seem_ the type for floras...And so much of it…" Ammar said meekly, as he wiped his sweating forehead while tottering over slowly,

"You shouldn't judge me like that! How dare you!" Leah exclaimed in mock horror, "Go find me some flowers to apologise to me now!" She said shrilly taking an incredulous look at him, Ammar practically deflated as she shrugged him off again. He trudged away tiredly, _"So Altair...where are you..." _She thought nervously, as she glanced at the retreating back of the bandit, how long would his patience hold?

"_If this is what she decorates her house like, she's getting personally thrown out from the brotherhood by me." _Altair thought with intense disgust as he carted a huge heap of lavender over to two man who was almost crying seeing the amount of flowers he had to stuff inside cushions and then sew. The assassin looked at the man's heavily bandaged hands and shook his head disapprovingly, the man stifled a sneeze quickly and muttered "Stupid bitch." As he roughly stuffed lavender into a cushion.

"I hear ye brother." The other bandit coughed out in agreement, wiping his watering eyes on his ragged sleeve, Altair gave a typical grunt in response and slouched away. Across the cavern comfortably, Leah lay on her front on a bed of cushions, she was violently pulling the petals off a particularly large rose, letting them fall messily everywhere,

"Any other orders Mistress?" Altair asked sarcastically, giving her a low bow to hide his face under the hood.

"Sure, entertain me, I'm bored out of my tree." Leah said loftily and dropped the rose to the floor as she sat upright and crossed legged, and began to watch Altair.

"Entertain you? All you'd need to do is take a good look at your face." He replied curtly, feeling a stab of annoyance at her attitude,

"Hey – hang on _just a minute_ there – You can't speak to-" Altair raised his head at her sharply and she gave a small nervous giggle, "Aheh..._you_ can speak to me like that," she said with a small smile instantly recognising the face.

"Good. Power certainly has gone to your head and you're not using enough force when you speak." He said curtly pulling his hood higher,

"Oh can it - they work for me don't they? But really," Leah began to ask eagerly, "What's the-"

"I have no plan!" Altair hissed hurriedly "Before you ask," he added as his eyes flitted around for danger or any eavesdropping bandits, "I was hoping you'd have one!"

"You don't have a plan? You expected me to have one!" She gasped in horror before rounding on him, "I can't keep this fucking wedding off my back for any longer that's all I've planned! – And you turn up telling me you have no plan!" she seethed quietly,

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing!" Altair sniped, "At least I'm here!"

"Yeah, well until you have a plan – you can get back to preparing my wedding!" Leah barked at the quite disgruntled hero who had appeared with nothing more than himself.

"Fuck off! And as if!" Altair snapped back, "I'm sick of carting your flowers around already!" He ranted loudly.

"Do as she says..." Ammar groaned tiredly and patted his back, Altair quickly bowed his head low his heart racing from surprise, and muttered in a deep voice, "Yes."_"How? How did he approach he's not light footed in the slightest, how did I miss his approach...must have been myself arguing too much, my lack of concentration is disconcerting..."_

"When did you walk up to us?" Leah questioned shrewdly, as she beadily watched Altair pace away and out of sight,

"Well my dear, not too long ago, long enough to hear you snarling at my poor brethren," Ammar said lightly, his turban askew, and his face sweaty. His face now looked serious and his mouth had formed a grim line,

"Yes well...can't be helped," Leah said sheepishly and ran a hand through her hair as she looked around at the exhausted men, many of who were looking wasted,

"Which brings me to this conclusion...speaking on behalf of my brothers, they say to you, "_shut the fuck up_ and get married you silly bitch," may I add that it followed numerous curses and ill wishes. So Leah as a devoted leader-"

"_This can't be good news...he sounds well pissed." _Leah thought fearfully as his expression became grimmer, he inhaled deeply and looked straight at her suspicious expression, _"I know it – I know what he's going to say – a tenner if I'm right!" _She had a horrible lurching feeling inside her as he spoke.

"I'm afraid any more preparations will be cancelled, and now – **we will wed!"** Ammar shouted, seizing her hand and raising it in the air, almost simultaneously. Which was greeted by an eruption of cheers, and calls. _"You have the hand eye co-ordination and speed of a hawk." _Was all Leah could think of as she let her body dangle limply as her hand and arm swung round the air guided by Ammar.

"_Tenner to me then...Altair I knew it was your fault!" _She thought with an edge of annoyance and continued to fantasise about ways Altair would rescue her, maybe dropping through the cave wall...fighting a horde of bandits... She barely noticed that she was led into a sweet smelling chamber filled with heady perfumes of incense. Inside were frightened women of all ages, they cowered in a corner as Ammar entered with Leah.

She was placed in front of a glassy mirror, finally gaining some sense as he bent his head low next to her and whispered in her ear, "These women will prepare you my darling. You shall look beautiful", he brushed a strand of hair away from her sullen face and left the room swiftly.

Leah made a noise of discontent and looked at the huddle of women left alone with her, "Well aren't you all afraid..." she murmured feeling stabs of pity for them. The women were dressed in rags of linen that were dirty and smudged with all sorts of dirt, they were bedraggled, their hair in messy locks. Leah felt a wave of shame, she herself adorned with jewels and soft fabric and her skin smelling of soft blossoms.

"My-my lady...we m-m-must help you, we will do y-your hair..." An elderly women wheezed out , her voice incredibly weak as Leah stared straight at her,

"No, it's okay, you's look like you need a square meal, I'll send for some food..." Leah began kindly but the women all gave a sharp intake of breath,

"We c-cannot." A young girl said, she clung her small frame to an older girl as she spoke,

"Well I'm going to get myself ready for this "wedding" and then I'll turn my dress into something practical for escaping." Leah said firmly, she turned her gaze to a folded dress that lay on the bed.

Running her hands through her hair she gave it an incredibly loose shake in a rough attempt to clear it of anything stuck in it. Grimacing at the slight waves and curls of it, she stood up and went towards the dress. Picking it up, it looked simply gorgeous. Unable to resist it, she tried it on after asking the women to turn their backs.

A rich red skirt reached down to her ankles, it assimilated with the top which was a soft red and cream forming most of the centre in a shape of smooth swirls. A white lace layering accompanied the cream base, it fell just past her shoulders. A band of red smooth material attached to the back of the dress snaked around her arms, which then attached to short lace sleeves hiding her forearm. Along the lines of the lace were rich embroidery of minute pearly coloured, white beads and gold seam lines laced it.

It's a shame to ruin this...but I gotta do it." She murmured and reached for a pair of scissors lying on the table, stepping to the large coppery mirror she began to judge apprehensively where she should cut.

"Mistress, you are not ready..."

"Huh?" Leah stopped half admiring herself in the mirror and turned to the crowd, "Whaddya mean?" she enquired.

"Your hair cannot be down. It must be up and clean, the mark of a bride..." A woman said shyly, and gently procured the scissors from her hand.

"I have no hair bobble..." Leah began feebly as the women surged forwards in a rush of energy, alarming Leah as their hands forced her to sit rigidly on a seat.

"Mistress, let us..."

Leah didn't think she ever saw such an elegant hair style done in record speed straight after a lotion was ran through her hair cleaning it. Her face was now rosied up, there was no eye liner or lipstick, there was a red piece of paper that they made her purse her lips on and some powdered silvery material they wetted and pasted onto her lids.

"_Ancient makeup...it'll never come off."_ She sighed to herself looking in the coppery mirror she sat before.

"_Somehow I imagined my wedding to be more musical..." _Leah thought with a sad expression as she walked uncertainly between two rows of bandits clanking parts of metal together without rhythm and a few broken trumpets squawked a few unmusical tunes, the rest waving swords and axes above their head.

"_Seriously though, the noise is giving me a head ache..." _She said nervously, looking left to right at the bandit's dirty leering faces. As she took deliberate slow and small steps towards a beaming Ammar dressed in robes of a light cream and red, he stood at the end of a makeshift red carpet leading to him. His turban had been changed to one of rich cream and red, emboldened with jewels of all sorts, his expression eager as he watched her slow ascend.

Eventually though she had to reach the "altar" which consisted of a large wooden box with a man perched upon it. As the music stopped, the man on the box said, "May the dearly due to be wed kneel." Ammar happily complied and Leah was pushed and kept down by a few burly women.

"Shall I begin Prince?" The bandit grunted in front of them holding a scruffy wad of parchment that was bound.

"Yes." Ammar said with a content sigh, and he gave Leah a dashing smile that she returned weakly, the parchment was unbound, the bottom of it scraping the floor just about.

"Right, will you please ledge your ali-ge-ence." The man read out in difficulty, his eyes screwed up against the unfamiliar words.

"I Ammar, will marry this woman called Leah." The Prince said out with an air of having rehearsed it, he cast a beaming smile at the crowd, sweeping a few strands of hair free from his face.

"Well done! You're married Prince Ammar and welcome Mrs Prince Ammar!" The bandit beamed spreading his arms wide, dumping the parchment on the floor and the bandits cheered gleefully starting their "music" back up. For a few moments Leah was just _speechless _at the entire situation, she soon found her voice.

"**WHAT**?" She raged leaping to her feet, the women forced her back down, with their body weight, to her knees brutally she knew they were going to be bruised horribly.

"I don't believe this!" She stated loudly in horror, but her voice was smothered by ungainly noises, and it was ignored by the women and Ammar who was occupied receiving well wishes from the men. "I didn't even get a say - HEY I WAS **TALKING** TO YOU!" Leah shouted highly in vain, her chest heaving with rage and annoyance, she started to struggle and attempted to twist herself free of the grips that held her.

"Mistress if you keep moving you'll only hurt yourself." One of the elder women told her sternly, as she grappled the teenager's arm fiercely.

"Fuck off! I'm not being forced into this!" Leah snapped back angrily with the attitude of a wild animal. She rose off one knee. After a brief moment of success and a strength contest she was pinned to the floor messily. "This is RIDICULOUS! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY AND I WANT MY SAY!" Leah screamed out in agony,

"Mistress if you behave we will let you up." The women chorused, almost in unison. Their eyes showing pity and regret.

"Yeah well since you're my servants and all – I DEMAND you let me up now! – DIRECT ORDER!" she threw in for safe measure. The women looked at each other uncertainly and replied stubbornly,

"Our orders are from Ammar to restrain you. We cannot disobey the Prince." At this Leah gave a dejected sigh as she watched the Prince down a gallon of mead, "Well fucking be like that then..." she muttered cattily ignoring their murmurs of kindness. After a few more seconds she kicked up another fuss,

"Oh and he's not a _Prince_! He's just some scatty bandit who stole a bunch of jewels – glued them to his hat – and jabbed it on his fat head!" screamed Leah defiantly as she glared daggers at Ammar who was in the flock dancing wildly. It was to no avail. She must have been forced to lay on the dusty floor for a good half hour as the bandits joked joyously and partied...

"AMMAR!" Leah shouted hoarsely as she caught a glimpse of the prince amongst the crowd.

"Hey boss! Your girl is crying for a bit of attention!" One of the men hollered into his ear,

"Oh really?" Ammar chuckled raising his eyebrows. He broke off from the raving crowd of pungent men and swaggered across to Leah who narrowed her eyes at him, he made a small wave at the women poised upon Leah and they scattered away quickly.

Leah got to her feet, shaking her wedding dress free of sand with a most disgruntled expression on her face, "**Is that any way to treat your bride?**" she thundered in tone that surprised herself. It crackled with rage and a growl, her eyes burning anger at him,

"Now – now...You would have ran off!" He said defensively averting his eyes from her gaze.

"_Oh REALLY - I WONDER WHY!"_ she snarled at him, folding her arms moodily, tapping the floor with her feet.

"Calm down Leah...don't be angry. I only wanted to keep you safe-" he began feebly, his arms reaching out to hold her.

"-From what!" she snapped back acidly, Ammar giving a small flinch.

"Well..." he began, withdrawing his arms, he began to brush himself down before continuing, "From those irresponsible Assassins perhaps."

"There's nothing wrong with them! Sure their gruff- horrible- smelly but at least they don't force me into marriage!" Leah spat at him, she suddenly realised she'd hit a nerve, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she stared at him evenly. Ammar's placid expression bristled with annoyance, his self grooming had paused as he drew long, deep breaths.

"I'll have you know something." He said, a note of authority creeping in and flexed his neck. "Those "_friends"_ of yours – and don't dare deny it. They have a lot shadier missions and events to take care of. Their very livelihood is a bundle of lies. We as bandits hide nothing, they in the Assassin's part of that scummy brotherhood are no good. They lie, murder, **poison**, they betray each other to find out _someone else_ has double crossed them. There are no true friendships or alliances. You're a fool if you ever imagined you could trust them. Trust me they have a plan for you."

Leah had let him speak without interrupting mainly because she was astounded at the news, the facts simply sunk deep down into her. Never...it had never occurred to her that Assassins could have pretended to be her friend for their own purposes...

"Not to mention, they'd willingly sacrifice their own kin to further themselves. Did you know how children are chosen to become Assassins?" He queried Leah with a dark glance.

She shook her head, the colour on her face was gradually draining away. Her mouth was dry, unable to think of a reply in their defence, as she subconsciously knew Assassin's were no good for her.

"Well, when they reach a certain age, so I've heard. They are taken away from their mothers, their fathers would naturally be Assassins, but his identity is unknown, they place the child with another child in a locked concrete room that has no light, no windows, a single door, with a single knife for a minimum of three weeks."

"But won't they get hungry?" Leah asked with a daunting feeling.

"That's _exactly _the idea." He said grimly, beckoning her closer. She leaned in slightly, cocking her head to the side expectantly. "They let them wait in there, on the borderline of insanity and starvation, no food, no water nothing but each other. Then they get made one promise, they get freedom from the room if one remains. When one dares to reach for the knife...then...one child will murder the other. Two become one." He said lowly.

Leah's skin prickled uncomfortably as Ammar finished his chilling tale, the heat and atmosphere of the celebration did not warm up her insides that were icily cold. "Assassins may be one of the most ruthless beings on this world, and you hang around with them casually as if they wouldn't harm a hair on your head - but I tell you now, they can turn. They can turn and murder you within a flash... do you still think they are your friends?" He looked at her but her eyes hastily looked away,

"Erm...I-I ... they saved me. I was poisoned by one, but the healer stopped it from spreading." She stammered awkwardly, thinking back to that strong emotion of gratefulness towards them during her first meeting. But it was shadowed by Al Mualim's request for her to leave and Maness' blood thirsty behaviour. Giving a small shiver she remembered the cold eyes he had.

"Perfect example my sweet!" Ammar exclaimed widening his eyes, "Just think for a moment – did you really think the Brotherhood let you be saved without a reason to keep you alive? Allowed you to carry on living? There were under currents at work my dear."

"I thought they did what any decent person does!" Leah argued defensively with a stubborn expression but Ammar waved her words away irritated.

"Gah – Why are you so attached to them? You're quick to defend them without accepting or seeing their actions!" He snapped at her, "They are scum- they murder babies, steal women, massacre villages for treasured items! I've seen more than enough for a judgement."

"But don't you do the same thing as them?" The young woman asked quietly, Ammar looked dumbstruck for a few minutes before finding his voice again, spluttering indignantly,

"We are NOTHING like them! I can see it's impossible to –"

"Oh cool your beans!" Leah exclaimed tiredly sighing loudly as she cutt off his defense, "I was only saying some of them may be good, like Altair, let's say, he's a nice guy all in all." Soon as she finished , Ammar stared at her as if she had magically sprung mushrooms and fungus on her nose, his expression in total disbelief.

"Can I just confirm...are you actually trying to tell me, that _Altair _is a **good** person?" He asked her slowly and carefully, looking with wide eyes at her.

"Yeah, I am." She replied confidently, "Why? Problem with that?" she continued curiously.

"One moment my queen." The Prince said shortly, and turned to the crowd, "SILENCE!" The music ceased instantly, attentive half drunk faces stared round to them. "Which one of you my brothers think Altair is a good person? One with _a kind heart_ who assisted in saving my once poisoned queen's life, helps little children in need, offers help to the poor, and murders those evil?"

Leah ran her eyes through the crowd thoroughly, she was sure Altair's face would be red with rage and unable to control his temper a beacon in the sea of tanned faces. Her expression creased in worry as her mind fretted with imaginary scenes. _"I just know it...he's going to come running over the shoulder's of the crowd with a fat knife, and then he's going to murder every single one of us – me included!" _she thought with a cold chill running down her back. It was broken by raucous laughter that brought a hot blush to her face.


	29. Gold vs Silver

"What's so funny?" she shouted defiantly at the crowd, bunching up her small hands into fists. There was still no sign of Altair but she still searched the rugged audience fruitlessly, her eyes scanning over every person's face in faint hope for the familiar face.

"HAHAHA! That's a deluded woman you've brought yourself Ammar!" She felt a small surge of anger as her pride was pricked at, _"__**Deluded**__? I'll have your face when I'm a queen!" _Her thoughts rattled inside her head as she held her tongue.

"Altair? HAHA!"

"_That_ man murders to further his own power!" This was met by loud shouts of agreement and curses.

"Totally ruthless!"

"He's one insane murderer!"

"No regards for kin _or_ friends!"

"He'd kill his own mother for money if he wanted!"

"Do you see now Leah? He's a lunatic-" Ammar said wiping a tear from his eye, as he giggled almost hysterically besides her an arm hugging his stomach. Leah wrung her hands into the fabric of her dress nervously and stared stubbornly at the dirt floor,

"Lunatic or not, he's still MY friend." She spat aloud and shot daggers at Ammar with her eyes, " – I don't give a **SHIT** what you all think of him or what he's done-"

"Oh I'd take back them words girl." One bandits interrupted her loudly, his expression holding a smirk that earned him a snarl from Leah as she whipped round to face him, the skirt of her dress flowing beautifully as she did.

"I'll say what I want to." She replied back in a nasty tone, glaring at him, the locks of her hair falling gently onto her shoulders.

"Be reasonable Leah," The leader sighed softly, "the brothers are just telling you what they think of your precious Altair, isn't that right brothers?" Ammar called aloud to them in high spirits, he stood behind Leah and placed his hands patronisingly on her shoulders. The humiliation of the laughter directed towards her was almost too much to bear, and the heat in her cheeks rose to a new degree and her body quivered slightly.

"Look here _Ammar_, you don't even know Altair – how dare you all make accusations!" she seethed at him, breaking his hold on her as she jolted away from him. Only to find a soft, sympathetic expression on his smooth face,

"Leah, Leah, Leah...you are right of course." He said with a small bow, "I do not know him on a personal level. Barely even, but during that small time period where you revealed his name, I must confess...I felt a personal pride in meeting him. He has a _spectacular_ record so to speak."

"You may as well be a fan of him then." Leah commented, mildly surprised by the change of attitude. But now that the laughter had subsided she felt a chilly presence all around her, almost hostile...

"Believe me, you don't know the other half of Altair, his other face..." Ammar told her, giving her a small comforting squeeze on her shoulders, "He's the story we tell to children to scare them." He said with a laugh.

"Are you messing?" Leah exclaimed with a raised eye brow, a puzzled expression slapped on her face, "Not being funny or anything, but this is ridiculous! Altair's not as bad as you make it sound, maybe he WAS bu' not now." She felt most uncomfortable under all the bemused and disbelieving looks she received. _"Altair...I wish you would show up, please, just come and tell me you're not like that...I know you're not...I trust you."_

"Dark, dark, dark past he has, did you know of his **worst crime**?" Ammar asked her gently, she felt the impulse to reject the offer but curiosity clawed at her.

"What is it? Some more stuff you made up to bitch about?" Leah snarled at him, "And let's be honest, I'd rather not hear it." She muttered.

"Just one more," Ammar said slowly, a smile as he saw her expression deciding furiously.

"Really?" She snapped at him finally,

"May as well be, he murdered his –"

"**Enough**." Came a quiet, commanding voice that had Ammar look up from Leah and to the crowd. His eyes pinpointed the lone figure that stood, with a silent raging aura fixated around him. There walking slowly towards them..._was Altair dressed fully in his Assassin clothing in all its glory with the hood down. _Well that's what Leah imagined anyway, Altair was actually wearing clothes made from a potato sack. But he wore an Assassin's hood. His expression was hidden, his body was tensed as he walked, as if every fibre of him was ready to shred the bandit leader into pieces however only will power kept his anger in check.

"Ah...You arrive at last. How I hoped you would be here Altair." Ammar said with a smirk, as he draped an arm around Leah's shoulders. She shuddered silently but remained rooted to the spot, her eyes pleaded to the Assassin for help, but he ignored her. He raised his head and his expression was a mixture of fury and disgust, but his eyes were pinned predatory like onto the man.

"I can only guess that you were expecting me, the esteemed guest of course." He finally hissed aloud.

"I'll admit that I didn't exactly prepare your seat of honour. Fine use of skills in penetrating our base..." The Prince said giving a small nod of acknowledgement, "However I have no doubt you heard my lovely speech." He gave a toothy smile as Altair's face remained impassive.

"I heard." Was the blunt reply. And a sickening silence followed as if the place was ready for a blood bath of a fight, an army against an Assassin.

"And I can see you're unimpressed." Ammar prompted breaking the tension of the air and Altair grew a wicked grin,

"Of course I am. The tales you told were only half as bad. Trust me I've heard some of them myself. But stories to frighten children, that's a new tale to me I'm afraid. I'll be sure to etch it in my diary of cruel feats." Ammar gave a hearty laugh after he'd finished,

"Well I'm glad I told you." The leader replied tersely with an amused grin.

"However..." Altair said slowly his eyes now drifting on to Leah, "I'd like to tell Leah one of them from my own perspective. A story that no one can tell with enough relish. You see they just can't capture the tang of blood against a blade in words. Oh no...the best story you leave to me."

"Really? Which one would that be?" Ammar questioned lightly tightening his grip on Leah, who glanced fearfully at him.

"The one that earned me the unofficial title." The assassin replied in a tone that sent a prickle of unease up Ammar's spine. "_I've _got no doubt you've heard of that."

"I commend your skill and conscience for it. I'm surprised you haven't gone mad." Ammar replied briskly.

"No. I haven't" Altair replied.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me?" Leah queried curiously looking from one to another. "Y'know...let me in on this little secret..."

"Certainly darling." Ammar said in such a honeyed tone that made her cringe visibly. Altair remained perfectly still as he patiently waited,

"So Altair, would you like me to do the honours?" Ammar prompted him.

"The only honour you will have is releasing Leah." Altair replied, stating it as if it were a passing comment as he tossed down his hood. Instantly a ripple of tension formed across the cavern, from Leah's view she could already see the drunken bandits lugging weapons out from all nooks and crannies.

"_Altair! They're bringing weapons out you hobo! Swear down they must keep bazooka's in their arse or something!" _She thought whilst silently begging him to save her. "_Woah...you do look like a hobo..."_ As her eyes lingered on a strong growth of stubble on his face.

"Did you miss the wedding ceremony? Or are you just blindly refusing to believe she is now married? To me?" Ammar asked delicately, surveying Altair's dark gaze.

"No I saw it alright, shambolic display. But what did I expect from bandits...no silk...no jewels...no greenery..." The Assassin said lazily giving a stretch.

"And?" Ammar said giving him an expectant look.

"Very... rude of me to say this but...I don't give a fucking damn shit about that wedding of yours. Of which to me meant fuck all and actually never happened." Altair said with a sharp smirk at Leah who looked happy enough to leap into the air.

"Oh how heroic(!) Is it time to add more to my own legacy?"

"What legacy?" Altair jibed,

"The death of Altair the rogue Assassin perhaps?" Ammar said loftily ignoring the comment, he stepped in front of Leah, his arms outstretched to Altair.

"Sounds nice, shame you won't get it." Altair replied, ripping off the ragged clothes of a bandit's reveal a starking white Assassin robe in all of it's glory, right down to the crimson sash, although this robe had its sleeves torn off revealing his muscled, and scarred arms.

"You must have had a job hiding all that under there." Ammar commented amused as he looked at the length of the robe, and Altair's white pants.

"Unbelievably hot." The Assassin sighed heavily giving the Prince one last look before the shadow of his hood hid his eyes, as it was pulled up.

"So how do you plan on rescuing your now taken woman?" Ammar asked casually and he began to survey Altair cautiously.

"Well a bit of this and that, nothing too specific." Altair replied with a small shrug, and flexed his neck in anticipation.

"Perfect...Leah step back." Ammar commanded giving a small wave of his hand to her and he took a step away.

"Why?" She retorted in slight annoyance,

"Oh just do it if you don't want your hand sliced off by accident by this bumbling buffoon." He replied impatiently to her, momentarily snapping his attention away from Altair.

"Good enough reason." She replied testily and wedged herself at the front of the crowd in the somewhat safer company of other bandits.

"At least you care for her safety." Altair commented briskly with a hint of resent.

"More than you care anyway, I can assure you in complete confidence that she has been treated with the utmost care." Ammar sniped at him, "Better treatment than what you gave her." the Assassin grew a malevolent grin as a result,

"Perhaps, she'll be the judge of our hospitality. But on to business - shall we have ourselves a nice brawl?" Altair asked him almost hopefully,

"Oh don't be absurd...Altair, we're not children anymore. Grown men play with weapons." The Prince gave a snide smile and called out, "Bring me my favourite." A few bandits scurried away and back with an object wrapped in dark blue silk.

"This will be interesting." Altair growled with relish, his eyes gleaming with anticipation as they hungrily looked at the weapon.

"It will be. Tell me...how many days has it been since you last ate? Or slept? Rested briefly even." The leader said slowly, carefully unwrapping the object.

"A while." Altair said loudly.

"That's unfair as i am in perfect health...but I don't mind the odds." Ammar said lowly with a chuckle, giving him a deliberate scathing look. "Look there she is..." he cooed proudly. The silk sliding off revealed a broad glittering blade, the silver a cool, smooth sheen, with small diamonds placed streaking down the centre meeting a large crystal set as the eye of a golden dragon entwined around the hilt.

"Beautiful is it not?" Ammar stated stroking the hilt lovingly.

"It's...it's ...not practical!" Altair babbled furiously, "– now _this_ is a battle worthy specimen!" He exclaimed, puffing out his chest as he withdrew his sword from its worn leather sheath. Leah did have to cringe and lower her head when she studied the painfully thin sword, it was dashed almost everywhere in old, and slightly fresher dried blood. It did not shine with pride or glory, a dull gleam and menace radiated off it, but she had a feeling this weak-looking sword was all Altair needed.

The assassin ran the blade through the air for a few moments in fluid movement, while Ammar tensed his grip on his own blade. "Look is this going to start our not?" Leah called out, and ducked behind a bandit, while clamours of agreement grew.

"Hey – we're just sizing up each other!" Altair retorted, and steadied his stance ceasing his performance.

"Of course." Ammar replied casually.

"Let's begin then." Altair growled. Leah watched in amazement as they both launched towards each other with swords poised at the ready, billows of dust grew from their feet as they dug their heels in, the two blades locked in a strength battle of their owners.

The blade edges scraped against each other as they we're locked, Altair gritted his teeth and pushed hard against the leering Ammar. "You won't win this." The Prince snickered as he surveyed the assassin's sweat beaded face.

"Pfft! – a stomach full of food and drink won't h-help you." Altair snarled aloud, feeling the straining burn within his muscles, he panted heavily though it was only the first blow.

"We'll see." Ammar replied briskly, lunging forwards powerfully, Altair allowed the weight of the bandit to advance heavily, he then skipped aside. Leaving the golden blade to crash into the floor as it missed. It left a deep gouge when Altair flicked his eyes to it, before aiming his own towards Ammar's shoulder blade, the leader wrenched his blade with surprising speed towards Altair's head, the assassin ducked and thrust his own sword at him. The blade cut through the bandit's leather belt as he barely dodged the attack, the blade was wedged in the belt, it's end sticking out from the brown. Ammar's eyes flared with anger as Altair swung his blade viciously to the left aiming for his stomach, the Prince moved in the direction of the blade so he would not lose the precious millimetres of the belt parting his skin from the blade.

Leah gave a gasp as the bandit stabbed his sword vertically down at his belt, _"That was precariously close and would have really, really, realllllly hurt."_ She cringed imagining the outcome, however the bandit has cleverly severed the remaining chunk of leather Altair failed to slash through, leaving him slashing his sword through air as Ammar leapt away.

"Cat and rat games Prince of vermin! – They won't last!" Altair laughed manically as he wielded his sword, meeting his opponents' once again. The cold steel silver met gleaming gold. Altair twisted left slightly and drew his blade down the shiny gold, Ammar snarled and swung the sword powerfully, Leah felt the force of it sweep over her as they battled past.

The golden blade hit against the silver, wrenching it from Altair's hand as his grip was broken. The sword clattered to the floor with a good distance away,

"Games was it? You're sword is no more – defenceless and weak as always." Ammar breathed out heavily with a somewhat triumphant grin, he held his sword steadily aiming it at Altair's chest.

"Alright, no point in denying it." Altair laughed with a grin, raising his hands to him. "But there's always a way-" Leah seen a flash fly from the Assassin, and a loud grunt of pain. The crowd turned its head to Ammar, who was breathing labouredly as he grimaced down at the right of his chest, a dark crimson splashed against his rich cream robe. It seeped slowly down it, the prominent handle protruded out noticeably.

Leah closed her eyes tightly as Ammar grasped the knife's handle, hearing an almighty shout, she opened her eyes a fraction and saw the weapon thrown to the floor. "That was a dirt- dirty trick you vile scourge!" Ammar snarled angrily, pressing his hand heavily against the wound that stained his clothes.

Altair gave a small laugh, "If I didn't use dirty tricks did you ever think I'd be here alive?" He questioned, he walked across and picked up his fallen sword. "Don't cry, it's only deep and you'll probably be feeling stupidly weak right now."

"W-what did you do?" He hissed, glancing fearfully from the wound to Altair's smirking face as he sank to one knee.

"Oh nothing, put a little this – that... drops of something...something strong enough _to make you drop your sword_ perhaps?" Altair said eagerly as Ammar's hands shook violently. Leah felt greatly uncomfortable as Ammar's arm began to shake, his face twisted into one of intense agony as he gritted his teeth.

"Altair – what did you do!" Leah called out averting her eyes from the spasming man. Ammar had a deathly grip on his golden blade, where the tip of it scraped the floor as he refused to let it go.

"A-Al-ltair...You are s-scum." Ammar blurted, saliva drooping from his mouth, his other knee buckled, and he dropped onto both of them. He sank the blade into the floor where it acted as his support,

"Altair! Answer me already!" Leah called out urgently, "This looks horrible!" she added seeing Ammar begin to sway on the spot.

"It's not too bad...I've seen worse effects." Altair mused thoughtfully and he took a step closer to him, the assassin peered curiously at the face that was twisted in pain and laden with sweat.

"You – you snide...Pin him down men! And get me the medic – t-this battle is OVER!" Ammar gasped aloud hoarsely before allowing himself to drop onto his hands. Immediately the crowd surged forwards, most headed to apprehend Altair who cackled manically throughout, the leader was hoisted away from view, Leah buffeted by the crowd as she struggled to see head or toe of Altair.

"He's a dead man! And you all think, that _one_ of you stand a chance against me?" She heard him call aloud with a laugh.

"We can try - you're a devil in man's skin Altair, sinning within every minute you breathe!" A man roared, his moustache bristling as he brandished an axe.

"Ooh...I like the sound of that phrase, say it again..." Altair asked in a sugary tone, as he peered at the older man his expression one of pure delight.

"I said - you're a devil in man's skin Altair, sinning within every minute you breathe!" The man repeated glancing nervously at his neighbours, his foot shuffled a fraction away.

"Perfect...that's the best incentive ever to have a little spree." Altair said silkily drawing out a shorter sword, that he held in his free hand, the other tightened around the longer one. He turned around and carefully evaluated the circling throng of bandits, he chose the direction the previous speaking bandit stood in, and he began to stalk forwards slowly.

"Reaaady men – apprehend him!" The man shouted boldly but the crowd remained motionless, hands gripped tightly on their weapons.

"What's the problem? Too afraid?" Altair asked quietly almost a whisper. He stood in front of the man who was rooted to the spot,

"I'm not afraid of scum." The man snarled bravely and raised his axe high above his head for a death strike. But he gave a loud gargle and blood spilled from his mouth, his hands dropped the axe behind him as Altair sliced his throat cleanly.

"I do believe as bandits you're used to slitting throats." Altair said smoothly addressing the snarling crowd that surged around him. The crowd was fuelled with fear and the theory of strength in numbers, where as Altair stared at each one of them in the eyes sending slivers of terror into their systems while they edged forwards slowly.

Leah was pushed to the floor roughly, she instantly covered her head for fear of being trampled by the rushing bandits around her. The blood pounded in her head, her body frozen in the rumble of stampeding feet, she felt legs brush past, feet stamp on her legs. Crying out in pain she made to stand but found her right leg in sharp pain, only to collapse to the floor as the bandits still surged around and past her.

"Altair? Altair where are you?" she called out weakly, eyes watering in pain, gritting her teeth she crawled in the opposite direction of the bandits. Finally reaching out of the crowd, she coughed out dustily and wiped her tears on a sleeve.

"ALTAIR?" She shouted aloud, desperately searching the swarming crowd, full of flashing swords and weapons. "I know you're there!"

"Mistress! You must come with us!" A woman called to her, Leah whipped around to see her servants bearing down on her.

"No – no! Not you again! I'm not going with you! I need to see Altair!" Leah screamed hysterically, flailing her arms from their witchy grasp. The women surrounded her, their arms stretching out desperately from all directions, their nails raked down her dress and through her hair. "Get away from me!" she screamed lashing out at them, spinning in all directions. She felt her foot catch on something, sending her falling to the ground, or rather into the clutches of the women, kicking and screaming for all she was worth.

"Mistress! Calm down!"

"It's dangerous here!"

"You cannot stay! – he's an assassin-"

"Who comes here for you – we must leave!"

"I don't give a DAMN-" Before she knew it Leah's mouth was stuffed with a wad of cloth, she was bound with rope, and carted away by the women. "Al-Altaeyr!" Leah shouted to the best of her ability, but she could not see him anymore. In fact she couldn't see any more bandits now as they took her away.

Altair slashed and stabbed in the most efficient of areas for death, he felled the majority of the bandits cleanly, but his energy waned as fresher waves of bandits flooded out to meet his sword. "Leah! Where are you!" He roared hoarsely, slaying one after another, his attention fixed on his next target and searching for Leah. He even went so far to create a mountain on bodies that he stood on so to search for her.

Panting heavily he dropped his gaze to the floor, he spat out some blood and dug his swords in to the floor abandoning his mountain of bodies. Flipping his hood down he lifted his head, "You're all a sorry bunch of weaklings." And he mopped at his sweaty brow.

"You've slain most of our brethren but you don't scare us!" A man bellowed to him, indicating to the body strewn floor and small pile. Altair gave a chuckle and replied,

"I require your leader's bride, else I'll kill every single last one of you, and wouldn't you say that I'm almost there?" The bandits did not reply, they merely glared at Altair after assessing their dwindling numbers.

"Why have you breached our lair, twice, in search for her?" A man demanded, taking a step forwards.

"One because your security is lax, two because I have orders, three she was forced, four because I can. And five because I want to." Altair told them lightly before picking up his bloodied weapons, he held them poised in an attacking position.

"Hold it." A voice called out.

"Ammar! Are you feeling better? Look what he has cast upon us - a massacre!" A man told the leader as he limped forwards with support. The bandit leader glanced at the dark crimson ground and back at the offender with a snarl.

"You really did surpass the tales." Ammar said with a hint of bitter awe, "I am a bandit. I've seen acts of torture and violence, done most of them by my own hand. Now Altair, I've not seen a hundred or so men slain by one, I'm sure your Master is pleased."

"Then it seems like I opened your eyes, this is what the best of the Brotherhood can do." Altair replied evenly, catching his breath and he grinned cockily at him.

"Indeed. But a poisoned blade? I didn't know the brotherhood sank so low...neither did I know you had the intelligence to concoct such a liquid." Ammar said with a disappointing sigh looking down at his wound,

"That's just a trick I was trying out on you, I'm saving it for someone else." Altair laughed, "And I thought it was quite potent...thanks to our private Medic."

"Oh yes, positively vile, entire muscle failure, and death round the corner." Ammar quipped icily, "Now...I want to know what you really want to do with her."

"What I want to do?" Altair asked with a raised eyebrow.

After Leah could not see Altair, she was forced into a dark alcove where a single candle's light flickered against the earthy walls. _"What's going on?"_ Leah thought furiously, her heart pounded nervously, her mouth salivating continuously on the wad of cotton cloth. "Ey, Fwatt apberhin?" she mumbled aloud to the nearest women, who told her to hush.

Leah gave her a sharp glare and attempted to kick and stamp, but she was bound so tight her fingers could barely move. "Th-ell mar!" she managed to speak out.

"It's time to move." One of the women whispered, Leah was carried squirming about, into the main area once again. She saw Altair staring beadily at Ammar, his gaze unmoving.

"So Altair, here she is, now tell me. A little story won't be too bad for us all to hear." Ammar said walking closer to Leah who was propped up beside him, against a plank of wood.

"I'm not a story teller." Altair replied icily, sheathing his swords. Ammar gave an understanding nod and circled Leah with a slight limp. Her eyes watched Altair warily, keen for a spectacular rescue to take place.

"Of course you're not but, I'd like to know before –"

"And I'd like to know how you manage to deter the poison already." Altair interrupted, glancing at the injured area beneath a fresh set of clothes."

"Your method was simple as was mine. Draining of the contaminated blood." Ammar replied impatiently,

"Intriguing, pity they didn't drain the rest of you." Altair remarked disappointedly,

"Now, are you willing to risk precious Leah's life if you don't tell me?" Ammar hissed, bringing the topic back around.

"I'll risk all I want thank you." The assassin growled.

"So what are you going to say then. Tell me what is it that the best Assassin could possibly want with her," Ammar asked standing behind Leah, his head lowered to the side of her face. "Well?" Ammar asked Altair, and he pressed his lips against Leah's cheek.

Leah's eyes widened her face blooming to a bright tomato red, _"EWEWEWEWEWEEWEWEWWWWW! – Oh my god! Get off you vile-non-teeth brushing bandit!" _ she thought furiously her eyes fixated on the opposing Cavern wall. Her temperature rising to new heights, as she focused on composing herself she did not notice Altair's reaction.

Altair's face hardened as his face grew a heated visible red similar to hers, he stared avidly at Ammar with his hands tightly bunched in fists. Ammar glanced at the Assassin and left Leah's side with a grin,

"So Altair. Don't like my display of affection to my wife?" he asked slyly, "You're a tad red..."

"Pah!" Altair spat aloud and flicked his burning gaze away from Ammar, his face a deep shade of crimson. _"What does it matter – she is his wife, and she belongs to the brotherhood!"_

"So what will it be?" Ammar shouted,

"If I tell you will you give me her?" Altair queried with a snarl. Ammar raised an eyebrow at him with the slightest of smiles, "No then." Altair said with a sigh, "It was worth a shot." He added, turning away.

"Go ahead Altair...confess your emotions for us to hear." The bandit said sleazily,

"_Go on Altair, I'd like to hear it too." _Leah mentally urged Altair to, _"Although part of me would prefer not to know..."_, her heart beat faster at the prospect that Altair had actually developed a crush on her, _"But maybe just maybe..." _

"Confess my emotions? Sure, of course. What have I got to hide?" Altair replied with a hearty laugh, "Alright...Where to start then. Moment I saw her, I knew -"

"_Knew that something suspicious is happening more like." _Leah thought as Altair threw on a reminiscent expression, his eyes clouded as he focused on the distance, his hands held together at his heart. _"What's he playing at...? Whatever it is, it's not getting by Ammar." _She looked at the bandit who had a mixture of emotions slapped on his face, most of it confusion.

"-And then we danced around the glistening watery fountain deep in the castle of our brotherhood!" Altair cried out dramatically,

"_You mean when you chased me with death threats? And I fell in. You're version of the events that happened need to be questioned seriously." _Leah thought sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Exceptional. Your story is rather remarkable..." Ammar said slowly, "Although...quite farfetched."

"Farfetched? I'll have you know I speak the very truth!" Altair replied in a hurt tone, sticking his nose in the air, "Don't mock me!"

"I'm sure. Let's hear what Leah has to say about this." Ammar told him briskly, Leah saw Altair's face flash with worry as the leader approached her. Leah's eyes flitted around as he approached, he pulled the wad of cloth from her mouth gently,

"Eurgh you could have done that earlier." Leah grumbled instantly, feeling relief that she had the ability to speak again. She ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth feeling the dryness of it irritate her, "Drink please?" she spat at Ammar.

"I'm sorry my sweet, but not now, as much as Altair believes his story is true I doubt it is." Ammar said accusingly.

"Are you blind any one could tell he's taking the piss – now undo these fucking ropes!" Leah snapped at him moodily. She glared obstinately at him, her arms and legs cramping painfully under the tight binding.

"I will my sweet – later." Ammar replied briskly with a smile,

"Look I wanna be set free you bitch!" Leah shouted at him, Altair gave the smallest of laughs as Ammar flinched at her noise.

"Oh deal with it..." He mumbled sheepishly, "Now, how about a damning account of how our favourite rebel Assassin has fallen in love with you."

"_What a way to ruin my hopes." _Leah thought bitterly with a roll of her eyes._ "Psychic message please?"_ She looked at Altair pointedly and he gave the smallest of shrugs with an arched eyebrow.

"Be my guest Leah..." Altair said openly, "Shame me if you dare." He added, turning slightly to the left.

"You saying I wouldn't?" Leah challenged him, lunging as much as her bindings allowed her.

"Perhaps, but Leah do you want me to start or shall you?" Ammar interrupted with a slightly miffed air.

"I'll do it, alright." And she gave a heavy sigh, " The truth is...me and Altair we're going to marry before you kidnapped me, happy now?" She spat at the bandit, who gasped in shock.

"_You_ were to marry Altair?" He demanded looking from the Assassin to the young woman. "No wonder he's such a persistant Assassin..."

"Well yeah?" She replied rather bluntly. _"Alright Altair, throw the fish into the frying pan now..."_ she mentally urged him as the assassin seemed genuinely surprised by this turn of events.


	30. Where the hatred grew

"Of-of course?" Altair stammered with the expression of a hare caught in the head lights.

"Of course?" Queried the bandit with one raised eyebrow, Leah in her corner was literally sweating bullets as Altair's drama skills quickly plummeted down the drain.

"OF COURSE IT'S TRUE." The assassin leered at him with a grin, "It's true! Did you actually think I'd run all this way here for nothing?" Altair asked him incredulously, leaping to the role immediately with a little more flair than she would have liked. The bandit opened and closed his mouth repeatedly looking much like a goldfish. Whether he searched for words to spit at him or was genuinely stunned was a wonder to Leah,

"But you are "Altair", THE Altair." The prince finally said, his head shaking in disbelief,

"Hmm...I rather like that title, "THE ALTAIR", has a nice ring to it." The assassin mused a hand scratching his chin as he studied the surroundings about him.

"You are a being devoid of emotions and all things moral!" Ammar spluttered out. And a few seconds of silence endured before a peal of laughter rang aloud, bringing Altair's attention back. "– HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Ammar cackled maniacally, he was doubling up in fits of laughter. His voice a lone noise in the death ridden cave.

"What amuses you so?" Altair asked softly, his eyes narrowing as he walked closer. Leah looked around in confusion attempting to find some detail that would make sense to her. _"Dead bodies, check. Blood everywhere, check. Hairy bandit men, check. Strange...running...figure...cheeeck?"_ Her mind seemed to slow down as she caught sight of this spectacle.

"_Is that...that's Malik right?"_ She asked herself, the skirting half hidden figure was scurrying amongst the remaining bandits positioned within the shadows of the caves upper lobes. Silently silencing one by one, he felled them in a most peculiar fashion, as their bodies fell, he caught the body with a raised knee then extending the leg while balancing with the one. Down the leg the body slid down, till it hit the floor silently.

"_Well he certainly has skills despite missing an entire limb." _She mused watching him for a little while before returning her gaze to Ammar. Who was now staring at Altair with an expression of utmost repulsion, his body edging further away with every word.

"PLEAAAAAAASSE!" Roared Altair dramatically. He fell to the floor and crawled to the bandit's leg. As he reached it he wiped his running nose on the trouser leg, where it left a visible colour change to the fabric.

"You filthy animal - Please _what_!" Ammar shouted back. His face creasing in alarm as Altair clung even tighter to the man's leg despite the constant leg shaking to dislodge him.

"Give me Leah back! It was an orrdeeeherrr..." Altair sobbed loudly in racking noises, his legs wrapped around the bandit's ankles. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase!" he cried pushing his face into the fabric.

"Oh dear lord! My-my clothes! – Get him! Get him! Get him off me!" Ammar shouted aloud looking around at the lingering number of bandits, "What's the matter with you all! Move already! He's ruining my best silk!"

"We daren't!" One called from the shadows.

"Are you fools? – He is nothing!– I'll deal with you MYSELF Altair!" He shouted furiously at the sobbing Assassin,

"Oh I see then." Altair chirruped cheerfully bounding to his feet as the bandit began to reach down. Ammar looked at him disbelievingly, "What?" The assassin asked defensively, "Aren't I allowed to have a moment of emotional distress?" He dusted himself down and looked at Ammar who was looking down at his soiled trouser leg of tears, snot and what not...

"It clearly wasn't enough you poisoning the blades to render my muscles partially incapable – NOW YOU'VE RUINED MY BEST CLOTHES – LOOK –LOOK AT THIS STAIIIN! Y-YOU-YOU'RE A MONSTER!" The bandit screamed in anguish pointing at the wetted fabric and accusingly at Altair with narrowed eyes.

"Well I couldn't help it you know...flow of tears, can't stop the nose either..." Altair told him with a shrug failing to suppress a broad grin. "Look on the bright side! You're rush of anger gave blood to your muscles, so now you can walk! – Hurrah!"

"_Hurrah! HURRAH!_ Insolent child!" Ammar snarled furiously seizing a sword from the floor with some difficulty. "Your blood will run on the floor with my brothers!" He spat lumbering forwards, swinging the blade recklessly.

Altair skipped nimbly aside, jumping away when the next strike came, "Oh you'll have to hone your skills bandit leader!" He called out with a laugh, Altair leaped into the air just above Ammar as he swung the sword at his legs. He planted his feet square on the leader's face and jumped onto the floor, coming to a skid besides Leah who watched him in awe.

"A drama queen with skills." She commented with a smile, as he skid out the hidden blade and sliced the ropes binding her easily.

"Of course, and your skills?" he asked her grabbing her wrist, with an expectant look.

"Running." She told him curtly before leading him on a fast sprint to the exit, as they ran towards the gate they heard the inevitable roar of "GET THEM!"

"They just had to shout that didn't they?" The man gasped as they made a good distance,

"What did you expec- never mind that, how are you opening the door?" Leah asked him loudly as they hurtled towards the large wooden gate. And as far as she was concerned it looked like they were running through it to freedom.

"Malik!" he called aloud, looking up at the top of the gate, where wood met stone.

"Malik!" Leah echoed, flicking her eyes in search for the shadow of the Assassin. Altair stopped at the gate, his breathing loud, he slapped hard against the wood and muttered, "Come on..."

Leah looked desperately at the gate and turned around she saw a small number of bandits drawing dangerously close, "Altair, we have like 5 seconds!"

Altair made an angry noise and turned around releasing her, "Get behind me and ... and do something useful!" he told her hurriedly, unsheathing his swords, throwing knives between his fingers, his hidden blade drawn out. Leah watched the Assassin stalk calmly towards the horde, his hands with an assortment of weapons, she felt a rising heat in her chest as he broke into a run to meet the bandits, to defend their lives.

"Okay...something useful...right..." She muttered to herself and for all she was worth she couldn't think about how quadratics and the innards of a leaf would help her.

"Leah!" A voice hissed loudly. She span round in alarm, she saw Malik's body hanging upside down from outside the gate.

"Malik – Bu – How?" She cried aloud, looking up in wonder at him, "You're just using your feet to hang onto something? Amazing!" She babbled her eyes and mouth opened wide.

"Yes – yes! Leah listen closely I have a powder bomb here, use this flint stone and –" His mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"AAAARGGHH!""I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THAT!"

"What? Malik I can't hear you!" Leah shouted loudly towards the Assassin whose voice was drowned out by the battle cries. "WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" she shouted up at him, jumping on the spot hopelessly as snippets of words travelled down half drowned out with battle cries.

"NO-YOUR HEAD"

"-STONE –"

"NO, YOURS"

"-DOOR-",

"WHAT!" she replied loudly and paused for a second as a brainwave struck, _"What are you two years old? Chemistry for heaven's sake – flint = fire! And a bomb on the side..."_ she scolded herself, and flicked back up to where he hung dangerously from.

"Throw them to me!" Leah shouted, "This best open the door – because I can't hear what you said!" reaching her hands up. He saw her motions and flung them towards her with a roll of his eyes, she clawed at the air as the two stones and the leather sachet fell through her fingers.

Dropping straight to the floor, she looked for the items. The leather sachet had landed besides her, and was easily picked up. She soon noticed a rather...problematic situation.

Scattered in the dirt, almost everywhere, stuck in the sand mixed floor was...a good hundred number of stones. Stones of all shades, sizes, and weight."Oh for fucks sake!" She hissed getting on her hands and knees. Her hands rifled through the sand and dirt like a filter, picking up each grey stone or pebble before flinging them faraway as they didn't _look_ like flint.

Malik still hung upside down in clear view, his hand providing support as he gripped at the wood, he gave a long sigh as he watched Leah filter the floor hurriedly. Behind her Altair slashed manically with a continuous curse word littered speech. "Oh jesus..." Leah whispered, feeling the pressure mount up as each stone she picked up looked less and less like flint. Clashing the rocks together wasted her time as she soon discovered, her hands grazed all over as the rocks clashed and slipped out of her grasp.

"LEAH!" Malik called out, she flicked her head over to the right, her hair swinging messily from the elegant hair style. The assassin had dropped down clumsily to the floor with a loud grunt, tottering at a strange angle. "Here!" he thrust a strip and a stick of wood into her hand.

"What? What am I supposed to do with _this_!" Leah snapped as her heart rate scored sky high. "We're about to die in this cave! And you give me _this_! This?"

"Hush child! You can make fire from –"

"It's a primitive match..." Leah clicked suddenly, she turned away from Malik who desperately tried to gain her attention, he groaned and slipped away out of sight. "Okay wood, be nice." She said breathlessly from excitement. She ran the wood swiftly down the strip of wood, the sparks stung her but a satisfying flare started on the stick. She laughed in glee and put the flame down to the wick, as it was just about to lap at the wick. A wave of dirt, hit her in the face.

It smothered the flame.

She spluttered and choked getting to her feet, as the dirt cloud cleared she saw that Altair was knelt on the floor. His posture wavered slightly but his arms hung down in defeat. A good five bandits surrounded him with blood seeping from every inch of them. Altair could barely keep hold of his weapons, his hands were shaking from the strength he'd used to defend himself and her, it was as if his nerves were shot. There was only so much a flesh body could do... and right now all Altair could do was keep breathing so that his vision did not fade to black, if he fainted, it'd be all over...his life, and hers.

However in Leah's eyes, only one person mattered...the one stood in front of her, Ammar. With a big sword.

"You can't just blast my home to smithereens." He told her mildly, with a smirk. Leah backed away to the gate, pressing herself close to it, still clutching the "bomb".

"Why can't you just let me go?" she asked him shrilly, tossing the bomb through the gaps behind her and into the shrubbery.

"_Go_? Leah – you don't understand how I feel!" Ammar cried aloud to the sky, "You will never know the love that I feel – you're such a desert flower! Rare and beautiful – finest qualities – you will never leave my side!" He pursued her doggedly as she sidled left and right against the gate.

She looked fearfully outside the gate and back, feeling the heap of pressure rise, she swallowed and steeled herself, _"Okay, this is nothing...I can do this."_

"Of course." She breathed out,

"I beg your pardon?" Ammar asked her drawing closer. Leah forced herself to remain still,

"Of course I must stay by my prince." She told him sweetly, she reached out to his shoulder and began to slowly walk around him, "Why would I ever leave my _handsome_ prince?" She asked him, adding a deliberate swing of her hips as she circled him.

"Well..." he said his chest swelling with her new attitude, he caught her waist spinning her round to him. "You can stay however long you want." He told her in a deep tone as he pressed her tightly against him, he began to lean down to her face, she leaning backwards till she balanced on the tips of her toes at a good 90 degrees from her standing position. _"This. Is. So. GROSS." _ She thought resisting the urge to flee.

"Y-you – this is all very flattering my prince." Leah gasped straightening herself up, her hand placed on the puckered Prince's lips as her face reddened. "But-"

"Ah shit!"

"Wha?" Ammar began to turn around, Leah seized his head in an iron grip, turning it round to her, _"Finally Altair!"_

"Look deeeeeeeeeeep into my eyes nowhere else! I need to tell you something!" she cried hurriedly, her mind racing as it spun stories.

"But there-"

"Shoosh!" She told him sternly, "Erm – you're really smart, powerfully, persistant, amazing, clever –"

"This is very tender moment my dearest but I really must tend to Alta-"

"Oh don't mind Altair!" she told him but he continued to pull away, till Leah hooked her arms around his neck she turned him so her back was on the gate, keeping her head close to his so that his vision was majorly blocked. In fact he could see nothing behind him or her She could smell the musty pong of the bandit, inwardly cringing as she maintained his attention with small means of excuses till he grabbed her hands away from him.

"Leah – I don't have ti-" His eyes widened in shock as he found his lips joined onto hers. Leah shut her eyes tightly, not daring to move a muscle as the world deafened to her, the single frantic beat of her heart was the sole noise with a searing heat rising to her face. _"Thank heavens Aladdin taught me how to distract baddies at an expense..." _

"Leah!" Altair gasped in surprise, catching a glimpse of them. His jaw dropped to open gormlessly as he watched the frozen couple closely, behind them Malik placed the sachet at the gate, "LEAH!" He repeated urgently.

Malik dared not alert Leah of the bomb since Ammar was at very close proximity, he signalled to Altair before retreating to a distance. Leah heard the calls of the assassin, but ignored them for she did not know if Malik had finished, feeling the crushing waves of guilt as he continued to call her. Finally as if her lips were drying and time had stretched to its limit she pulled away from Ammar, quite speechless.

"W-well...that was encouraging..." He said sheepishly a broad grin spreading across his face. Leah gave the smallest of laughs, her eyes and smile dropping to the floor in embarrassment and shame the next second.

"The bomb!" she shouted in fear, suddenly catching sight of the wick burning away steadily near her feet. "Ammar –run!"

"Wha-" He spluttered. Leah bolted for a single step. Time seemed to slow down, as she surveyed the bomb, she clutched at Ammar's robe and pulled him into a sprint till he ran fluidly, she did not release him. Turning her head around she saw the last of the wick disappear, before running straight into a pair of arms, snapping her grasp of the Prince.

Altair's arms enveloped her head and shoulders as he clutched her tightly spinning them around so that his body shielded her. She saw nothing but the stained robes of his, and felt nothing but a comforting heat and weight on her complete with the tangy smell of blood. She heard the explosion, shattering the wooden gate, coupled with a cry of pain. It was one that shook her heart strings.

"Come." Altair ordered releasing her from his hold, and before she knew it she was pulled by him into a run through the debris. The bandits did not give chase as they ran through the smoke and away to a pair of horses held by Malik.

"Ammar...Ammar...do we chase?" A bandit asked him gruffly. The leader stood in the warm debris of the gate, watching the space where the pair had escaped, his gaze focusing on something far away.

"No." He replied shortly,

"Prince?"

"She saved my life, I return her to hers." The leader told him wisely. "Altair is not without heavy injury protecting, rescuing her, he's done what I could not."

"But he's a lowlife! The scourge of the brotherhood..."

"Be at ease brother, we will pick up our pieces and rebuild ourselves." Ammar said calmly, resting a hand on the man's shoulder. "But until then, we are not fit to challenge Altair for my wife."

"Yes." The man agreed reluctantly.

"Mark this day as the day where we graciously lost to him, along with many brothers' lives. He truly is an assassin straight from the fables."

"Is he worth that phrase?..." The man asked cautiously.

"As horrid and demented he is. He has skills delivered from the gods themselves. He fell a good few hundred of us. Leah will be with him. She deserves a man with status, albeit his shadowed life." He said softly, watching the last of the sun seep away.

Leah clung to on the mane of the horse as Malik rode it at break neck speed while the daylight faded, they rode in silence. "This is so uncomfortable..." she whispered to Malik,

"Hush child. Altair is...moody to put it in a light way." he replied lowly with a glance at the other Assassin.

"Man period, constantly." She sighed quietly. They rode in that uncomfortable silence till it grew dark, and the sun was a distant memory.

"To be fair, he did just pull out a sliver of wood from his back...and save you...and slaughter more people than I ever will in a lifetime..." Malik whispered,

"I know, I know...and I'll never be able to repay him...it's really cold." She whispered changing subject quickly.

"I agree, I can't take much more of this, we need to stop for camp." He replied stifling a sneeze, knowing full well that conversation was between Altair and her.

"Altair!" She called out to the horse infront, she felt a twinge of guilt as she saw the hole in his robes where the sliver of wood had previously been embedded. The assassin slowed his horse down slightly,

"What?" He barked nastily. His nerves had calmed down, but the fatigue was wearing on his patience.

"Geez...moody was an understatement." She murmured to Malik and he gave her a playful pinch of her arm.

"The horses can't take much more of this, we need to rest." He told him stopping his horse, Leah heard Altair sigh and pulled his own to a stop.

"Fine, we'll just rest by the side of the road." He told them hastily, turning his steed so it lead the way. He jumped off his horse and led the tired animal to drink by a small pool, Malik slid off his from the side, his arm hanging on the saddle for support.

Leah slid off, letting herself fall to the ground the last few feet. Her stomach growled loudly, she laughed nervously as the men looked at her.

"I'm afraid we're going hungry tonight. Unless you would like a roasted wolf - courtesy of Altair." Malik told her lightly, watching the Assassin break branches violently from nearby trees. "I'm going to find some rabbits...or lizards." And he dashed away into the neighbouring scrubs and orchards out of sight.

"Well...I think I'll pass." She said softly and yawned. But as she did a sharp pain caught her in the gut, and she gasped aloud. She broke out in a heavy sweat, her temperature rising as she hugged her stomach and doubled over,

"Leah?" Altair said quietly, he had his back to her his arms full of wood. "I want to ask you something."

"_N-not now!" _Leah thought urgently, even that was difficult. She focused entirely on the pain that spread in waves running through her body, her face convulsed in pain, she was unable to speak...

"D-did you agree to marry him?" Altair continued, "I mean, you probably chose it to save your own hide. But did you think about-"

"Al-" She gasped soundlessly, she lowered herself fall to the ground. Her breathing laboured, every breath she took only fuelled her hazy vision and spinning mind. _"Help me...help me..."_ she thought, though she intended to speak. _"I can't...I can't see..."_

"-so I was contemplating that perhaps you had fallen for the bandit. If that's the case then you could have told me to stop the rescue." He continued sheepishly.

"_Al..t..air..."_ By now Leah saw the warm darkness enclose all of her vision. He turned around slowly, "I'd wish you'd repl- LEAH!" he shouted in surprise. He dropped the wood he held with a clatter and rushed over to her side.

"What happened?" He asked her, cradling her torso and head against him. She gave him an inaudible drowsy reply. He surveyed her closely and noticed it was her stomach that quivered as he pressed gently on it. "It's the poison..." he murmured his hands felt clumsy as he pulled her upright, "Don't worry, I'll find some water for you. I don't know whether to keep you cool or warm, you shiver yet the fever you have is scorching..." he muttered absent mindedly. He put an arm under the crook in her legs and supported her shoulders with the other. He then carried her over to a boulder, where he propped her against the cool stone.

She gave a startled gasp as he put her down with a small jolt. Her body shook noticeably her eyes widening in pain as they glazed over. "Speak to me Leah!" Altair called out to her nervously, he put his hands on her shoulder, and took off his robe for her to use as a blanket. "I need, erm medical help for you! Dear Allah – I need Goutar..." He hissed uncertainly as she stopped shaking. He looked around helplessly, and back to Leah who had her eyes closed. "Eh? Open your eyes for me." He told her, tapping her cheek lightly. "No...don't close your eyes.", it seemed like an eternity had passed when she finally did.

Her eyes cracked open and she breathed shallowly as he peered at her curiously. "Nice top." She murmured letting her eyes close again, he looked down at his sleeveless shirt with a slit down the front in confusion and shook her shoulders gently,

"For once will you shut up? Look at you, y-you're just barely alive." He stammered, and rubbed at his forehead, swallowing nervously. The deep aching pain he'd felt earlier throughout his body was overruled by a mind numbing fear, a fear he'd not felt for years.

"Yeah?" she wheezed weakly with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. By now she was so cold...but it felt like her body had ceased failing for the time being.

"Don't laugh. This isn't funny!" he exclaimed in a hurt tone, he tore off some of his trouser leg that wasn't bloodied as bad as his robe and dabbed at her forehead. "This will have to do. Practically the only part that's not drowned in blood." He muttered, "...didn't mean to get your eye..."

"Altair, you're better off not trying to be a doctor." She groaned blinking slowly after the prod. "It's odd seeing you so flustered." She whispered aloud watching the assassin look around cautiously, as if his instinct of danger refused to subdue.

"Yeah well – I- It's– unexpected – healthy people don't collapse on the floor! You stand like a man and die quietly – But no you don't! Had to be you didn't it?" he reeled off accusingly. Though his face was etched with worry, "I flustered? T-this is out of my depth. I-If you die tonight I'll never forgive myself and then I'll have to take medic lessons from the old coot."

"How touching." Leah murmured. She ceased to speak as her body quivered in another wave of pain, the veins on her wrists and neck pulsing rapidly.

"That looked rather unpleasant..." Altair commented delicately, his eyebrows knitting together as she gave a sharp gasp, announcing the end of her convulsions. "What we need is Goutar. I don't care if these horses die on the way, I've got to get you back." Altair said stonily and made to pull Leah up but she tugged her arm away from him, "What is it?" he asked her.

She merely blinked at him and gave the smallest shake of her head, enough so Altair could see that she wasn't to move. "Alright, I understand, don't move so the poison won't spread fast or something..." He muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I can't do anything now can I?" Altair exclaimed in exasperation, he crouched in front of her with an indecisive expression. "Can't go look for Malik, or you'll be left as easy prey. Can't move you, or you'll die. Can't send for help either, it's the middle of nowhere...Oh Leah...what do I do? Now I wish I never told you to shut up in the first place! Need your squawking harpy voice! Look you just made me repent – I never, never repent!" Altair joked around feebly with weak grin on his face. He sat himself on the floor with a dejected sigh, "Who ever thought I'd be babysitting you." And his head fell onto his chest tiredly.

Leah gave a wry smile and closed her eyes, her whole body felt like lead. It seemed so much easier to give in and sleep...and sleep forever. But this illness was unlike anything she'd felt before and it wasn't just a bout of flu.

"Altair?" Malik's voice called out.

"Over here!" Altair replied shooting to his feet. The other assassin came into view as Leah opened her eyes,

"What's happened here?" he queried with concern looking from one to another, in his hand he held a rabbit. "Altair do not tell me you punched her or something? Physical abuse to women will not be tolerated, wenches perhaps but not to friends!"

"Ridiculous. I never do anything of the sort. It was Maness and his poison. Goutar didn't do a good enough job of blocking it's effects." Altair mumbled bitterly, taking the rabbit.

"Don't be absurd, he's done the best he can." Malik chided, he crouched down and put his hand against her forehead. "I'm not sure poison causes fever, but her body could be trying to sweat it out."

"Oh." Altair said dumbly, "We'll I'm going to skin and roast this rabbit –"

"No." Leah breathed out, watching the poor creature kick and squirm horribly in his grasp. She motioned with her hand to Altair.

"No...no...we're not going to start on this now are we?" he groaned and rolled his eyes, Leah looked at him expectantly and Malik raised his eyebrow to him.

"She's ill." The man said lightly,

"Grr, fine...take the rabbit, take my robe – do you want my boot too!" he said sarcastically, as he walked over. He crouched down and looked at the soft tan rabbit with a small smile.

"Smiling Altair?" Malik said softly, earning a nudge from Altair with a reproachful glare. "Only joking..." he mumbled and moved away.

"Yeah, want me to break its legs so it won't run away?" Altair asked her, she shook her head quickly and he dropped the rabbit into her hands. "Hmm it's a good sized rabbit, would have made a lovely roast."

Leah made a noise in reply, she stroked the soft fur of the rabbit once before letting it bolt away into the under growth. Altair gave a sigh, "You had to let it go...Least you look seem a bit better. Now we'll just eat when we get back and..." he suddenly cut himself short of words. _"Get back to the brotherhood? No...__we__ can't go back. She can't, and I need an explanation."_

"Malik, need any help?" He called across suddenly turning round to the Assassin who gently stoked a fire.

"No I'm fine thank you!" Malik replied cheerily, with a small wave.

"Of course you are – stoking the fire all wrong!" Altair jibed and moved across to him. Leah lay on the stony cold, her breathing shallow. She felt so sickly and ill, all she wanted was to go home, _"Fantastic. Stuck with no food, feeling so shite, listening to them stoke a fire...urgh high life of an adventure."_ She thought tiredly, her body felt clammy from the cooling sweat and the night's coolness.

"Malik I've got something to ask." Altair said quietly as he sat down by the fire.

"Okay, go ahead, but if it's about putting a good word in for you, I can't count on it." His friend said amiably, taking a seat across the fire.

"Nothing of the sort." Altair laughed, "No, no good words will help me now. What I need is a ..." And he paused mid way with a shake of his head.

"Yes?" Malik pressed, "Say it my brother, and I'll see how I can assist."

"Well first I need a doctor, then money, then I need a house-" Altair began uneasily,

"Hold it right there Altair, what on earth are you talking about?" Malik queried, "Sounds as if you are leaving the brotherhood."

"No, it's not for me, it's for Leah. She can't return to the brotherhood, and we're not a charity as Al Mualim constantly preaches."

"It's not like you'd appreciate being part of a charity. But brother, is this wise? You'd be keeping her at close proximity to the brotherhood."

"Think about that you said just then Malik, and the answer is precisely." Altair told him wisely, tapping his own nose knowledgeably. His friend frowned slightly and gave a hesitant nod of understanding.

"I see what you want to do, but you are risking it slightly, what about Al Mualim? What are you going to do? Does _she_ even know of this plan?" He asked him worriedly, Altair swatted off his worries like flies.

"Don't fret Malik, you sure can be a woman at times. Al Mualim has no say in what I do, long as it doesn't affect the brotherhood." Altair joked, and his friend huffed in reply. "However, I'll need the funds, do you think she can sleep in the brotherhood till then?"

"Doubt it, Al Mualim is already seeing fire since you ran off..." Malik told him testily, "Not to mention you roped me into this." He added scathingly.

"Heeeey...that's what friends are for!" Altair said sheepishly with a grin,

"It's what you always do!" Malik replied half heartedly offended. "But all in all, I think you should find out what she wants to do rather than yourself."

"This isn't what I what!" Altair exclaimed defensively, "Don't be ridiculous! This is what she wants, you really think that I would want her to stick around? She's a curse on me brother!"

"Ah hah...I'm sure. Not that you we're planning on her staying around or anything." Malik said with a roll of his eyes.

"Pfft. Did I make it sound like that?" And Malik nodded his head, "Well, apologies dear brother if I made it seem that." Altair corrected hurriedly. He then absent mindedly poked at the fire with a stick.

"Whatever you say dear Altair, "You're _always_ "right"" Malik said disbelievingly,

"Yeah, yeah...I'm going to see if she's died yet." He muttered and got to his feet, Malik gave a sigh and pulled out his sleeping mat from the horse's saddle bags, ready to settle down for the night.

"Leah?" Altair said quietly as he approached her motionless form. "You ok?" asked tentatively. She didn't respond, but he saw that her breathing was rhythm-tic and he let a sigh of relief. "Silly girl. It's still early and you've already dozed off." He took his robe from her and replaced it with his sleeping mat, and placed the circular cushion between her head and rock. "Night Leah, I promise Goutar will save you." He said softly as he lay on the floor besides the fire using his arm as his pillow.

"So. You let them escape?" Maness asked them silkily. The bandits shifted from one foot to the other till Ammar spoke. He lounged in his golden throne looking as calm and suave as ever.

"That's right. I did." He told the assassin coolly. "There was no point keeping my sweetie pie here with me if she longed to be free."

"So, you let Altair run off with your only bride?" Maness persisted, determined in aggravating the bandit.

"Well...no she ran off with him actually." He corrected him lightly, and he rubbed absent mindedly at a jewelled ring on his finger. "But it won't be in vain. One day she'll be grateful, and I can count on it that I'm in her memory forever, maybe she'll return to me."

Maness gave an exasperated groan and put a hand on his face, "Are you actually serious? You're by far the most tolerant bandit I've ever met! All sense of pride and bloodlust is missing!" The assassin paced up and down frustrated in the cave, that had a peculiar red sand base.

"I'm not tolerant. I just admit defeat, for once. Not to mention my pride and bloodlust ran off with Altair." Ammar rose off his seat slowly, dressed in splendid robes of green and white. "I've seen your type before." He said scrutinizing, as he circled Maness who had his hood up.

"Not surprised, with your band of ruffians." He replied snappily, turning his head so he saw where the bandit went.

"Perhaps though none stood out so strong as you and Altair. I consider it a privilege to have met you both in such a short space of time." Ammar said courteously, "You have such a strong drive to become better than him, though you already are. Why do you do it?"

"Why?"

"Indeed, I can't fathom how you cannot be happy, a wife, a child, top assassin rank. You have it all." Ammar told him wisely, "Appreciate it." He added with a hollow laugh.

"I'll tell you why. Do you believe in destiny and fate?" Maness asked him bluntly with a scowl on his face.

"Of course. The stars are our ancestors." Ammar replied lightly and he stood in front of him expectantly.

"From our birth, from the very moment I heard his voice, I hated it. The very cockiness of it." Maness spat aloud. "Every syllable that dripped from his mouth was a toxin seeping into my veins like a poison."

"_Master, would you like me to try? I know I can so it." A boy shorter than himself called aloud from the crowd of the class. He looked closer at the boy, he had a smirk slapped on his face, though there were boys older and stronger looking than him, he wore ripped clothes that did not distinguish him much, his hair tousled, he looked barely over ten._

"_Eh? Why isn't it Altair, step up here then son." The elderly teacher said beckoning to him. The boy pushed roughly through the other members, snarling at whoever gave him a second glare. He stood besides the man. "Now, do you remember the basics of sword handling?"_

"_Of course." Altair replied confidently, he reached his hand out for the sword expectantly. The teacher seemed taken aback by his eagerness,_

"_Well...will you please demonstrate the basic sword technique." He announced uneasily and unsheathed his own sword, passing it hilt first to the boy. In comparison it seemed as if the blade was too big for the boy to handle._

"_Gladly." He said shortly and took the weapon, after the master had moved away he began to exercise the technique, each thrust, parry, block to the air was done with expertise and ease. He watched the boy with mounting jealousy and hatred. The technique was perfect, absolutely flawless to every degree and angle._

"_Well, well Altair, that was very well done. Your stances are impressive too." The elderly man praised, nodding his head approvingly, as Altair stood his eyes locked briefly with Maness'._

"_Thank you master." It was a general reply, but that reply was joined by a smug expression that brought a scowl up on another person._

"_He's obviously had extra training before. How is that fair on any of us." He called out, the teacher turned round to the speaker. _

"_Ah, Maness. Is there a problem?" The man asked him, with a puzzled expression as the older boy walked towards him with a surly expression._

"_Yes sir. We've all had training with swords, but how has he progressed further than all of us?" Maness demanded, looking from Altair to the teacher._

"_Well, err...he just had a knack for these things I suppose, or perhaps you have been practising?" The man asked Altair feebly. The boy walked up to confront Maness,_

"_You obviously think I've got some secret favouring going on." He said bluntly with the beginnings of a smirk._

"_I do." Maness replied evenly. "It's not possible you've progressed so far, there were techniques you used that I didn't even recognise."_

"_Oh! "techniques __you __didn't recognise" What makes you think that you could recognise them all?" Altair asked him challengingly, before turning away from him._

"_Because I do. I'm just as good as you, so face me like a man." Maness replied confidently, walking round to face him._

"_Wow, big words." Altair said loftily, "But I'm afraid it's not true." He added, looking at him with a piercing glare though his body gave a stretch._

"_Tch, you sound so high and mighty but I'm afraid you're over estimating yourself." The older boy smirked, the younger boy glared at him obstinately, with a flash of silver the blade tip was inches away from Maness' throat._

"_Am I now? Do you care to test that theory?" Altair asked him silkily. Maness grew a malicious grin and gripped part of the blade with his hand that wore a leather glovet, his face creased with effort as he forced the sword down. Altair gripped harder, his sleeveless top showed his arm muscles bulge with the effort, as he strained to hold the sword at its previous point._

_A few seconds passed as the force of their strength showed on the blade in the shape of cracks, a few more seconds passed._

_*Clang!*_

"_Pfft."_

"_Hah. A brittle sword no doubt." Altair snorted tossing the remains of the blade attached to the hilt, he held a scowl on his face._

"_Of course..." Maness said lightly, opening his palm slowly letting the part of the snapped blade and it's other shattered pieces fall to the ground in plain view._

"_Maness. Altair. I've let this go on for too long, intriguing as it were." The teacher announced firmly, the two boys stepped apart a few feet. "I have a lesson specifically for you both. If you have a dispute, which you do, then do it in clear view of others. Do it with justice and fairness." He patted them both on the shoulder firmly._

"_Yes master." The pair chorused dolefully, exchanging steely glares. Which was all that needed to be exchanged._

"_Good, good." The teacher said stroking his beard approvingly, "Now perhaps it's time for the class to take their turn at the techniques." He said beckoning the class towards a stack of wooden swords._

_As the rest of the class milled forwards, Maness stood his ground along with Altair. They stood across from each other wearing almost identical expressions of distaste._

"_That was a stupid move there, snapping the blade. You didn't have to, be glad he's not making you work for a new blade." Altair said coolly. Maness looked at the small boy up and down,_

"_For someone younger by two years, you've got a big mouth, watch that it doesn't land you in trouble." He said with a snort._

"_I'm not cocky. I just know that I'm good." The boy replied. "You just can't get over it."_

"_Get over it? Don't be stupid, I'm better than you by far. Now push off kid." Maness snarled and moved away towards the stack of wooden swords._

_As they retreated to their dormitory after practice, Altair and Maness were called over by their teacher. "Children, do you know who this is?" he asked them indicating to the man beside him, Maness looked from one to another and shook his head._

_But Altair nodded and said, "That's Al Mualim."_

"_Indeed it is Altair, he is our Master of Assassins-" The old man gave a hearty laugh and the teacher inclined his head in respect,_

"_Now ,now, master assassin was a thing of the past! We have new blood for the choosing now." The Master chuckled and nodded approvingly. He looked at them both studiously whilst twisting the hairs of his beards thoughtfully, "Study well children, and one day glory will be yours." _

"_Do you understand what our Master said?" The teacher asked kindly as the Master moved away._

"_No." Altair said obstinately with a frustrated expression. But Maness smirked and said,_

"_Yes, allow me to explain idiot. Al Mualim has looked upon us and seen talent and promise to become the new Master Assassin, deputy to the Master of the Brotherhood if you didn't know, there can only be one."_

"_Wow..." Altair said in awe, an expression of greed and exhilaration spread on his face._

"_That's not it, it's also called being the Head Assassin, the highest ranking for a member of the brotherhood besides being the Master." The teacher added wisely, "As you both know our recently appointed Head Assassin was cut down tragically, and no other can match his skill. But now, fortune smiles upon us, sending us two candidates at once."_

"_Us both?" Altair asked looking at Maness,_

"_Yes, if you two we're to become partners, my, my this brotherhood will be strong indeed. I hope you consider it." The teacher told them hopefully, "Not to mention, let's not let this go to your heads..." he added patronisingly, staring hard at them before walking away._

"_Partners?" Maness echoed with a frown and looked at Altair who made a scoffing noise,_

"_Don't even think about it, no way we can. I've already got mine." The boy replied with a smirk._

"_Oh really? Did he come from the trash?" The boy replied acidly,_

"_Hey Malik's a noble born." Altair snapped defensively with a scowl, and Maness laughed hollowly,_

"_That rat? Whatever, you obviously didn't catch onto the fact, that I wouldn't be your partner if you were the last assassin on earth."_

"_Really? That's rather anti social. Is it the entire "I work alone." thing?" Altair asked humouring him, Maness folded his arms and nodded,_

"_That's right. Head Assassin or not, I'll always be better than you."_

"_We'll see." The younger boy replied confidently, looking straight into his opponent's dark brown eyes._


	31. A Blood Lusting Dog

"Now you understand. From the moment we met, the very first day, we were sworn enemies." Maness concluded with a sour expression, "Destiny mocks me by leaving our paths intertwined."

"That's intriguing, as I recall...an act of co operation during your stay here with Altair." Ammar told him with a bemused smile, "Enlighten me perhaps."

"Forced co operation from my memory. It was all to escape your clutches." Maness replied testily. "But onto business, as I have failed to provoke you for going after Altair-"

"And if you are about to propose an agreement involving riches of any sort, I'm not interested." The bandit said firmly. "That assassin is out of the hands of bandits now, if you want him subdued, I suggest you find the Templars. Perhaps they have more men ready to be slain." Maness frowned at the response.

"I'm disappointed that we cannot come to terms." The assassin turned round to walk away but Ammar called out,

"Thank you for sharing your story, but Assassin no good will come of this lifelong competition."

"What would you know!" Maness snarled, whipping around, his hands in fists. "You don't know anything!"

"I do in fact, for I was locked in the same situation as you but with my father. It soon turned out that someone else took advantage of our disagreements. Turning us against each other. You think I became a bandit by choice?" he asked Maness incredulously. "No I didn't think so." As the assassin shook his head.

"Someone else forced us further than just distant, it drove me to the edge, I left my rich home and family. Somehow I found myself joining the bandits, rising their ranks quick. My father was murdered by the one who forced me to this." Ammar said wisely. "Bittersweet irony."

"Your story is tragic. But I have to return to my Master." Maness replied, and quickly exited the cave.

"Do you actually think he will heed your warning?" A bandit asked Ammar, who sat back down on his chair.

"He's so head strong, I doubt it. But he's no idiot, I'm sure he's already seen Al Mualim for what he is." Ammar said slyly.

"Altair..." Malik whispered urgently, "Altair!" he repeated loudly, giving the sleeping Assassin a strong push.

"Merrgh..." The Assassin groaned waving his arm to wave away the annoyance. Malik sighed and looked across at Leah who was stood leaning on the horses,

"It's no good. He may as well have died." He told her,

"Well, kick him a little..." She suggested, "We need to get a move on back to the brotherhood."

Malik must have kicked, stamped and punched Altair for a good ten minutes before admitting defeat, "I-it's no good." He gasped, dropping to the floor wiping his forehead.

Leah sighed and shook her head, "Useless man...I know what to do." She said with a large grin. She walked over slowly, and poised her foot ready to kick.

"That's a tad harsh..." Malik said cringing slightly.

"If this doesn't, I'm not sure what will." She said stonily. And kicked hard, but before it made contact with Altair's private parts, the Assassin sprang awake and grabbed her foot, pulling it so she lost her balance and crashed on to the floor.

"Ouch." She croaked as her back thudded with pain.

"Who's there!" Altair exclaimed blearily, blinking in the soft morning light his hand wrapped around her ankle.

"A woman who's just broke her back." Leah mumbled from the floor, staring into the sky. Malik gave a great sigh and crouched down by them,

"Will you both get a grip of yourselves, we have something to discuss." He said solemnly, helping Leah to sit upright and cuffed Altair on the head who was in mid yawn.

"Wasn't my fault." Altair mumbled sitting up, his hand wrapped around her ankle. She sighed, shaking her hair from dirt as she did and fixed her skirt,

"Morning Altair." She said testily,

"Morning Leah." He replied with a smile, letting her ankle go. Malik helped pull her up,

"You really should be more gentle around her, she's still quite frail." He scolded Altair who looked sheepishly at her,

"I was half asleep..." he groaned tiredly. Malik made a few grumbly noises and moved towards the horses with a stony expression, "Why's he all upset?" Altair whispered to her.

"Not sure, something about it being important." She replied, "Must be something you've done."

"_Ah...Must be about where she will go from now." _He thought with a grimace as they approached the horses. He locked eyes with Malik who raised an eyebrow at him with a meaningful message,

"_You need to tell her..." _he practically sang into the air.

Altair lowered his eyebrows in reply, _"I don't want to..."_, Malik widened his eyes in surprise,

"_Are you insane! – Do it!" _The assassin pouted in reply. Their messages were broken by Leah tapping his shoulder persistently.

"If you're done with your whole eye brow conversation..." She said meaningfully, looking from one to another. Malik gave a cough and looked away as Altair swallowed a few times before barking,

"Conversation? What conversation? We weren't having one. Was you Malik?" he asked the purposefully who replied causally,

"Nope, no conversations here." And he shook his head.

"Suuure..." Leah muttered disbelievingly, eyeing him suspiciously. "So what was it about?" She piped up instantly with a grin. Altair gave her a blank look and turned to Malik who gave another small cough, prompting Altair to turn back to Leah, who frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Spill it already."

"Spill what?" Altair replied dumbly with a nervous smile as the pressuring glares off Malik and Leah built up.

"You know, that secret conversation you just had, the not-so subtle coughing – Altair do you have something to say?" Leah asked him shrewdly, peering at him.

"You sound just like dear old Mother and no I have nothing to say to you – good day!" Altair prompted rapidly, he span on his heel and marched stiffly to the where the horses lay. Malik gave a loud sigh, and shook his head, Leah looked at him in confusion and asked, "So will _you_ tell me?"

"Curiosity child is not a sin but Altair needs to say something." Malik told her gravely but then brightened up a little, "However, knowing your attitude...no doubt you will follow Altair doggedly until he tells you, am I right?"

"You damn right I am, there's not a chance he's getting away..." Leah cackled with an impish grin, Malik chuckled and indicated to behind her,

"Then your better jumping up on the horse and going after him..." he pointed to Altair who was busily making his escape on his horse.

"ALTAIR! – TELL ME NOW!" Leah shouted demandingly after the Assassin who waved back at her, she pulled Malik over to the horse, and pointed furiously at him to get up on it, "Fly on it! We've got to chase him!"

"Don't be a fool! I have to take my time – I've only got one arm!" He replied mildly.

"That's not an excuse!" Leah exclaimed, "You're supposed to be some sort of super assassin!"

"Yeah, yeah you got me..."Malik groaned and pulled his horse to its feet, he then placed the saddle and bridle on. He put his hand on the head of the saddle, he gave a grunt and he sprang easily into the air and onto the back of the horse who nickered indignantly.

"Knew you could do it!" She laughed, pulling herself up with mild difficulty, her wedding dress made a ripping noise as she sat on the horse, Malik turned round to her with a quizzical expression. "What? It had to rip for me to sit on the horse properly! Dresses aren't really made for straddling!"

He sighed, "Your point has merit. But Leah when we find Altair, ask him when you can go to the brotherhood." And he nudged the horse to a brisk trot.

"What'd you mean?" She asked him with a flicker of concern, "This is like one of those times, where people say "We need to talk." And then I get so nervous." She told him, and chewed on her lip in worry.

"Well, it won't be pleasant but you need to hear it from Altair to fully understand." Malik told her with a note of finality.

"Ok." She replied quietly and mulled over the possibilities. _"It sounds like Altair needs to confess something, although why would Malik force him to. Must be something important, maybe Altair isn't a real Assassin...- Nah, what am I saying? The entire Assassin creed was built around him."_

They rode in an amiable silence till they caught sight of Altair, sitting on the side of the road a little way off the gates of Masaf, his horse cropping the sparse turf around them. Malik pulled his horse to a halt beside him and looked at him,

"What?" Altair challenged him ruefully with a scowl,

"Nothing much Altair, except are you waiting for a few coins of change to pass your way?" Malik laughed,

"Trust me Malik, if I wanted money then I'd rob – Well...that's the perfect idea!" Altair exclaimed suddenly changing tack, his eyes fixed onto Leah though she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

"Why you looking at me like that?" She asked him shrewdly, narrowing her eyes as Altair clicked his tongue impatiently,

"I'm not looking at you in any special way." Altair prompted, getting to his feet, "I've just had the greatest plan ever – Leah you don't have to die!"

"Erm...I weren't exactly planning on that like but err, care to expand?" She replied uncertainly, raising an eyebrow as she watched him stride up to the horse. "Hello? Reply please?" She called out loudly as he continued to tend to the horse.

"Word of advice, you know he's not going to reply Leah, save your voice." Malik muttered to her lowly,

"Yeah, but why?" She queried, "He's being all funny..."

"Indeed." Malik replied quietly "Well we best be on our way, keep up Altair!" He nudged the horse to a walk and they progressed, a little while later Altair rode up past them a little.

"Well look who turned up." Leah commented icily,

"What's with the attitude?" Altair asked her, picking up on her tone,

"Well I wouldn't have one if you didn't keep me in the dark." She snapped back acidly,

"You're in plain daylight!" Altair chuckled and coughed awkwardly when she raised her eyebrow meaningfully, "Okay okay...not the time for jokes." He mumbled reproachfully.

"Damn right." She spat.

"You're not going to stop hating me till I tell you this supposed "secret" I suppose?" He asked with a small laugh,

"Nope." Was the blunt reply accompanied with a broad grin.

"There's just no winning with her Altair." Malik told him dolefully with a twinkle in his eye, "Branch!" he exclaimed Altair instantly ducked his head low. And in perfect timing too as a neighbouring branch passed over the area where his head were.

"But anyway, Leah you can't hate me I'm your only friend!" he said mischievously,

"Er, no you're not and yeah I can." She replied, "Altair trust me, the faster you tell me the faster you get a nicer reply off me."

"Eh. Who wants your nice reply." He muttered, turning back to the front where his head ran smack first into a large leafy palm leaf that hung from the side of the road. He flailed aimlessly till he was clear of it, "Eurgh, why didn't you warn me Malik!" he spat after pulling his hood back up.

"Because you deserve it." Was the reply, with a small giggle from Leah,

"Alright here, Malik I expected this behaviour off her but you!" He pointed accusingly at Malik who chortled.

"Perhaps I stepped over the line, but either way you know the reason."

"HEY! Even more talk of this "secret"? When you going to tell me already!" Leah demanded poking Altair's arm.

"Yeah,yeah..." he replied tonelessly and averted his eyes.

"What sort of answer's that!" she screamed moodily at him, eyebrows knitting furiously as a result.

"It's just an answer..." He mumbled, "Malik, we've reached Masyaf." He muttered out the corner of his mouth, his hands tightened visibly on the horse's rein.

"Brother..." Malik replied sympathetically and looked at him intently though Altair's hood was drawn up. "I will kick you off your steed now if you take another step."

"Alright, alright..." Altair sighed, coming to an abrupt stop as did Malik. Leah looked from one to another in confusion, Altair leapt deftly off his saddle, throwing the reins to his friend.

"...You'll have to tie it's reins to mine, I can't hold it and ride with one hand!" Malik joked lightly and the assassin muttered incoherently as he tied multiple knots with the reins.

"Erm...what's going on?" Leah asked tentatively, she felt a foreboding sense as she peered at Altair. Who seemed determine to hide his face, the hood served its purpose for masking his identity. She could barely recognise him with his head lowered like that...

"Leah, I'll leave you here child. Be well." Malik told her as he turned round,

"Err...why?" She asked uncertainly, "You know you still haven't answered me..." she added quietly, sliding herself off the saddle painfully slow. She gave a small jump as Altair's hand flew onto her arm almost instantly, she looked from it to him, but he gave no reason for it. She glanced at Malik and he gave a small nod before nudging his horse to a walk.

"So...care to explain why you've like erm grabbed me arm?" She asked Altair, he didn't reply. She stood in a rather awkward silence on her behalf for a while, looking around for a source of danger or a reason why Altair had frozen as such. She tugged slightly in a feeble attempt, but his hand was like a vice holding it tight.

"Dude, look I don't know what you're doing but we've been here like 5 minutes!" She told him, waving a hand in front of his face. She drew breath in sharply as in a flash of blood stained robe - his hidden blade pricked the skin of her neck. The blade was not in a comfortable position for her, her neck was bared and defenceless, she'd seen enough films to know how gory this could be, "So Altair..." Leah breathed out her voice shaking a tad.

"Care... would you...erm to explain – Ormaybenot!" She reeled off hurriedly as she felt the definite increase of pressure on her skin. Her eyes darted to Altair's face, which was closely in front of her, so close she could have counted the hairs of stubble. _"What has gotten into you! I can't even push you away, because well duh girl! Deadly assassin what not? Ima be dead in a second yeh..."_

He didn't say anything and stared at her fear stricken face though she couldn't see his. He felt a painful pang scorch his heart and that same pain ran through his raw nerves, as he swallowed hard, he steadily contemplated his actions. The blade nicked at her skin, drawing out the smallest bead of blood, yet that hurt the most.

Altair leant to the side of Leah's face, next to her ear, that she felt a mild panic he was going to chew it off. But he whispered lowly in a deadly tone, "You have to leave. Al Mualim wants you dead. My task was to kill you. It's not safe..."

She listened in dumb struck horror that the old man wanted her dead...and her supposed "friend" Altair was to be the one who would slain her, that even Malik hadn't tried to object – he must have known the plan. But who were they to question the higher authority? They'd be slain themselves.

"Leah...you **have** to leave this city, never come back. Never seek out the Brother's again, we can't babysit you, you'll have to find work, survive on your own." He continued lowly.

"B-but..." Leah's voice shook, as she realised the enormity of what he was ordering her. "I can't...I can't survive-" she whimpered.

"Are you listening to me!" He hissed in anger, he released her arm and rested the palm of his hand on the back of her head. She felt a surge of mind dizzying fear, _"he's NOT about to spear me like a kebab is he?"_ Her breathing rate soared through the sky as she saw no hope of ever escaping, never mind living. She didn't dare to swallow in case her throat as ran itself through the blade accidentally.

"The scholars are leaking stories to Al Mualim, it's dangerous for us. Never mind you...you'll just have to. I just can't carry on like this." He said with an edge of anguish. His face emotionless, his eyes hidden.

"P-please Altair...I don't believe I'm saying this..." She swallowed hard and said in a cracking voice, "D-d-don't kill me. Please don't." Her chest tightened in fear of the impending death, she could feel the scratching pain on her neck still, as the blade was held unmoving in place. Her eyes inevitably started to fill with tears, they fell as large drops onto the merciless blade, they stood there in silence for a while, only the tears moved continuously as they spilled. Altair closed his eyes under the hood, where she did not see.

"Please don't blame me."

Then he pushed her head forcefully.

"Ah Altair." Maness called out seeing the assassin walk through the archway to the training ring. The Head Assassin gave a low chuckled and opened his arms to him, "So...how did it go? – Oh wait! Where is your little friend!" He asked him loudly with a broad grin accompanied by a few laughs from the spectators. "Did you lose her? Did you really think she'd make it back with you?" And he gave a loud chortle. "Did you do away with her?"

Altair gave a wry smile, and he pulled back his hood. Maness grew an even broader grin, "Oh ho! Looks like I've got myself a challenge!" He looked around at the crowd that formed by him, "Don't play coy Altair! Everyman here knows what's been going on. Master has been so kind to inform us of your liberation – so we prepared a ceremony for you!"

"Many thanks." Was the cold reply Altair gave him. He began unlacing the leather and metal arm guards he wore, he then threw the pair of them to the floor and began to undo his belt holding his throwing knives and swords. He threw then to the floor and spat on the ground as he shrugged off the blood stained robe with ease, revealing a loose bloodied shirt with a slit from the top to near the centre, he left his hidden blade mechanism attached to his wrist.

"Were you thinking of giving us a gift Altair by stripping! But I'm afraid there are no man lovers here!" Maness laughed joyously as he had finished, "Here!" He threw a raw heart at Altair's feet. The organ lay in the ground covered in dirt and blood, "It's from a dirty sow just like that wench, keep it close to your heart!" The crowd however murmured between themselves with concern. The Head Assassin soon stopped as he sensed the eeriness of the situation, and the silence of Altair.

"What are you playing at..." he began suddenly, narrowing his eyes at the opponent. Altair rolled the heart on the ground with a foot, toying with it before stamping on it ferociously.

Altair bared his teeth to him in a feral grin, "I am playing a game!" He laughed aloud and jumped from standing straight onto Maness' chest, knocking him straight to the floor on his back. He had one hand pinned to the man's throat, his knee bearing down on his lungs. "So...do you think your fat head is stronger than my blade?"

"Oh please Altair! Not this again!" Maness chortled with a broad grin, "We've all seen this before haven't we lads?" And there were mild murmurs of agreement.

"Oh yeah, that's right – this!" Altair said cheerily with a large grin and he stabbed the blade into Maness' shoulder, the Assassin roared with pain and struggled furiously sending Altair skidding onto the floor, the blade tip dragging a small line into the sand.

"You bastard!" Maness hissed rising to his feet, his hand pressed onto his wound to stem the flow of blood.

"I'm glad you realised." Altair told him coolly he rose from the ground wiping away blood from his cut lip. His eyes were deathly hollow and dark, as if a lust for blood had engulfed him.

"Okay, you want to play this game – you got it." Maness told him with an angry snarl, unsheathing his own hidden blade. He wrenched off his assassin belt just like Altair and stripped till he wore his loose linen shirt and pants, though somewhat cleaner.

"Now, you understand...Oh yes...I'm after satisfaction today Maness. And nothing will do that better than a freshly killed corpse." Altair breathed out, his veins pulsed with the anticipation as Maness flexed his neck muscles and began a fast sprint towards him, "Come on then you old rag – I've been _dying_ to do this." He whispered to himself with relish, and all of a sudden Maness leapt above him poised to stab straight into his spine – Altair twisted away creating spirals of sand that circled his feet.

From his side position Altair lunged himself at Maness' waist as he landed, sending them crashing to the floor, he grabbed the man's blade arm and pinned it to the floor with difficulty. Maness roared in agony as Altair slashed across his chest, ripping his shirt in half with an ugly mark across his torso. He drew up a leg as Altair prepared for a second strike and sent him crashing to the floor with a kick, spitting blood the lower Assassin rolled on the ground to avoid the blade sinking into his face.

He ducked, dived, weaved in and out as the Head Assassin drew on a relentless flurry of attack each perfectly calculated and manoeuvred. In which Altair matched, his own un-formulaic, reckless, almost maniacal attacks were put to good use as they bypassed each of Maness' blocks and parries. Altair leapt into a spinning jump , his legs tucked close to him as he hooked an arm around Maness' tense neck and brought the Assassin to one knee, where he slashed at his leg.

"You think you're so great!" Maness spat as he slashed aimlessly at where Altair's arm were, "But using all your rash moves will get you nowhere! – You have a flaw! I know it! Your technique is not perfect..."

"I'm perfect Maness. I know it's hard for you to admit." Altair replied evenly with a flicker of a smile, his own body quaked with the effort of even maintaining his stance, he hadn't rested much, eaten well and now pure spirit and drive fuelled him.

"Tch. You non structured moves will be your downfall." Maness grinned, "And I'll prove it to you." He added taking a deep breath.

"In your bedraggled form! I suppose even Leah could do better than you!" He chuckled, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Ah...so we touch the subject finally...you speak of her at last." Maness said slyly, and rose to his feet, balancing unsteadily.

"Does it matter?" Altair spat at him defensively, his will to fight was being sapped away slowly. "She is dead like Al Mualim ordered." He called out loudly. Instantly mutterings of this news spread like wild fire through the crowd.

"He murdered her like the last one."

"Did you expect more?"

"Cold blooded truly. He's done it once but now twice."

"Shocking news..."

"And this is why your launching this attack on me aren't you? Yes, I see it now...you're bitter at losing your wench!" Maness chuckled, it gradually grew louder till he was roaring with laughter his eyes watering.

"What is so funny! She deserved to die , she was just a rung in my ladder to take your place!" Altair snapped, his teeth gritted in anger.

"Justify all you want my brother! _We_ know the truth!" The assassin continued with a giggle, drawing himself into a stance,

"There is no **truth**!" Altair snarled and ran towards Maness fully intending to knock aside his sword and twist round to hold him in a choking position while his blade dug into his enemy's side. He ran swiftly and Maness gleamed with anticipation, his blade was knocked aside as planned but as he twisted his body round his blade was not as fast as Maness'. The cold steel plunged into Altair's side, his attack was shattered as he fell limp, falling with a loud thump onto the floor. Maness gave a satisfactory grin as Altair's drive was broken.

"I told you it was flawed. Flawed by your own cockiness and it wavers with each different wave of emotion, desperation in this case. So Altair...I do believe I'm perfect!" Maness laughed and coughed heavily himself, he sneered and spat on the ground next to Altair who slowly fell to the floor on his knees. A hand pressed to his deep wound, his breathing in short gasps. As he unsuccessfully tried to blink away the blurry vision that grew, he couldn't help but think, _"I have been __defeated__...I have been truly bested...I couldn't do it...I cannot be the head Assassin...what have I sacrificed for a chance for it?"_ His pride was his only pillar and he hissed loudly,

"I am...the only...perfect one."

"PERFECT?" Maness shouted aloud and spat on the floor next to the Assassin, "You are nothing but a fraud, dancing around in your own delusional world. To compare you to a broken picture would be a complement." And he kicked Altair once so that he toppled to the floor. "Rot in hell you filthy rat!" The Head assassin added with a proud grin before breaking into a groan of pain from his injuries as he limped away.

"Oh _Altair_..." Goutar murmured sympathetically from the midst of the crowd, he shook his head and bowed his head low in respect as Altair closed his eyes. The medic knelt by him, pulling his torso upright,

"Goutar...I failed myself...I couldn't do it..." Altair whispered.

"Master, are you allowing this vermin to stay in the brotherhood?" Maness hissed angrily, slamming a fist onto the Master's desk. "I will not allow it!" He snapped and clenched his fist's even tighter.

"That is not for you to decide upon." The old man replied evenly, "Altair has his uses, as rebellious and disrespectful he is...However he's bound by the Creed-"

"Do you actually think he still holds that Creed above else?" Maness interjected loudly, his face contorted in pain as his bandaged wounds pained him, "He ran off to her as soon as you turned your back! I'm surprised if the brotherhood even exists in his eyes!"

"He ran off yes. However...he did complete a task set by me. I cannot believe that he has abandoned us completely." Al Mualim told Maness wisely,

"You cannot just take his word for it! He may as well have set her free and claimed her death." The Assassin spat at him moodily,

"Do you have evidence?"

"No. But does he?" Al Mualim gave him a hard stare, "He brought back some bloodied rags...which can be counted as evidence...however...This "attachment" to the girl may proe useful, if I can hold her life in my hands, presuming she is alive, then Altair will be at my beck and whim.

"Are you satisfied now?" The old man asked Maness who snorted rudely in reply. "Good. Then I presume you shall carry on with your duties are give, be well my child."

"Yes Master." Maness said blandly, he spun on his heel and stomped down the stairs in a dark mood. "So Goutar, did he die?" He asked the medic loudly catching sight of the old man walking gingerly through the doors of the hall.

"Fortunately not. However he's in a strange sort of coma, almost a very deep sleep, but how are your wounds?" The elderly man queried flicking his eyes to the afflicted areas of the assassin.

"Tolerable." Maness replied curtly, and brushed past the medic hurriedly.

"Ah Goutar!" Al Mualim called out descending the stairs, "Come here for a quick word if you will."

"Of course." The medic replied moving towards the stairs, where the Master watched him carefully.

"I heard about your spectacular encounter with dear Altair out in the wilderness. It's a shame he has very little respect for the elderly." Al Mualim sighed aloud with disappointment,

"Rashness of the youth, brutal treatment I say..."

"However Goutar old friend, your place is within these castle walls, tending to the ill and preparing the young. I caution you to remain somewhat aloof of the wild life of Altair and Maness. Their story does not consist of you, much as your kindness has spread to them, of which I am grateful. But their tale is a new one, devoid of the likes of withered men. Heed this saying from the scholars and be well." Al Mualim told him lowly, the grey eyes staring bleakly into Goutar's faded brown.

The Master gave a bow and began to leave when Goutar opened his mouth, "Al Mualim...the scholars... I will not abide the rules set by those creatures. My duties as a Medic is to tend to all. My kindness and tolerance reaches to those who require it, Altair has strayed and needs to find solace within this brotherhood else we lose him entirely. Now that is a waste, no doubt the Templars would search relentlessly for that raw talent.

"You speak words of kindness old man, alas what world do we live him in? You willingly joined the hands that soil the land with blood, and he is no different. Altair was born let's say a blood-fuelled dog. The cold ruthless killer. He seeks blood as the sport of his life, relishes the pain inflicted, it sates his appetite for destruction. He was born to kill without a flicker of his own morals, and he is chained to the brotherhood just as you and I. You raise a dog with discipline he'll obey unto his dying day though he hates it, that man is no difference." Al Mualim replied sharply, with a frown.

"You contradict yourself. Altair is a lone wolf, you cannot tame one so wild unless you best him in his strengths." Goutar told him sadly with a shake of his head.

"Altair's strengths are physical." Al Mualim hurriedly spat, "His "mentality" is a metal wall, impenetrable. We raised him for so long that our words are etched into his skull. He is almost the perfection of an Assassin despite quirks, however I best him at _control_, the day Altair rejects me as his Master is the day I bow to him in recognition. However, how could he break a lifetime of servitude to me just like that?" The Master quipped with a triumphant smirk and turned his back on Goutar as he made his way back to the office.

"It's unlikely you will bow after when Altair takes a stand. Most likely the pawn Maness will take the blow, you would send the best against each other and take the tattered remains as the champion." The medic muttered to himself gravely and continued on his shuffling walk to the library. Where he found Malik pouring over a large book, he looked up from his research and beckoned to the Medic.

"Goutar my elder, I did not expect you in here, what do you seek?" Malik asked him helpfully with a warm smile,

"I seek an old medical book, nothing much to strain over boy, you however seem rather busy." Goutar replied with a polite nod,

"I am indeed. Just reading up on defense tactics. I'm thinking about re formulating a fighting technique...makes the best use of what I have left! Testing time and what not." And he gave a small empty chuckle,

"Indeed, safety and peace now Malik. And do pay a visit to Altair...he's may be a little distressed the moment he wakes." Goutar mumbled to him in lower tones. "Nothing to be concerned about though."

"When you have found your book, I'll go and have a little talk with him on your route back."

"He'll be "grateful"." Goutar said with a smile,

"Oh we shall have to see..." Malik gave heartily and nodded as Goutar moved away among the shelves.

He drew out a thick leather bound book, and laid it with a loud thump on the table across from Malik who looked up in surprise. "Perhaps we are related as yet again we both pick the two thickest books here to do our esteemed research?" He commented with a small smirk,

"Watch that tongue of yours youngster, I'll have you know my research involves the life of-" He leaned closer to Maness and dropped his voice to a low volume, "Leah."

"What about Leah?" Malik asked him raising an eyebrow, he quickly received a wrench of his ear from Goutar,

"Do you not understand that this is a delicate subject!" He hissed to him his face contorted in annoyance,

"Yeah but I was under the impression she was not among us anymore." Malik said shrewdly, there was a moment of silence in which the assassin gave a groan of exasperation. "_Do not_ tell me that he did it." And he shook his head furiously muttering "No, no, no, no" under his breath.

"I couldn't believe it either. However Altair did come back virtually dripping with the blood of a hundred on his clothes, we've no idea what happened. But that boy told me before he passed out, he couldn't do it. That he failed himself." Goutar told him before Malik put out his hand to halt him.

"He did remove my brother of this world...but allow me to tell the tale." Malik said quietly and told Goutar the shocking rescue and Altair's dishonourable slaughter of the bandit population. "So you see...Altair's tale is a rather pointless one as Al Mualim continued to pressure him for the life of Leah. He was backed into a corner."

"He deliberately disobeyed Al Mualim not to say with the countless slaughter of those men...pray he not be found out for his sake."


	32. Virginity for Sale!

Down a dusty alley way stood a grand building, there women leant over balconies cooing at passing men. They flaunted their bare midriffs in public earning them doe eyed looks from some whilst others hurried away afraid that they would be spotted in the vicinity. In the soft light of the afternoon, our heroine forced back a scowl.

"H-hello there kind sir...would you like a drink?" Leah asked the portly man stiffly from across the room. He was stroking a thick grey flecked beard and was gazing at her leisurely, he gave a small nod in reply as he approached the small table draped in rich emerald green. Leah walked over rigidly, her small hands clenched in distaste and she took the seat opposite him, glaring at him continuously.

"You should not feel so coy!"The man rumbled, "It is of course not our first meeting." And he shifted his chair closer to her. His chubby hand adorned of jewelled rings reached across for hers as she picked up a porcelain bottle sitting innocently in the center. She hurried dashed it out of range clutching the eloquent handle tightly. He retracted his hand slowly and gave her a smirking smile whilst Leah grabbed a silver chalice clumsily. She poured the liquid in and it splashed messily from side to side of the metal, splattering onto the table gently.

"Here." She said bluntly pushing the glass across to him. He glanced at it, smiled to her and picked it up slowly.

"You are still a rather shy girl...I always wonder what it'll be like for you to be in the arms of a man?" He asked her sleazily before take a small sip of wine.

"My answer is the same, I'm not interested and it's nothing special." Leah replied scathingly, wringing her hands under the table in anxiety. She glared hard at him, not hiding the scowl that seemed permanently fixed there.

"Perhaps you'd like to try?" He asked her, his eyes watching her closely as she rejected him quickly. "Now, now...don't be so hasty...you youngsters don't know what patience is." He reprimanded her, and rapped his knuckles on the table while the lines on his face spread to a broad grin.

"_Is he supposed to have a comforting tone of voice?...Really he's carrying off the paedo look and voice very well...get a shave you tramp..." _Leah thought with disgust ashe ran his fingers through his wiry grey beard. "I'm fine here. Thank you." She said firmly and gave him the smallest of smile that disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

The man gave a heavy sigh and rose to his feet, he walked across to the balcony where silk fabric hung down as curtains. Gazing out at the city he gave a wheezy cough and turned back round to her, "This isn't our first meeting Jasmine, yet you have proved yourself rather unfitting as a serving girl."

"Umm..." Leah began uncertainly as she sat on her chair.

"Silence! You should be down in the kitchens feeding the dogs – **disgraceful virgin whore**! And I thought Ms Suna had a surprise in store for me! But no I find a stroppy young woman in need of a good hiding!" He roared, his face growing a dark red.

"That made no sense!" She burst out laughing, "Virgin whore?"

"You were supposed to be the jewel of the Apple Blossom!" He roared,

"Well what did you think you were going to get?" Leah asked him incredulously with a small giggle,

"Hmm... how about, "The rare exotic flower that strikes men in the heart, with her unique charm and grace. Her fiery passion shall captivate thy eyes and entice you to her sumptuous form..."" And with that he scrunched up the leaflet he read from and tossed it over the balcony.

"Why...aren't those advertisements just lies?" He asked her with a scowl and she gave him a shrug,

"Well don't look at me, I didn't write those things and you should never ever trust an advert!" She gave him a cheeky grin as he made an angry noise,

"You really are insufferable." He snapped and sat back down on the table where she skipped happily to the other side of it.

"Aww...that's the best thing I've ever heard!" she giggled knowing all too well that he's be on his way sooner than later. The man downed the glass of mead and walked towards the door,

"I'll tell you now wench that Ms. Suna will be hearing about this." He spat at her darkly and Leah bit her lip nervously "...It's because... I'm special." She replied deliberately in the most arrogant tone she could manage and looked away from him.

"Ignorant is the word I think." He said dryly, and she glared at him sharply. "My daughter's about the same age as you."

"Gross...what are you doing here if your daughter looks like us..." Leah muttered with an odd look at him, "Go see...Ms-Turish? She's an older woman..."

"Too seductive."

"Ms- Hamuy then? Has fabulous toe rings." She suggested and the man groaned.

"She lacks intelligence."

"You are just plain picky you know that!" Leah exclaimed in annoyance, "Most men would be crawling all over our ladies!" She got to her feet and put her hands on her waist with a scowl, "I'm just the self appointed project manager here and –"

"Have you noticed their names are all "Ms"?" He asked her suddenly, raising a bushy eyebrow, she stammered slightly and crossed her arms.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure..." She said slowly, tilting her head as she thought. "Hmm...I thought it was 'cause they were old...and unwanted. Although that may sound a bit harsh."

"Do they look old to you?" He pressed harder, with a frown on his face.

"Nah – bout twenty." She replied casually sitting back down, twirling an empty porcelain cup on the table absent-mindedly.

"So what's the difference between you "Miss Rajah"?" He asked her drumming his fingers on the handle of the door, she watched him suspiciously for a while, "I don't know." She replied eventually.

"It's not because you are special, not because you are new...it's because you are unlike them."

"I _definitely_ understand now...Yeah I see it all." She replied nodding in mock understanding. "So I'm not special, but I am special! Makes sense(!)"

"Don't treat me like a fool, just where do you think you are?"

"I'm in a Brothel..." Leah replied lowly feeling a shred of shame creep in.

"Exactly and virginity sells at high prices." He told her in a serious tone. "Many people would pay huge sums of money for that priceless product."

"Okay let's not be treating women like items...well thanks for your time!" Leah chirped breaking into a broad smile, she jumped towards the door and opened it for him, "Thank you for coming here for pleasant conversation, we hope to see you again! Although personally I'd tell you to not come back here!" She continued brightly and indicated towards the door to him. The portly man gave a heavy sigh,

"Yet another wasted visit to this place..." He muttered as he passed her,

"Just go and find a wife already!" Leah shouted after him feeling exasperated. He nodded thoughtfully in reply and walked down the corridor to the flight of stairs back down to the ground floor.

After his exit she gave a little twirl enjoying the exotic feel of her outfit. She wore a rich blue, silky top that wrapped it's self around her shoulders and chest, leaving her stomach bare till a sashed Arabian skirt wrapped around her hips and legs tightly, the fabric draping to the floor. Sure it exposed her midriff but it would be perfect for a costume party. _"Urgh...finally he's gone."_ She thought giving a huge sigh of relief. She then leant her back on the door and she slid to the ground.

"_All of this "work" is stupid...and useless, they come here have a glass of mead and bugger off home. And I just stay in this room...all day, everyday like a chicken in a coop..." _She hugged her knees, feeling rather sorry for herself. _"Of all the places he could have left me...it had to be some sort of seedy brothel. Thank Christ no one here does sex till marriage, and condoms weren't invented – so no raping! Or babies! Yay. Except for the whole, "Virginity for sale! Fresh, new virginity for sale!" market going." _ She sighed again and rested her head on her arms, _"Anyway he said he'll come back...I hope he brings clothes when he does. There's no way I'm walking around half naked down to the market. This is practically a bikini top and a straight jacket for my legs!" _She thought grumpily looking down at the deep blue outfit.

"Jasmine?" A voice demanded loudly, before a quick rap of knuckles at the door, "Jasmine, open up now!"

"Oh boy...It's miss Trunchbull." Leah grumbled to herself and got up from the floor. She fixed the jewelled head piece in her hair and opened the door quickly. "Hiiii there..." She said in false cheeriness with a beaming smile.

The small but rather spherical woman waddled into the room. The floorboards creaked as her weight bore down on them with each step, she reached the chair and gave a small jump to settle herself in. She then waited for Leah to approach her, which she did but with slow tentative steps. "_Great...another scolding."_

"Girl." The women said, then she glared at Leah with distaste, "Just what am I supposed to do with you! I run a business here you know! I can't afford to feed lazy workers who won't pull their own keep!" she screeched, throwing her stubby arms in the air. "This must be the thirteenth customer you've had and they've left – I run a high class place here, and you need be up to the standard! I won't have no girl dallying around when she could be using those looks of yours to pull me in some good wads of money!"

Leah stared at her, she stayed quiet. This was after all the woman who took her in, albeit Altair bribing her, along with the other abandoned women. "I don't know what you're even doing wrong! Is it that you need more training? You're too shy? You don't like men even! Well tough! This is your way of living! And you make it by seducing men but only so they'll pay!"

Leah gave a sigh and replied quietly, "Yes Ms." _"Pompous little whore! I can't pull my own weight in this place? Just watch me, I can flirt if I want. ...I think."_

"Do I make myself clear? Just – just don't disappoint me anymore! I can't take more customers leaving than coming in! Altair or no Altair, Jasmine I need some work from you!" The small woman took in balloons of air as she tried to regain her breath.

"I'm sorry." Leah said apologetically, biting her lip slightly, "Well why don't you just make me into a girl in the kitchens or something?" She suggested hopefully.

"Pfft! What nonsense is this? You in the kitchens? I'd sooner have my hands took off me by your "benefactor", no it simply will not do!" She spluttered, her chins wobbling precariously.

"But...nevermind." Leah said dejectedly.

"I'll have to team you up with one of the girls. You obviously need a few more skill lessons. It's that or a good hiding." The small woman slipped off the chair and to the floor, she marched straight up to Leah, her height reaching only up to her chest.

"But I don't want to be a serving girl here!" Leah exclaimed with a moody scowl,

"I am Ms Suna and you will work – otherwise it's the streets girl! And do learn to dance – use your body it's a magnet for men – for money!"

The teenager rolled her eyes at this speech and the woman's scowl grew even deeper, "Stop wasting time here!" She hissed, "Go to Raqueh's room now! And learn some skills for our proffesional trade!"

"Fiiiiine..." Leah sighed tiredly and opened the door to let the portly woman waddle out first, before Leah grumpily stomped out, slamming the door behind her. Ms Suna moved in her odd fashion to the room at the end of the hall.

"Right, go in. I hope for your sake you learn something, Raqueh is the best in the business you'd do well to copy her." The large woman roughly pushed Leah through the door. She put on a broad grin and said to the young man, "Sorry about this Tarark sir, but the girl's on the house for today!"

"_Eurgh you make it sound like I'm a drink..."_ Leah thought with disgust, bringing a forced smile to her expression,

"Raquel! Take good care of her!" Ms Suna said with a nod to the veiled woman who had her arms slung around the man's neck as she stood behind him.

"Yes Ms, come here Jasmine..." Raquel said softly to Leah, she reached out an arm for her as she left the man to approach her. Leah awkward put her hand out for her reluctantly and was led towards the man, "Jasmine...say hello to Tarark." She pulled her closer to the man and Leah wrung her hands in the sides of her skirt as she mumbled a grumpy, "Hello."

"Ah, Ms Raquel...who is this...Jasmine you said?" The man, no, the _teenager_ was just about the same age as her, if not younger. Leah gave him a good hard stare, he was dressed in rich fabrics, and reminded her of someone. _"I'm actually suspecting this kid is related to Ammar, add that cocky Prince attitude and it's Ammar version 2! What joy(!)" _

"Do you want something to drink?" Raquel asked him sweetly nudging Leah with her foot as she stroked the man's hand.

"Y-yea, we have lots of fine drinks." Leah added brusquely, shuffling over to the other side of the man. _"I feel like a proper plank just standing here." _ She inwardly cringed.

"Yes I suppose so." He said looking from one to the other with a rather bemused smile.

"Jasmine!" Raquel hissed and indicated to the drinks tray on the table,

"Oh yeah..." Leah mumbled, and smiled weakly, "I'll go and bring a selection of drinks for you to sample sir."

"Thank you...Jasmine." He said putting giving her a small wink, Leah felt a shiver go up her spine as she hurriedly stepped out of the room. The teenager's eyes beadily following her till she left. As she shut the door behind her, she quickly breathed a sigh of relief, _"Eurgh...I hate this job, where is the respect for women? Men should be worshipping us...Okay, Leah get yourself together...it's only temporarily...feckin Altair best show up soon..."_

Leah trudged down the flight of stairs grumpily, and walked over to the "bar". Or rather a tavern looking part of the building, on the ground floor there were many tables filled with male diners, being wooed by the females of the brothel building. "Hey Yauj." Leah said to the serving man, he turned round and grinned at Leah as she sat down,

"Slacking off again Jasmine? You should know better than that!" He joked pouring her a cup of cool water,

"I don't slack off per say...customers just decide to leave me, not my fault you see... And now I'm stuck with Raquel." Leah told him with a sigh, she took a few sips of the water and relished the break she took.

"Well, don't let Ms Suna catch you..." He told her in a low tone, his grey flecked moustache twitching in amusements, "I don't think I've ever met such a bold yet unwilling girl in here!" He added with a grin,

"Trust me I'd rather be doing something else." She told him with a small smile, and sighed, "Oh yeah, I need a selection of drinks please, it's for that kid upstairs." She said tiredly.

"That's all fine, be done in a minute." He said to her with a smile and turned around to his wooden caskets of alcohol.

"No, no...take all the time you want." Leah breathed to herself and stared blankly at the wooden table she sat at. She rested her head on her hand and tapped her fingers on her other hand to the foreign beat of music that came from the band behind her. _"...I cannot stand this place any longer, this isn't where I belong...why could he have took me to a bakery or something..."This is the best place for you Leah! You'll blend in!" Pfft. Just what was he suggesting...blend in my arse. I think everyone here just thinks I'm useless."_

"JASMINE!" A shrill voice echoed out. Leah sighed and rose off her seat, straightening her back she stared evenly as the waddling woman hurtling towards her. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOUUUUU?"

"Okay, okay...Let's calm down shall we?" Leah told her with a sigh, she put an arm round Ms. Suna and led her huffing and puffing to the side of the room. "I was down here waiting for drinks- see?" Leah said, pointing to the bar where Yauj busily placed small glasses of liquid onto a tray.

"Hmm..."

"hmm what?" Leah asked her with a smile,

"GET TO IT GIRL!"

"On to it!" Leah replied whilst sprinting towards the bar with a grin on her face. A few seconds later she knocked on the room of Tarack.

"Come in." Came the reply with a fit of giggles possibly from Raquel.

"Hey, I got your Dri...drinks." Leah stammered frozen in disgust as she stood in the entrance.

"Well close the door girl, or do you intend to exhibit the fun?" Tarack told him with a chuckle,

"Aww, she's a cheeky one her you know...come here Jasmine." Raquel told her with a mischievous grin. She sat on his lap her naked torso pressed onto his chest, as he grinned nervously to Leah.

"So Jasmine what will it be?" Tarack asked her,

"er...d-drinks?" She replied tentatively, _"Oh boy...I've been here for ages and still not used to these situations...totally, totally wrong..." _ she thought to herself inwardly cringing. She walked uneasily over to the table with the drinks where the teenager watched her closely as she bent ever so slightly to put the tray down.

"Say... Raquel what say we undress your sister too, it'd sure be interesting..."

"Uhh...she hasn't been fully – Oh! Of course you can!" Raquel breathed out seeing a **large** bag of coins placed onto the table with a definite loud noise of coins clicking together. "JASMINE." Raquel ordered, her eyes narrowed at Leah but her hands clearly on the sachet of money. "You'll do as our dear master asks won't you?"

"No..." Leah mumbled, the man raised his eyebrows and stood up,

"Are you nervous?" He asked, prowling closer to Leah who stood her ground, the sweat building up on her forehead. "I can see you are." He commented when Leah flinched as he moved behind her. She froze rather like a rabbit in the headlights when he entwined his arms around her. She didn't budge an inch willingly as he moved her closer to the bed, even standing beside it she was stood as rigid as a plank of wood.

"So what will it be master?" Raquel asked him in his ear, Leah's lips were glued shut as Raquel grabbed her wrists.

"Hmm...Just here I think." He said sitting down on the bed, pulling Leah to him. She even dug her heels in the ground and pulled against him silently. _"...This cannot be happening...Am I actually giving in! No way. I'll fucking kill this man if he takes it a step further...okay girl. Gather it. Remember this is temporary, don't you dare let this scum touch you in any way__**!" **_Leah thought to herself as Raquel whispered to Tarack in the best seductive voice she could muster.

"mm... I understand." The older woman replied to the teenager and at once pulled Leah's wrists to the top of her bed as Tarack grabbed her body moving it to the center of the bed firmly, Leah kicked her legs furiously yelling out indignantly. "What are you doing!" Raquel screeched , slapping Leah's face once. There was a stunned silence.

"Bitch." Leah stated her eyes burning dark with anger, even Tarack had released his grip silently. "You. Just _slapped_ me." She snarled, "**Go to hell**!" Leah drew back a free hand and punched Raquel square on the face, her knuckles ran a dull pain afterwards when the woman drew away screaming about injustice. "Fucking whore." Leah muttered bitterly sitting upright and she sighed after catching Tarack's bemused expression.

A second later Raquel swooped down on Leah, or rather rugby tackled without grace. She threw her entire body weight onto her so the teenager couldn't shift her, "Okay master – I want you to make her suffer- make her feel pain for destroying my gorgeous looks!" she screeched hysterically. Leah caught a glimpse of the smirk on his face and he moved so that he knelt over her lower half.

"FUCKING LET ME GO!" Leah shouted only to have a wad of silk cloth stuffed hastily into her open mouth. Her eyes watered to the brim as she felt horrible, intruding, grotesque hands fiddle at the sash of her skirt, "OGDSNGGJIGGKGGGRMER!" Leah's words were horribly covered, her breath drew short as Raquel still pinned her down, though did Leah have a hell of an arm wrestle with her for freedom. Her entire body attempted to thrash wildly and it was pinned down with brute force, rather like attempting to cage wild animals.

"M-my...impatient are we-" Tarack's words were cut off with a choking noise. Leah and Raquel turned their attention to the intruder. Leah almost bean sobbing with relief. Almost. A second later she kicked Raquel off her in an odd fashion and slapped the woman again . Looking over at the fiure it oculd only be one person. Clutching her rather loose skirt she watched the events unfold.

"_So_... Ms Suna is obviously taking advantage of my patience and misusing it." Altair said coldly, holding the scruff of Tarack's silk suit.

"A-altair. " Raquel breathed out in fear, her hands at her face nursing her injuries. "W-who is this intruder! I demand to know!" Tarark screamed out, the tips of his toes barely scraping the floor. The veins on his neck protruding against the force.

"Altair you stupid child!" Raquel hissed venomously at him as she hastily covered herself up.

"Oh Raquel!" Altair replied in mock surprise, he gave a smirk and pulled his hood lower over his eyes. "I didn't notice you there."

Raquel made an angry noise and span on her heel towards the door, a second later her breath caught in her chest as Altair leered at her from her shoulder. "One more step...go on. I dare you "_sweetie"._" He told her softly, a knife tip poised at the soft throat. Behind him Leah drew further away from Tarack who was down on the floor gasping for air.

"Don't you "_sweetie"_ me." Raquel spat at him, thought her hands shook visibly.

"Oh, thought you enjoyed that. Or have times changed?" Altair replied icily,

"Well...whatever you want darling." She replied sharply, the honeyed tone of her voice a fake and she swallowed hard. Altair gave a low chuckle,

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He stated darkly,

"Oh it has. I'd almost forgotton your devilishly handsome looks." She said breathlessly, "So dark and mysterious..." And she stroked the edge of his hood, "Last time you almost murdered my client and I never saw you again."

"And this time may not be any different." Altair barked at her. Leah gave a small flinch at his sharp words,

"_Well..someone's in a bad mood today eh..." _She thought to herself seeing as he did not seem in the mind for mercy or benevolence. She gave a small jump as Tarark interrupted.

"You!" He gasped, "How d-dare you enter my chambers! I demand to see Ms. Ukana!" He shouted hoarsely at Altair's back when he finally rose to his feet.

Altair heard the voice and turned round to him slowly, releasing Raquel from his threat. "Ms. Suna?" The assassin asked him, "Ms. Suna, fears me. I say left she doesn't say right. I tell her to sit, she doesn't stand. Boy, you could bleed to death here and no one would question me. Your death will be _unnoticed._" Leah watched Raquel hastily slip out of the room as Altair's back was turned. "You can be replaced, but me? I am priceless. The Gods bestow their talents to me with favouritism and you are just the ant that scuttles at their feet."

"You don't scare me! You're just another Assassin from the fort! Just a stupid orphan with no heritage!" The teenage boy scoffed.

"You say that as if you're not scared. No heritage? That's fine. No business? That's okay too...I'm just good at killing." Altair replied to him a deadly hush. The teenager put up a brave face and puffed out his chest,

"I'm not scared of you, you have a creed – my father practically _let_ you write the creed! So you can bow down to the Governor's first son!" He stated pompously and folded his arms. Altair walked up to him and stared hard at him.

"So special." Altair replied in a dry tone and nothing more, which only served to make the boy redden visibly.

"Y-you will stand down and bow to me – or else your precious fort shall fall!" Altair chuckled as he heard the stammer,

"Do I look as if I love that old shack to pieces? Go ahead, tear it down. Burn it for all I care. The rest of your family will come down after it though." Altair added with a broad grin, for a second Leah swore she saw Altair _sway_ as he stood, but she blinked again and he was standing rock solid as ever. An imposing man of muscle and danger...

"Bow I said!" The teenager snapped and a second later he kneed Altair in the stomach suddenly. The Assassin grunted with the smallest of recoils, then the teenager grabbed the back of Altair's head forcing it into a lopsided bow.

"DUDE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Leah shouted from the side, springing into action, she'd been watching them, hoping Altair would solve it meticulously. However the Assassin seemed out of sorts, _"I smell..liquor...so he's been on the ale or something?...Great..." _ Leah made to bound onto the back of Tarack, but the Assassin motioned his hand. It was a subtle manoeuvre, the slight shake of his hand that had her re think her actions , so she balanced on the tips of her toes uncertainly. Ready to spring into action.

Altair stood motionless still in his bow, in which from one wrist out sprang the hidden blade, the blade was then swung upwards slashing the teenagers wrists. Leah swallowed hard when she watched the intense pain on the boy's face, he gripped his shaking arm as the blood seemed to pour continuously from him. "Al-altair?"

"What? You want me to save him after all that!" He snapped at her as he stepped away from the screaming teenager. "No one makes me bow. I won't ever bow to someone lower to me, it's disgraceful."

"... Just carry on and what not..." Leah replied hurriedly as she watched him wipe the blood off on the curtain. He made to approach the window to leave but Leah immediately exclaimed, "Hold it!"


	33. Intoxication

Altair turned round, his face hidden in the shadow of his hood. He stood motionless, his body tilted towards her, for a moment Leah lost her tongue. She had no idea what to say to him. What would she say? He looked the precise image of the Altair on the games cover, in fact it was him...She felt an odd twist of her stomach as the debate lingered on her mind. _"Do I tell him...or don't I? We've come this far...it must have been months at least...and we both don't know what's going on...well in terms of our backgrounds anyway. In one respect I'm holding more secrets than him." _She felt a little sink in her heart as she resigned to keeping her secret a little longer, it would only tip their relationship, no friendship off balance. Altair stood there patiently, as still as a predator as he knew she stood there thinking.

"Well?" He asked curtly after quietly allowing himself a minute to admire her. He pushed his hood back slightly to get a better view, it wasn't because she was wearing clothes that revealed most of her midriff it was the expression she wore. _"I've no idea where she's come from, but each time I see her, it's though difficult times. And she's always wearing that peculiar expression of confusion, as if she doesn't quite know where she is or what to do...but still she manages to pass the days, even in this festering pit."_

"Leah, you'll have to say something since you told me to stop." He said aloud, raising an eyebrow at her, and she looked at his eyes. Altair averted his from her eyes, he felt a stirring emotion within him that brought on a shiver up his spine as the Assassin's creed once drummed into him followed that string of emotion.

"Well duh, you can't just like walk in – save me- then walk off." She replied cattily to him with a scowl and folded her arms.

"You'll have to just get used to it." He replied bluntly with a shrug.

"Altair what's –" She began with a sympathetic expression on her face and then a rattling breath caught her attention. "You still alive?" she said tiredly to Tarack who was paling at the face though the bleeding had stopped. He was at the door, gingerly opening it.

"Y-you're so cold hearted...you may as well belong to the heartless ones." He spat at her weakly, before toppling out of sight. Leah merely shrugged as she turned around and to her surprise, found Altair at the table, sipping at the drinks casually with one leg crossed over his other one. "Y'know he's right." The Assassin said with a smirk as he pulled his hood down. Leah eyed him suspiciously,

"So what's with the total attitude change?" She asked him as she took a seat opposite him.

"First, there's free drinks to be had, secondly, I'm away from the eyes of enemies. For once I am allowed to relax – in fact I enjoyed rescuing you, means I spend less time around the brotherhood." Altair said with a hint of bitterness as he glanced at the open window.

"One thing's for sure, you sure talk a lot when you drink." Leah commented softly watching the coloured liquids downed one after another. "And you also smelt of ale before you started drinking here, did I tell you?" He said resting her head on her hand, as she watched him lazily.

"No. But you did now, and to tell you, I am, I am not concerned." He replied downing a particularly large glass of mead.

"Well, I'm not surprised. But it's not often I hear you talk about drink since you look like the type of person to prefer the healthy lifestyle. But you're enjoying yourself so I'll just hush up yeah?" Leah said dully as he continued meticulously.

"I don't like drinking alcohol, dulls the senses, poisons the blood, manipulates the words." He stated ironically and burped loudly. "And worst of all, it ruins a man's poise."

"So why are you downing it like there's no tomorrow?"She asked him curiously taking a small glass of something red and cupping it in her hands. Partly to stop Altair hogging all the drink to himself.

"Don't know." He replied bluntly, and tilted a jug of yellowish liquid down his throat.

"Sure you do...come on out with it! Maybe you're upset? You feel like repenting and you're drinking away your sorrows?" Leah asked him brightly with an expectant look. As he sipped at a particularly strong drink he slid his eyes over to her and paused.

"There's nothing to say." He replied bluntly and drank the rest in one, he slammed the petit glass down on the table, a small crack formed on its surface and smacked his lips a few times while shaking his head slowly.

"Strong one eh?" She commented dryly as he put a hand to his head,

"Yeah." He grunted back giving his head a little shake. At this point in time he felt as if his brain was bubbling to nothing, as a spiralling dizziness overcame him, he hurriedly tensed his legs to give him a firm stance, though they felt like it was balancing on water and his sense of direction was almost non existant...

"You do realise that you were mixing drinks, it's all gone up to your head and that'll you'll have a banging head ache tomorrow?" Leah said sweetly, as Altair gripped the next bottle.

"And do _you_ realise that you're being patronising? Woman." He asked her with a raised eyebrow and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Charming." Leah replied dryly and raised the small drink she was holding to her lips. Almost instantly Altair seized the glass into his hands and knocked the minute amount of liquid back into his throat, "Er...that was mine?" She said her hand still in the position it was when she held the glass. She gave a sigh rested her head on her arms.

"Oh yeah? That was yours sure..." Altair asked her, his posture strangely rigid. "Everything's yours isn't it? Eh? No – I didn't think so! Just another woman demanding everything in my life!" He snapped somewhat half heartedly, and Leah merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you don't drink much or eat much do you...so chances are within a couple of minutes Altair, you will be well smashed. And possibly foaming at the mouth on the floor." She said with a giggle, _"This'll be amusing...Although I do wonder why is he acting this way...I think it's time to interrogate..."_ And with that mischievous thought she slid the half empty tray of drinks across the table to him. _"What harm could it do? Besides alcohol poisoning..."_

"Wha' d'ya you mean smashed? **I'm** the _best_ Assassin...ever! I'll smash anything that tries to smash me!" He exclaimed to her with a somewhat puzzled expression,

"I believe you..." She replied apprehensively. "I feel like I should tell you that you're drunk." Leah said simply with the smallest of smiles.

"Pfft! Don't be so silly. I drink mead for breakfast – wine for lunch – and, and _that_ for dinner!" He pointed dramatically at the table cloth.

"I think you meant that." Leah said moving his hand so it pointed at the last glass of garish yellow liquid. "And you don't even know it's name..." She added, she'd learnt the drinks off by heart, something that came to her with ease.

"I do – I honestly do. Don't test my knowledge little boy – woman I meant, Learh. I might not be able to read but I can sure as hell take my drink and I can...I can fucking destroy Maness' weedy pasty face! I'll rip his heart out and make him eat it, then I'll cut his wrists-" He blabbed aloud, slamming the glass to the table where the glass cracked as his hand slid away from it.

"Okay, all these violent thoughts spilling out." Leah said quietly nodding her head slowly.

"AND YOU!" He said dramatically, half slumping onto the table and pointed accusingly at her the finger quivering slightly. Leah gave a sigh, she was used to getting pointed at recently.

"Yes Altair?" She replied with a hint of edginess. And raised an eyebrow to him expectantly, Altair's mouth hanged open gormlessly as his lethargic brain searched for answers. Now as anyone who has ever had experience with large quantities of alcohol will know, when it hits you, and when it does, your mind goes sky high and outta this world. And this was what the in-experienced Altair was going through, and he was fumbling.

"I-Now I am THE best skilled Assassin- before, before I met you child – girl now you're a woman – who knows how long you've plagued my life? You're a curse!" He said slurring just a tiny bit as the crease on his forehead indicated he was attempting to focus on Leah.

"Oh Altair you're such a gentleman." She replied sarcastically, examining her fingernails painted in some ancient sort of blue nail polish.

"**Well.**" He said dramatically cocking his head challengingly, "Care to explain – why- why did all my career go downhill- EH?" He demanded shooting to his feet, for a second he appeared sober before his legs buckled slightly, causing him to stagger.

"Well, I did nothing, you just got distracted." Leah replied innocently with a smile, she was just chatting on, seeing his bamboozled reaction was priceless. At this moment Altair's brain had ceased the ability to control his own mouth.

"No- No- I didn't get distracted – You, you and yourgh stuphid ways of laughing – An' the Strangest thing of all!" Altair said loudly taking an unsteady step towards Leah who rose to her feet slowly. He gave a low chuckle as he wobbled unsteadily.

"No, tell me." She said warily, the finger still pointed squarely onto her.

"It'ch because of you-"

"Well that make sense(!)" She interrupted her patience slinking further away by the second of his drunken words.

"No- And I dent even care that I was shinking further away from Al Mualim – that's the stranger thing! I dent even know that there was summat else more important than my rankings! Being the best at killing was always what I cared about – it was the only thing!" He said seizing her suddenly by the shoulders. Leah froze in his grasp, even still, his grasp was weak and varied in strength as he partially used her for support.

"_Oh boy, this is going to turn into one of those depressing moan about life moments isn't it?" _She thought to herself with a roll of her eyes, and she wasn't wrong. After Altair stared unseeingly at her for a moment, he choked out,

"I should have killed you." He spat at her with a familiar acidity to the tone. She blinked at him in stunned silence,

"Excuse me?" she uttered at last, this was the phrase she least expected. He tightened his grip around her arms and stared straight at her with what little seriousness he had left, as she eyed him suspiciously in return. You couldn't be too careful with a drunk Assassin, after all murdering was his first nature.

"You heards me! I should have murdered you when I got that chansh!" Altair declared aloud, his expression portraying sadness, which threw Leah off the track. How could he feel sad about murdering her?

"But you never, look Altair what happened out there is between us. Everything's fine isn't it, like yeah this place is no palace. But it's good enough. And we're friends." And Altair nodded in a bobbing fashion where Leah wasn't sure if he understood or not.

"N-no- I should have killed you – I should have got rid of you, I killed her!" Altair declared and landed his forehead on Leah's shoulder with a few sobbing noises.

"Err speaking in third person...there, there..." Leah said feeling slightly awkward as she patted him on the back gingerly, "Who did you kill?" she added gently as his sobbing noises grew low in volume.

"_Whoever this "her" must be she must be somethin' special..."_ Leah thought with a small pang of jealousy. Altair seemingly mashed his face into the fabric on her shoulder, and mumbled,

"Coralia." Before raising his face to meet her puzzled expression,

"Coraline?" She said quizzically, _"I thought that was the name of a pokemon... oh wait that was Corsola?...Coraline was the film..." _"So who was she?" Leah asked after a moment of thought and she found Altair had planted his face again on her shoulder and was mumbling words incoherently. "Well now." She said with a small smile, "You ain't giving me answers any time soon are ya?" and she sighed exasperatedly, suddenly noticing his weight that was causing her legs to buckle.

"Great, you've now magically transformed into a fat whale – thanks Altair(!)" Leah grunted as she staggered a step backwards as Altair's legs lost the ability to stand. A minute later and Altair was pretty much face first on the floor with Leah tugging on his legs, laboriously dragging him towards the bed.

"Oh you're soooo smart (!) "Hey I'm Altair failed Head assassin! Let's drink away my sorrows! Because everyone else kisses Maness' arse and I'm jealous!"" Leah mimicked with a disgruntled expression as she hoisted his feet onto the bed, his face pretty much plastered to the floor as he was in a strange downward dive position. She sat on the bed and mopped her forehead, breathing heavily from her exertions. She glanced at Altair in his strange position and gave a small chuckle, _Don't even know why I'm skitting you, you did sorta like go against orders from the head honcho."_

She thought back to the heart stopping moment where Altair whipped around to face her, the blade tip at her throat.

He pushed her head. Her eyes glistening with tears, some already rolling down her cheeks. For a moment she thought Altair had her in a deathly sweet embrace, with a blade speared through to her spine, the pain too much that her mind had shut it off, perhaps she was already dead and this whole situation was a scene played out by her imagination. His arm embracing her...that didn't feel false. The heavy sorrow and sharp fear flickering on her heart...as she looked at Altair's face didn't feel fake.

But in reality that blade wasn't stuck through her neck. She wasn't remotely close to dying. And he was embracing her. It took a few seconds for her to realize what was happening after the mind numbing fear dispersed, in that moment Altair had withdrew the blade and thrown her tightly to him, her head pressed into his shoulder, her arms close against his chest, the breath in her lungs crushed. She stood there in a stunned silence and felt her throat dry up, her eyes fixated on the somewhat blood stained robe. Altair gave a deep sigh and held her tighter, "You have a choice. I can either let you stay here in the city, but hidden from Al Mualim," He said slowly, each word pronounced clearly, "Or I can offer you a horse so that you can travel far away from the danger of me and return to your family." He added with a slightly grimmer tone.

Leah didn't reply straight away, she was slowly letting the fear drain out from her as she was sure Altair wasn't making her happy so she'd die with a smile on her face. Although she wasn't sure what was happier, being allowed to live and stay with Altair, or the fact he was holding her closely after such a bittersweet encounter. "I...I can't go back to them." She mumbled sadly, thinking about the nonexistent route home through air.

"So you'll stay?" He asked her softly almost tentatively if his assassin training didn't stamp out hesitance. And he felt a definite nod against him, only then did he release her from the embrace. Even he couldn't deny a warm rush through his body a feeling he'd not felt before.

"If you'll tell me why." She said testily looking at his shadowed face, his mouth could be seen slinking in a smile.

"No I don't think that'll be happening." He replied tersely though his expression wasn't saying the same. In fact his words and expressions contradicted each other...another minor rule broken.

"Oh really?" Leah said perking up as she realised Altair had absolutely no intention of killing her. Her own personality kicking in...she had a feeling in the back of her mind...Altair wouldn't have done that to her..."What if...I expose you to sunlight? That's right! I'll take that hood off your head!" She laughed and gave a small jump in an attempt to push it off. Altair gave a little swerve to avoid it and laughed as she folded her arms in a mock mood after a few more attempts.

"Oh alright...I'll let you take it off." He said as she turned her back to him. And he bowed his head low, Leah broke into a broad grin and pushed the hood back, as soon as she did he roared,

"MY EYES! THEIR BUUUUUUUUURRRRNING!" And grabbed his head in pain, almost head butting her.

"Jesus like!" Leah exclaimed jumping back in shock, and he laughed as she shook her head. "But seriously that whole "Imma assassin an' I'm gonna stab you to shit!" Works quite well for you, just don't pull that on me again!" and she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Hey weren't my choice..." Altair said reproachfully. And he scratched at his head, his fingers running through his hair which has grown quite a small length.

"So go on...explanation?" Leah demanded and looked at him with a scrutinizing glare as if he were a child that had misbehaved. Altair twitched nervously and began slowly,

"You already know Al Mualim wanted you gone...but this time he told me to get rid of you for good..." And Leah interrupted with a sigh and a smile.

"Not _that_ explanation..."

"Then what one?" Altair asked politely and took a few steps down the road to the city with Leah following closely behind on his heels.

"You know..." she said teasingly,

"Nope, not a clue." He replied quickly speeding up his walk, Leah laughed and sped up herself to keep up,

"Fine I'll tell you – what made you decide not to kill me?" Altair secretly felt himself curl up into a ball inside and gave a hearty laugh to cover up,

"Don't make yourself sound special now! You'll only get your hopes up." Leah rolled her eyes as she jogged up beside him,

"I know what's going on... You sir– you clearly have a crush on me! Come on we had a total moment back there!" Leah laughed with a flicker of red growing on the sides on her cheeks as she poked him in the side. Back in the modern world girls had started to confess their attraction first and the trend was growing rapidly...back in the land of swords and might, women speaking up must have been a rarity itself...

"A what?" Altair exclaimed almost immediately although deep down he had an inkling of what it meant despite the contrasting vocabulary between them. Not all subtle hints are lost through the ages.

"Meaning you fancy me." Leah said sighing deliberately and flicked her hair exaggeratedly in mock temptation, "So how about it Altair, is it my charming good looks? Have you fallen desperately in love with me?" She giggled clearly seeing Altair's ears grow a dark red.

He turned round to face her, seemingly observed her for a good while before saying, "It's a work of art...it really is. Look at how handsome...how perfect..." he murmured softly, Leah's eye brows knitted in confusion.

"That's an odd way of describing me..." she replied, hardly flattered. But Altair suddenly jerked into attention,

"Huh? I wasn't talking about you...I was looking at **my **gorgeous reflection in those eyes of yours." He sniggered and winked at her as she laughed,

"Oh Lord...c'mon Altair let's get outta here and raid your little city where Al Mualim doesn't want me." And she linked Altair's arm as they began their walk.

"We'll never reach there by night fall at this womanly pace!" Altair moaned after a few more steps,

"Dude – deal with it!" Leah giggled, and Altair gave a short laugh. He then broke away from the link between their arms and sped away a small distance. "Catch me if you can!" He shouted before setting off at an easy jog, Leah laughed quietly to herself and set off on a jog to catch up with him. The man had devilishly handsome features she admitted, with a strong rugged look about his face, the dark skin and sharp angles of the face, the muscles firm beneath the blood stained robes... Altair would make a good looking guy if he weren't an Assassin as such – _"Okay Leah...Enough of this talking about Altair. Fictional world and character remember?...Yeah..." _A fleeting thought ran through her mind, it almost scared her...was she really developing the crush other girls had long been infected with?...but something else scared her to...she was going to have to leave here one day...

They entered the city with ease, no guards troubling an Assassin, they knew the brotherhood in this city very well. The Brotherhood were the ones paying them half of their wage in bribe after all. "So Leah...how'd you like it?" Altair said smugly and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet, his hands clasped in suppressed excitement.

The teenager stared blankly at the building that was adorned in flowers of all sorts, sheets of silk flowing from every inch draping it in a make shift glamour appearance. Most striking of all was the sheer number of scantily clad women calling from windows, in the street tugging on the arms of any man who strayed them a glance. "Altair." She said suddenly after swallowing a few times as her throat had dried up.

"Yes?" He piped up with a smile,

"This is like...a brothel or something?" Leah said uncertainly as a scantily dressed woman ran past in front of them.

"Of course, the biggest, best brothel in the city!" Altair said giddily and Leah snorted and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Come here often do you?" She asked him in a catty tone and folded her arms. Altair's mouth opened and closed without words for a moment until he found his tongue,

"N-No I don't. I come here – in fact I've never came here before – this is just a place for you to stay." He said hurriedly and turned away from her.

"Are you kidding me! I'm not staying here! Hell – I'd end up as some cheap whore in here!" Leah exclaimed pointing at the building.

"Ssshhh!" Altair said instantly and clamped a hand over her mouth as she gave him a dark look. "Can't let them hear..." He said removing his hand indicating to the women from the building, and Leah sighed.

"Couldn't you have donated me to a little family with a grocery store or something?" Leah moaned as she stared grumpily at the building, "I cannot believe my life has come down to this!" And she slammed her forehead onto Altair's shoulders as he chuckled.

"You'll like the Apple Blossom, it's nice in there. Nicer than some dodgy grocers anyway." And he patted her head earning him a scowl.

"Of course(!)" Leah groaned as Altair pulled her by the wrist into the doors. Instantly there was a hush, the noise of the flirty babble died away, perhaps it was the blood stained appearance of Altair, maybe it was because they were dressed as Assassins. It was in fact Altair's presence.

"Well don't all stop chatting." Altair muttered to no one in particular. And Leah mumbled in reply,

"You said it... can we please go now?" And she tugged a little forcefully on his arm towards the door, as soon as she turned around with her head ducked low. She was greeting by a large bosom. Blinking slightly in confusion, her gaze travelled up till they met the expression of a rather fierce lady.

"Going so soon?" The lady cawed, the double chins on her face wobbling with every vowel. Her stout hands were propped on her non-existent waist, or rather a roll of fat.

"Aha...Ms Suna..." Altair's low tone voice purred out, which was odd as Leah had never heard Altair purr or make a noise sweeter than a growl.

"Altair." She addressed him briefly, "What brings us the pleasure of your visit?" she added tersely, by now all eyes were fixated on the trio.

"Ms Suna, I come to you with a proposal!" Altair announced grabbing Leah roughly, he pulled her in front of him so they faced the woman together.

"If it's about taking one of my women for your bridge again – you can forget it!" The woman shrieked.

"My bridge of humans was a success I'll have you know..." Altair said reproachfully, and cleared his throat, "No, I'd prefer to discuss this in a private room please. Room 601 in fact."

The woman groaned and rubbed her forehead, "Had to chose the room that was occupied didn't you?" she muttered before she even finished Altair was stomping up the glazed stairs with Leah in tow who lowered her eyes avoiding the many stares of the customers and their "tenders". He pulled her along a series of closed door with fine patterns engraved into the wood, and he stopped at one that had an image of an orchid on. Leah watched in silence as Altair kicked open the door, it swung open with a loud crash. The men jumped to their feet with angry snarls, the women shrieking in alarm, Altair calmly drew his swords and stepped forwards.

"So now...let's make this easy." He said slowly, the men bristled slightly and looked at one another nervously, Altair unsheathed his hidden blade and the silent hiss of the blade broke the silence, the men readied themselves for a fight around the table, Altair walked across as Ms. Ukana grunted lowly, "Always the same..."Altair walked across and put a foot on the table, he then pushed against it roughly so that it shot across the rug and over turned loudly, "Any more challenges?" He roared threateningly to the men, "My blades had plenty to do today!"

"Assassin this room does not belong to you." A wealthy individual stated coolly though his muscles were tensed up. "Do not act as if you could-"

"Gentlemen – I apologise deeply for this interruption, I'd kindly show you to a new room, the deluxe suite – spit spat women!" Ms Suna interrupted briskly and they bolted past him quickly the women leading the way, and Leah sighed,

"Do you always make an entrance like that?" she asked Altair,

"This is _my_ room." He replied brusquely and sat down on a chair as the woman closed the door.

"Really Altair, you haven't used this room for months!" She stated and took another seat as Leah stood closely to Altair.

"It's still mine." He replied stubbornly, "But down to business. I want a guarantee that if this woman," and he pointed at Leah, "When she works here, she is confined to conversation and waitressing only, nothing beyond, or you may be finding your customer numbers may be _dwindling._"

Ms Suna listened with a blank expression and put out her hand with it's empty palm facing meaningfully to Altair. Even Leah couldn't miss a hint like that..."Hold it, Altair, you're selling me?" she whispered into his ear and he replied,

"No." Quickly Leah's suspicions were up, but the way Ms Suna's hand was up seemed to her as if _she_ was expecting money... Altair's face darkened as her hand was still held open.

"You gain a worker, you gain my protection for as long as she stays here. My terms are set." Altair growled lowly and the woman quickly withdrew her hand.

"_Aha...so that's what he's doing, getting me a job in a brothel...good god..." _Leah groaned to herself and put her face into her hands. She pulled Altair's arm till he stood up and wrenched him into a corner for a quick chat, "I cannot believe you're doing this to me!" she hissed to Altair,

"Hey it's better than death from Al Mualim right?" He replied back quietly, "Plus I trust this place..." he said with a look at room.

"Only because you come here so much." Leah whispered cattily in reply, Altair opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the large woman who called across to the pair,

"Blackmail...but you have a deal, as long as no more darned Assassin's venture here. It's very bad for business." The woman stated blandly getting to her feet with a very sour expression as she made for the door.

"Leah, I'll be back for you, but for now, lay low and stick around..."Altair whispered into her ear before he himself left the room quickly. Leah was very sorry to see the bloodied Assassin leave, the question left ringing in her ears was, "When will he be back?"

But she hadn't time to dwell on that because instantly the large woman's voice interjected her thoughts, "Now, now woman – what is your name?" She screeched.

"Erm...Leah..." Leah said tentatively but Ms. Suna's expression dropped down another notch.

"No. That name will not do. From now on I have forgotten that name and your new one is Jasmine the exotic flower..."

"Exotic flower?" Leah echoed scarcely believing what she was hearing,

"Yes." Ms Suna flashed her a dangerous look causing Leah to think perhaps it'd be best to not disagree further. A few moments later she was dragged away and into a tub much to her shame where some women waited with their backs turned to the tub in which Leah sat submerged by bubbles. Her hair was washed thoroughly using oils of some variety, it was good enough to challenge Loreal shampoo and conditioner. It was then styled into an oriental style, and she was dressed in something similar to the top half of a bikini and a long skirt, it was all very pleasant having washed the blood and grit off, although the seduction lessons weren't so pleasant.

It was all bend like this, walk like that, hold drinks like this...Leah didn't enjoy it. Not to mention word had spread around that she was under Altair's protection, so all the other girls and servants dared not to approach her.

And she'd snail through the days of long work, plying the men with drinks and idle chat. At night she'd lean over her balcony into the cool air and think long and hard. She'd think about her family, about Altair, about her new life here.

What she didn't know was that on some nights, Altair would be lingering on a building rooftop, watching her as if he were a guardian. And so the days trawled by...

Her memories were interrupted by extremely loud rapping noises on the door of the room, she groaned as she heard the voice of Ms. Suna once again, although this time she was screaming for Altair. "Come on then..." She muttered to herself as she stood back up and looked around the room for a way out. She ran to the balcony and looked down, throwing Altair down was possible although not a good option seeing as he'd fall to his death one way or another, possibly hit his head on a protruding wooden beam. She looked back at the bed and bit her lip thoughtfully...drastic times call for drastic measures. Time for some drama skills.

"JASMIIIIIINE!" The fierce woman hollered smashing through the door's wooden lock and bounding in with a nose searching for the pair, at first the room seemed empty but then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She looked at the bed that seemed to be occupied, there was also a trail of garments leading to it which added to her annoyance, they were garments of torn silk, satin, swords and knives. She called out a few more times without a response and took a few more steps closer to the bed.

"Yes Ms. Suna!" Leah exclaimed with red cheek as she bolted upright much to the woman's surprise. She hair was loose and incredibly tousled with locks of hair in every direction, what little of Altair could be seen was tanned muscle, with his robe lying a heap on the floor. Leah had been hiding behind Altair's body hoping the boss would leave but now it was plan B... and she was holding an opaque sheet of satin covering her bare chest and dignity.

"Jasmine! What do you think you're doing!" Ms Suna thundered un-amused, hands on hips as she caught sight of her. "Where is the Assassin?"

"I- er...this is Altair." Leah said feebly and pointed to the large form she was behind.

"So girl!"

"Er...Isn't this what you wanted me to do?" Leah continued weakly, she really hadn't thought this over.

"You were supposed to SAVE yourself!" The woman shrieked red faced and Leah feigned an expression of fear, despite finding it amusing. "This is Altair for heavens sake! You could have ran away or something!"

"I c-couldn't, i-it's Altair, I couldn't do anything..." She whimpered falsely and hid her face in the satin sheet,

"Your value as a tender just decreased! I AM DISAPPOINTED!" Ms Suna's chest ballooned as if she was preparing for a hollering session but deflated soon as she thought better of it after glancing at Altair. She stamped her foot in frustration and stormed out slamming the door loudly so much that a glass on the table quivered.

Leah sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed, the sheet sliding off, her nerves were on fire after pulling a scene like that, _"What would my mother make of my acting skills? So many things could have gone wrong but still...she's gone now. Credit to me for thinking of such a great plan...hi-five to you Leah."_ She put her hands to her cheeks that was glowing a strong heat, her hands were still shaking though it was very warm.

Then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Perhaps she already knew what it was, but time slowed as she turned her head to the movement. And she saw Altair. He'd been there all along of course but the difference was that his eyes were opened and focused on her. The brown orbs focused on a specific part of her. Part of her that was naked. At that same instant he seemed to register who that area belonged to, where he was, what he was doing and his eyes travelled up in a slow realisation of horror where they met with Leah's terrified hazel orbs.

They locked eyes for a deathly second, "...Tell me I didn't." Altair groaned inwardly, and in the next instant...


	34. Following him

Silence fell between the pair for a moment that seemed to last so much longer than a split second. Finally their nerves shot into a reaction.

Their screams could be heard throughout the entire city, downstairs Ms. Suna tutted, "He's killed her already...what a waste." As the lamps shook above their head. Back in the room, the pair must have scrambled wildly in their bed each gibbering loudly at each other with the intention of insult, apologies and excuses, albeit Leah had a sheet drawn right up to her chin.

The next minute Altair had half fell, half dived off the bed with a huge crash to the floor ,flailing mindlessly and as he was kicked off by Leah. He shot to his feet, and found them lacking strength so fell straight back down loudly. He immediately registered that he was bare save for his linen trousers, his Assassin belt, weapons and clothes were all missing much to his confusion while the room was much of a moving blur. Leah in the meantime had built herself a cocoon of sheets, her horrified, red face was all that could be seen as she sat obstinately on the bed.

Altair was cursing with one hand on his throbbing forehead and the other hand searched blindly for his tactically placed garments spread all over the room. Leah watched him with a mind numbing effect as he bundled what belongings he could see under one arm, he glanced back up nervously at the bed and reddened even more if that were possible. "I er... I'm gone." He muttered and made hastily for the balcony, where he leapt onto the edge balancing precariously , he wobbled for a moment before toppling away from sight over the edge.

"I'm very sure he was half drunk still...maybe it'd burn away his memory." Leah groaned to herself and burrowed under the covers to hide herself inflicted embarrassment from the world.

Altair on the other hand was currently lying inside a large haystack, half of his belongings lost in the process of his descending, his mind all a messy blur partially due to the alcohol, partially due to his inappropriate timing of awakening. He blinked slowly in the thin beams of sunlight filtering through the thick stalks of hay and a single thought repeated through his mind, _"How will I ever face her ever again..." _And he groaned, silently berating him for this predicament, although he still hadn't the foggiest idea how he had ended up there...the only logical conclusion he could draw up was that he had took advantage of her. _"Of course...I was drunk...and no heaven...forbid I did something outrageous to her in my drunken stupor...I really am a goddamned bastard of the earth." _He rolled face down in the hay full of guilt athis supposed crime.

"_She must think I'm a horrible creature, how could I have done it? I've sexually molested her while drunk...good god...And I don't even remember doing it...Seems I best get back before things take a turn for the worst."_ With a heavy set frown, he heaved himself from the hay, as he jumped out clumsily a piece of blue silk was sat beside the cart of hay and he muttered grumpily. On closer inspecting it was a strip torn off a hem of something...perhaps a skirt.

"Excellent. Just to make my day worst." And he picked it up with a heavy sigh, before trudging back keeping it tightly held in his fist. Even without his robe (that was hanging casually on top of a market stall), Altair still managed to draw attention, partially due to his scars running criss-cross on his back and his stormy disposition.

He trudged into the Fort where he found Goutar looking on at the battle ring, the medic seemingly sensed his approached and turned around with a smile, though this was soon replaced with a mixture of amusement. "This appears to be a new turn for you Altair." The wizened man chuckled as Altair walked across with a scowl,

"What's a new turn?" He replied acidly,

"Topless, robe-less whatever you'd like to call it." The man said with a small nod towards Altair's muscled chest.

"My robe was bloodied." Altair said curtly focusing on the battle ring.

"You only just wore a clean one today..." The elder chuckled, "And what are you holding?" He said inquisitively catching sight of the cloth in his hand,

"Nothing. I'm going off to my chambers now." The Assassin sighed and hurriedly walked to the castle, bowing his head low in case of attracting more unwanted attention. He reached the chambers of low ranking Assassin's where a few young apprentices mingled at the far end talking avidly about their own missions.

He himself found a loose shirt to slip over his head before lying on the bed. He closed his eyes not for a second when Al Mualim entered the room, his presence was apparent as silence ensured and a definite musky odour. Altair cracked his eyes open and sat up gingerly, "Master?" He muttered lowly with a small incline of the head.

"Altair, I have a target for you. Should be simple enough." The man said lowly with an incline of his head,

"Fine. But a word Master. Why did you not summon me instead?" Altair said shrewdly and rubbed at his eyes.

"I saw you come in through the gates and thought it good of me to pay you a small visit. Explanations aside...You'll have to get the documents by tonight." Altair's expression remained passive, and the old man tugged at his beard meaningfully.

"Perhaps if this mission goes well enough and I shall see about you moving away from this...little chamber." Al Mualim said craftily with a small hint. And Altair's mouth flickered slightly with the beginnings of a smile, but he hastily gave a dry cough and mumbled in reply,

"I'll leave by tomorrow's morning."

The Master nodded his approval and left the chamber, his robes blending straight into the dark of the area. Altair sighed and at once his Assassin nature was at work, questions and doubts popped up. His paranoia was scorching the walls of the cavern so much so he leapt from his bed in search of some gaseous bomb beneath his bed. He sniffed at the floor suspiciously before rising to his knees like a dog hooked on a scent, _"What is that infernal smell...?"_ he asked himself and turned to face the stairs, where Malik descended in a strange lop sided fashion. _"That's where it was from..."_

"Ah Altair you're free now. I came by before but the Master was with you." His friend said and sat cross legged on the bed after putting down a sealed gourd in front of Altair's nose.

"What's all this then?" He said picking up the gourd and looking at it intently from all sides. "I could smell it a mile off."

"This my friend is your greatest weapon." Malik said proudly, and Altair cocked an eyebrow at him,

"It doesn't look sharp or dangerous, you disappoint me. In fact Malik I could test it out on you and see how you fare." He replied testily back, in fact the gourd held quite a weight as its contents moved about with a quiet sloshing sound.

"I'd fare quite well I think, my chances are high enough." Malik said with a smile, "It actually contains your favourite brew of ale in there, a light hint of honey mixed in."

"It's not my birthday." Altair said sullenly pushing the gourd back to him.

"Now, now great Assassin let's not throw a tantrum. You know full well it's Coralia's birthday." His friend laughed out, Altair himself wasn't feeling too great a sudden sick twist of his stomach gave him a double pang of guilt. "And you know that she enjoys this brew just as well as you do." The guilt felt like it was creeping over his heart, enveloping it so tightly that it was making him inwardly hunch.

"You okay my friend?" Malik queried watching the Assassin seemingly freeze over suddenly.

"Fine." He croaked and straightened up and cleared his throat. "Do me a favour will you Malik?" He said suddenly, and his friend sighed heavily.

"I know what you're going to ask."

"But-"

"I hate that place, I don't even know how she can stand it. Therefore, no I won't do you a favour, it's taxing on my conscience." He muttered in a low tone, giving a small shudder.

"Then I appreciate it all the more. Just go visit Leah and tell her I'll be away for a while." Altair said sternly, "I thank you for the drink but now I'm off to get my mission documents, safety and peace brother." And he made for the door but as he stood there he said as an afterthought, "As a thought...Ignore anything she says, they're all lies..." And tossed the gourd back to him.

"Aha." Malik said disbelieving, raising an eyebrow as the door closed behind him. Malik picked up the gourd to put it on his friends bedside table, he caught sight of an open draw. Inside was a small velvet pouch, instantly his curiosity was piqued...Altair never really had any possessions so he plucked out the small bag and tugged it open at the top so he could tip the contents onto the bed to inspect. He made a noise as he stifled a laugh, "I'm sure she'll be pleased." He murmured, for a single polished flat stone fell out, along with some cord threaded through a bored hole. He felt the stone, it was a curious pale pink colour infused with ashy swirls on the outer rim and back, cold to the touch. Engraved faintly was the word "Leeyah." Malik gave a soft smile and put the black velvet pouch back in the draw together with the stone.

Altair himself, walked out in the cool evening air and headed for the scholars private study. It was the place of important decisions and articles, also where a persistant hum of chorus always filtered throughout. He pushed hard against the door and entered the candle lit chamber, "Ah there you are...Assassin." One scholar said shuffling forwards to greet him, the heavy scent of incense met his nostrils as the man beckoned him with a wizened hand closer to the top of the chamber. He walked cautiously with him, the chorus of humming fluctuating in volume in certain parts of the chamber, "Look, I just need my documents, the name is Altair." He said brusquely, surveying the shadowed figures warily.

"We know who you are." The first scholar croaked ominously, and beckoned Altair closer who reached his hand out. He glanced around and in the dim orange light, he could swear the brethren were forming a tight ring around him and the scholar still he started to feel a suffocating heat. Their musty smell was causing an unsettling fluttering in his stomach.

"Drop of blood first was it?" Altair sighed exasperatedly, and pointed his finger to the man, clenching his eyes tightly shut, "Here it is, go ahead and take it. Damn vampirism habits..."

"We do not want your tainted blood." A raspy voice hissed at him. Altair opened his eyes in surprise, "Our Goddess has left, the brotherhood is crumbling, fear the ones above you..."

"Goddess?" Altair echoed, "Didn't know we had one." He snorted ignorantly, as hisses of anger sounded around him.

"We want the sins and corruption washed from our once pure shores. You...Altair the Damned shall bring this about. You're sins will finally be atoned...through others." The scholar wheezed out with a toothless grin at him, as his gnarled hands passed a wrapped parchment to him. He tentatively took it, his eyes glancing at the crowd back to the man to whom he snarled.

"What nonsense are you speaking? Al Mualim wouldn't stand for this!" He looked cautiously around him,

"Ah...but Altair...we are the Scholars. And we know that you don't care much for our Master..." The man wheezed, Altair felt a fleeting chill creep on his chest. He never liked the Scholars much, rumours had it they weren't even human...but seers from an exotic land far from here. Their musty smell was scorching his nostrils as they closed in on him.

"I thank you Elder Scholar, but now I must depart on my quest." Altair said briskly with a smile, "And let's not be babbling false truths around, now shall we? Don't want Al Mualim fretting anymore now do we?" He gave them a false simpering look and strode to the door quickly as his hand touched the wood, the Elder Scholar bellowed,

"BEWARE –BEWARE OF HER – THE DEMONESS- HER TEMPTATION – HER OFFERINGS- SHE BE NOT OF THIS TIME NOR WORLD! BEWARE! " In the future when Altair would replay that moment, he would change it so that he stood impassively in front of the darkly hooded Scholars. But for now, he bolted through the door, faster than he had ever ran.

With the heavy door safely shut behind him, he breathed out a sigh of relief. As an Assassin he rarely ever ventured deeply into the Scholar's chamber but there were occasions, otherwise they generally found their targets to whom documents were usually venturing towards. It wasn't the voice of the Elder that spooked Altair so much, it was that he was or may have been speaking about Leah. The answer was so obvious and viable that he continued to argue against himself. _"That's not possible...he's never even seen her, and he never mentioned her name...so it can't possibly...she's far too weak and dare I say it? Normal. That's it...she can't be not from this world...never mind a demoness...they surely do not exist." _It continued on for a minute, building up a sheet of cool sweat over his head. He was snapped from his thoughts by Malik who was on the back of a horse casually watching him,

"Altair?" He called out, and the man looked up at him with his back pressed to the door almost as if defending himself. "Are you alright?" He called out again.

"Fine...fine...I never like seeing those creatures, only ever ventured in twice..." Altair said grumpily with a backwards glance at the door, and spat on the floor after wiping his face with his sleeve.

"They are human you know." His friend mused with a smile,

"And I see you're doing my favour, many thanks." He said with a smirk and a curt nod indicating to the horse.

"Oh yes. I think I'll be taking my time with this old mare." Malik said giving the horse a fond pat on the neck.

"Please do, and well, be off while there is still safe light." Altair said with a grin and a wave goodbye to his friend who sighed, he began un-scrolling the parchment and broke the wax seal. Looking down at the sketch of his target Altair grimaced, and his expression grew darker as he read on. With a disgruntled expression he crushed the parchment having the target's face etched into his mind, he made his way into the fort's barley field. It was a private crop designed for emergency harvests and self use. Here Altair made his way slowly through the sweeping stalks till he reached the far end, out of sight from others and where the crop stopped growing. He knelt on the soft grass and faced a small tombstone where a small ring of flowers grew, with a circle of smooth marble around it, a stick of incense stood upright in the centre.

"Happy Birthday Coralia." He murmured to himself, touching the tombstone delicately where her name was engraved clearly. The rough stone was starting to crack at the edges and he ran his fingers fondly over them, he could see the air thick with pollen, the small dots dancing in the air. Altair closed his eyes bringing forth the memories of the days when Coralia danced, she was part of the dance team from an entertainment company owned by her father. She used to be based at the Apple Blossom a few years ago.

Fluid movements, emphasized with great drapes of light silk, she span and twirled across the dance floor, Altair himself first met her by tumbling through the windows and skidding to a halt in the middle of her dance routine. He looked up and was met with her dark eyes full of surprise, her beautiful lashes fanned out perfectly, so close that their noses touched, and he gave her a brilliant roguish smile and a wink before rushing off to the corridors as guards poured in from the broken window.

It had been years since the first meeting, the many afterwards...and finally her sickness. "I'm sorry...but my mission must be carried out. They're all I go on...I go on them for you. So that my justice will balance out the injustice served to you by the Gods. Although how my sins will be atoned through you I've no idea." He whispered solemnly to her, and bowed his head low in respect. "Did you know about Leah...is it possible that you are her? Maybe, you've returned without your memories..." He suddenly stood up and cocked his head, there was loud shouts of noises from the fortress. Immediately a child parted the stalks of barley calling his name repeatedly, it was far too surreal to be good news.

"What is it boy?" Altair barked, walking up to him.

"It's the fort! Robert de Sable has come forth again!" The child exclaimed in short breaths and began sprinting back to the castle, Altair with him. The Assassin skidded to a halt in the main gates, where he just in time saw the French Templar pour a bottle of blood on the ground and spit, it was a clear sign of disrespect. "How dare he..." He breathed out feeling the drummed in loyalty rise up angrily inside. At the front of the crowd Al Mualim stood with his hands clasped, staring evenly at the barely armed enemy.

"Why do you breach our territory so suddenly?" The elder man asked him carefully, "And with so few...it would make you easy pickings. I'm sure the brothers of the Brotherhood are raring to launch an attack. Do not think we have forgotten Kadar's loss."

"You are too kind fool man! Given the chance I would have had you shot down already, but I am a gracious man." De Sable hissed, "But...I came here today... because I want your followers to open their eyes! The blood I spill here today is nothing but a warning...the possession of parchments I believe lying in the hands of Sir _Castomun_. This meagre amount of blood is only the beginning, a blood bath will arise and it shall stain your hands. Cease the retrieval of the parchments and your precious "brothers" shall be spared the onslaught!" The old Master's forehead creased in concern as the name was mentioned, but it was deepened as the Templar cackled in glee.

Murmurs of confusion spread like wild fire, only Altair stood stock still at the name...it was his target of the next mission, clearly Al Mualim had under lying meanings to his mission. "That's right – what hasn't the old fool told you? You should all be suspicious – his actions are dictating your very lives and livelihood as Assassins! You have been told! And whatever Assassin he throws to Castomun – we will be prepared! How many men can bear the blood of a thousand people on their conscience?" Robert De Sable called aloud and threw his head back laughing raucously as he leapt onto his horse and led his small platoon out of the fort. Immediately there was a great hiss of anger from the crowd as they swarmed their Master bombarding him with questions.

""hat parchments?"

"Why have we not heard of this?"

"He already has these parchments else he wouldn't warn us-it's a trap!"

"Master!"

"You should tell us!"

"QUIET!" He commanded boldly holding his hands high, "What he was just been saying, this is a discreet tactic – designed to ripple our foundation of brotherhood and trust! Listen to yourselves, I trust you all like I would trust my own children! We must believe in each other and most importantly believe in me! Once your faith wavers then we are vulnerable, vulnerable to the scum templars! – yet if you believe in yourself, others, our foundation and the Creed...we shall prevail! TOGETHER! And the battle be won without death!" Al Mualim belted out across the stony courtyard, there was a small uproar of agreement and it was an impressive show for a man of his age but whether it was effective was a different matter entirely. The crowd dispersed unwillingly, not all had looks of peace and good will to one another as the old man suspected in his mind. The Master himself caught Altair's eye, the man had a skilfully placed mask of indifference as he was beckoned closer.

"Altair, your mission is of utmost importance. We need to be one step ahead of the Templars, though I fear it'd be too late...go my friend and bring our Creed to fruition!" He patted Altair on the back and stood apart from him.

"But Master, can I not know of this purpose? Why do we seek the man? There are clearly under currents at work." Altair asked him suspiciously.

"Oh please Altair, I do not need you questioning me at this hour, I know seeing him makes it harder, but trust in me, if not then the brotherhood – and take Maness. Correction, let Maness lead this mission." Al Mualim wheezed aloud.

"Uh-uh. You gave **me** power first and power I take." Altair replied tersely and waggled his finger cheekily in front of the elder, "SCUM BAG WE'RE AWAY." He hollered cupping his mouth using his hands to amplify his voice.

"Always the jester I see. Never far away from the action of course." Maness said dryly as he strutted next to the old man. "Master, what's this about Altair leading me on a mission?"

"I fear I may have mislaid my words in the correct order...bear with it my Head Assassin, Altair shall brief you on the way, but it is now of utmost urgency, to Damascas you both ride - and swiftly."

"Master regarding this –"

"Maness, Altair, be on your way please, else something else unfortunate occur." Al Mualim said darkly, it was a thinly veined threat and Altair drew a deep breath to avoid a loose sharp retort and Maness bowed low to hide any facial expressions.

"Let us go worm." Maness hissed to him with a glare at the elder who watched their retreating backs with a sigh of relief. He mopped his brow and began a slow walk to his study chambers, _"It seems as if time has grown short...they're slipping away from my grasp..."_ he thought with worry.

Maness and Altair stepped slowly towards the gate of the city, where the Brotherhood's private horses were usually kept for ease of use when they were not in stables. Altair strode up to a familiar black horse and stroked its neck fondly, where as Maness chose a chestnut horse and saddled it up deftly, he looked across at Altair who was murmuring at his steed. "What are you doing?" Maness spat with distaste as he mounted his horse and nudged it a few paces closer to Altair, "Did you not recall Al Mualim say that the mission was of utmost importance?" he continued with a sour expression as Altair ignored him.

"Shush little pony...big nasty Maness won't scare you, and we're off for a little trip now – yes we are – oh yes we are." He cooed into the horse's ear, the mammal nickered softly as he patted it's nose.

"Altair!" Maness barked with irritation as his horse pawed the ground impatiently, "We should leave, I'd like to know what this mission is about as soon as possible." Altair gave a loud sigh as he saddled up the horse,

"If you really must know." And he paused for a second as he leapt into the saddle and adjusted his reins, "This mission deals with Sir Castomun, and the man will have been doing some shady dealings no doubt."

"Is this the Sir Castomun we're dealing with?" Maness asked as he steered his horse in the direction of the open path as Altair nudged his horse into a slow trot,

"The one and only." The Assassin replied following the tail of Maness' horse who kept a sprightly pace ahead of him,

"That wealthy merchant...it's been a long while since Coralia's passing, I remember he did not take kindly to your news."

"Neither did I take kindly to his reaction." Was the curt reply and Altair gave a small smirk, "We didn't leave on the best of terms."

"And now you're back to assassinate him. There really is justice..." Maness laughed hollowly, "What would people say to think you'd be using your own hands after all that man has done for you."

"He didn't do me a whole lot of good, he set me free and spat at my feet along with the rest of world." Altair replied stiffly,

"He paid off that legal bounty on your head." The Head Assassin laughed, "And the bounty was gone for a fortnight and back again soon – they didn't even change the posters!"

"Now not changing those posters was an insult to me." Altair replied nonchalantly and adjusted his hood as his horse trotted along steadily.

"I think they captured your rugged non-existent beauty very well." Altair stroked the stubble across his neck thoughtfully,

"I may have to add them to my list of targets, darned street artists. They never seem to get my eyes right..." He mumbled in reply to Maness who chuckled,

"Perhaps they never catch more than a glimpse of your face, at least they capture your chin well."

"Hmph. We really need to keep tabs of each other's bounty, it'd be useful in paying debts one day."

"Debt can be easily rectified, kill the debt collectors and steal their filing." Altair sighed and gave a stretch in the saddle.

"Is that how you managed to save Sir Castomun and his daughter?" Maness asked in an offhand tone, "I do recall the man dealing with in the depths of the black market."

"Secrets my clueless brother, secrets." Altair said in a low tone and patted his horse which flicked its ear in response.

"We all know that too well." Was the hollow reply before the man kicked his horse into a strong canter across the dusty landscape, Altair hard at his heels.

Within the city's walls and far away from the Brotherhood fort was Malik who tied his horse at the post beside the brothel, he bowed his head low and pulled his hood around his head so the shadows cast darker around his face. He then took a slight detour around the building to where the kitchen staff threw the slop out, along with the drunken customers causing havoc. Fortunately for the one-armed Assassin, the only tenant of this back yard was an old man snoring softly in the corner, his body shrouded by a tattered potato sack, Malik glanced across at his rugged, lined face and tossed a few coins in his direction. He then began to climb deftly up the side of the building and swung in on the third balcony where the silk curtains blew softly.

"Leah?" He called out and took a few steps forward brushing aside the sheets of curtains, he surveyed the room and found it empty. Scratching his head he wondered where she could be and chose a remote space behind a large shelf of ornaments and books, he crouched patiently on the floor and waited. Soon he heard footsteps enter the room and peered round the side of his hiding space, what he saw was the owner of the brothel. Ms Suna had waddled into the room, or appeared to be attempting to tip toe on her tiny feet...

He stared in confusion as the broad woman rummaged roughly around a chest of drawers by the table before progressing to patting down the bed thoroughly. Her actions became increasingly erratic as it became clear she couldn't find what she searched for, she hadn't seen Malik yet as he shrank further behind the side of the shelf. The door creaked open and Malik peered round quickly to see Leah stepping into the room with a tray laden with food, she halted in her tracks staring at Ms Suna who stared back evenly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly setting the tray down, and glanced around the room, "You've moved my stuff." She said accusingly, the once neutral spark in her eye changed to hostility.

"_Clever girl..."_ Malik thought and smiled with pride as Leah folded her arms,

"What's going on? My stuff is moved and you're in **my** room." She stated, "I'd like an explanation, now." Ms Suna remained silent and gradually began chuckling,

"Little girl, this..." And she looked all around the room, "This room is mine. Everything in here I own, from the floor to the ceiling, and you. You're precious friend Altair, sold you to me if you had forgotten." She waddled up to Leah who grew a scowl,

"I don't belong you to at all." She said in a dark tone.

"Hah! What could you possibly do? Kill me? Altair might – but _you..._you are nothing better than the girls I own here – you might get away with abysmal service but that will not be lasting long. As soon as the brotherhood falls the name Altair counts for nothing but dirt." The elder woman cackled, her many chins wobbling precariously, it only served to prick at Leah's annoyance,

"What are you chatting about?" She exclaimed her hands on her hips now, "The "Brotherhood" isn't going to fall don't be daft!" She laughed hollowly.

"Think what you want but your days are numbered." Ms Suna said with a crafty smile and walked past Leah who cried out,

"Hold it! You've not told me what you're doing in here!" And she put her hand on her shoulder, Ms Suna instantly flashed round and slapped Leah across the face. With a yelp Leah crashed to the floor, she could hear the voice of the woman shrieking insults at her, the embroidered shoes threatening to kick her face as she struggled to sit up, the elder woman slapped her again soon as she'd righted herself. Leah yelped and her back was now at a wall. Tears grew in her eyes from the pain but she gritted her teeth and retorted,

"What do you think you're doing?" She pushed the fat woman roughly in her pudgy stomach where her hands sunk a good distance. It did little effect than allow her space to stand up where she raised her fists ready to strike, however a stark white figure caught her attention as it crouched beside a shel, it siphoned her anger slightly knowing an assassin was there, but she kept her guard up none the less.

"No one here is above my orders! And nothing as low as you can touch me without permission! Look at you nothing but his little whore. Altair's personal prostitute." And Ms Suna gave Leah the dirtiest look she could manage.

"His whore? FUCKING BITCH!" Leah screamed and launched herself wildly at the large woman's broad face, her fists connected with soft facial features and her kicks practically sunk into the rolls of fat. The woman gave an almighty shrieks until Leah had finished her violent pummelling. "Fucking get out my room!"She yelled hoarsely, the large woman rushed out the room leaving the door swinging wildly in her absence. The young woman left inside flexed her sore hands and turned round to the Assassin that leant against the wall a hand on his throwing knives.

"Well you've certainly learnt a thing or two from Altair." Malik chuckled and lowered his hood as he approached Leah who had a slightly disgruntled expression.

"Yeah you've got one arm but you've got like what? 20 years of fighting experience? I've had around five minutes worth of scraps in this time and you didn't think you could lend a hand?" She snapped at him with a pout.

"I must admit that thought did cross my mind – however you were doing well! And as you just stated I do only have one hand and I must insist that I keep it attached to me." He replied somewhat coolly with a grin.

"Oh my God...whatever." Leah muttered in annoyance and waved her hand at him in a fashion that clearly stated she was in a bad mood. She sat down at the table and glared at him as he took a seat opposite her his expression bearing a sympathetic smile,

"I know you're angry..." He began calmly, and she slammed her hand on the table causing the teapot to tremble violently,

"DAMN RIGHT. I'm mad! She called me a whore!" She stated bluntly and averted her eyes to the door where it was clear she wished the large lady would enter again for another crack at her. Malik sighed and tapped her hand gently, and she turned back to him,

"You are not a whore, you are nobodies whore...Let it out Leah, otherwise you'll turn into Altair, a crazed psychopath with a love for kittens." He joked and the corners of her mouth twitched in a bid to smile,

"She's such a fucking bitch!" She exclaimed and stamped her foot. Surprising Malik, who quickly moved his chair a few inches away from the table that threatened to crack under her fists. She constantly hammered at its surface as she spewed the pent up rage, "I haven't been slapped since fat Jodie decided to have a go! And y'know what? Suna is a stinking name – spelt backwards is **anus**! And that's where shit comes from- absolute cow! Hope she dies of constipation!" Leah's chest heaved furiously as she rose away from the table and went to the balcony shouting furiously at the sky, "Stinking time line! Bitch would have been locked up already if it was up to me!"

"Calm down my dear." Malik sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, gently steering her back to the table where she sat down huffily. "You're far, far too young to waste time brewing over her."

"I'm not that young – lad you're not that older." Leah said giving him a funny look, where as her mind contradicted herself, _"Girl...he's about 2000000000000000 years older in reality."_She told herself, Malik gave a small deliberate cough for attention and stated,

"I am roughly twenty four years of age." Leah looked at him in surprise,

"You totally don't look it, and neither does Altair." She mused with a lurch of her stomach as she thought about him, "You both look like young strapping Assassins." She laughed, and Malik joined in,

"Altair is the young one, he's roughly twenty or below, it's one of the reasons Maness' despises him so." The man told her which piqued her interest,

"That's odd, why do you say roughly? Don't you know exactly?" She asked him, and looked at him as he glanced awkwardly at her.

"We as Assassin's were never told, and so for fun we gauge our own ages." He said with a small smile,

"Tough love much, well I'm near eighteen and totally no recollection of what day I was born." Leah said simply with a smile, she in fact wasn't even sure they had names for the days that trolled past, "How come you're here anyway?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well my main reason was from none other than our friend who has been dispatched on a mission to Damascus."

"WITHOUT ME?" Leah stated jumping to her feet, she stared aghast at Malik and put her hands on her head, "No way! Altair gets a mission and I'm bunged in here expected to feel up men! Screw the brothel!" She laughed and bounded over to the bed, where she began to pull back the mattress with great effort.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked her and stood up, his instinct was telling him already what she'd planned. She pulled out a white linen shirt that she slipped over her head, it had long puffy sleeves but was fitted around the waist, with a short v-neck opening she'd cut in to it with a bread knife.

"Well firstly I'm getting...THIS!" Leah said after a minute and held a large sling hold bag that she swung onto her back with pride. "I made it myself." She said proudly looking at the scarlet fabric.

"That's great..." Malik replied uncertainly, "But what are you using it for?" He questioned further and ran a hand through his short hair.

"It's my getaway bag, all the money I earned and a shirt." She said and moved to the door, as her hand was on the door Malik called out to her,

"Let me guess, you're going to ride to Damascus and join Altair in his mission?" He suggested and walked over to her,

"Yeah," She said with a grin, but it evaporated as he moved in front of her, blocking the way out. "Wait, you're trying to stop me? Hey – I'm not staying here working for that cow anymore!" Leah began fiercely, raring for a fight.

"I'm not going to stop you, I'm just going to do this for you." He stated cheerfully and opened the door forcefully, there was a cry of pain accompanied by a satisfying thud. And Leah peered into the corridor to find Ms Suna holding her face in pain as she sat on the floor blocking off most of the space.

"Fabulous...she's going to have a face of a pig soon after your door slamming." Leah said in awe of Malik and he gave a gracious bow.

"Now Leah, you'll have to ride to Damascus on your own but if you've got a destiny with Altair...then you'll find him." He told her mysteriously and gave her a warm smile as she nodded confidently.

"Oh, one last question...what exactly was you looking for?" She spat at Ms Suna venomously who was looking at Malik in confusion. Most likely wondering when he had entered the room.

"I was told to search for any evidence...that would incriminate Alt-Altair..." She whimpered and Leah gave her a withering look. "It was from...another Assassin. I-I don't know-"

"Not to worry about it Leah...these sort of things happen all the time especially when you're as hated as Altair." Malik chuckled. Leah mumbled something in reply and began a swift jog down the corridor, to the lower floors.

"Dear Allah...May your protection shroud young Leah...and bring Altair's misdeeds and hurt to the light." Malik mumbled in a short prayer as he stood on the roof of building and watched the young woman streak away to the horses that were tied, here she deftly mounted on after clambering on clumsily. And spurred it into a gallop, effectively having just stole a horse of the brotherhood. "Looks like Altair shall be footing that bill if she doesn't bring it back..." He sighed as the horse tender at the gates awoke from his sleep, startled to see the horse cantering down the dusty road, although it meandered in a zigzagged fashion.


	35. Hunting

Leah felt surprisingly comfortable on horseback as her steed tore through the surroundings, she steered awkwardly, a tug here, a tug there but the horse understood what little commands she'd learnt from her various horse riding lessons. Soon when she noticed the sky had darkened she stopped in a clearing with a mountain behind her, hoping the animal wasn't too tired. She pulled it to a stop and slowly let herself down from the horse which she clumsily unsaddled, unbuckling anything with a buckle and dumping the heavy equipment to one side.

She kept the bridle on though and tethered the horse to a tree where it cropped at the dry grass, as she threw down her sleeping mat and pulled out a blanket, "How am I supposed to give you water eh?" She muttered to the horse which nickered lowly in a response, "Don't worry, I'll find a pond or something...later." And she settled down on the hard ground with a glance around the dark area that covered her. _"This is mad...camping out in the wild, with a horse that isn't even mine...and I've got nothing to defend myself with..." _She thought with a pang of worry, "Hopefully no wolves will try and eat us..." She muttered to the horse, praying that they wouldn't find . She slept restlessly and moved on at first light.

The next morning she entered the city with no problems, and rode through the busy streets her horse parting the crowds easily, she searched high and low for any sign of the Assassin but deep down she knew that if she was to find him, he'd find her first. She rested herself and the horse at a small restaurant type place, she noted down that the ongoing trend in the city that appeared to be government run, was that horses gained free food and water from public places.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?" The waiter asked as she sat down on her own.

"Hello sir, what food have you got that's for a good snack, erm just a quick meal?" she replied looking up at him with a faint smile,

"The sabich is a popular meal for travellers on the go and it's at a fine price of seven Shekels." He replied, as he gave the table she was sat at a quick wipe with a rather greasy looking cloth.

"What is the sabich?" Leah queried as he straightened up, throwing the cloth over his shoulder.

"It's a pita bread stuffed of vegetables and egg, with a goat's cheese serving." He explained and Leah thought carefully about her allowance,

"Seven shekels it is then...and a gourd of water please." She added pulling out her money pouch, and an empty gourd from her bundle. She gave him a few silver coins and some bronze ones and he gave a bow before leaving. She sat at the table, tapping her finger on its surface absent mindedly, however a booming voice caught her attention, she swivelled her head round in its direction and eavesdropped.

"And I said "my friend – you run a hard deal but did you take into account the taxing the guards would establish should you choose to ship in another method?" And he began to quake in his boots! So I offered him a hand of mercy, "My business deals with the tax and its "delicate" characters – choose me young dealer and you can be sure to reap more than you ever could on your own, you have the promise of a Sire." A portly man chortled loudly and his friend looked at him with a weak smile.

"I have an inkling that he was throwing his business at you!" The other spindly man chuckled hollowly and patted his shoulder,

"You bet he did – and I've just made a good profit from it all, that young lad had brains I tell you – Goodness! Is that the time?" The large man rose to his feet after glancing at the sun in the sky,

"So soon my friend?" His companion asked him rising also to his feet.

"Yes, yes I'm afraid so..." The large man shook his friend's hand and clapped three times loudly, the various other customers barely shed him a sideways look as three men dressed in identical crimson uniforms ,with a small wrapped turban style hat, hurried in. One placed money at the table, the other picked up the parcels that were on the table, and the last flung an extravagantly long cape over his shoulders. It trailed behind him as he strode out with his three servants following quickly, as he exited the waiter brought across her gourd full of water and her sabich on a wooden plate.

"'Scuse me, who was that?" She asked the waiter quickly as she rose to her feet, the procession having caught her eye.

"That miss was Sir Castomun, a rich lord around the area...don't cross his path I implore you." He told her in a hushed voice and left hurriedly. Leah picked up her belongings and hurried outside with her sabich jammed in her mouth messily. There the portly man was on the horse and having his cape splayed in a decorative fashion on its hind quarters as he sat in a stately manner. Leah kept a close eye on him as she put away her gourd and untied her own steed with fumbling hands.

"Sire, we are ready to leave." One of the servants said bowing low as the man looked at him,

"Then lead on." He replied and waved his hand, the servant took the horse's bridle and began leading it down the road, Leah jumped up on her own and followed it at a small distance away. Nothing seemed out of ordinary...just a pompous man with his servants following and clearing the way for him. After what seemed like a rather long while consisting of right turns Leah passed by the exact same restaurant she'd been sat at, _"What the hell...we're going round in circles!" _ As her attention was directed away, she caught sight of a flash of red, "Wha-" And something struck her in the waist sending her spiralling down off the horse. She fell onto her hands and knees, scraping the skin of them on the ground.

"Hey! What is your problem?" She shouted brushing her hair from her face as she got to her feet unsteadily, her limbs stinging with pain. There she was met with a burly crimson servant belonging to the Sir Castomun, how he had approached her she had no idea.

"You...Who are..."

"What?" Leah snapped at him immediately, and he stood a little straighter as if gathering himself.

"I do indeed have a problem miss, you have been following us for quite a while and it is perplexing which is why my Master wishes to know why." The man told her in a monotonic voice, he held his hands behind his back and stood perfectly still, acting something similar to a high class butler she thought. Movement caught Leah's eye she watched as Sir Castomun, indentified by his cape, walked slowly towards her.

"You...you...you cannot be...no." The man said in a rattling breath as he stared at her transfixed.

"Sire...the likeliness is high but she has passed away..." His servant muttered with his head bowed low. And a few more muttered in agreement, their eyes shifting from her to him.

"Yes...yes you're right...this is nothing...but a trick of the light. Her entire demeanour is a causality of coincidence."

"What are you on about!" Leah shouted at him, she shrank back a little as his face scowled darkly.

"Young woman you've followed us on a little detour, and made me extremely late for an appointment with another Sire. Now the truth please, about why you are following and I shall consider lessoning the time you need to make up my loss of expenses. You would do well not to underestimate my power in this city."

"Make up your loss of expenses?" Leah echoed with a disbelieving noise, "What'dya want me to do, wash dishes to pay back what money you lost?"

"Actually you will work for my company, a woman of your physique will do very well in the various dance and entertainment venues I host." The man prompted her with a smug smile, that gave Leah a shiver down her spine.

" "A woman of my physique"? You bloody perv! -I aint working for you! Fucking pig." She retorted with a disgusted expression, "I weren't even following you!" She added hurriedly, praying he didn't hear that last remark.

"Sure you weren't Leah(!)" Altair muttered to himself from his vantage viewing point high on the restaurant rooftop. He rolled his eyes as she continued ranting and resisted face palming as Sir Castomun questioned her about this "fucking pig."

"She really knows how to attract attention doesn't she?" Maness chuckled scathingly as he put his foot on the edge and leant over to get a better view, and he gave a low wolf whistle, "That's quite a shirt she's got on..." He muttered darkly with a sly look across at Altair's sour expression,

"I'd appreciate it if you keep your lust to your own wife." He replied and kept his eyes trained furiously on the target as the V shaped cutting in Leah's shirt did him no favours. It only served to distract his vision as the minute cheeky hint of bright blue continuously flashed, catching his attention, bringing back visions of her in the outfit in the Apple blossom that he suspected she wore underneath.

"My lust and loyalty are strong to her, yet I am allowed to marvel at other women." Maness sighed and stepped to the roof garden on the roof where he pulled a large crossbow from it, Altair ignored him but paid careful attention to the conversation.

"Wait Maness, we won't have a good chance here." He ordered putting out his hand as Maness walked beside him, arming the crossbow with an arrow and pushing the latches in position.

"Why ever not, our vantage point was perfect till your little wench ruined it, sending him on a wild goose chase round the restaurant and now he is back, and we are all set for this target's life taking." Maness snapped taking aim at the portly man, "Or is it you wish to prolong his life?" He added with a sideways glance at Altair who replied in a steely tone, "Remember what Al Mualim said."

"I have no wish to keep his life on this earth any longer, it's the civilians I think about."

"Civilians?" Maness echoed with a cough. "When did you ever care about them? Or is the certain civilian down there getting tied up?" Maness said dryly and lowered his crossbow, "You should be thinking about the Templars, surprisingly...I haven't seen any." Altair's gaze snapped back to the scene and sure enough Leah was bound and tied tightly to the back of the horse, where she kicked and screamed furiously for release.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" She hollered her cheeks a bright red as the crowd around them muttered and pointed at her, "I'm not doing no dancing – and I don't owe you money!" She added her voice hoarse from screaming.

"You owe me time woman! And do not insult my mother!" He belted aloud, his body ballooning with rage.

"Yo momma so fat!" Leah retorted viciously and the man looked positively livid as he span on his heel and strode briskly away parting the crowds clearly. A while later she retreated to within her mind, ignoring her glitzy surrounds and focused on the fact that she'd been a heroine. _"It's actually true." _She thought in a smug voice and had fought bravely before being overcome by burly men dressed in scarlet and now she had her wrists tied in an undignified fashion to a chair she was sat on.

"Well how is she now!" Sir Castomun's voice boomed aloud as he tore open the door to the servant quarters, the girls surrounding Leah scattered far away, leaving her on her own, "Well done...she looks like a dancer now, not some swash buckling traveller."

"Are you actually legally allowed to do this?" Leah replied testily as a woman fixed a head piece with a giant plume of feathers fixed on it.

"Allowed my dear?" The pompous man chortled and lifted her head with one finger so she stared directly at his whiskery face, "I make the laws here, and **you** will join my entertainment crew for about...let's say 5 months girls?" He queried looking around at the other glamorous women bundled together in a corner. They all nodded in unison, Leah glaring at each of them who shied away apologetically at her gaze. Their bodies were barely more than thin frames making her think that they were kept on rationed food.

"I am not doing 5 months." Leah said obstinately and the man chuckled turning away from her.

"You won't escape, they've all tried it – and they've all failed." He said darkly and left the servant's quarters with his trio of scarlet men following.

"What a douche." Leah muttered under her breath and surveyed the crowd staring at her, "Would anyone like to release me?" she asked tentatively. "Please?"

"Altair, stop being such a perverted old man." Maness sighed as he lounged on the rooftop, his crossbow resting on his abdomen as he stretched out, beside him Altair had removed one of the roof tiles and was peering down below into the room.

"Maness, I am clearly doing my mission." Altair replied bristling slightly as he looked at him,

"Nope my friend, to me it is clear that you are spying in a most disgusting manner, following her everywhere, constantly watching...mark of a man that." The Assassin sneered and gave a stretch,

"Unlike you..." Altair replied and slapped the abdomen of Maness who grunted in response, "I'm not a disgusting pervert."

"Of course that's why you were...let's say watching her get molested with makeup? For a good few hours...I'm surprised you haven't grown a crick in your neck." Maness said twisting his head to his left where another roof tile was removed leaving a good gap for spying.

"I haven't constantly watched her..." Altair replied quietly,

"Sure, you weren't telling me when they were all having dinner, when the actors were picking their noses...when one of them passed wind or scratched their groin." Maness droned, his vision was suddenly blocked as Altair kicked the tile back into place.

"Dirty old married pervert...you've a wife who'd have your right ear handing from a nail if she seen you looking at Leah's chest like that, you look like a half starved wolf." The Assassin sighed sitting down next to the stretched out man, "Has it really been that long Maness?" He snickered.

"Half starved? Lord almighty Altair, you should take a look in the mirror sometime, you'd be surprised at the look of determination on your face when a pretty woman walks past. That hunger in the eyes, can't hide that...it's almost scary." He sniggered in replying ignoring the question.

"Bullshit." Altair coughed aloud and yawned, "But to be fair she's only had her hair washed and face cleansed..."

"The secrets of a woman's beauty, you've learnt a thing or two today haven't you Altair." Maness chuckled and rolled over, where he removed another tile easily. In the room beneath them, Leah sat there with a moody disposition still bound to the chair but now her fingernails were being delicately painted a dark plum colour. "To be fair... we should be tracking our target." He added as he slid the tile back in place.

"No worries, our target's coming to us." Altair mumbled and gave a low grunt, Maness rose slowly and looked down, waddling into the vicinity was the Sir Castomun followed closely by his servants,

"And straight into our building..." Maness murmured watching as the man disappeared beneath them into a room.

"Right...time to catch us a fat man." Altair grunted and grabbed his miniature harpoon style gun from his belt. He cocked the weapon into place and looked down the shaft, "Argh, I can't get him, he's pacing too fast for me to hit..." He mumbled a few seconds later, the harpoon shifting left to right awkwardly in the small gap through the roof.

"Pathetic." Maness hissed angrily and shouldered Altair to the side before seizing the weapon tightly, "What's wrong with this position?" Altair gave a small shrug in reply and Maness squinted harder, the concentration practically steaming off him,"...oh I see...To get him with a strike to the heart, would require the harpoon to either go through her shoulder or her lung, and of course _you_ don't want that to happen..." He cooed with the beginnings of a smirk.

"Of course not, protect the innocent and everything else." Altair scoffed and looked closely at him, "You aren't thinking of..." He began shrewdly, "You couldn't possibly..."

"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not..." The man chuckled with the hint of a veiled threat, "But...it's an extremely important mission my "friend". Al Mualim doesn't want us to fail." Altair narrowed his eyes dangerously as he processed the words slowly, but by the time he registered the smart smirk on the assassin's face the trigger was already being pulled slowly.

"Don't you dare!" Altair roared recklessly, but the trigger clicked into place just as Altair launched himself wildly at Maness. Below, the angle was altered by a few inches, the harpoon missed the broad man who just so happened to change direction in his pacing, Leah barely had time to gasp as the heavy metal spear flashed in to sight. The high whistle of it still echoed in her ear as it passed only to embed itself into the wall behind her, her breath was caught in her chest as she rotated slightly in her seat to see the heavy weapon stuck deeply in the thick concrete.

"Did I just so totally nearly get speared?" Leah asked Sir Castomun, her eyes fixed on the spear. A second later all hell broke loose.

"ASSASSINS!" Cried the shrill shrieks, Altair punched Maness in the face roughly and scrabbled away as the Assassin groaned in pain, he swept away the tiles and peered down into the room, his cold calculating eyes registered every single movement, the women ran around wildly, the men pushing each other out into the door, Leah was jumping up and down trying to free herself of the chair, the harpoon not in her thankfully, the crimson servants ushering their Master hurriedly into a side door, the flash of rich coloured robes disappearing.

"Altair – get down there already!" Maness snarled and pushed against his back roughly sending the Assassin head first down, with gritted teeth Altair twisted himself into a landing position and hit the rough floor boards with a thump. Leah swallowed and shook the thoughts of the harpoon from her mind as he straightened up in front of her, though he didn't give her half a glance the very presence lifted her heart to the skies.

"Thank you my esteemed colleague." He called back dryly as Maness flashed across the roof presumably in pursuit of the target.

"SAVE ME ALREADY!" Leah screeched at him and gave a grin as Altair flexed his fingers ever so slightly, the silence that befell the room was almost suffocating, there was only a few employers lingering at the door way that hadn't managed to escape yet, "Where did Sir Castomun your Master go?" He snarled looking around at the terror stricken faces as he slid his hidden blade into view deliberately.

"That way! That way!" Leah said exasperatedly with a slight reddening on her cheeks and pointed to the doorway with her foot, Altair sighed exasperatedly, ran a hand over his face and walked towards her with a sour look on his face, simultaneously the other employee's fled the scene leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

"Clearly you won't shut up till I release you, I knew he went that way." He said huffily and sliced through the ropes holding her, with his hidden blade. As she jumped up Leah sped to the doorway and waved at him earnestly, though not quite meeting his eyes.

"Then let's get after him already!" She hollered and bolted through the doorway, Altair stared at the open door for a second in confusion,

"_I could have swore she was never this eager to hunt down my targets." _He thought to himself his mind deadened slightly by a recurring thought. The thought was brought once again to the foremost of his mind as Leah skidded to a halt at the doorway, the pale blue showing ever so slightly where sunlight hit her chest, at once the memory itched away at his mind furiously albeit shrouded with guilt and embarrassment.

"Earth to Altair!" Leah called out cupping her hands around her mouth, "He's getting away man!" She added seeing Altair snap his head up. Without another word Altair avoided meeting her gaze and tore down the corridor, Leah hot on his heels. _"This is going to be one of our most AWKWARD mission's ever. I won't be able to look at him ever again!" _She groaned inwardly, feeling as though she should have just sat in the chair awaiting rescue from Malik. But the thrill of the chase was too much to resist after months cooped up in the brothel, the tangible danger in the air, the gruelling smell of blood and dirt...the notion that _they_, she and Altair, were going to succeed in their mission was ecstasy indeed.

They ran hazardously through the corridors, Altair skidded round corners and appeared a mass blur of white as Leah competed in vain to keep up, her strides extravagantly long and laboured. "Do you even know where you're going!" She gasped after yet another turn round a corridor, a hand at her ribs as a stitch grew, Altair inclined his head slightly in her direction but carried on sprinting. "Prick!" Leah wheezed as he disappeared from view completely.

Soon Leah had her hand against a wall and was inhaling gulps of air as her legs shook weakly from the exertion, "What...the...hell...Alt..Altair?" She panted aloud, and mopped sweat from her forehead, "You could have just said – I don't want to talk! Maybe that's...better than just running off like that! Responsibility man!" She called aloud raspily. She fully knew he was far, far away but it was for the sake of her annoyance, _"Running away...just like that...absolute tit."_ Her tired mind coughed out. Supporting herself alongside the wall she began a little walk with no target to guide her, suddenly the thought of being the hunter didn't seem to fun. Seeing as most hunters have run after prey...

"Right, we have our lives for the sole purpose of the Master, it has been an honour serving alongside loyal men." A man's voice said lowly, it was a peculiar noise as if the man was having trouble breathing. Leah crouched low to the floor and crept to the room where the voice came from,

"Agreed. These Assassin's are wild wolves, we won't meet again – For the Master!" Another voice announced and it was followed by two chants of agreement. The footsteps drew closer to the door and Leah leapt to her feet, flattening herself against the wall, the door swung open wildly hiding her essentially and three men bolted down the corridors in different directions. As she gently tipped the door that had flattened her against the wall, she caught sight of one, the once slim, crimson dressed men were now dressed in garish robes of Sir Castomun's fashion.

"They stuffed themselves with pillows to make themselves look fat? " Leah said to herself, _"Why...Why would they do that? What the hell is all that about?" _The cogs in her head whirred into placed and the penny dropped, "Their decoys!" She gasped the realization spreading all over her. "Talk about dedication...they must pay well here..."

Feeling a little brave she hurriedly followed a false portly man who had just disappeared round the corner. She tailed him easily and when he paused for just a second to get his bearing, she pounced on his back and tackled him to the floor with a slightly cliché yell of , "Tell me who you are and where is your Master?"

"ASSASSIN!" The man screamed as they crashed down,

"TELL ME!" Leah hollered into his ear, as a result the man elbowed her in the chest and rolled over flattening her, she screamed and kicked relentlessly but her Arabian foot wear was more than useless against the heavy padding,

"A woman!– You're not an Assassin!" The moustachioed man cried in alarm as he saw her face,

"No – but I work for them!" Leah replied sharply and punched him between his eyes, the man yelled and grabbed his face as he toppled off her, "Tell me - where is he hiding?" She demanded fiercely, shaking his shoulders,

"Get off me!" The man roared and pushed her roughly, so hard that her back slammed into the opposite wall, as the air in her lungs was batted out the man rose to his feet with an ugly scowl. "Working for the brotherhood?" He snarled, "They employ women do they now? Sunk so low I see!" And he aimed a blow to her head but she twisted away, her feet scarcely keeping in pace with her. The fist connected with the wooden panelling cracking it evenly.

"Tell me!" Leah shouted at him and ducked low as he punched again,

"I'll tell you nothing witch!" He roared and began to run towards her, a man with considerable pillow's stashed beneath his clothes created a man of great width barrelling towards her. Leah didn't stand a chance as the pillowy force rammed into her front first then his shoulder, he pushed with dogged force down the entire length of the corridor determined to flatten her against a wall, her feet scorched the floor as she dug her heels in.

"Don't you start with the witch business!" She shouted back as she pushed back with all her might, it hadn't occurred to her that she was taking on a fully grown man with padded protection. Nor that she was losing.

"Double crossing impudent woman!" The man snarled and heaved harder, Leah could feel bruises forming en mass on her arms, suddenly the breath was pounded out of her as her back slammed against a locked door, "I'll crush you!" roared the voice as she winced from the pain. A hand was at her bare throat now, she could feel his fingers grasping her tightly.

"That's w-way too...super...hero cliché!" She gasped aloud her face contorting as the pressure on her increased,

"Don't save your breath wench! – You won't need it in the afterlife!" The man sneered as Leah cried weakly in pain, her fingernails scrabbling uselessly against his hand.

"ALTAIR!" She shouted and groaned with pain as her ribs bruised as the man punched her torso powerfully, her arms were pinned by the sheer force of his attack and just as she thought her oesophagus must be crushed... the man was rammed powerfully away. His body flew threw a flimsy door and to the floor where an Assassin stabbed his neck cleanly, Leah however was breathing shallowly as her hand gripped numbly at the ledge of a door, "T-thanks." She stammered and massaged her chest that had taken on most of the force.

"It's a fake." He grunted and spat on the body, he whipped round to Leah who asserted herself.

"Tell me about it Altair! I was wondering when you'd come back for me..." She exclaimed with a groan, "There's two other fakes on the run and the real one's been hidden, so we gotta start interrogating before the other idiot wastes more time chasing the decoys." She finished hurriedly and pointed down the corridor.

"What other idiot?" He asked taking a step closer, his mouth pursed tightly. Leah sighed exasperatedly and let her hand drop to her side,

"What is wrong with you? We've got a mission to complete, I know I got captured, it was my fault blah, blah, blah – now move it!" She stamped behind him and began pushing him into motion, he took a few steps in voluntarily and stood his ground. Leah heaved with all her might but he wouldn't budge an inch, "Alright...alright..." She panted and moved round to face him, "What's the deal here?" She demanded, hands on hips, "You're acting so moodily!"

"Moodily?" He repeated,

"Yes! Like you're on a man period or something, get over yourself – we've got a mission to complete!"

"A closer look perhaps." He stated blandly, Leah peered closely at him and perhaps for the first time seeing properly. The lower half of his face wasn't as sharp as Altair's, the stubble was coarser and darker, the skin a shade more tanned, he pushed his hood back slowly, and the dark gleam in his eyes told her everything.

"Hello Leah." Maness chuckled, "Fancy meeting you here." He added with a smirk.

"I really wish you all didn't dress the same." Leah muttered to herself quietly.


	36. Juicy gossip

"Oh...dear." She whispered and her mind snapped to a recent memory, "You...it was you who asked Ms Suna to go through my stuff. Am I right?"

"Right you are. I have no qualms about digging dirt up on Altair from his favourite whore." He gave her a toothy grin and she instinctively turned on her heels in a flash and pelted furiously down the corridor. He was going to attempt murder again, like he did with the poison...and she had to run.

"What's the rush?" The Assassin hissed into her ear, his arm was wrapped around her neck pulling her close to his chest, his other hand fell loose at his side, "Surely you must have missed me?"

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Leah squeaked and twisted in his strong grip, her efforts were futile as he didn't budge an inch.

"Oh come, come now little woman, care to tell me what you are still doing skulking around Altair? Trapped in a brothel...you don't really think he wasn't going to make a move do you?" He chuckled into her ear, she bit her lip and struggled again, now attempting to stamp on his feet, "You came here, following him and interfered with the mission. That in fact names you as an obstruction and it is my duty to remove it."

"Oh give up you freak!" She screamed and head butted his nose with the back of her head, he growled in pain and tightened his arm around her neck tighter. "I was not following you – I was on my own mission!"

"You're own mission?" Maness echoed, "Altair might fall for these tricks but I won't –" His speech was interrupted by a striking figure standing stock still ahead of them. It was Altair, the hood fell darkly over his face, in one arm he held one portly decoy in a head lock, his mouth a grimace as he watched Leah struggle. "Ah...Altair, there appears that you have caught a decoy." The Assassin holding her chuckled,

"You appear to be holding Leah." Altair stated blandly and stabbed the decoy man in his neck with the hidden blade, he let the body fall to the floor with a sickening thud. Leah avoided staring at the grisly wound on the corpse and directed her attention to Altair who was looking lividly at his rival.

"Ah yes I do appear to be, a familiar situation I'm sure. I picked her up while searching for the target, she was pinned underneath another man." Maness said loftily and smiled as Altair's mouth formed a scowl, "Ah but of course she was enjoying the intimacy with him, alas I had to save your dear little companion, otherwise you'd stray off from the mission with heart break."

"Our mission is Sir Castomun, we have to eradicate him before the Templars get their hands on the papers. Whatever Leah is doing here is of her own accord." Altair said valiantly, "Now let her go." He said his tone dropping down a notch, his hidden blade was still poised out in the open ready for use.

"I suppose...but let her go?" Maness chuckled, "This opportunity is far, far too rich to just let go. Now listen here, Leah was having a very good time following us, Altair you cannot say she is not a nuisance."

"She is. She's also loud." Altair said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Impatient."

"Spoilt."

"Useless."

"Weak."

"Rude."

"Cocky."

"Nasty."

"And downright unrelated to anything the brotherhood does." Maness said with an air of finality, Leah looked to and from Altair to what little she could see of Maness, her mouth open wide in shock,

"I AM NOT SPOILT!" she squealed and stamped her foot, "For God's sake Maness let me go!" She snarled and twisted away easily, Maness was laughing his arms hanging loosely at his sides. And he said,

"Ah what fun we've had brat... shame I couldn't carry out my intents. But kindly remove yourself from the vicinity peasant." Altair snickered at the sentence and hastily covered it with a hacking cough as Leah glanced at him disapprovingly.

"And you have nothing to say about this?" She said incredulously, raising an eyebrow to Altair to widened his eyes in mock surprise, and gave the smallest shrug of his shoulders.

"_You KNOW I can't say anything." _Altair thought looking meaningfully at her with a cock of his head to the side.

"_I think he's trying to say something to me..." _Leah thought shrewdly and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously,

"_Do you understand!" _Altair thought with a little cough behind his hand,

"_What is he up to?" _Leah's mind was in a small turmoil as she struggled to decipher his body-language/eye-voice messages."What ARE you doing?" she eventually voiced up impatiently, folding her arms,

"Yes Altair, you've been holding the most peculiar expression for a while." Maness chimed in with an amused grin at him,

"I'm not doing anything." Altair replied innocently with his arms spread open as a gesture of innocence as he took a few steps closer to Leah.

"_NOW HURRY UP AND PACK IT IN." _He gave her a stern look as he thought so, this was then followed by a sickly sweet smile that alarmed her slightly,

"_Chriiiist...his eyes are about as big cups now...he's going to have some heavy bags under them when he's finished." _She thought and rolled her eyes at him, it was a sign that Altair knew all too well. He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head ever so slightly,

"_What did I do!"_ Leah's facial expressions screamed at him,

"_Finally...she's managed to say something..."_ Altair thought with a hint of irony, "I think it's best if you leave Leah, you're not part of the brotherhood any more...and you're interfering with Maness."

"Interfering with him? He interfered with me first!" She replied cattily with a sharp look at the Assassin behind her who shrugged with indifference.

"Should be glad I did, that man was out for your life and virginity." Maness said dryly and walked past her, knocking her arm rudely as he passed,

"Dick." Leah muttered shooting shards of hatred at his back, Altair noticed the glare from Leah and hastily decided it was time to go before the woman thought it wise to tackle the Assassin to the floor.

"We should move on. Castomun has had ample time to reassemble and retrieve." He said lowly to Maness who replied with a snort and began walking down the corridor alone.

"Get away from here Leah, it's not safe." Altair hissed to her, the second Maness was out of sight. She looked at him sceptically and he sighed with frustration, "This is no ordinary mission, there are big things going on right now – and you're not in a place where you should get involved."

"Altair-"

"No Leah, get out of here before things turn ugly, Sir Castomun is beyond dangerous, he's a lord within a ring of undercurrents within society, the black market, the Templars', the brotherhood. There's a reason only me and Maness have been sent here." He whispered to her whilst glancing around for fear of being over heard.

"Look, that's really fabulous and all but..." Leah began simply and ran her fingers through a lock of hair,

"But what?" Altair demanded looking into her eyes,

"I'm not going back to the brothel." She stated simply. Altair didn't quite know what to do, his heart was beating with frustration at her ignorance, his chest weighing down with the decision, another part him screamed with grief and regret. If he'd never thrown her into that place then she wouldn't have had to suffer the humiliation he inflicted on her as a drunk.

Leah stared at him and chewed her lip thoughtfully, _"Wow...I'm not even sure where to start...black markets...these missions are getting shadier by the day. Next thing you know Maness is starting the Arabian version of the Mafia."_

"Alright...but you can't tail me, Manes won't allow it." Altair said finally with an air of defeat, he avoided looking at her and began a run down the corridor where he stopped at a distance, "What you can do is keep your distance." And he winked at her.

"Right..." Leah said uncertainly not quite sure where he was going to lead her, but she began to follow him. "Hang on."

"What now?" Altair asked her hurriedly,

"We better sort out what happened on that day." Leah told him awkwardly and fiddled with a lock of hair.

"Err...okaaaay..."

"Yeah...y'see it was my-"

"No, no it was my seed and your flower, and I will stand up like a man and provide a home, money and comfort for any child you may bear from this day on. All I ask is for your forgiveness for my ravaging of your body, during the influence of alcohol...It is also injustice for a woman to bear a child out of wedlock...and so I am forced to ask this question, will you marry me?" And he dropped to one knee.

Leah had listened to this with an eyebrow cocked in confusion, and at that question she burst out laughing uncontrollably. "I sincerely hope that is not how you propose to women! "Seed and flower" oh my god...they're some crazy ways to describe the body!" She was hugging her stomach and doubling up with laughter.

"Eh?" Altair looked at her oddly, and she stopped laughing after a while,

"You daft duck...We didn't have sex, that's what I've been trying to tell you! I had to take my top off to fool Ms Suna that we had, so she'd leave...you just managed to wake up at the wrong time..." She said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You...we...never?" Altair asked her uncertainly,

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Very sure."

"Right...now that...that's over...let us be on our way." He said sighing with relief, "Oh and for the written record that was my rather rehearsed speech for every other women I wake up next too."

"It was all lie no doubt...but what other women? You better tell me Altair!" Leah giggled but the Assassin had raced away with a cheeky wink at her.

The mansion seemed to last an eternity though they finally broke free of the winding maze of corridors. The Assassins raced across a grand ball room of some sorts, they leapt through some chiffon style drapes and screeched to a halt in front of a grand door, their own chests heaved dramatically as they paused for a second. Leah herself felt like she was on the brink of death, her hands gripped the corner of the wall as she stopped abruptly, her lungs ballooned as she gulped down air hungrily, her face was a beacon of red as she hid round the corner one eye keeping watch of the Assassins, _"What...the...how did they even know...to come here..."_ She thought to herself, even her brain seemed oxygen starved after her exercising task of tailing them.

She watched as Maness pulled his hood up and pointed to the ceiling with his index finger. Altair nodded and drew up his own hood, the Head Assassin leapt to the nearest window which was situated dangerously close to Leah in the corridor. He promptly flung himself out of the window, hopefully committing suicide in her eyes, but she saw as he flipped himself up to the roof of the building. "Pssssssttt!" She motioned to Altair who glanced back but continued to crouch at the side of the door, his attention wholly focused on the door.

Feeling rather left out Leah crept across and tapped his shoulder, he gave a shrug and she leant down to his ear and asked softly, "Care to tell me what's going on?" and when he didn't answer she continued to annoy him gently.

"We're breaching." He replied curtly in a tone barely above a whisper. Leah nodded in understanding, she'd seen enough Call of Duty games to see know how it worked...they blew the door open, charged in guns blazing, got shot and started again. She moved quietly behind Altair, her side pressed closely to the wall, her muscles poised to charge ahead with him intent on avoiding death. A minute passed in silence suddenly Altair spoke in a low tone, "Leah..."

"Yeah?" She replied absent mindedly, her mind was wholly devoted to a perfect breach of this room,

"I don't want you to hear what I'm going to say to this man." He told her. It wasn't just a comment, it was an order and she straightened up with a displeased expression plastered on.

"That's a weird thing to say, what you on about? You said I could follow you, and now that I'm here you don't want me?" She asked him with accusation layering her tone, he gave a sigh and turned round to her.

"That's right, this is one part of the mission I cannot let you hear, so just...move along."

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm some "peasant" or civilian." Leah snapped in reply and gave him a little friendly push, Altair suppressed a laugh at her feeble attempt that did little than jostle the fabrics he wore, but he put a serious look on his face with difficulty before turning round to her,

"You are actually a peasant, but either way. Just leave for a few minutes and I promise I'll return." This time Leah laughed, it was the fact that it was a hollow and mocking one that stung Altair's pride, what worsened his unease was the smile on her face that did nothing but hide the hurt he could see in her. She shook her pretty head and replied, "You never really do return. Let's be honest, why am I even here?" She looked directly at him but he lowered his gaze away from her knowing that there was no answer that wasn't selfish and with that she turned on her heel beginning a lonely walk down the corridor, "Oh come on!" Altair called out urgently dashing a few feet towards her before halting in his tracks.

"_I can't leave my post!" _He thought with a flush of responsibility building in him, _"But I can't let her leave either!" _His face creased with lines as he considered finally he followed his instincts and bolted a good few feet calling out her name repeatedly when a lone voice from above him shouted,

"BREACH!"

"Fuck." Altair muttered hearing the call of Maness and an almighty crash behind him, he watched as the last of Leah's body disappeared from view with a bitter taste in his mouth, _"The reason why she's here is because of me, I enjoy her company...but she's not equipped for fighting, and could get injured. So why is she here?...Free food?" _He racked his mind with possibilities till another crash caught his attention.

"ASSASSIN!" Came multiple cries from the room behind him, he swore again and tore in the room he was previously by. Barrelling through the doors gruffly he crashed onto a messy scene, Maness stood at the centre of a ring holding a bloodied corpse which he threw roughly to the floor before whipping around to him,

"You took your time." He spat at Altair who glanced in a bemused fashion at the room,

"I was spot on time actually..." He replied coolly and lifted his shoe off the floor tentatively where sticky red liquid clung to it, "You finished rather fast...did you find him?" He asked looking down with distaste at the mess.

"Thanks to your incompetent timing-" Maness began brashly.

"He got away?" Altair suggested and chuckled as the Assassin's face turned a dark beetroot colour in anger. Altair and took a good look around the room, there were several doors swung wide open but he was sceptical the man never left...

"If you think for one minute that I'll let you pin this blame on me, then you'd better peel those eye lids of yours off and have a good guess." Maness growled and stomped away to the nearest window,

"You'll do better waiting here my friend...there is something...amiss here..." Altair mumbled in reply ignoring the tempered man, he proceeded to stalk the corners of the room slowly. Taking in the detail and layout of the room,

"Something amiss?" Maness echoed and chortled as he put his leg on the windowsill, "I'm afraid the only thing amiss here is your way of thinking."

"Don't be a fool Maness, this place is huge, you'll never find him." Altair reasoned with a sigh,

"Then start looking." The Head Assassin growled fiercely and leapt up to the roof, his footsteps clattering noisily as he ran across it.

"Blah, blah, blah...I'm Maness and my head is too big for my body(!)" Altair muttered in a mock tone, he flexed his fingers as he strode over to a large shelf stocked full of foreign ornaments. He ran his finger smoothly over its polished shelved, his fingers felt nothing suspicious so he moved to another intact shelf and began examining once again carefully.

To Leah it seemed as if Altair had finally cracked and was now caressing the wooden furniture...repeatedly _"I wonder how long he's kept this secret up..."_ she thought as she tentatively peeked into the room. When Altair stopped chasing she purposefully turned back, _"As if he thought he could get rid of me so easily...but what I really want to know is what he doesn't want me to hear...I bet it's good gossip for Malik!" _And she giggled to herself, imagining the deadly Assassin's reaction if she ever told his friend anything, _"I bet it's a juicy affair with a cat or something, maybe a scandal...still he's been feeling up that cabinet for ages..."_

Finally after what seemed like an age his fingers latched onto something, it seemed like it was a minute handle of some sort designed for only a few fingers to pull, at the awkward position of just behind the corner of the shelf that leant closely to the wall. He scrabbled aimlessly for a minute before finally yanking on it, immediately the sound of a pressure change hissed to their ears, Leah poked her head into full view as she saw the object move out an inch or two before grinding to a halt.

"I knew it was still here..." Altair murmured to himself and flattened against it, he practically hugged the shelf as he stretched his arms to the side, and bore the weight on his shoulders as he tugged furiously. Leah watched earnestly as the ornaments fell to the floor with loud clatters, some shattering on impact by Altair's feet, but within another minute he had shifted it a small distance away.

"_Muscular Altair..." _Leah thought with a cheeky thought and a smile grew on her face as the man slid into the gap behind the shelf. _"Must be a tunnel..."_ She thought quietly approaching the object, she peered cautiously around it and saw adoor that was flung wide open. She stepped into the gloom and her foot met with the ground, feeling the gradient of the floor decrease meaning the tunnel was taking her underground at a gentle slope, she cautiously wandered down one hand on the wall to guide her. After a moment of pitch dark she saw a shaft of light, hurrying towards it she heard a loud chortling laugh break the musty silence she stood in.

"_That was Altair...I'm sure." _Leah thought with a frown, _"He hardly ever laughs unless someone's in pain."_ She crept to the beam of light which was actually a small opening in a door leading to a room. Peeking in with one eye she spied the Assassin who had his back to her, across from him a good few feet away was the target. His many chins wobbling precariously as he stared glassy eyed at Altair, to Leah he hoped the man didn't catch sight of her.

"You call me heartless?"Altair cackled in his familiar fashion and wiped away a single tear, "You my friend invented the word heartless!" He chuckled and a pink tinge appeared on the pale man's face,

"How dare you accuse me of being heartless – it is you the villain who slaughtered hundreds at one village! And you were laughing all the way through it!" Sir Castomun belted aloud though his knees shook in fear as he spoke, his podgy hands held a large vase close to his chest, whether he held as protection for the vase or himself Leah couldn't tell.

"Yeah...that mass slaughter was an accident. Not to say it wasn't enjoyable." Altair chuckled and scratched the back of his head innocently,

"You are a sadistic monster! It was no accident you buffoon! You dug the graves before you started – that was mine and Coralia's village!" He shouted at him hoarsely, his grip tightening on the vase.

"Yeah...yeah I noticed after a few days." The Assassin replied bluntly, and stretched, "But to be fair, you both weren't in the village, therefore not targets. And every mission had to be completed."

"Our family lived there! Cousins – Aunties – Relatives! You would have killed us anyway!" Sir Castomun bellowed, much like a hippopotamus in Leah's perspective,

"Perhaps." Altair replied lightly.

"That's what your here for isn't it? I knew it as soon as "Assassins!" Was shouted, you've always been on my trail Altair...I know you have..." He hissed shrewdly to him, and Altair raised an eyebrow meticulously. He raised his index finger slowly,

"Actually..." He began and pointed accusingly at the full figured man, "You're the one that's been keeping an eye on me."

"H-How dare you!" Sir Castomun shouted and stammered as he sought for words, Altair waved his hand impatiently brushing his efforts aside.

"Don't bother. I've seen all your spies, pathetic the lot of them. And the ones that didn't return? Well...they're buried in the Brotherhood's land. Rest in Peace indeed. I dug their graves myself." The assassin replied and tutted as the man's face paled.

"You...knew...?" He squeaked and swallowed nervously,

"Of course I knew! But what you don't know...is you've been watched as well." Altair whispered and smiled as Sir Castomun put on an ugly expression, his mouth positively frowning as his round cheeks enveloped its sides. "That's right, your dear old friend Al Mualim has been watching you, very, very, closely." With each word Altair took a step closer to the man who flattened himself even further against the wall."...Dealing with the Templar's are you? Sold us out isn't that right? Where are those parchments!" Altair said with relish as the saw the whites of the man's eyes, he stood barely a metre away from him now, and the target was quivering all over. It was going to be an ugly scene.

"I-I it's – not...true!" Sir Castomun growled weakly and tilted his head away as Altair leered at him, "There are no parchments!"

"Of course there is...now...putting old times aside...let's get this over with shall we?" He laughed hollowly and raised his hidden blade.


	37. Replacing your pet the day it died

"M-mercy!" The man cried and fell to the floor on his knees, the vase he held smashing into a million pieces on the floor. It was absolutely shameless.

"Mercy? Seeing as I'm an uneducated fool, I'm afraid that's not in my vocabulary." Altair replied coldly and poised himself for the kill.

"No! You – don't und- Coralia! You owe me Coralia!" The man shouted, and he scrabbled away furiously across the broken china pieces, his hands and knees cut deeply in his effort. Altair froze rigid for a second as the man spoke, every hair on his body tingled, with a mixture of emotions, his heart wept inside of him slowly, the aching surreal pain encasing his body. As if a hand inside him was twisting at the most private part in his mind, twisting and manipulating this vulnerable area which he had struggled for so long to lock away.

"Shut up!" Altair spat viciously and span to meet the man who was hurriedly rising to his feet. "ANSWER ME!" He roared as the heavy man finally righted himself, his back was to Leah now who hurriedly shrank into the shadows keeping her view of the scene clear. _"Wow...talk about striking a nerve...Altair looks ready to butcher the man right now...who knew his face could pull off something so angry...Coralia...that's the name Altair was chattin' about when he was pissed." _Her forehead frowned as she thought about possibilities linking the Assassin to the name. "Lover" came to mind more than a few times. But the look on Altair's face was absolutely livid.

The large man chuckled and put his bloody hand son his broad girth staring evenly at Altair who bristled at his target's cockiness, "That's right Altair, I've caught you by the jugular now." He seethed.

"You haven't caught a thing but a whiff of death's breath that's coming your way!" Altair snarled and made a sudden move only to halt as the man clucked disapprovingly and wagged a finger at him most annoyingly.

"Always so reckless...deary me, is there a time when you actually behave Altair? Such a psychopath sometimes."

"A psychopath?" Altair hissed ferociously baring his fangs at him,

"It's the moon, I know it, and the heat of the day...the smell of blood sends you wild doesn't it?" The man chuckled deeply as Altair's face darkened even more, the anger emanating from him was almost tangible to Leah standing behind the victim.

"The smell of your blood in the air is the only thing I'm thirsty for. I was born a killing machine, designed to perfection. The smell of blood is really something." Altair seethed proudly at him,

"Is that why you killed my daughter?" Sir Castomun asked slyly, it was in a tone that sparked a blaze in Altair's eyes the smooth, nonchalant manner of voice lent wings to the assassin's feet as he leapt towards the man flattening him against the wall, his hidden blade was drove deep into the man's girth as he snarled at his face,

"DON'T YOU DARE. DON'T YOU DARE SAY I KILLED HER."Altair roared into his ears and grabbed the man's locks of hair tightly pulling his neck back so that his throat was exposed. Sir Castomun managed a guttural chuckle and swallowed, the Adam's apple just visible above the layers of fat, looking like a grotesque growth of a lump. Leah shied away slightly from Altair's expression, it was fearsome and ruthless..._"I really want to know about this "supposed ex-girlfriend" now...why's Sir Castomun saying Altair killed her? It's a bit..drastic.." _She thought to herself with baited breath.

"So defensive. Makes me...suspect you Altair...even more." He muttered with a smile, and Altair threw him to the floor where the body hit it violently with a sickening thud, Leah could even feel the vibration hit her feet.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Altair shouted again and stamped viciously on the man's bleeding abdomen,

"Of-of course you didn't(!) That's why when I next seen her she was a dying woman! My-my precious daughter...my lovely princess..." Then man cried, tears flowed from his eyes as he grunted with pain as Altair continued his assault.

"She didn't deserve a bastard of a father like you – she was PERFECTLY fine with me! I LOVED HER – I LOVED HER MORE THAN YOU EVER DID!" Altair snarled fiercely and leapt onto the man digging his elbow deep into his chest, loud ugly snapping of bones followed, ending with a hacking cough.

"_Violence...must be the only way Altair can speak out." _ Leah thought with a little pang of pain for him. His anguish touched her but his rage and anger was frightful. _"He loved her...I always knew he'd have children and continued the assassins line...seeing as how plans for Assassin's Creed 2 were already being made...assuming that this is the gaming world."_

"You should have learnt not to speak out to me like that." Altair snapped getting to his feet, his chest heaving more from anger and resentment than from effort, "She got the best of everything. I gave her the world and you gave her nothing but pain – YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. She caught that illness on her own!"

"Heh...heh...heh..." Sir Castomun grunted, "Still...I still...am her...father...and she is still your bride to...be...I am your father to...be."

"_Bride to be." _It felt as if Leah had just been shot, her breath caught fiercely in her lungs and she dared not to breathe.

"I have no father. And I will not accept dirt for a father." Altair spat venomously and stepped away from him slowly,

"Kill me...murder me...slice my heart out..." The dying man said in wheezy gasps.

"No...I wouldn't sink so low." He replied coldly and walked away, he picked up a chair that had not broken and sat down upon it facing the door, he rested his head on hand and stared blankly at him.

"Do it...do it..." The man wheezed aloud and lay on the floor, his chest rising slowly up and down.

"No, your daughter wouldn't like it, she asked me to spare you and I did, I have for a long time, so tell me where are these parchments you hid from us?" Altair growled tiredly pushing his down back, the man chuckled agonisingly slow and smiled through cracked lips,

"Coralia always had you wrapped around her finger didn't she? On beck and call to her...so what is it about _her_ that has made you forget my little girl?"

Was this man asking for a death sentence?

"What _her_?" Altair asked carefully and rose to his feet,

"You know...that revolting woman who follows you everywhere with dogged determination. The girl with the dark hair." He laughed and spat out a gush of blood to the floor,

"Leah?" Altair breathed almost absent mindedly and crouched beside the man,

"Yes...yes...her... don't think it's because she looks like Coralia that she can replace her." The Assassin froze rigidly in his motions, his dark eyes focusing on nothing but the target. "You're chasing nothing but a whisper of the past."

"I know she's not Coralia." He replied coldly and the man made a disbelieving noise "Coralia is always with me, everywhere I go-" he began defensively,

"Ah...but so is she Lee-ah...the woman...are you not using her as substitute for your dead bride?" The man interrupted shrewdly and his smile waned as Altair grabbed the scruff of his clothes roughly, dragging the limp body to a somewhat standing position.

"Coralia is Coralia, Leah is Leah. That's how it is." Altair snarled looking into his eyes,

"You've began to lose sight of her...lost sight of my daughter...lost sight of how she used to smile and laugh...blending the reality with the past...Altair don't take me for a dying fool, I can see that you can't tell them apart any more can you?" Altair's mouth dried as he thought of a response, but none came to mind "Her laugh is now replaced with the laugh of Lee-ah...Her smile you see it as Coralia's...Assassin's training has failed you me boy...Lee-ah is all that is dominating you right now, and so you have forgotten Coralia." Sir Castomun wheezed with a smug expression growing as the anguish spread through Altair causing his hands to tremble slightly. It was unnerving to see how easy words could worm their way into his mind.

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" Altair roared with increasing anger, he threw the body down with disgust and spat on the floor, "I'll never forget who Leah is!" He cried aloud his voice cracking with grief, "She's just a coincidence! I didn't plan on keeping her, didn't plan on meeting her, didn't plan to look at her that way! She doesn't belong here! She isn't supposed to be anywhere near me – I'll leave her eventually!" – SHE'LL NEVER REPLACE CORALIA!" He shouted and gripped his head with both hands tightly bowing it down as his mind pulsed.

"Heh...heh...that's what...I like to hear. The great Assassin in pieces, so kill her...kill Lee-ah...and save your delusions...preserve the memories..." The man's voice said gutturally as his spat out more blood. Leah stood in the dark, unmoving, unspeaking her mind in a numb awe over Altair's devotion to his fiancée (in theory) until she realized her involvement. "You've treated her like just like you would Coralia, you don't like her as a person – just her looks! I'm right aren't I?"

She never heard his answer if he even did reply, as adrenaline seared through her veins as the familiar fear rose into her mind, would he kill her? She realized now, if she hadn't already, that that question was always tugging at her lips and dancing at the back of her mind. At that point in time she shifted her elbow and a resounding click of her joints was made, her eyes widened as Altair's head snapped in her direction much like a dog, though his expression was pained with emotions his eyes and mind had twisted to alertness.

He wouldn't hesitate to murder an eavesdropper.

She took a hasty step back and her foot connected with a small stone that clattered away, glancing down she cursed and saw Altair reaching his hand forward slowly ready to rip open the door. _"Oooh damn." _She held her breath and hoped he would mistake the noises for something else...maybe a rat. His eyes peered directly at her as she pressed herself against the cold stone wall deep in the shadows. _He was manipulating her all along for his own perverse reasons and she couldn't even run for fear of being hunted._

He opened the door cautiously his heart was sheeted with frost as he saw the figure against the wall, the unmistakable figure wound in purple fabric, he took a step into the tunnel and she froze rigidly, "L-Leah?" He began and his throat dried up as she stepped forwards into the light, her face deathly pale her eyes looking down at the floor, locks of her hair out of place and she brushed them aside quickly, "Leah I-"

"No Altair, just...just...just don't say anything. I – we...I gotta go." She told him with a steely tone, as she glanced at him with piercing eyes, she could tell he deeply regretted everything. Even so...she couldn't forgive him, he'd used her, kept her, cared for her, because she resembled his lost lover. It was like replacing your dead pet the day it'd died, no loyalty or sentimentality. Or in his case, selfishly replacing a lover who'd died with someone else who was identical. Her heart plummeted to her stomach as she took a few steps, her legs stiff with reluctance but she broke into a pelting run into the gloom, instinctively fleeing from the face that had betrayed her friendship. She felt the urge to cry and bit her lip tightly. Behind her Altair stood stock still his desire willing him to chase, but his guilt stapled him to the ground.

"I-I let her go...I've lost her..." He mumbled to himself and hit the stone wall moodily, his knuckles bled profusely as he looked at the gloom half hoping, half wishing Leah would walk back to him, or was it that he hoped he could see Coralia's face again? He couldn't tell.

"She's the exact image of my daughter isn't she?" Sir Castomun chuckled looking at the tense shoulders of Altair, "Such a shame you really shouldn't confuse yourself...but maybe...just maybe...what if that really was Coralia? And she never...never died." The man wheezed and grinned maliciously. The games and guilt had wrecked Altair's judgement and grip of reality.

"That's right...!" Altair muttered to himself letting the lies wash into his ears befuddling his mind. He'd wanted someone to say it for so long so he could believe it... someone besides himself.

"...I'll let you in...on a secret...I poisoned her..." Altair froze in his tracks, every hair on his skin tensed and froze, his very skin prickled at his innards,

"What...did you say?" Altair seethed, his body shaking with rage,

"That's right...she defied me by wanting to wed a man like _you. _So I got rid of that worthless bitch." Altair took a step towards him but Maness' voice barked out loud and commanding,

"DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP ALTAIR." He turned around and the Head Assassin was stood by the window where he'd presumably swung in, he looked at him with a stern expression, "The man is telling you the truth, it's enough! You've let this gone for far too long man – let it go- let – let HER go!" He snarled grabbing Altair by his robes and pulling him threateningly close, "We need to complete the mission!"

"I won't – I won't let her go!" Altair replied fiercely, "HE NEEDS TO GO TO HELL!" and pulled Maness' hands off him,

"Don't be an idiot!" Maness hissed shouldering Altair back, "Who's her!" He demanded pushing him roughly again, "Answer me already bastard, ignore the scum – the real problem here is in your head! - Who is it that's truly gone? Coralia or Leah!" Maness roared challengingly, shoving him away as he approached. Altair opened his mouth a few times soundlessly and Maness sighed sympathetically, "I knew it as soon as I saw her, that you'd become like this – inconsolable! I'll tell you shall I- Coralia is gone, Leah was just a coincidence in life you should be respecting her for who she is! Not twisting your mind into lying to yourself, get it straight this is Leah who is alive and in the present!" And just for good measure he slapped Altair's face smartly.

"I do not care – I do not fucking care! I want her back!" Altair roared his passion blinding all other sensible courses of actions and he dashed away into the dark tunnel before Maness could utter another treacherous syllable or land another resounding slap.

"Dear me...Altair what will it take to stave off this maddening grief this time? How many will you slay to feed it..." Maness muttered and promptly stabbed the dying man who was laughing darkly on the floor, his laugh ended with a grating sound in his chest as blood rushed into his lungs, slowly saturating the empty space.

"That's right...kill and sate the demon inside of you..."

"_I can't I won't let her go, whether it's Leah or Coralia they're the same I know it, it's even possible Coralia may still live and taken on a new name..." _Even as the ludicrous thought ran through his mind, his memories crept in. The image of him kneeling on the ground, his hand clutching her cold hand, the sickly smell of sweet jasmine flowers hung in the air much like a plague. Her eyelids tightly closed, the dark thick eyelashes in contrast to the now pale skin that was cold to touch. Her blood red lips the only splash of colour on her thin frame, draped in purest silk sheets and dressed in her finest clothes Altair put his forehead to hers. Knowing she'd never awaken. The smell of death hung in his nostrils like a bad stench. There was no pleasure in this death, no carnage, no blood or glory to be felt in him.

Without another word, he tore away from Maness. The Head Assassin looked down at the dying man and smirked, "The parchments please."

"LEAH!" Altair roared and slammed into her back unexpectedly, the pair tussling roughly fell to the ground with a smack. They'd ventured into the corridors of the mansion once again and Leah kicked him violently in the stomach, once she'd found the assailant.

"What the feck was that for! Wow my back kills..." She asked him irritated and glared at him as they both rose to their feet, instantly he clamped his hands on her arms and gripped tightly,

"Tell me – tell me now-"

"Tell you what?" She retorted angrily and twisted quickly in an attempt to free herself.

"Tell me are you Coralia?" He roared at her and his fingers dug painfully into her arms as he shook her wildly,

"Coralia?" Leah exclaimed her eyes widening in surprise, "Coralia?" She repeated her voice deafeningly high pitched and her mouth hung openly agape.

"Yes- yes is it you – are you her?" Altair blurted his rugged expression displaying beams of desperation, Leah blinked twice and shouted at him clearly,

"I AM NOT CORALIA!" And she gritted her teach in anger, _"You crazy fool!" _

"No- no! You are - I know you!" He babbled desperately and she wrenched an arm from him, swinging her palm across his face in a sharp slap that echoed the corridors, reverting off the walls.

"I AM LEAH – AND YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" She tore away from him, leaving a shred of her shirt's sleeve in his hand where he had refused to let go, he gingerly lifted the scrap of cloth to his nose and inhaled the scent of her skin on it, closing his eyes he muttered,

"I deserved that one."

Leah ran all the way through the mansion meeting no resistance and leapt through the grand doors, where she squinted in the harsh light as she stood in the street as a ragged lone figure. Surrounding her were men and women of high status, she noticed that their noses pointed delicately in the air and wrinkled slightly as they brushed past her. Leah padded down the streets, looking an odd figure with her tattered, slightly blood stained clothing, her slightly wavy locks fell almost to the beginning of her waist. As she took point heading for the gates of the city, trudging past a group of thugs she shuffled into shadows as a band of scholars moved past, they looked far too much like Assassins to feel safe. Cat calls and wolf whistles followed her as she snuck away, her ears deaf to the noise. Unknowingly she'd picked up the basics of avoiding attention and it was proving rather useful.

"_How could he...how could he do that to me? So what if his fiancée had died it's practically against the rules of using someone else as a replacement – that's just a...a rebound! Is he messing! What part of me looks Corlia-ish?" _She thought angrily as she stopped beside a "mirror" shop consisting of shining bronze metal beaten to the thickness of a plate. Looking at her majorly distorted image she stamped her foot in anger and scowled, "I can't even look at my reflection properly!" She snapped to the shop owner whos moustache bristled indignantly.

Soon Leah found a still pool set in a quiet courtyard and she sat on its paved stone edge, dipping her hands in she washed away the grime on her hands and face. Feeling more and more like a beggar with every passing minute. Her purple outfit was speckled with blood that wouldn't wash away and it'd be pointless tearing chunks of the fabric out. _"Maybe I do look like this Coralia, she could be like some ancient relative of mine..." _She thought looking at her face, it'd been a while since she'd actually seen her reflection. It surprised her how un-ragged she looked. Her skin shone healthily in the sun and she could swear her face had become a tad sharper round the cheeks and chin. She chewed her lip and remembered what she should have never have forgotten, she was a young adult surely hitting the seventeen years old milestone, if not the eighteen, and she'd been in this world for more than a few months, so where was her period? Mother nature's gift had never appeared and all sorts of explanations grew from her imagination. She wasn't pregnant, that point was made very clear to herself by constant repetition. _"Still...no point in worrying about it...Seeing as it's been easier without it. Maybe I'm just locked in some sort of stasis in the game world...where people don't age...but they do get murdered."_ With a heavy sigh she picked up her feet and walked to the gates as she reached the gates the guards lowered their spears vertically forming a barrier. Aware of how alone she was.

"Peasant, state your business and name." One barked at her, Leah gave him an innocent state and a small bow,

"My name is Coralia...de la Sable.", _"Well...I may as well make good use of the name..." _She thought inwardly with a cringe, _"It's not as I even know Altair's second name..."_

"De Sable?" The other guard exclaimed the eyes almost popping out of their sockets and he stared at Leah, already his spear was slipping down from his hands,

"Don't be a fool Bur!" His partner snapped with a steely expression, "She's just a girl – don't look like no part of a Templar association!" And he pointed his spear tip at her neck, and she stared evenly at the man,

"What? Don't you believe me?" She told him incredulously, trying to pass off with an air of authority. "Even spies come in handy."

"Just...just because you're covered in blood do not mean you're a Templar!" Bur cried aloud bravely gripping his spear, his hands shook violently as he stared at Leah's petite figure,

"I didn't plan to get covered in blood you know...but you know how Templars work, always slash and kill this or that..." She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly,

"You're not wearing the Templar uniform!" Bur roared, and Leah gave a heavy sigh as she looked at the purple material wrapped around her. It was soft material soiled by blood and it entwined her arms and torso closely, draping into a long skirt.

"If you aren't a Templar we could spear you through right now! Let's see what you have to say about that!" The suspicious guard snarled tightening his grip on his weapon, he carefully took a few steps closer to her.

"NO! Don't do that Dag! The Templars will be after us then – also what if _she_ was the one that killed whoever's blood that is?" Bur whimpered, his spear knocking clumsily into his partners.

"Why you ever you became a guard I don't know why!" His friend muttered turning the attention to him as Leah stood in the centre growing increasingly impatient, "She clearly did not kill them – look at her! She's got no meat on her bones!"

"_Pair of idiots." _Leah thought witheringly.

"If you two gentlemen have finished I'll be taking my leave. I don't have to wear a uniform to be called the leader's daughter." She sighed keeping the false impression up and ducked under the spears quickly, Dag and Bur looked dumbly at each other for a minute. They exchanged confused glances before simultaneously swinging their spears above her head to bar the space where she was about to step. Clearly routine behaviour dominated common sense. Her body was mere centimetres away from the weapons and a cold sweat trickled down her spine as her mind whirred away furiously with the next lie she could spin aloud.

"We can't let you leave." Dag snarled, a crafty smile grew on his face as he registered the fleeting concerning flashing across her face,

"Why ever not?" Leah demanded and crossed her arms huffily, "I honestly don't think there's a prob...lem." And the word trickled away as a large flag came into view, the significant sign of the Templar splashed across it, her hands weakened as the leader came into view upon a brilliant jet black steed, the face of Robert De Sable.

"_Just my luck...The one time I pretend to be French and the entire French army is marching towards me!" _Leah gave an inward groan.

"Templars...that's right little girl." Bur chuckled darkly and puffed out his chest proudly, "You may have tricked me – but you can't trick my good friend Dag! Nothing get's by him – Coralia De Sable! Who'd you think you are?"

"I...think I am Robert De Sable's daughter..." The blood on Dag's face paled as it streamed away, "That's right... mon pear is my papa. My lovely daddy." Leah said smugly with the snottiest look she could throw on and rested her hand on her hips as she flicked her hair. Distinctly aware that all the French she'd ever learnt was probably pronounced horrifically wrong...


	38. Don't drink strange liquids!

Hello readers if you all still exist^^ , I apologise from the bottom of my heart for the lack of updates, I'm really sorry! But I am picking up this story and this time making sure that I finish it! Thankyou all for the support you've given me!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Robert...De..." Bur began his mouth slack with surprise, even his grip on his spear wavered as he stared at her.

"Surely you don't mean THE DeSable..." Dag muttered gruffly, Leah looked at him and gave a small giggle, "But he's only a few years older than you, it can't be possible!"

"Obviously it's THE DeSable, I mean who doesn't know my daddy?" She laughed and hugged her stomach suddenly as the two guards exchanged bemused expressions. Inside Leah was almost crying with despair...how could she get out of this situation? Clearly age was a factor, the enemy himself was only twenty something and she was approaching twenty herself at a rapid pace, last but not least these two idiots still wouldn't let her go! And now her stomach twisted painfully.

"Oh ho...if he is your beloved papa I'll let you wait with us then till he gets here! Since I assume he has business with the city." Dag chuckled grabbing one arm roughly, Bur instantly latching onto her other with a cry of "Yeah!"

"Bur you idiot let go! She gets to stand by me!" The guard shouted possessively and tugged on her arm pulling Leah limply towards him, her body swinging in motion. "It'll make me look smart in front of DeSable!"

"That's not fair!" Bur replied obstinately and tugged in his direction, Leah was grimacing in pain as she felt like her two arms were about to be pulled off her, the pair continued bickering for a good few minutes till Leah started joining in.

"Will you both let go!"

"You let go!"

"No way – you let go!"

"I can't let go if you're not going to let go-"

"SHUDDAP BUR!" Dag roared his moustache quivering with rage, his hands dug into Leah's arm most painfully but for now she and Bur had noticed bigger problems. The trio stood in the road clearly causing a blockade into and out of the city, and stood in front of them was the leader of the Templar Knights with a small platoon. Leah swallowed nervously and looked up from the horses' hooves, to the rider on top, from the ends of his boots to top of his chainmail where his face was shrouded in a hood. The man pushed back his hood and looked at her with scrutiny before turning his dark green eyes over to the two men who promptly let go of her arms and dropped to their knees.

She could feel his aura of power and it stifled the air. She hardly dared to breathe in case he decided slit her throat. This man was more dangerous than Altair...at least Altair laughed maniacally before murdering most of his victims. _"Of all the times to be thinking of Altair...Good grief woman..."_ Leah thought inwardly with guilt.

"M-my lord..." They murmured apologetically. She glanced at each of them and decided to follow suit...though it couldn't have felt more awkward for her to kneel before someone else. The back of her neck was exposed and she didn't feel any safer bowing her head till she couldn't see him anymore.

"First of all, how dare you raise your voice to such a delicate young woman?" Robert De Sable rumbled lowly. His cold eyes pierced through the pair of guards and they flattened their heads against the floor hurriedly, almost burying their noses into the dirt.

"No never my lord!"

"It wasn't us-"

"Shut up Bur!" Robert De Sable ignored their quailing and nudged his horse forward a few steps till it stood beside Leah. She could see the huge hooves of his stallion and felt mortal fear. One wrong move and that hoof could have cracked her skull open.

"_Oh no oh no oh no!" _ She thought, her heart pace quickened as she felt him stare at her from en high. "Oh god..." She heard herself whisper aloud, her stomach twisted uneasily and the worst thing she could do would be to vomit all over the feared Templar.

"God won't save you now dear." Robert de Sable chuckled deeply, his voice rich and smooth it was a stark contrast to the gruff, shouting voice commonly heard as he sought blood. _"Hmm I make Altair sound like a vampire..." _Leah thought with a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, however she didn't reply to him and he let out a low whistle. She slowly looked up and what she noticed was that his eyes gave her a chilling feel, almost as if he were desiring her to do his will, and they stared almost obsessively into hers before breaking eye contact. She felt powerless to resist his...charm? No, manipulative force field was more fitting.

"_If he told me to dance naked right now...I can't believe it, but I would." _And she with held a laugh at her own weakness.

"Sir...much due respect, but is this woman your –" Bur began but Leah leapt to feet and pounced straight onto the man's back flattening him promptly with an elbow dug between his shoulder blades. She gave a nervous laugh as she met the gaze of the leader who looked surprisingly calm and extremely unperturbed. But there was a flicker of a smile on the cold, impassive face.

"Well now that, that's dealt with... please carry on." Leah said breathlessly jumping to her feet and lugged the man's body out of the horses' way. Instead of leaving promptly, the leader deftly flicked his hand and a templar scurried across, he knelt on the floor and Robert De Sable used him as a pro, preferring to deftly step off a man's back rather than an uncharacteristic jump from the saddle.

"_He's way too dainty...where was the epic" swinging your legs off a horse" slow motion action?" _Leah thought and unconsciously raised an eyebrow. DeSable most likely noticed and he smirked at her. He had towered at a monstrous height on the black stallion, but now he stood equally impressive in front of Leah, a good foot or so taller than her, and she stared at him with the most innocent eyes she could muster, hoping they'd win her mercy points.

"Your face..." He said softly, and stared into her eyes, Leah's cheeks grew red as he looked at her with nothing more than dark meaning behind his eyes.

"Y-yes?" She breathed out and swallowed nervously, _"This is totally not good."_ Clearly her mind was growing short of oxygen as the longer she stared at the dangerous man without blinking, the fuzzier his image seemed to become. Maybe it was how her stomach was still twisting in pain, she couldn't tell anymore.

"You seem so familiar. But it cannot be...what is your name?" He asked her and reached up his hand, she flinched away a few inches, and his hand paused. He made shushing noises as if approaching a deer and Leah decided to stay rooted on the spot as his hand inched closer. The green eyes unmoving as it fixated its gaze onto her, leaving her paralysed close to him. His hand ran through long locks of her hair letting them fall back into place from his fingers, he murmured the word, "Heaven." Which meant absolutely nothing to Leah. Except that the man was a few screws loose of loony land.

"Erm...De Sab – my lord?" She squeaked watching his hand warily as it inched up to her face. His rough fingers cupped her cheek and he rubbed at it with his thumb, his other hand was placed firmly on her shoulder. Then...he started leaning in. By now the man was a mass blob of colours as blood raged inside her body unsure of what to do or where to go, his eyes forbade her to move, she did nothing as he leaned ever closer. The mesmerising green eyes kept her fleeing spirit at bay, but it to raised her fear to new heights.

He poised it seemed on the very edges of her own lips, his own brushed across them lightly sending rivets of nerve electricity shooting through her. Though she remained perfectly rigid, _"No, I can't move I really CANNOT move, if I move I'm toast, don't move girl, don't move!" _She screamed at herself, surely the man could feel her body quivering in his hands? But she couldn't help it, the tension he commanded over her was almost unbearable, yet a small part of her found it thrilling...

"I've seen you with _him_." He whispered gently to her, they were so close, his skin seemed to be sending tiny molecules of electricity to her skin prickling it gently.

"W-who?" She mumbled stupidly knowing full well he must mean Altair. There was an unsightly trickle of sweat rolling down the side of her face now, and she felt relief that he hadn't paid it attention yet.

"You're a clever girl, the real question here is, who do you think is really the "bad" person in this war? You are important...to me. Don't forget that." With that he straightened up with a smirk at her furiously blushing expression and mounted his horse again, "If you ever want to find me just go to that tower there and say, "drapeau de sang"." Leah opened her mouth wordlessly and he looked away. He led his steed into a smart trot into the city with his men following obediently behind. None of them casting her a look in her direction.

"R-right..." Leah finally in a quiet reply, she instinctively moved her hand to her heart which was beating with disorientation...clearly the beating was irregular and the odd pumping rhythm that she had no control over were beating, louder...and louder and louder. Till pangs of familiar pain started. That twisting in her stomach she'd almost forgotten about.

"_It's no good – sweaaaar down no blood is coming out from my heart – I need – I need..."_ And she started gasping, no more thoughts wavered in her head as the colours around her began blurring messily, suddenly darkness encroached on the corners of her vision and she stumbled to the floor, on her hands and knees her body convulsed horribly, her spine arching up and down as she gasped for breath, something was rising inside of her and it wasn't going to be pretty...

Besides her Bur and Dag grunted and pointed at her with puzzled expressions, they didn't dare approach her but rather watched with fascination. Leah retched, her long locks shadowing her face, she knew she was being watched and the humiliation of it was far too great, with one huge retch, she seared her throat but managed to expel a black oily mess of blood through means of coughing and vomiting. A small pool of it was formed and from her mouth strings of blood connected it together. The substance was so glossy she could just about manage to see her face in it..._"I've just been sick...in public and just spat out "Venom" from Spiderman...oh my g...I've...I've gotta go..."_

She tried to stand, really she did try. But she fell squarely back onto her bottom with a small thump, her breathing heavy, her eyes barely focused as she stared at the messy pool she'd produced. The world was a mad mix of colours and she hadn't the faintest hope of standing up again without falling, she could see blobs of people begin to stroll past her, some ignoring her, some muttering about her. Out of the ones that went past not one person made to help her off the floor, feeling tears as her stomach began cramping after its ordeal, she got up to one knee and rose unsteadily to her feet. Swaying dangerously every second. She knew full well it was because of Maness' forced poison that brought about this illness.

"Leah." A voice growled out closely to her, she saw the imagery around her tilt vertically, a pair of blurred boots,...and she wondered whose they were before darkness consumed her vision and mind.

Malik tutted disapprovingly and muttered, "Not now..." He knelt beside her and wrapped his single arm around her waist, hoisting her clumsily onto his shoulder, her arms swung uselessly as he broke into a lopsided sprint into the city. He desperately searched for a ladder that would enable him to take her away from the dangerous sights of the city inhabitants, there were spies everywhere, double crossers rife for a chance with the Templar association. Leah made a retching noise again and a dribble of darkened blood fell from her lips onto the Assassin's robe.

With a curse he sped round a corner and skidded to a halt. An Assassin rarely felt fear, they often mastered it against their nature. Yet Altair was one Assassin that broke that rule into millions of pieces, he inspired fear into fellow men.

He was fear itself.

Malik swallowed once and took very slow steps away, he knew the slightest knock of a pebble was to set him off, the breath that came from his lungs would be picked up on and then it'd be all over. The fearsome Assassin was currently sipping something from a wineskin as he sat inconspicuously on a bench laden with shadows. He was so close to the hiding behind the corner he just rounded when Leah's foot knocked against the wall, it was barely a noise above the rustle of dry plaster but Altair's head snapped up. Malik gave a heavy sigh as he knew there was no escape.

"Malik...What are you...is that..." Altair began, his head cocked to an angle as he strained for a better view.

"Nope – nope, it's exactly what you're not thinking!" Malik chortled taking a few steps closer with a sheepish grin on his face,

"No. No. That's exactly what I think it is! I'd recognise that backside anywhere!" Altair replied sternly, his entire body seemingly froze rigidly as he looked at Leah's fallen form.

"As disturbing as that is..." Malik grumbled but Altair gave him a look that made the words trickle to nothing in his throat.

"What's happened here Malik...or rather should I be asking Maness?" He spat aloud acidly. And he got to his feet and scoured the buildings with his eyes, and soon he found him.

"It's not how it looks Altair." Maness said gruffly, he leapt easily off a small rooftop and landed between the two people facing each other off, Malik in his case holding Leah on his shoulder. They were now a trio, trading apprehensive and threatening looks. Unsure of how to react to the situation.

"Then - then how is it supposed to look?" Altair shouted viciously, "You've clearly knocked her out and some vile purpose-"

"No- no – don't be absurd!" Malik retorted defensively, the last thing he wanted to be called was a pervert. "Tell him Maness!" The Head Assassin looked like he was about to say something but held his tongue. He plastered a broad smirk on his face instead.

"Shouldn't count on me little scholar." He said lightly, Altair shot him a glance but directed a venomous glare at his friend. "You agreed to help me, but I never help an ally of my enemy." Malik snorted at him and returned his attention to Altair.

"Altair, you have to let me pass. Pretend you never saw me or her here." Altair glared back at him, and he groaned, "This isn't going to be easy is it?" He sighed as the glare only intensified and he knew the man well enough not to mistake any form of a threatening signal.

"Easy? You have a lot of explaining to do, especially the part about "pretend I never saw her." Just what are you insinuating?" He hissed taking a few steps forward, "Is something going on between you and Maness – is this about Coralia!" He was now only a few paces away from the pair, when Maness approached him, his hand hooked onto Altair's shoulder firmly, the Assassin turned his head slightly and cast him a sharp look.

"Leave the woman, leave Maness and come and return to Masyaf. " The man said evenly, the pressure on Altair's shoulder increased a notch as Altair made an angry noise. He was like a wild beast and was threatening to lash out at people.

"She is my responsibility, I haven't cleared up the suspicion around her yet-"

"What suspicion! If anything Altair you are the suspicious one – this **obsessive** craze you have endangers the very missions we are sent on, like today you put this woman before your duties and managed to jeopardize the task we were sent – Thank the lords that I was able to save it!" Maness barked.

"I do things my own way." Altair hissed and jerked away from the man's grip he took another step to Malik and reached his hand out, "Now my old friend, give her to me." Malik's eyes didn't waver at the order, he knew full well force would be a necessity in this messy equation. "That wasn't a choice." Altair added lowly seeing as Malik failed to budge an inch.

"Ah...I'm...afraid I can't let you do that my friend...you know removing her to another city is the best option." He sighed and walked over to the bench, putting Leah on it in a rather slouched position. He flexed his one arm and walked back to Altair who was so tense the atmosphere around him was electric, as he passed he knew this was going to be a heavy fight, no punches pulled, "So...let's start this shall we?"

Altair wasted no time in admitting a strike to the side of Malik's head, the one armed Assassin nearly toppled to the ground, his hand was just a few inches off the floor, his ears ringing from the hit. Immediately he swept his feet beneath Altair who sprang high into the air out of reach, as he landed he gripped Malik's neck with one hand, using his full body force his friend was helpless as he slammed onto his back the full weight of the Assassin crushing down on his neck, the other hand punching relentlessly into his abdomen.

Malik crashed his only fist into the joint of Altair's arm causing it to buckle and release its grip on his neck, as there was a split second he knew up one knee and kicked forcefully into Altair's chest sending the man sprawling onto the dusty floor. He picked himself up and flexed his neck before lunging at Altair who was almost on his feet. He grappled one of the man's arms and held it in a locked position behind him, his leg kicked at the joints of Altair's legs sending him to his knees.

Altair gave a roar of anger and swung his free hand onto Malik's shoulder where it gripped tightly onto the cloth of his robes, he then ragged the poor Assassin head first to the floor. It was a dusty scuffle as he dug an elbow down into the ribs of the scholar following a body slam. Clouds of sand billowed around them but the noise soon roused Leah.

She was sat coolly in the shade, her eyelids gently fluttering open, she opened her eyes a crack blearily and shut again. She felt large hand pick her up a hand beneath the crook in her legs, the other supporting her back as she was cradled close to his chest. _"It's...a guy...Alta-Altair...is that you?" _She felt a mixture of relief amongst resentment, what he had been using her as was delusional to say the least. _"I'm so glad it's you..."_

"Here you go. Find out what your Master wants with her, I'm sure...it'll be most intriguing." Maness said with a chuckle as the Templar Knight beside a horse swiftly propped up her into the saddle. She slumped onto the animal's neck, her hands tied knotted to the reins and her legs were bound to the stirrups.

The Knight gave a small bow and began to lead the horse away, Leah was exhausted, she hadn't the strength to object and her stomach felt so raw. But she heard Maness' voice and saw the assassin by opening her eyes a crack, "Traitor." She hissed in a tone inaudible, her soft lips barely moving.

"FUCK IT – GIVE UP ALREADY YOU GOADDAMNED SPAWN OF HELLISH CRIPPLES!" Altair roared spitting out a mixture of sand and blood, he slammed his fist hard on the ground where he had slid to a stop after being thrown bodily into the air by the one-armed assassin. Malik himself was swaying slightly as he sat down.

"Good lord...you're temper exceeds your already atrocious reputation!" Malik laughed aloud, which was soon followed by a hacking cough, a grin spreading across his face. "I'd never thought that I'd be the one receiving it!"

"We've been at this for far too long!" The man snarled in reply, getting to his feet gingerly, he looked at his friend who had a childish grin although blood streamed from cuts on his face and his body was bruised all over. But Altair wasn't much better off, his body ached and his limbs were heavy. To put it simply, he was at his limit.

"Reason we're still here trifling with punches is because you know no other techniques than to kill, maim and torture, none of which you would inflict on me." Malik replied lightly and sat on the floor, he heard the Assassin stomp over noisily before hands seized the neck of his robes shaking him consistently, "Why do you intend on separating me and her!" Altair shouted into an ear.

"It's for your own good." The scholar replied with a wince, "We have to separate you else you return to the maddened state of grief which brought you here in the first place!" Malik slapped away Altair's hands and the man dropped to his knees in a subconscious act of defeat,

""Maddened state of grief"?" He repeated slowly, every syllable lingering with pain, "Did you not know I controlled myself- contained myself – locked away everything I held dear till she showed up. I reached the peak of my career-"

"And then Leah came "from the sky" and you lost everything that brought you away from Coralia's death! I can't let you linger on your ex-bride to be for any longer!"

"How dare you talk about her in that manner!" Altair shouted loudly pushing Malik roughly, his face a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He was beet red in the face the scholar noticed, it was so rare he wished he could have taken a painting of it.

"Altair age up and become a man – I can talk about Coralia with all the respect she deserves, but you can't treat Leah like some replacement doll for the sake of your own selfish wishes – Al Mualim warned us all about it and we were not aware the implications she could cause you-"

"Enough." Maness interjected sternly, Malik held his tongue and drew a deep breath. He hadn't noticed the man's presence since the fight started.

"I am sorry my friend, you must find your own light..." He said as a final sentence and was pulled to his feet by the head Assassin.

"You have said far more than you should have, now return to Masyaf your presence is not needed." Maness threw Malik a few steps forwards and the scholar turned back with a smirk after regaining his balance.

"Is that a direct order from your status?"

"No, it's from me – now remove yourself from my sight before I help you down to hell." Maness warned and watched carefully as Malik shrugged and turned away from the scene, he took a few steps and halted, "Can you at least vouch for Leah's safety Maness?"

"She is quite clearly..."

"Not there." Altair finished with a hiss. The three men looked at the bench where a lonely leaf blew onto the seat and settled it's edges curled up slightly, "One word." Altair breathed out, turning around to face Maness,

"No, don't say a thing." The head Assassin groaned and sighed,

"Oh I think he will." Malik chimed in and rubbed at the temples of his head as he approached the pair,

"That one word is – PERFECT(!)" Altair exclaimed and kicked a wall by his side, "We may as well have sold her into slavery and gained ourselves a healthy profit! I could have bought myself a tidy house somewhere and retired from this line of work!"

"She really wouldn't have been worth that much!" Maness scoffed and snorted with laughter, he looked back up and saw Altair stomping away into the city, "And where may ye fair maiden be storming away to?"

"I afraid our little mistress is on a little hunt of his own." Malik trilled next to his ear as before he quickly jogged up to his friend.

"You're both pathetic." Maness spat at him and sneered as he muttered, "You'll never find her." He watched the two men increase the distance away from him till he knew it was safe to slip away from the crowd and back to Al Mualim. "With luck they'll start brawling again." He chuckled.

"Altair!" Malik called aloud and stopped to a wheezing gasp, his one hand mopping his brow, "Don't go so fast!"

"What?" The Assassin barked nastily turning around to him with a scowl, the crowd around them gave them plenty of space as they milled about the market stall.

"Please, let us not do this. For all we know Leah could have wandered off on her own." Malik gasped aloud and put his one hand on Altair's shoulder to steady himself.

"No! She wouldn't have done that if you hadn't been trying to transport her!" And there was an accusing index finger pointed closely to Malik's face.

"We were only moving her to another city so she wouldn't interfere with you anymore! We had a house, a job, a life set out for her!" He pleaded as Altair moved away leaving his friend

"No." Altair muttered to him. "It won't be the same without Leah." The scholar had a sympathetic look of his face which only irritated Altair, "You may as well assist in finding Leah, she can't have gotten far!" He offered out his hand to him but Malik shook his head.

His friend sighed and put a hand to his chest, "I cannot keep up with you in truth."

"Then leave Malik. Our business is done." Altair replied in a steely tone, hurriedly retracting his offered hand into a fist.

"I have not abandoned you my childhood friend once. I know how much she means to you." He replied and looked at Altair who grew an even darker expression if that were possible,

"If you knew then why were you hiding her from me in the first place? God damn it all Malik! You were clearly working for Al Mualim! You sided with the weasel Maness!" He shouted accusingly and gripped the robes of his friend tightly after pouncing on him.

"You were taking her away from me – I won't let you do that to me, I'm going to find her and none of the brotherhood can stop me." He snarled to his face. Malik looked into his eyes and saw that Altair did not see him in the same light anymore, there was a spark of desperate hope inside that he couldn't bear to stub out by stating the obvious to him.

"My friend, I truly believed Maness would leave her in safe hands..."

"Malik...that was foolish." Altair sighed dejectedly "But it's to be expected from a person like you." He added acidly.

"I'll leave you to your devices, my days as your partner are up..." Malik said slowly and took Altair's hands away from him slowly, "My loss of a limb...has well as you can see. It's impossible to keep up with you anymore."

"What are you saying? I wasn't that mean, come on, I'll even apologise to you." He said shrewdly, and Malik shook his head, "I'm sensing a turn for the worst here..." Altair finished lamely.

"Nothing as extravagant as "worse", but our paths will part. I'll keep your cover as best as I can with Al Mualim."

"You're returning to him?" The Assassin queried as Malik backed away from him. Suddenly he could see the huge rift between them...One that he'd caused.

"Of course, I have done enough damage...but when you do see Leah...you may want to give her this." He said solemnly and tossed a small vial of clear liquid to him, "Because I know you're dumb, clueless, and a down right idiot...I'm telling you now-"

"Telling me what?" Altair asked him and through intuition he looked up. The cork of the vial had been popped and Altair had the lip of the vial on the edge of his lips already.

"**AAAAAAARGH!**" Malik with his one hand managed to seize the vial whilst simultaneously slamming his fist into Altair's face sending the man reeling away , "I-I- You imbecile!" And he wheezed heavily as his friend picked himself up off the ground, "I look away from ONE minute and this is what happens!" He held the vial tightly infront of the assassin's face.

"You gave me a clear liquid! What was you expecting me to do?" Altair whined as he massaged his nose which had recieved most of the impact. He picked up the cork and held Malik pop it back on.

"Hold it perhaps?" His friend snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to drink random liquids?"

"Alright...I remember."

"Damn right you better!" Malik groaned, "Last time you drank sewage water that Maness gave you without a thought! Have you learnt nothing?"

"That was Maness and I'm not expecting you to poison me!" He whined and Malik cocked an eyebrow at him, "Or...are you?" He added shrewdly, eyeballing his friend suspiciously.

"Never you mind, this is a suppressant for the poison inside Leah which is starting to rise again. Goutar has been sending it to her recently. Make sure you DO NOT drink this." And he passed the vial reluctantly into Altair's open palm.

"Malik..." Altair said quietly closing his hand around the small vial. He looked up but his friend had a soft look on his face that caused him to hold his tongue,

"My destiny no longer runs alongside yours, and you are being weaned from the brotherhood plans for you, but don't let that stop you my friend. You have skills, use them. Safety and Peace brother...and please...don't drink any more strange liquids." Malik pulled his hood close around his face and disappeared into the thronging crowd beside them. Altair stood motionless for a while staring at the empty spot his friend had stood in, he felt a prickling emotion of loneliness and guilt. He knew he'd be seeing Malik a lot less than normal from now on. Maybe never again? _"Slim chance...our lives aren't that unlucky."_ He thought with a sly smile to himself.

Malik brushed effortlessly past people in the streets, he couldn't help feeling as though he'd lost another part of him, first the arm, then Kadar and now Altair. He knew his brother would return but how long would he stay under the eagle eyes of Al Mualim? A day? A week? A month? Time was growing short for Altair's life in the brotherhood, and unexpected challenges were sure to rise against a man of his skill and calibre. "_I know you'll be the best." _He thought with a groan as he massaged his chest where Altair had dug his elbow in previously.

"_Students on the second and fourth row turn to your left! And stand opposite your partner!" Their teacher snarled snapping a twig in his hand. The parts of the twig were then launched viciously at a child who had been the last to follow the orders. "You're a bunch of pansies – you need to become real men – you all know that the future of our brotherhood depends on you!"He called aloud and began a barking lecture, _

"_You scared fancy boy?" The boy facing Malik snickered, he had a smirk plastered on, and a newly healed scar stretched from a corner of his neck to his waist. It was a jagged line as if someone had tried to carve the boy into pieces._

"_Fancy boy?" Malik echoed with disbelief, "Stop being such an idiot. I'm here to learn not to fight."_

"_An idiot?" The boy hissed in reply his face suddenly betraying surprise, "No one ever calls me an idiot!"_

"_That's funny because your name says otherwise." He replied testily, bunching his small hands into fists, "If I'm not mistaken, your name is Altair. That's it...it sounds like "I'll tie yer""_

"_Oh? Is that the best you can come up with rich boy?" The boy laughed quietly and grew a broad grin,_

"_It's Malik." He replied flatly._

"_Malik...M...alik...Ma...lik...Mal...ik." The boy mused for a moment, "Nope nothing comes to mind worthy of a comeback! I'll admit you got me tongue stumped there-congrats!" Malik took the hand that reached out to him and shook it briefly, meeting the eyes of his newly found friend, he felt a shiver of apprehension but ignored it. Little did they know that handshake would spark a relationship lasting them into adulthood, and through all the tragedies of life. Soon afterwards they were both rapped sharply on the palm of their hands with a leather belt._

Altair closed his eyes for a moment, carefully calculating where and how Leah could have disappeared to. As far as he guessed she was halfway to deaths door and he was holding the rope to pull her back. _"Think...think you idiot...where could she have gone...she couldn't possibly move on her own...come on brain...think...she had to been moved by someone." _He ran his memory and thought back to when he was preoccupied fighting Malik, _"The only person I didn't keep an eye on was Maness, he's the only one that could have done it...a few wanderers passing by wouldn't dare approach the bench when we were fighting near..."_

With a silent growl of frustration Altair tore back to the street where the trio were before, it was empty of Assassins unsurprisingly. He scaled the nearest building with ease and perched on its rooftop, "Now to catch me a Maness..." He mumbled his eyes riveting over every bump and dip of the buildings. "Ack...I knew I shouldn't have ever wandered away from him."

Leah herself hadn't a clue where she was headed, she even managed to drift away into sleep while looking like a corpse upon a horse. Her head wasn't as sharp as she'd like but the pain had subsided, most annoying since she was now in the hands of a Templar, practically sworn enemy to the Assassins. The man beside her plodded on in pace with the horse but she couldn't see his face, his hood was pulled far up, he could almost be mistaken for an Assassin save for the crimson cross splashed across his chest. "Here we are Odette. Settle down now girl." Leah opened a crack in her eye and saw what appeared to be a small house, she felt large hands grip her waist before tugging her off the horse. Acting as limp as a rag doll she was firmly plonked into a seat.

"Get up. I know you can." A voice ordered her, she didn't budge a millimetre and didn't bat a eyelid. "Alright play it zat way if you want." **–SPLASH!-**

"WHAT THE FRICK!" Leah gasped, her mouth agape as water streamed down her face and onto her shirt, she'd bolted to her feet and was hastily wiping water from her face,

"Oui, good morning mademoiselle." The voice spoke again and she whipped around, her long locks of hair swishing in motion to her.

"Is this your idea of a joke!" She snapped at him immediately and the man gave a low chuckle, "I'll have you know I'm a black belt in karate an' breathe fire an' everything! You don't want to mess with me!" And she put up her fists threateningly feeling so much like a cat with all its fur fluffed up in anger.

"Non belle fille." He replied and gave a bow whilst removing his hood, what struck Leah first was that he was...was, _"He's well fit."_ Leah stared at him for a long moment, her eyes taking in the image of his hazel eyes, his smooth, stubble-less face, the glowing health of his skin and that styled auburn hair that the sunlight complemented greatly. His face was angular and slim, and a sweet smile was swept across his face as he watched her obvious jaw dropping in reaction.

"Itz alright belle fille, most les fille 'ave that effect, now please..." He said with a laugh, and held out a clean cloth. Only now did Leah realize that it was a deep, smooth voice that caressed her ears. The man was like sweet honey to her. He was oozing beauty and desire, and a French accent to boot. She quickly shut her mouth and nodded obediently, she took the cloth he was holding out and mopped hurriedly at her face which was heating up to a noticeable cherry red.

"_You were standing there gawking anyone could tell you he was gorgeous – no behave Leah! He's the enemy!"_ Leah threw the cloth to the floor in mock disgust and took a deep breath before glaring at the man who was now sat on a chair, his head propped up by his hand as he watched her. Almost leisurely.

"Something wrong belle?" He asked before she could jettison some heavy foul language at him. Sis expression was none perturbed as she stomped over to the door with a grumble and attempted to pull it open. A heavy lock kept it shut and no amount of rattling the handle was going to loosen it. The security in this city was better than most Yale locks back at home, all these guys needed were nuts and bolts of metal and hey presto! Doors that only muscle bound women could open.

"Je ne ferais pas ca." He said, the language flowing teasingly from his lips, Leah turned round angrily to him, he was like...an exotic host. Or a machine designed to entice women. He might just be a prehistoric version of the guys in her time that were irresistible, their ancestors if she liked.

"What!" She asked him, feeling embarrassed as her bedraggled form was put to shame compared to his clean, crisp appearance. "Okay, don't make me go on the offense and stop speaking in French because I freaking don't speak it – Je ne speakay anglaish capice!" Leah babbled back at him, a smile tugging at his lips as she imagined spouting this back in her French classes as Primary school. She was feeling strangely nostalgic today, _"Must be because I've "separated" from Altair again...with nowhere to go. "Home" doesn't even exist right now."_

"Ah...la jeune fille tient a sourire." The man said aloud with a singing tune. Now he was just running rings around her with the foreign language.

"Yeah... totally...you know...erm nous aller traverse outsider...si?" Leah finished feebly and dropped her hands that pointed to the door.

"Oui belle fille..." He crooned with a laugh, he rose from his seat and walked over to her. She froze as his hand cupped her face gently and murmured, "You could just speak Anglais and ask to be let out."

"Are you going to free me then?" She croaked aloud, secretly she enjoyed this courteous flirtatious behaviour...it was a far cry from the guys found in clubs whose seduction scale amounted to a shout of "'Ey girl come have a few bevvies!". This form of interaction...was refreshing and respectful, she'd never felt so charmed in her life. But being charmed by strange men never led to good results.


	39. Unlikely Alliances

Author's note : It's alright if you don't speak French, because I can't either :')

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Per'aps...although, il ya un problem...je ne peux pas..." He sighed and removed his hand from her to rest it on the wall beside her head,

"Right...problem was the ONLY word I got then...okay..." Leah replied, _"Was I breathless then? Oh dear...pull your act together girl – totally don't know where this French guys been..."_ Still she couldn't take her eyes off that innocent face, he didn't look a tad dangerous, in fact he looked sweet...and gentle as his voice purred out notes of fluent French. All the while she appeared to be hyper ventilating.

"You said you could speak English before!" She added accusingly and he gave a quiet laugh covering his mouth coyly with his hand.

"If Anglais is what you desire then so be it. But la belle fille...I saw where you came from." He said. And Leah physically jolted on the spot. That segment of his sentence made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"W-what?" She stammered looking up into the face that had a small smirk plastered on, though his eyes stared seriously at her. That shy, coy demeanour was gone, and he reeked of arrogance, as if this moment was the grand climax of their conversation and that he had waited so long to savour it.

"Du ciel." He said and leaned on the wall beside her, "I saw you fall from ze sky."

"WOAH – woah –woah!" Leah exclaimed hurriedly and swiftly ducked under his arm. She stood a away from him as he turned to face her, "Look – I didn't "fall from the sky" don't be ridiculous – dude it's not like I'm an angel, this is utter nonsense! You must be seeing things, I mean nothing ever falls from the sky – except for dead birds like and let's be honest! We all know that it was probably Altair who threw rocks at them– and how the hell would you know it was me? Because I sure haven't been falling-"

"Une minute...you speak too much." He said simply and raised his index finger at her in a motion to stop, she wavered and held her tongue but still her mind ran wildly. A recurring imagination was sat firmly in her head.

She was tied to a stake with a mountain of wood surrounding her that was coated in oil. And Altair was holding a lit torch ready to set it all in a blaze, and he would have a devilish smile on his face as he lowered the torch..."Urgh...he's the worst." She muttered aloud knowing all too well that the assassin would be laughing his head off while she was burnt to death. He'd probably forget she was a human and then start feasting on her once she was cooked to a crisp.

"I 'ave ze impression, vous ne vous souvenez. However, it is to be expected...such a fall... of zat 'eight...you alone is miraculeux zat you still respirer..."

"_Huh? Oh...he's still talking French." _Leah suddenly noticed when he looked at her sternly. Perhaps he knew her mind was wandering off.

"Ahaha...English? I'm not understanding much..." She whined at him in desperation, "You're still saying you saw me fall – how is that possible? There's so many things wrong with that story!" She laughed nervously, biting her lip as she fidgeted while the man chuckled richly. Clearly he found something amusing.

"You scream zuch strong evidence at my face ma belle fille!" He opened his arms wide and laughed, "Why are you trying to 'ide it, you have been here for a while now and I 'ave watched. But still you returned to never where you fell! I camped zere for weeks!"

"C-camped there? For weeks?" Leah stammered, _"This guys' a bigger whack job than Altair." _She swallowed nervously, "N-no...no I didn't fall, you've mixed me up with someone and you might want to b-brush up on that English." She muttered and barely held her ground as he approached her. This person held dangerous knowledge against her, not to mention that he was a Templar and she had clearly allied herself with Altair, therefore making them mortal enemies.

"Haha quotes ze girl who cannot speak French..." She scowled at him and he smiled, "N'ayez pas peur...Don't be afraid." He murmured as if coaxing a deer, he slowly approached her and she flinched once before holding her nerve, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her gently and he pulled her close in a hug. How did she even allow this to happen? She blinked twice not quite sure what was going on...

"This...this is...get off..." She muttered, feeling a twist of ease and unease in his arms. A Templar shouldn't be like this, they should be bible bashing and slaying Assassins.

"I know you fell, I followed you, why do you still insist on denying it?" He asked her quietly and she froze rigidly.

"_I'm not too sure myself...finally someone actually knows about it...I should be happy...I should be all hurray! Someone knows I'm not from here!...But I'm not...why aren't I?" _She asked her herself and rested her forehead against his shoulder with a sigh of defeat.

"There we go...ze question echoes inside your 'ead jeune femme." She pushed away from him slightly only so she could stare into those eyes with the air of one last challenge.

"You've got nothing to say that I fell from the sky, no evidence! And even if I did what does that matter to you?" She said icily and he inclined his head in respect before stepping away from her,

"Let us address un problemé a un moment," And he began pacing back and forth, "I SAW you fall from ze sky. That is a fact, un moment dans le temps qui ne peut pas être changé." Leah stared blankly at him and he sighed, "I wasn't in'aling pungent fumes, neither was I confused momentarily, how do you say?"

"Um...Not mad?" Leah suggested feeling that this language barrier was becoming a bigger problem by every second.

"What I zaw could only be described as a...colourless 'oneycomb formed for a second, it's white outline perfectly clear, next une belle fille spiralled from heaven down to ze earth."

"That's...that's..." Leah started but her mouth dried as words failed her against this onslaught of truth. "You couldn't possibly have seen my face while I was falling."

"No, but I saw you staggering from an 'aystack dressed _most_ inappropriately." She winced a little, feeling more than a little exposed. This guy had been watching her and she had no idea when or where, _"More than just a little bit creepy I think..."_

But now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen any honeycomb shapes while spiralling down through clouds but what she saw was a mass of colour and white..._"Now that he's mentioned it when you start the Assassin's Creed game...the DNA shape things do look like honey combs..."_

"Problème Suivant!" The man announced drawing her attention back to him as he paused dramatically, "It matters because you are not from zis world." He said and pointed at her, "You Leah – are not from zis time!" He shouted aloud and it was as if an invisible bullet shot through her chest, inverting the colours as her mind grew cold with shock.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Over in the heart of the city Altair gave a sneeze and muttered, "who's talking about me?..." He gave his nose a quick wipe on his sleeve as Maness sighed.

"You know those little sayings aren't true idiot." The Assassin ignored the comment and stretched out on a rooftop. Maness watched him beadily and twisted his sore wrists that were tied impossibly tight behind his back. Altair didn't need much time finding him and he needed even less time to hog tie him before dragging him to the roof of a building.

"And just how long do you intend to sun lounge there?" He spat acidly,

"As long as it takes." Altair yawned aloud and closed his eyes,

"And I'm just going to sit here, slowly dehydrating to my death as you casually drink sweet, sweet mead in front of me?" Maness asked dryly as he watched the man drink deeply from a wine skin. Deliberately.

"That's the idea." Altair replied smacking his lips deliberately as Maness felt his lip begin to crack from the heat of the sun and lack of fluid.

"You'll soon be dead beat drunk! On the floor! Frothing at the mouth probably because I know you can't take your liquor." Maness sneered and the man raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Is that so? It's a good thing that this is plain water."

"Why is it in a wine skin?" The Head assassin asked him flatly and then shook his head in dismay as Altair grinned at him. "Don't tell me...it makes you look more heroic."

"Hmm...you know me better than I think you did." Altair laughed, "Rival or not." He added slyly and Maness sighed. There was no winning with the unorthodox way Altair thought.

"To matters at hand...I do all the hard work, slay Sir Castomun, steal the papers, prevent you from going insane...and you have be bound tighter anything else I should do?" He asked scathingly.

"Oh yes...the papers." Altair trilled apparently ignoring the rest of Maness' speech. He stuck his hand down the shirt of the Head Assassin and patted around, searching for the documents. "Here we are..." He breathed out and pulled out a roll of yellow parchment. "This is the stuff Al Mualim fights the Templars for...Let's see what dirty secrets my "Father-in-law held."" He broke the wax seal and ran his eyes down the sheet. A short gasp followed.

"W-What is this?"

"What does it say?" Maness asked craning his neck for a look.

"I have no idea..." Altair laughed and sat down, "I just thought I'd get you excited over nothing."

"Idiot. Bring it over here." Maness snapped and Altair thrust the parchment into his face. "Heh...I almost forgot that you couldn't read. Let's see here now my uneducated friend..."

"You say one more sentence about my education and I will eat this parchment like last night's dinner." Altair warned with a scowl.

"You didn't eat dinner last night did you?" And there was a thud as Altair jammed his fist under the man's jaw. "Argh...I'm reading, I'm reading! It's a prophecy from scholars all over the country...all repeating the same." Maness groaned as he looked at the parchment. "Looks like he made a few copies of each prophecy someone's claimed. These few lines are repeated the most." He muttered and creased his brow.

"What does it say?" Altair urged him,

"I'm not telling you." He snickered, and the assassin grew a scowl. He'd forgotten what a bastard his mortal enemy could be occasionally.

"I'm break your fingers one by one if you don't tell me." He hissed angrily.

"Ahem...The Orders will crumble at the heart. Shaitan will no longer be sated, and the Demons will leave. The Sky shall be pierced." Maness repeated aloud dutifully.

"What a load of tripe..." Altair scoffed stuffing the paper back down Maness' shirt. "This "Shaitan"...could it be the one from the Bible we read? And when I say "we" I mean you. Coincidentally I don't believe in it."

"Prophets aside, should I tell you where Leah is? I'm most likely going to become a smoked sun dried mackerel at this rate. It's really uncomfortable being tied up. And you don't want to fight against a dead fish now do you?" The Assassin sighed and Altair nodded, turning his head over to him slightly.

"If you've reconsidered then you can tell me. I promise to set you free." He replied lightly with a smile that was supposed to look encouraging. Instead it looked like the mask of a monster ready to devour young children, complete with his menacing aura in the background.

"Not at all. These means of torture are useless against me." Maness replied stiffly. Seriously, this assassin had no skills of persuasion without resorting to torture.

"Alright then. Sit tight and...I'll be back in the evening." Altair laughed and sauntered away leaping off the rooftop and out of sight.

"I'll never say anything!" Maness roared after him and his feet scrabbled uselessly against the floor, Altair popped his head over the edge of the roof and gave a loud raucous laugh before disappearing from sight again. "Laughing at me does nothing you fool!" Maness shouted spit flinging from his mouth as he was dehydrated. He was bound far too tight, his arms strapped so tight he feared the blood would stop running, not to mention the sun beat down relentlessly on his head. Although Altair had been "kind" and pulled the hood down for him, which only served to oven bake his brain.

Altair did not resurface and an hour later Maness had agonising aches in his wrist and his lower half uncomfortably numb, his eyes scoured the city carefully searching for any sign of the Assassin but to no avail. Another hour trawled by and Maness felt the skin on his face sear with unbearable burns as it threatened to blister and his lips cracked openly in the sunlight and he called out hoarsely. "Get back here and free me!"

"Nope." Came the instantaneous reply, and the Head Assassin sighed.

"I knew you were there."

"Sure you did." Altair replied simply and back flipped into sight, he was grinning from ear to ear and tugged his hood away, "Ready to speak?"

"Of course, after you treat me to mead and food." Maness spat at him acidly and licked his dry lips.

"When I get my information, don't play games with me "Head Assassin" it won't end well for you." He laughed and crouched down to his eye level, "Tell me where you took Leah. Who you gave her to. And why did you do it?"

"I can see you're not going to free me anytime soon so I'll let you in on this little gem..." And he grew a malicious grin, "I gave her to the Templars." He whispered.

"You...did... WHAT? Oh I could have guessed as much!" Altair roared and gripped Maness' robe, he wrenched the man to his feet ripping up the post his prisoner was attached to.

"Precisely!" Maness cackled ludicrously as Altair snarled at him silently.

"Why would you do that? Are you betraying the brother hood! I knew this day would come you traitor!" He roared and threw the man to the ground. The Assassin twisted so that he landed on his feet and a moment late he'd freed his hands, looking up at Altair with a laugh.

"You knew this day would come? By the skies...you're even more paranoid than I ever imagined!" Maness chuckled as he massaged his wrists were a sore red mark was left.

"Tell me now you bastard. Where was she took!" Altair shouted at him, his expression was twisted into one of fury as the Head Assassin merely sighed.

"I don't know where she was took." He said almost dolefully and he looked up as Altair made an angry noise. "Frustration will get you nowhere my friend."

"Oh it does...I've got my plan worked out. First I'm going to report your betrayal and bring your carcass back to Al Mualim. Then I'm going-" And Maness laughed darkly, and he sneered at the man,

"Then what? Are you going to storm the Templar's hold in this city? Will you go there and slay the French's finest swordsmen to retrieve your darling woman? The woman who no longer cares or likes you since she found out your little secret, I'm sure she's hurt deep inside. After all you did try to replace Coralia with her." He laughed again darkly as Altair stood stunned on the spot unmoving. "Paralysis...it's strange what the right words can do to you."

"Spit all you want at me!" Altair retorted, "All I wanted to know is where Leah is. And you clearly don't have the answer...I bid you farewell you pathetic man." And he hurriedly leapt off the side of the building. Maness ran to the edge but Altair was already streaking into the midst of a market crowd, soon to be lost from sight,

"You crazy assassin of a bitch." He hissed and spat at the ground. A good mile away from him was Altair who had just leapt over a fruit stall, one foot puncturing the feeble cloth roof of it, in his eye sight his target was the mass of grey. The shape barely visible as he raced through the guarded entrance of the city, he was closing the distance between them he was sure.

"_It can't be...he knows...he knows...I'm going to be burnt at the stake...I'll never be able to return here...no I can't stay here for any longer – I'VE GOTTA ESCAPE!" _She bolted to the window which was shut tightly, rattling at its lock helplessly she ran to the door and hurtled her body towards it with a sickening thud. Sliding to the floor, she breathed heavily as the man crouched beside her. He smiled and shook his head disapprovingly as she righted herself.

"pauvre fille...ll est donc vrai." He muttered to himself, Leah slid her knees closer to her chest as she cowered on the floor not understanding a single word.

"Let's get to the point, what are you going to do with me?" She said quietly and the man sat on the floor facing her, "If you're going to burn me, don't do it. It'll bring you bad luck." She added, he stared at her for a moment and chuckled before saying,

"I will do nothing of zat sort." He intertwined his fingers and rested his head on them to look at her,

"W-what?" She mumbled, feeling relief begin to creep into her.

"I don't believe in witches, burning sinners, drowning ze 'osts of spirits, no...the 'oly crusade believes in God and one God only. If 'e left zese creatures on earth, then we exist 'armoniously, if 'e 'appened to drop an angel from 'eaven to us, then we as Templars shall show 'er the greatest courtesy possible." He said gently and took her hand, He raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"I'm not...an angel though..." She said slowly feeling herself blush as he gave her a brilliant smile,

"Oh belle fille you are to me! Maintenant lieu à vos pieds." He said and pulled her slowly to her feet,

"Thank you..." She said breathlessly.

"Why are you thanking me belle fille?" He said with surprise and released her hand,

"For not burning me at the stake and so forth." She replied feeling a little shy as the warmth of his hand left hers.

"Pas de problemé." He said with a little bow and Leah inclined her head in reply. There followed a few seconds of pause as they stared at each other, almost awkwardly.

"Wow...er...I don't know what to say..." She mumbled and laughed nervously as she tugged at the sleeves of her shirt,

"J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire..." He said quietly and smiled, "...trop de questions à poser."

"I guess you don't know what to say either..." And he gave her a flashing grin, "but hey it's not every day we meet someone from different times." She said and held out her hand, "Okay let's start all over minus the kidnapping...Hi. My name is Leah and I'm from the 21st century."

"Bonjour...mon nom est Zahir de la France." And he shook her hand with a smile, she couldn't help but feel how soft his skin felt, "So tell me...do you speak Francais or does that language elude your time?" he asked,

"Well...it's taught depending on what school you go to, like my school only taught us bits of French, like je m'apple and stuff." She said awkwardly and shifted her feet,

""je m'apple?" Deary me...je m'appel ma chére." He said and ran his hand through her hair, "It seems as if time has been kind to us all, tu es si belle. I am glad to see you alive after such a long time."

"Right, but yeah I mean what's with this whole war between you an' the Brotherhood?" She asked, "I never really got the hang of it."

"We search for the pieces of Eden...a sacred land of our fathers, zat rightfully belongs to ze Knights Templar, although eons ago ze Brother'ood swore to protect this treasure from us, and so...it is within our day and age zat the turn to retrieve ze treasure falls to us. And with the treasures, ze map to Eden shall be revealed." He said looking at the floor for a moment. As if he was debating on how much he could expose.

"But...we've already got one piece, I mean well Al Mualim has." Leah said with a roll of her eyes, "And as if anyone is still buying this piece of Eden shit..."

"It is not for sell..." He muttered and cocked his head quizzically at her. And suddenly it seemed as if the man had sprouted a wagging tail and was yapping at her pleadingly. _"Is he doing this on purpose? Giving me the saddest puppy dog look ever!" _She felt taken aback by his "innocent" expression with the wide eyes and beautiful face, as if he chose to play his "I'm so cute!" card. Not that she'd ever admit it'd affected her.

"Zat aside I know you've been coerced into the Assassin's brother'ood, but believe moi Leah...we Templars are the ones truly right." He clasped two hands to the cross on his chest. "You 'ave not been told everything."

"W-what? Y'see I'm not exactly on either side, I just happen to be part of the brotherhood since I started out as a "slave" of some sorts..." She mumbled, "It's really Altair who dragged me into this mess. It's really quite a long story." she added hastily.

"Altair." He repeated the name with a steely tone.

"Yeah?" She asked feeling a slight shift for the worst in the atmosphere, "What about him?"

"I knew we would end on zis topic sooner or later, although I had 'oped not so soon." He said and walked over to the window where he unlocked it from a key on his belt, he pushed it open and Leah felt a rush of air into the room. He turned his back to it and looked at her suspiciously, "Altair...the ex-head Assassin. Ze only known man to best all warriors from the Order of Templars at least once in their life."

"He is good at fighting I'll give him that." She replied, _"I wonder where this is leading..."_

"He has a gift for fighting, la lutte contre l'instinct naturel." He said, "And you have been his little assistant in his recent adventures." She almost imagined it, but did she just sense a hint of accusation?

"Me? An assistant? Ha! That's unreal! I can barely hold a knife never mind use it!" She laughed quite hollowly and glanced at the window behind him.

"Per'aps you don't see it as we do, we see you everywhere 'e is present, it is as if 'e depends on you on 'is missions." He said quietly and Leah froze for a moment, "You're 'is lucky charm...as it is."

"That can't be right. I don't always follow him." She replied quietly. _Is that really how other people saw her? Altair's bit on the side?_

"Or is it 'e follows you?" He queried and raised an eyebrow as she made a scoffing noise followed by a little snort.

"As if he would. Do you know why he "follows" me?" She asked him acidly,

"Pas." The man replied lightly, with a little incline of his head,

"It's because I apparently look like his dead fiancée." She said in a slightly higher tone than intended.

The Templar didn't say anything but looked away slightly and sighed, "I had 'oped zis was un true...but seems like fate twists it's 'ands again."

"You hope for a lot of things don't you?" He glanced at her and she gave a little cough, "But this seems to be happening quite often but, why?" Leah questioned and walked closer to him apprehensively, "Is something going on? World war one perhaps?"

"Non...our country is not at var yet."

"Uh...huh...I hit the wrong century." She muttered sheepishly.

"As for fate... Templars we are assumed to be the very best of the fighting platoons. And you... sont appelés à jouer un rôle important dans notre plan." He said sadly and took her hand, he led her to the door and unlocked it.

"That bit of French sounded slightly sinister and important but I don't understand it. That aside, are you going to let me go?" She asked hopefully as he took the lock off the door and she beamed at him.

"Freedom ma chére?" He asked with a laugh, "I'm afraid I can't allow that...as magnifique as you are I cannot allow it. I find you fascinating...from a different time 'ow utterly bizarre..."

"Is that the only reason?" Leah laughed and abruptly finished as his expression frowned.

"I am afraid I vill 'ave to bring you to my leader."

"That's never a good phrase. Well...bring it on Robert de Sable." Leah muttered darkly as she was pulled helplessly to the horse tethered outside. There was no point in fighting any more, she had nowhere else to go.

"Oui..." He said with a slightly sad expression as he picked her by the waist so she could get in the saddle easier, she stayed silent even when the horse began a walk. He sat behind her his arms on either side, and his body close, but his heat provided no comfort as they travelled.

"Zahir?" Leah spoke after a while,

"Oui?" He replied lowering his head next to hers,

"What has De Sable got planned for me?" She asked and felt his body stiffen slightly against her, "I mean, I don't want anyone to get hurt... namely me." She joked with a small laugh.

"What you mean belle is you don't want 'im to get 'urt." He replied with a quiet chuckle.

"Him? No way...I wouldn't care if he turned into some guy with the plague." She replied tersely,

"I mentioned no names jeune femme." He said lightly and laughed as she dug her elbow into his stomach playfully.

"Neither did I." She said with a grin.

"We won't be seeing my leader so soon, for now I 'ave an interludes which require me to pick up a few items, will you accompany me?" He asked sweetly, and she sighed,

"It's like you're giving me a choice..."

"Now don't be sad..." He replied gently and she didn't reply but scowled when he peeked at her face. After a moment he reached his hand to her stomach and tickled it till she giggled and threatened to jump off the horse.

"Oh get off!" She laughed pulling his hand from her,

"There we go sourire vaut mieux que renfrognée." He said lightly and tugged at the reins to stop outside of a shop. He slid off the back of the horse and dropped to the floor, "I just need to pick up a few items, do you want a drink? Une boisson?" And he began tying the reins to a horse post,

"Yeah, some cold water thanks." She said with a smile and stroked the horse's neck as he nodded and walked into the building.

Inside the musty shop there was one customer along with the shop keeper, they both turned simultaneously to him and watched as he approached. "Bonjour...I expected you later." Zahir said cheerfully and shook hands with the man on the outside. "Ah, a gourd of l'eau s'il vous plait alongside ze usual." He asked of the shopkeeper who bustled around collecting the items.

"Here are your items young Master." The man muttered and pushed a leather satchel that was full of items beside a water gourd that had its top closed.

"Merci." Zahir replied, giving him several gold coins and nodded his head one, the man retreated into the shop out of sight.

"Oh drop the French accent...So my brother, how does she fair against your charms? Is she the fallen angel you described or the street urchin as I say?" Maness asked with a smile as he drank deeply from a cup.

"Nothing of interest to you." Zahir replied tersely abandoning the French accent quickly.

"Come, come now, you seemed so much more interested in her the other day...my you could even have our father excited at the prospect of marriage if he heard!" The Assassin laughed,

"She's really something." He said bluntly with a small smile,

"Then why do you seem so glum?"

"That liquid substance she was coughing up when you passed her to me, I'm fairly certain that that was the poison I created for you, I'd recognised that by product anywhere after testing it on the rats." Zahir spat darkly and turned to him with his brilliant hazel eyes, "I made that for Altair and Altair alone. Vous avez promise vous ne l'utilisez pas on anyone else." He grabbed the neck of the Assassin's robes threateningly and Maness stared evenly back without a shred of concern.

"Now I need to concoct an antidote that could take weeks." Zahir hissed in frustration. "If she dies, so does the Templar's use for her especially since it's been revealed so openly Altair's obsession. She is fundamental to De Sable's plan and ours."

"I had orders from Al Mualim to get rid of her, that and she's an insolent woman." The Assassin replied and pulled the hands away from him. "Relax already. Goutar made some suppressant medicine for it, so she's stable if she keeps taking it and I'm fairly confident you could concoct something better than that sack of bones ever could. As for Altair, in MY Order, we don't believe he is that important...we are the key players in this game brother."

"That's good news till I can get back to my lab. But our positions giving us such a close view of the circumstances can be dangerous."

"Poisoned or not, the Assassins don't believe she has a bigger role in this revolution even if she plays it right. She was nothing but a pawn and bait, a catalyst if you will for all events set in motion. Although, Al Mualim has seen potential for her use after sending her away."

"My brother, we are on opposing sides of this war, and I thoroughly believe De Sable will make her... "Altair's poison if you will. So please refrain from harming her if she ever leaves my side, she is essential." Zahir said slowly, and Maness nodded in silent agreement though with a small scowl. "Robert de Sable has plans for her next month...I'll be taking her to King Richards castle." The younger man added quietly,

"Ah...so the leader is now roped in...You can be sure Altair will find her soon, I'll leave him a slight...tip." His brother chuckled and drained the remnants from his cup,

"Merci." Zahir muttered, "The tension between both groups has grown, I'm sure the Assassins feel it, especially that old leader of yours."

"What Al Mualim does or schemes of is of no concern to me, as long as we can keep our own objectives clear then you and he can do whatever you please till the time is right." Maness said with a shrug, "Besides I'm sure he'll die of old age before anything else, stubborn old git."

"Then...I'll take my leave, Au revoir." Zahir gave him a small smile and Maness clapped his hand onto his shoulder before he left with his purchases. Outside Leah was swinging her legs back on forth on horseback her feet free of the stirrups, she waved at him with a smile as he approached,

"What took you so long?" She asked and took the gourd of water from him as he tucked his items into the saddle bags.

"Toutes mes excuses belle femme, I met an acquaintance and stopped for a few words." He pulled himself into the saddle after freeing the reins and halted as he sat behind her, "Actually belle fille...why 'ave you not escaped?" Leah turned round and looked at him for a minute. She stared blankly for a minute before breaking into loud laughter, "Ce qui est si drole?" He questioned with a puzzled expression.

"Even if I managed to get off this horse without dying, it's a lot taller than the others, I'd untie the reins but you can be so sure that I'd never be able to get on without some help. And seeing as there is no foothold around anywhere, so yeah...escape on horseback is well out of the question." She finished with a sheepish look on her face, Zahir chuckled quietly,

"You really are enjoying the role of being a captive! Never 'ave I heard zat as an excuse for not escaping!" And he nudged the horse into a walk.

"It's really not an excuse!" Leah laughed with a grin, "I actually cannot ride a tall horse on my own!"

"Then it's a good time to learn to 'old on." Zahir said lightly, "Prise sur." He added quickly,

"What?" Leah said and instantly head butted into the horse's mane as it thundered powerfully down the dusty streets, scattering the crowds quickly. She laughed loudly as the animal threatened to plough down stalls and people in quick succession, on roof tops hidden from view crouched a Templar. He watched closely as the man sat closely to Leah, with a smile on his face as she enjoyed the thrill of a speeding horse, as the distance between them increased he picked up his feet and began a swift run over the building, leaping gaps and swinging from beams he kept them in his vision.

"So where are we headed anyway?" Leah asked him as they slowed to a walk on the dusty roads far away from the city,

"We're actually going to find some 'erbz..." He replied quietly as she twisted around in the saddle to look at him,

"Herbs?" She echoed, "What for? Don't Templars go around conquering things for their wealth?"

"You make us zound like those dreadful Assassins mademoiselle..." He murmured and smiled as she hurriedly said,

"No-no! I didn't mean it that way!" She said with an apologetic expression, "What I meant was, getting herbs together doesn't sound like what Templars do..." she mumbled and turned back around, she began braiding the horses mane as he laughed quietly,

"Well you could zay zat I am unlike all other troops...I am unique and extraordinaire..." And he ran a hand through his short auburn hair,

"Wanna explain why?" She asked with a smile feeling curiosity prick at her,

"...un secret to all outsiders..." He said quietly and shifted the reins slightly, "Je ne peux pas en parler..."

"Well, well mysterious and handsome." She laughed feeling her smile grow even wider as he looked nervously around them, "But really why can't you tell me?"she looked at him expectantly and he just shook his head, his beautiful expression showing a shred of sadness,

"I'm bound by blood writing on parc'ment the l'accord of the Order...pardonnez mon impolitesse mademoiselle but we must be on our way." He said with a slight hint of firmness in tone,

"Oh...okay." Leah replied quietly and sat silently facing the road, the horse walked quietly for a while leaving her to brood, _"This is insane...I'm getting way too friendly with the Templars, need to reel it in and well...plan an escape for when I reach crazy French Templar's castle..."_

"Mademoiselle Leah...are you alright?" He asked his chin pressing up to her cheek where locks of her hair separated their skin,

"Yeah..." She replied quietly and focused on the hairs of the horse's mane as she felt herself heat up a few degrees.

"I don't agree...what is le problemé?" He asked her sweetly tugging the horse to the side of the road where they stopped,

"It's nothing." She replied with a smile at him that faltered as he raised his eyebrows expectantly and tapped her nose with a finger,

"Ah mon mademoiselle, you cannot fool moi...les yeux betray sadness within." And he held her cheek as he stared into her eyes, "Now what is it that troubles you?"

"_No...no I can't get seduced like this...but it's not really seducing he's just asking why I'm unhappy...that's not bad...it's perfectly fine..." _She blinked a few times and her eyes flitted away from his handsome face a few times before returning, it was as if he had her transfixed for no good reason, perhaps it was his voice? His touch? His stunningly good lucks combined with a personality designed to ensnare women?

"Mademoiselle?" Zahir murmured and Leah mumbled.

"Erm, I was just thinking, why are you taking me to Robert De Sable?"

"I am not sure myself, but I know zat I am fascinated by you...we haven't finished our conversation, tell me just 'ow did you-"

"No...wait, I'm not letting this slide." Leah said firmly, "I can't just get carried away to the enemy like this, it'd be betraying the Brotherhood."

"I ask you zis again...w'ose side is really the "good" one? 'ow you be so sure..." Zahir sighed heavily. Leah glanced at him and his expression was strangely bland almost as if he was masking emotions of his own, it wasn't a successful attempt by her judgement. She'd seen better.

"I don't think you're so sure either." She said quietly, and he remained silent, "Okay I get it another forbidden topic...but really I don't want to go and see Robert de Sable." She moaned,

"We 'ave to, I can't disobey 'is orderz." He said quietly,

"Did you grow up with the Templars?" She asked and he gave a quiet chuckle.

"You could say zat-" Suddenly a thud echoed at their ears and the horse reared onto its hind legs with an almighty neigh, Zahir released the reins and wound his arms around the flailing woman in a flash. And with that he flung themselves off the horse they hit the ground rolling Leah still yelling and screaming for all she was worth, behind them their steed fell to the floor with a crash, all four hooves up in the air kicking frantically.

"My lord...what the hell happened?" Leah gasped as they finally stopped rolling from the force, stones lay embedded in her hair and Zahir panted as she lay on top of him having shielding her from the force of the fall.


	40. Fresh Hope

"Well...it seems mon cheval took a little trip." He laughed with short bursts of breath, he twisted his head so he looked at Leah's face directly, he gave her a grin and winked at her. Leah herself felt herself redden when their eyes met, their bodies were pressed close and the heat resonating between them gradually increased by one degree at a time.

"I- well- I hope your horse is okay!" She exclaimed suddenly shooting to her feet as she knew how abashed she looked currently. Her sudden movement launched the Templar back on his bottom, as she stood he sat there casually on the floor and laughed. With a roguish smile he rested an arm on his propped up knee and watched her. Feeling dangerously charmed she hurried across to the horse which had righted itself and knelt on the roadside gently nibbling at strands of grass, she knelt by it and it nickered as she gently stroked its neck.

"I know you didn't fall on your own..." she murmured and cast an eye over the horse's body, on its dappled rump was an unusual dark patch. She ran her fingers over it lightly and the tips of them were stained a tinge of red, "Oh you poor thing..." She whispered. Already she was fretting and looked around helplessly for a first aid kit to dress the injury. Of course, they didn't exist.

"Indeed..." Zahir muttered, he crouched by the horse's head and murmured to it dearly and he stroked it slowly, "Poor, poor cheval...It seems as if we 'ave been targeted." He said softly, his eyes already flitting around the scenery. Leah got to her feet, she scanned their surroundings but not a soul was to be seen, just landscape and the odd bird flying in the clear sky.

"No surprises...if someone is hiding I have a feeling it'll be Altair." Leah said confidently, Zahir gave her a funny look and she laughed, "It's got to be him, only he would follow me around like a crazed psycho path."

"Well...crazy talented zycho path." Zahir commented dryly as he assessed the damage on his horse, "Managing to hit a moving target for a good distance takes some skill. Not to mention how 'ard he's 'it my poor Odette..." He patted the horse one last time and straightened up. There he found Leah making a funnel with her hands as she stood upon a boulder, and she drew a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs, **"ALTAIR YOU FRIGGING PILLOCK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MURDER YOU FOR THROWING STONES AND STALKING!"**

:::::::::::: :::::: :::::::::::: :::::: ::::::::::: :::::::::::: ::::::: :::::: :::::::::::: :::::: :::::::::::: ::::::

In fact they were going to spend a long day waiting for the supposed attacker who would not appear, because he in question was rather busy elsewhere. He had just held a restaurant at knife point, salvaged it for food and supplies and was currently hiding in his favourite roof top garden feeling rather downcast.

"Useless restaurant cooks...couldn't even roast this pig properly." Altair muttered after he spat out a mouthful of half raw pork, wiping the dribble on his sleeve he eyed the vegetables that lay in a corner but decided against it with a sniffle. Somehow a raw swede just looked a beastly vegetable to digest. It was all big, and rough and nasty and-

"Can't find dinner Altair?" A sweet voice laughed gently. He tore back the "curtain" with a stout turnip and swede in his hands, both poised to fly at the eyes of the intruder.

"Aimi." Altair said with a heavy sigh. He threw the vegetables he held over his shoulder and leapt out of the garden to face the young woman who gave him a soft smile.

"As lovely as the morning donkey bray aren't you?" She said with a laugh, and he snorted in reply, "So what brings you to my lovely, albeit rather trashed garden house?" The man looked away deliberately and folded his arms, "Let me guess you were chased by some people again, was it the Templars?" Altair shook his head, "The guards?" And he shook his head repeatedly. She glanced into the garden littered with vegetables, and looked at him with a small laugh, "the restaurant staff or the market stall owners?"

"Yes." Altair replied almost sheepishly, and she gave a small giggle,

"Well as talkative as ever aren't you...Yasar knew it was you up on the roof and passed me this on my way up." On her arm a basket hung, its top covered with a cloth. She reached beneath it and pulled out a large pita wrap stuffed to the edges with smoked hams, Altair pricked his ears as the food was offered to him.

"Oh Aimi...thank Yasar for this." He reached for the food but it was quickly retracted out of his reach, with a quizzical look at her he asked lowly, "Can I have the food...please?"

"Oh alright...promise me you'll stay safe." She sighed playfully and gave him the wrap which he took with a nod. She watched him with a giggle as he scoffed it down messily, "Okay now, be well Altair...don't lurk up here too long."

"I won't Aimi." He said sheepishly and gave her a nod as she descended back down through an opening in the roof, pulling the wooden hatch down behind her. Altair let out a long sigh and rubbed at his forehead, _"Not much to stay around for now, Aimi is settled well with her husband...so onwards to the castle." _With a grim look he headed in his targeted direction.

:::::::::::: :::::: :::::::::::: :::::: ::::::::::: :::::::::::: ::::::: :::::: :::::::::::: :::::: :::::::::::: ::::::

Meanwhile Leah gave a stretch as she leaned against the horse which had laid down to rest. "I 'onestly don't think zat the Assassin will be arriving 'ery soon..." Zahir yawned as he slumped onto Odette's neck from the saddle. He knew full well it was the doing of a sinister minded Templar, namely his leader, but she wasn't going to know that.

"Give him some time..."Leah mumbled as she closed her eyes preparing to doze off into the warmth of the shade they were under.

"...I...can imagine zat he likes to take 'is time..." The Templar replied slowly and even he let his eyes drop as the warm environment slowly lulled him to a soft slumber.

"_Y'know for a Templar...he really ain't that bad...he's so cute..." _Leah thought right before she dozed off entirely...her stomach did a small squirm...whether it was from infatuation or the poison she didn't know, nor did she really care at this point in time.

When she opened her eyes, the sun had sent the scene into romantic glow of red and orange, _"Why isn't he here yet?" _And she gave a stretch, behind her the horse nickered at the movement. Twisting around she saw the Templar doze on the horse's saddle, even like this his facial features were just screaming **"SEXY!"** at her. If he was in her time, there was no doubt he'd be the next Orlando Bloom minus acting skills.

Before she knew it, he'd opened one of his eyes and was lazily staring back at her, "Something interesting mademoiselle?" He purred at her. Leah gave a jump and scrabbled back a little before grinning nervously.

"Nope...nope...was just wondering whether or not to run away...hah...ha..." and she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"Oui...and mon visage 'as la answer non?" He said silkily running a hand over the edges of his face.

"Yeah...wha'ever the "visage" is...sooo...how bout we get going?" She suggested averting her eyes just as he gave an almighty stretch.

"Of course...unless you want to vait for monsieur Altair?" He said slipping off the back of the horse,

"Well...he's never normally this late..." And she looked towards the horizon, half wishing that the man would arrive as a silhouette, perhaps pose dramatically on a rearing steed before galloping down. On the other hand, the same man had previously admitted using her as a substitute for his dead lover...rather like a nicotine patch.

"W'ere is your sens de l'aventure? Ze thrill of ze unknown!" Zahir cried aloud gallantly spreading his arms wide, "vous could travel ze world and see de sights, many paysans vould cry at a chance for zis." And he offered her a hand.

It didn't take a genius to unravel the meaning behind this gesture, and her heart leapt momentously as she considered it all. It meant a new beginning, a new travelling companion...someone who already knew who she was, where she'd come from...and she put her small hand in his. His fingers entwined around it drawing her closer, in his other hand he tugged at the reins of the horse, and they began a gentle walk down the road.

"It's a beautiful summers night mademoiselle...a perfect time to speak, non?" Zahir chuckled, looking at her softly,

"Hmm...sure." Leah replied lightly, she sensed that he was about to speak and interrupted suddenly, "What I'm not sure about is, whoever hit your horse...why haven't they attacked or confronted us yet? I mean we were sitting ducks sleeping in the sun before...and nothing happened."

"Perhaps they were not after us..." Zahir murmured and toyed with a lock of her hair in his hand as he slung an arm round her shoulders. Pulling her closer.

"Usually me and Altair would have been sprinting for our lives at that moment, flying through the bushes and what not..." She yawned putting her head on him as they walked. _"It's like he's known me for ages...and it feels odd, but right...like, I can totally imagine Altair chatting to me now,_

"_YOU'RE GETTING SUCKERED IN FOOL!" Yep...that's totally what he'd say."_

On a magnificent black stallion, Robert De Sable surveyed them with increasing attention. He was corralled on both sides by large platoon of foot soldiers, they waited patiently off the road immersed in shrubbery. He tugged the horse and it turned away from their hiding spot, by his saddle the general strode alongside him and muttered lowly.

"When do you plan to intercept my sire? Surely you cannot just leave 'er-" Robert De Sable's eyes flashed dangerously and he glared at the man, who instantly bowed deeply.

"These things take time. When they stop signal Zahir to come to me." De Sable said lowly and his horse picked its way down the path, kicking up clouds of dust as the great hooves tapped against the ground. "And for 'is I sake I 'ope he has earned 'er trust..." He muttered with a grin as he watched the minute figures continue on their route.

"Aren't you scared it's getting dark?" Leah murmured, as she rode in the saddle. The world around them was immersed in a deep shade of blue as the last of the sun trickled behind the mountains.

"Well...fear I control...mais are vous scared?" He asked her gently looking at her in what little light remained,

"Well...yes but no." Leah replied looking all around her at the blue bleached surrounding, "It gets dark and by now, it'd be a good idea to set a fire up and lay out the mats."

"Mats?" Zahir echoed, with a peculiar look at her,

"Yeah, mats." She said uneasily, "Something wrong with that?"

"'ow rude of ze Assassin's to give you a mat pour domir...disgraceful." He rumbled lowly,

"It wasn't bad, just like camping. Which is like...people voluntarily sleeping outdoors." And she smiled as he gave a chuckle,

"Times really do changer..." He said quietly. "Tell moi...who wins ze war? La Templar's or le Assassin's?" An uncomfortable silence crossed the pair save for the horse snorting in impatience at the slow speed. Leah stared hard at the floor, in fact she couldn't even lie her way out of this situation. It was just plain, she didn't know. "Je suis désolé" He murmured after a few minutes had passed, "I did not mean to put you under la pressure."

"Oh...no it wasn't you, it's just I don't know." She said quietly, Zahir stopped slowly and pointed to a small hut close to them,

"Zat is where we will be staying pour la nuit." He said coolly, cutting off their previous conversation.

Leah shuddered a little in the cool air, _"I could swear he's having a strop on..." _She thought feeling a little miffed that he regarded her as a historian with the answers to all.

"Mademoiselle?" Zahir murmured, she looked up with a scowl to find that he was at the huts entrance holding a lit candle, "Venez-vous dans?" She didn't need to learn French to understand the question. By the door, the horse was tied to a post where it drank deeply from a trough.

"Sure." She replied curtly meeting any hesitations head on. As she walked past him, she could feel the hot stare of his eyes following her every movement. _"Mr Nice is suddenly turning... into Mr Sinister. God, I hope Altair is watching closely now." _Zahir closed the door behind her soundlessly and put the candle down on a small rickety table. The hut was a single room consisting of nothing but concrete walls and two wooden beds, there was like a small slit in the wall acting as a window.

"It's no luxury...but we are sheltered for now..." He muttered, walking to one of the beds.

"It's all a little too convenient don't you think?" Leah said tersely, feeling rather like Goldilocks as she picked up the duvet with the tips of her fingers. "I'm expecting rats to be chilling under here..." the bed was surprisingly clean. Odd, for a small abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere.

"Pratique? Non, non this hut belongs to la Templars of zis area, namely moi." Zahir said sounding a little muffled as he pulled his chain mail over his head. "We 'ave out post near each citie' our mission is in."

"So this is where you've been staying..." Leah mumbled as she slipped into the bed, she was dressed in bloodied purple fabric but had nothing else with her. With a grimace she ignored it and pulled the covers over her. She found herself looking at Zahir, his shirt and Templar uniform had been discarded on the bed, leaving his muscled chest exposed for the world and Leah's eyes. She ogled for a good minute as he pulled the last layer of chain mail from his skin, the muscles on his back looked like they had been chiselled from stone, so perfectly sculpted. As he turned round she quickly rolled over so that she faced the wall feeling rather embarrassed.

"Good night." She called out to him abruptly. Soft footsteps approached her bed and she froze, her eyes clamped shut.

"Belle femme...are you not going to remove those dirtied clothes." He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin. Leah didn't reply and lay there hoping that the handsome hunk would leave her alone, "Don't pretend to be asleep, I can't 'ave you sleeping with murdered blood on your body."

With that sickening thought, Leah gave in with a sigh and sat up. "Okay...you got me. I'd get changed if I had clothes, that's the only reason I'm still wearing these bloody rags..." she grumbled looking nowhere but in Zahir's eyes, though he had his shirt back on. He gave a laugh and held out to her something white. She took in her own hands looking at it uncertainly, and opened it gingerly. It was a something similar to a long tunic with silver embroidery all around the waist against the soft fabric.

"I didn't 'ave enough for night wear, but 'opefully this will do." He said gently as she looked back up at him,

"Wow...thank you Zahir, I never expected this..." her voice wavered with gratefulness.

"I will wait outside while you change." Leah nodded and he picked up his Templar shirt before exiting the room. She watched him leave and close the door behind him firmly before slipping out of bed, _"I wonder...as a Templar he should be a right dick. Except he's being stupidly nice..." _ Biting her lip a little, she began to take off the purple fabric uneasily.

Outside, as soon as the door was closed Zahir ran swiftly in the direction of a shadowed man, carrying a lit torch. As he ran, he slipped on his Templar shirt, where the Knight nodded towards him. They walked in silence to a lone stallion where Robert de Sable sat upon perched triumphantly. The man rested one foot on the saddle, with his other leg dangling freely off the side,

[Spoken in French]

"Master." Zahir murmured, dropping to one knee bowing his head low. By his head a leather bag fell with a soft thump.

"Greetings Zahir." The leader said, around the two Templars a ring of knights enclosed them each holding a flame lit torch. In the fire's light, the black stallion looked almost a shade of blood red as it stamped on the ground impatiently. De Sable slid off the saddle and toyed with the handle of his sword, "How did everything go?"

"It went well Master, I believe she has become receptive to my views and will soon be brought to the Templar castle willingly."

"That's good news. I want you to plague her mind with the truth about the Assassins, turn her against them, seize Altair by the throat...and the Brotherhood shall fall!" He cackled aloud with a smirk, "Best of all, she won't even know she's doing it...the sweetest manipulation possible."

"Her sense of morals will be eradicated, and inside her mind seeds of our cause will be planted!" Zahir added with baited breath as he stared at the dirt floor.

"Yes – we want to convert her! Drive out the scum born through Al Mualim - I want her blood flowing with the tales of Templars sharp enough to dismantle that tasteless Assassin."

"Altair's blood will feed the ground our food grows on, his spirit shall sate Satan himself and his body shall be ripped to the edges of this world!" The knelt Templar said, and De Sable gave a low whistle,

"After he is struck down by my own hands..." He walked round Zahir menacingly, "We strike at Al Mualim...that old fool needs an execution...then all other Assassins shall be burnt at the stake like the demons they are!"

"Yes Master!" The Templars agreed loudly in chorus.

"One question...Have you discovered why or what she has been poisoned with? If we lose her now, our scheme of action will be disrupted...leaving you in a most unfavourable position." De Sable said in a honeyed tone, that left Zahir nervous. He remained silent as the piercing glare of his Master was trained on him, "Of course as our esteemed Poison Master, we've already brought your materials."

A wooden box was dropped by his head, "Master, these are my herbs..."

"Of course...I want her in perfect health...if she dies before my questions are answered, then I shall be finding another poison master soon." The Templar Knight hissed, he walked back to the stallion and leapt into the saddle. "Do not disappoint me, we expect your arrival in Acre within a week."Zahir rose to his feet as the troop left him.

"Of course monsieur. I wouldn't want you to be surprised by anything I do...not yet anyway." Zahir snickered under his breath as the troop disappeared into the night. He gave a long stretch and yawned, turning back to the concrete house. Little did he know that Leah was watching him keenly from the building, she opened the door a crack and saw him run towards a group of lit torches, it was undeniably shady. She could hear the rustling of grass as the torch light disappeared, hurriedly she closed the gap between the door. A moment later Zahir had pushed it open with a great yawn, Leah gave him a sceptical look as she sat up from the bed with her arms crossed.

"And where have you been?" She asked him making a tutting noise as he grinned back at her with a sheepish look.

"I've been waiting outside like a good boy." He said and walked over to his bed, Leah kept a close eye on him and saw that he had a wooden box hanging from his shoulder by a strap.

"Of course, I opened to door and you weren't there...what's that?" She asked him.

"Oh this?" He replied innocently putting the box under the bed.

"Yeah...why you hiding it away?" She said with a scowl as she jumped out from the bed.

"Oh it's nothing...just a few bottles of this and that." He chuckled blocking her way as she crouched to have a look at it.

"Well shift...I wanna see." And she attempted to wind around his leg to get the box but he moved his leg so that it blocked her. "If you would just shift-"

"Oh look at that I can't." Zahir said loftily and crouched down so that he saw her scowling face as she stopped her attempts.

"Spoil sport." She sighed and sat cross legged on the floor.

"So zat is it, you are giving up?" He laughed and sat cross legged facing her. He tapped a rhythm on her knee and she crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't give up, but you're sat in the way." She said tersely and he laughed,

"Oh you could still try." Zahir said teasingly. Leah could practically see how this would turn out yet still fell for it...

"_Oh the timeless charms of French men." _She sighed dejectedly as she found herself in his arms. He had wound them around her and pulled her to his chest. Embarrassment wasn't the emotion fleeting through her, it was more of a resenting content bestowed on her...Not to mention he hadn't told her everything. But now wasn't the time to ask.

"Madmoiselle, you should not be taking le item that is not yours." He murmured with a smirk. Nevertheless, Leah's hand had snuck under his bed and was pulling the wooden box towards her. Her hand grabbed the strap and yanked it strongly so that it slid out next to her and Zahir, the Templar gave a deep rumbling laugh that tickled Leah's heart and she freed herself from him with some clumsiness.

"I've got the box and I want to see what's inside." She stated determinedly and Zahir shrugged giving her a brilliant smile as she put the box on her lap. "Where did you find it?" She asked him as she unbuckled the clasp keeping it shut.

"I 'ad it 'idden underground...just in case." He said with an amused expression as her face wrinkled up in distaste at the bitter smell.

"_He's lying...there's no soil at all on this box."_ Leah thought to herself shrewdly. "Gross...What is this?" She groaned delicately picking up a wrinkled, shrivelled plant root with her thumb and index finger, "It's like a shrivelled bit of wrinkly skin..."

"That mon belle fille is a plant that would save your life..."Zahir said gently and he took Leah's hand. "Allow moi...z'is will only 'urt a little."

"What? What are you doing?" Leah asked suspiciously, she tried to pull away but he held fast and picked up a fine needle from the box after dropping the plant back down.

"I 'ave to see 'ow badly empoisonné you are." He murmured and she watched fascinated as he dug the needle into her finger, yet she felt little more than discomfort.

"This...is just weird." She breathed as the needle was pulled out leaving a small blob of blood to form on her skin.

"Remain 'erfectly still..." He told her and released her hand. And so Leah sat there cross legged, in the warm candle light with her pricked finger as the Templar rummaged in his box. After a minute or so, he pulled out a sprig of dried leaves,

"So what's that going to do?" She asked him as he pulled off a corner of the leaf.

"Z'is will tell me, 'ow strong la poison is..."

"Haha...funny because I'm not poisoned." Leah said quickly with a nervous laugh.

"Ahah..."He murmured and he creased his eyebrows in concern. He had dipped the tip of the leaf into the blood and the leaf's dull brown instantly shot into a dark black. The veins of the leaf were gradually being polluted even as he held it up to the light.

"I take it as a bad point, okay I lied." Leah said quietly as Zahir turned back to her. He gave a sigh and bandaged her finger with a bit of cloth,

"It's certainement not bon news." He murmured and threw the leaf away to the side.

"So what did you find out?" She asked him and he gave her a sceptical look.

"How long ago was you poisoned?" He asked her quietly,

"I'm not sure, maybe twenty days ago?" She replied holding her hand close to her body, half afraid Zahir would take it and prick it again.

"That is not...not good." He replied almost grimly,

"How did you know I was poisoned?" Leah asked him quietly, small murmurs of mistrust began to grow in her mind...there was so much she still didn't know about this stranger, yet he could make her feel at ease in an alarmingly span of time.

"I know because your channels are a shade deeper where the poison circulates, it is minor and only a trained eye can catch it, but it is there none the less." He told her whilst packing up his box.

"My channels?" Leah echoed giving him a strange look.

"These..." And he pointed to his own wrist where a vein was showing, and she nodded in understanding."You 'ave twenty days...zis poison won't fully mature till quarante days." He muttered to her darkly. "Whoever treated you, did a very good job o' it. Zis poisonne was meant to be give a short death."

"Four days!" She asked him with a shocked expression,

"Non, non, la bigger nombre." Zahir chuckled lightly, waving his hand in a circular motion.

"Oh...forty...woah...hang on a minute. Forty days till it matures? What does that mean!" She exclaimed grabbing the front of his shirt.

"If you'll-"

"I can't have forty days to live! I don't wanna wait forty days!"

"Un moment!" Zahir gasped as she started shaking him forcefully,

"Am I going to be cured? What about anti bodies and stuff like that – there's gotta be some miracle plant here that can help me!" Leah cried and let go of Zahir, she hugged her knees and buried her face in her arms.

"Oh mademoiselle..." Zahir murmured into her ear, he shifted to beside her and pulled her into a hug, "In correction...vous 'as vingt days...round about. Before la quarante day...le poison would 'ave you in a coma..."

"What is the poison doing to me then?" Leah whispered, feeling a sickly prickling feel on her skin as she thought about the toxin circulating her, invading her, ruining her life...

"Zis poison was designed...to...to affect la body's systems. First it takes out la digestion...seconde, la nerves, tiers...la motility. En fin...la belle heart." Zahir said with an icy tang to his voice as he hugged her. "Je suis desole..." He murmured as Leah lay oddly frozen in his arms.

"Wow...you know a lot about this poison..." She said quietly, finding little comfort in his arms,

"Oui...zis is an interesting concoction...now la toxin is dormant till it matures to le next stage, if you recall...the sight of blood doesn't sicken you bad, the retching of ruined blood...you are in le trois stage."

"So my motility, my um movement goes next." And she sat up, looking at Zahir but not quite seeing him. "No...no I can't have this, I can't not move. I won't just sit there and become a dead vegetable...no!" And she tore away from him to the door with lightening speed. _**"I won't die, I refuse to die! I will not die in this godforsaken place!"**_

"Leah!" Zahir cried jumping to his feet as she wrenched open the door, and ran into the night. "Non- stop!" He yelled and raced after her.

"_I can't let this happen – there has to be something, somewhere – I have to see Goutar, he'll know, he always knows. Altair...where are you? Where are you when I need you? I thought this poison was nothing, but it's not...pretty soon I won't be able to run, to walk to talk...I don't want to die!" _ Leah stopped running after a while, her lungs billowing in and out deeply. The cold air stung inside her and her heart pounded loudly, beating in its same rhythm tic fashion, maybe it was just her imagination but she could have swore she saw Altair's shadow. Squinting a bit more and the shadowy figure turned out to be a tree... rather disappointingly so.

"Well...I can at least hope." She sighed dejectedly feeling a little more than disappointed. She looked down at her stomach, "Twenty days huh?...I'd bet my nan that Altair will find something for it." _"I owe it to him to believe that we'll work something out."_ She thought with a deep breath.

"Oh mon Dieu! You shouldn't 'ave ran off like zat..." Zahir cried aloud as he ran up to her. "'ow are you feeling?"

"I feel...hopeful." Leah said quietly turning to him. Maybe the poison had finally addled her brain...

"Oh? Why is zat?"

"Because I know he'll come for me" She said with the beginnings of a smile. _"My brain is definitely broke..."_


	41. A Business proposition with benefits

Author's note : As a reply to the reader Boi san, there wasn't a link to reply to your review sorry! But I can't remember where I found the name Zahir :s But I don't think it's a French name, as for pronouncing it I always say it as "Za- here" of course I've really no idea whats the correct way to say it :') Thanks for reading!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Altair panted harshly as he finally stopped running. Once he had entered Acre, he hadn't stopped running save to hide or sleep. A long gash shot down his arm splitting the sleeve of his robe. Sweat dripped down his neck and onto his chest where another gash was, splicing diagonally across the fabric. He had his body pressed hard against a stone wall as he waited for the first Templar figure to come running around the corner. Surprisingly no one ventured around the corner, though angry shouts could be heard faintly down the corridor. Altair prowled the corridors cautiously, he hadn't anticipated the Templar Fort be so difficult to penetrate...but somehow he scrapped, ran and butchered his way to the third floor where presumably Robert de Sable resided.

Unfortunately he had set off the guard bell by tripping over a dozing Templar, who inconveniently left his foot protruding carelessly in the corridor, and now every living Templar was aware of his presence. "Oh you needn't sweat so much Altair." A gruff voice snorted at him. Altair whipped around and cursed loudly.

"Why it's none other than the Lady Pierre." Altair said silkily watching the burly man run a finger down the blade of the axe he held. The man made a "harrumph" noise and glared at the Assassin with hatred. "Where is the beautiful Maria?" He asked and looked around expectantly.

"Z'at is Lord Pierre to you. But of course a bilge rat like yourself would take every opportunity to lash out an insult from any direction, you 'aven't the right to see Maria!" The man snarled back at him.

"That does remind me...I forgot to mention your height." Altair said to him with a large smirk as he mopped his forehead hurriedly with his one intact sleeve. This was one of De Sable's private generals on par with the dangerous Lady Maria who thankfully wasn't present.

"Mon dieu...you just don't know when to stop ze talking." The four foot man hurled the axe at Altair who deftly skipped out of the way. The blade made a screeching contact with the stone wall, but only for a second. The short man had incredible dexterity and whirled the axe again straight at Altair who dropped the floor nimbly dodging it. He rolled away a small distance and weighed up the chances.

Pierre was dressed fully in chain mail and had numerous amour plates, definitely designed to stop piercing weapons, such as a hidden blade. Which unhelpfully was Altair's only weapon. "Now how do the French say this? Aw Revoer?" the Assassin asked him cheekily as he continued dodging with all his might.

"Ze only "au revoir" 'ere is your beheading!" Pierre laughed and swung the axe ruthlessly from side to side determined to wedge it inside him.

"That's the word!" Altair breathed out as he weaved around avoiding the weapon. Finally he turned tail and sped down the corridor blindly. Behind him the roaring dwarf of a man thundered after him.

"Surrender yourself Assassin! No one enters our fort and escapes alive!" Pierre chuckled loudly. Altair felt his skin prickle, the voice was closer than he would prefer, but his energy was waning from all the elusive behaviour in the tower and he hadn't the strength to battle him.

"Allow me to be the first!" Altair replied curtly and spied an open window. He raced towards it and flung himself through deftly.

"You won't get far!" Pierre roared after him. Altair hit the ground heavily and staggered to his feet, not even stopping to grunt in pain. Because as soon as his feet left the floor, arrows rained down on him from above and he sprinted hazardly across the courtyard. The metal arrow heads peppering his shadow with every second. He catapulted over the barrier of Templars blocking the exit to the city, cries of pain soon followed as the last of the arrows continued to follow him.

Out of the firing range he paused for breath, ducking behind a stone wall that signalled the end of the Fort's territory.

"_I haven't ran so fast ever since Leah nearly got blew up in Ammar's cave." _And Altair visibly sagged in exhaustion. He opened his eyes and groaned. "Aw hell..."

"They sent a messenger as soon as we had news of you. It seems Lord Pierre has given you a run for your money. And I didn't even need to call Maria back from her mission." Robert de Sable said smoothly and the stallion he rode gave a loud snort prompting Altair to focus on the mammal's dangerous hooves.

"Ah...well...I would have a witty remark...but I'm rather...short of breath." Altair gasped, one hand resting on the wall as he gulped down air.

"Fitness is not your forte of course." The Templar leader chortled as the Assassin stood up, hands on his hips, almost bent over from exhaustion.

"Speaking of which..."Pierre" is still on the short side. Tell him to jump a little more will you? It'll do his height good."

"I'm sure telling him that would only fuel the burning hatred he has for you." Robert de Sable laughed.

"Well...feeling is mutual. The man's like a crazed dwarf!" Altair chuckled. He could feel the tension stifling the air as he laughed. The troops formed a semi circle around him, trapping him in a dangerous situation.

"Perhaps. I'm afraid I must stage an attempt to capture you now." The Templar sighed at him, and stroked the mane of his stallion softly as the Templars drew out swords and slowly advanced on Altair.

"It's been intriguing...you're castle was little more than a hut but really...must we do this?" Altair said softly as he unsheathed his hidden blade. "I've just about caught my breath and you send me these goons...what fun." The Templars struck in unison, their swords all directed towards his chest and Altair sprang into the air. His feet stamped down on the body of the weapon, the items acting as a spring and he launched himself at Robert DeSable.

The French leader bared his teeth and drew out his sword as he sprang from the stallions back. They clashed in mid air, the swords locked tight together while they clutched tightly at each other's robes. They landed with a thud to the floor and remained in a deadly grip with each other. "Alas Altair, your inevitable end draws closer each day."Robert DeSable told him with relish as they grappled fiercely. And Altair gave a sharp hiss,

"Tell me what you wanted with Sir Castomun's parchments!"

"My, my, my this isn't a time for interrogation!" The Templar cackled as they broke apart to spar, but it was almost leisurely.

"I had to try or take the guilt to my grave. But I bid you adieu!" Altair replied huffily and turned tail to rampage down the street as fast as he could manage.

"You'll never escape the Templar order Assassin! The truth will be shown to the world!" But Altair was too far away to bother replying, so he gritted his teeth and pushed an old woman into a store. Stress relief was never more fun for him.

"I won't be beaten...he just had to follow old stories so stereotypically and most likely is stashing her in the highest tower..." He muttered to himself as he allowed himself to pause and look back at the castle. "I'll try again tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Altair whipped around and snarled. "Al Mualim wants you back at the castle." Maness called out to him. The Head Assassin was sliding skilfully down a ladder towards him with a smug look.

"And let me guess, no pet dogs would come and fetch me, so they sent the dumb muscle."

"Dumb muscle? I was always under the impression that was you. And judging by your rather slashed robe, the term definitely applies to you today." Maness chuckled eyeing him scathingly.

"Well, if you were any smarter than I perhaps you would have already stormed the Templar fort. But seeing as you haven't within a week of me arriving here, then I must assume you lack the mental capacity for tactics."

"You are a pitiful excuse for a man, and that is a rich comment coming from the likes of you. If we still had those warrior classes you know you'd be in with the cannon fodder men." Maness chuckled.

"Oh please. Berserkers are below me, and you know that. I'm just natural talent." Altair huffed and crossed his arms. "But speaking of our _Master_, I don't intend to return yet."

"Now that's an interesting thought. Seeing as we completed our mission days ago, yet you haven't returned to debrief or receive your next mission. How irresponsible. We don't run a social organization. I thought I'd just remind you of that information." The Head Assassin told him loftily. "Also that Malik can only cover for you so long. Becoming part of our creed is full time and you must earn your keep-"

"You must excuse me from this history lesson. Because I don't like you as my teacher. Now...I'm going to storm this castle once more, and I know you cannot resist it going with me." Altair said to him with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"You play too much on my desire for competition Altair." Maness replied lightly,

"You know that you cannot resist every opportunity to best me. And let us not forget that I am the only living person worth competing with."

"Very well...I see that our destinies have broadened past the courtyard tussles. Bear in mind, the first person slaying Robert De Sable earns as much prestige as the one who rescues or slays Leah. Therefore both acts are permitted."

Altair cocked his head slightly as he thought about it, "Hmm...the slaying her part not so much. But the thought of beheading Robert De Sable is so delightful...Alright my brother, I'll wager this on her life."

"Excellent my subordinate assassin. Now do as I say and we shall infiltrate it...through the lower chambers." Maness hissed to him with a grin.

"You want us to fight through so many layers of the fort to reach the top? It would be easier to scale the wall and enter through that way!" Altair retorted eagerly his eyes brimming with happiness.

"Nonsense, we'd be open for attack..."

"One moment, every templar in that place knows our face. Infiltrating it even in disguise would be hard enough."

"No." Maness interrupted, "If we wear a helmet as those accursed Templars do then there is no issue present. It will hide most of our features well."

"Not well enough. We are the cities most untouchable wanteds. Those Templars can tell it's us from a mile away." Altair scoffed. "It's just not worth the risk. Scaling the walls...now that is a viable plan. If we can avoid detection then-"

"Avoid detection? Don't be ridiculous, we're sitting ducks out there. I highly doubt our robes are much disguise as we make the ridiculous attempt."

"Fine, you go ahead and try to procure a disguise, while I shall be dressing myself down in flour and scaling the tower successfully with grace seeing as they are a similar colour."

"I don't know why I even bother indulging in your ludicrous ideas." Maness sighed and Altair gave him a scowl before walking past him to the nearest bakery. "And just how do you intend to stick flour to yourself?"

"By rolling about in water and then rolling about in flour." Altair replied sharpishly.

"Clearly the word "disguise" has different meanings for us." Maness muttered, "Need I say that you are such a disgrace to us all."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

An hour or so later the Head Assassin was busy strapping on the braces wore by the Templars when Altair called out to him.

"Not a word." He hissed. And Maness looked up and hurriedly stifled a loud laugh, "No, not a word, no smart comment, nothing you hear." Altair was smothered head to toe with dough, the crimson sash of his was barely visible and flies swarmed around him excitedly.

"Nope...not a word. Except..." Maness giggled,

"What? You and your girly giggling! Laugh like a man!" Altair swatted Maness on the head with a dough covered hand. Maness reeled slightly and saw stars from the impact of the sledgehammer made of dough.

"I was just going to tell you brother that you have an arrow stuck to your leg." And he pointed to Altair's left calf, where a prominent arrow stuck out.

"Oh now that is interesting. But if that's one arrow you should take a look at this." Altair turned round slowly and his back was absolutely peppered with arrows. There wasn't even an inch of dough left untouched. The man looked like a walking pin cushion.

"Why are you still alive?" Maness asked him casually as Altair begin scrabbling at the dough on his back. "You should be dead, you should be coughing blood right now. On the floor gasping for help and forgiveness, but you're still being an idiot."

"I love your sympathy for me." Altair remarked lightly and snapped the dough at his shoulder. The entire dough slab on his back fell to the floor with a loud crunch.

"Holy Ancestors...this thing is a brick." Maness hissed kicking the large boulder of dough embedded with arrows.

"And that my friend is why I am still alive. Got to admit, baking that half of my back wasn't pleasant."

"I...I'm not going to waste my time. Go find yourself an outfit." Maness muttered shoving the arrow encrusted bread away from him.

"I'll have to get this dough off me first." And he picked absent mindedly at the doughy mixture that was encrusted on his robes

"Do you really have time for that? After a bath, I'll still have time to spit on Leah's grave, dig her body back up and bury it again by the time you're ready." Maness told him with venom,

"Alright...didn't know that you were so eager to rescue her." Altair replied reproachfully.

"ENOUGH!"

"I'm going- I'm going!" Altair scarpered off hurriedly with a grin.

"And I do wonder how you ever became head assassin." Maness rolled his eyes as he continued dressing in his disguise. A few moments later and they had entered the castle easily, by slaying all those who gave them second glances.

"Far too easy." Altair muttered as he dragged the dead body away from sight.

"Well, I can't imagine that they're letting us kill their own brothers for the sake of pretending." Maness huffed as he mopped his brow.

"I wouldn't put it past them. Scum of the Earth they are. Well...perhaps you're worse than them."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Assassin replied dryly. "Let us press forward, I'm hoping no one heard the commotion."

"Well...we were right about the Templars being scum." Altair said with a nervous laugh.

"Scum? Oui, we are scum." Lord Pierre rumbled with a grin behind the whiskery beard. "Did you really think those disguises would 'elp you?"

"Well...no because-" Altair began but Maness hurriedly slapped his chainmailed fist into his face.

"Just shut up for once." Maness hissed, "Now if we could come to a peaceful agreement." And the Templar tightened his hands around his weapon.

"Lady Pierre wouldn't ever stand for something like that, she loves war and death." Altair grinned and slowly began to sidle towards his companion.

"Aye. Sadistic person I am Assassin." The burly Templar growled, "If you could just stand still, I'd easily behead you both, and gladly."

"For the record Maness, he's all yours." Altair hissed pushing the head assassin head first to the man. As the two flailed furiously, Altair raced past the general and fled up the stairs. Pelting past guards he began hollering, "Assasssin! Assassin down by the kitchens!"

"Son of a bitch!" Maness roared as his sword was wrenched free of his grip from a powerful pommel strike off Pierre. He clasped his wrist that was throbbing with pain and backed hurriedly away from the Templar group that was steadily growing in numbers. He turned tail and fled back down the track he came from.

"That's it you...run like the wind you dick." Altair chuckled as a small platoon emptied into the room after the Assassin. He trotted along the hallways quietly. He saw Templars run past with arrows and bows, he assumed that most of the castle's inhabitants were heading to the roof top pulling their bows taunt to pepper arrows down at the infiltrating person. "Lady Pierre won't be chasing Maness for much longer. That dwarf didn't get to be the general by brute strength...Now if I were a Templar where would I put a valuable hostage?" He peeked into rooms, most of them bed chambers but after checking De Sable's quarters ,which were helpfully labelled "De Sable", for the second time he scratched his head in confusion.

"Not a soul, not hide nor hair of Leah." And he peered at the desk of De Sable which stood innocently in front of a painted glass window. "I may as well loot the place so Al Mualim can't say he's not pleased with me." And he rifled through the draws, grabbing anything that looked important. Even draws that were locked he bashed open. In the last draw that he wrenched open with a cracking noise, there was a single piece of folded parchment. And he stuffed it into his pocket along with the rest of the documents.

"You...appear to have ransacked my desk...to put it lightly." Robert De Sable snarled. Altair's gaze snapped up and grinned at the sole figure. The Templar leader slowly closed the door behind him, locking it with a key that he put into his pocket. "Now if I'm not mistaken, it is you once again Altair. You're brother Maness is not without injury, hopefully it'll be life threatening." The French man chuckled darkly and took off his chain mail gloves.

"I quite agree with that statement. I hope it goes gangrene and kills him slowly." Altair said with relish as he placed his hands on the desk.

"If you hand back everything you have took from me perhaps I would consider lessening the torture I have planned for you. Especially for you." De Sable said quietly walking towards him with his hand out stretched.

"What stuff? I have absolutely nothing." Altair replied back despite a roll of parchment protruding from his robes obviously. De Sable cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh wait...do you mean these things? And he pulled out a piece of folded parchment. "Let's see...is it a master plan you have? Treaties with other nations perhaps? Tales of betrayal and shady dealings?"

"Give that back Assassin." The Templar leader growled now of the other side of the desk, and Altair moved away from it, so his back was to the window.

"What is this?" He asked him, feeling slightly nauseous. His fingers dug in to the edge of the parchment as he looked at it in detail. "You surely must be joking."

"Give me it!" And Robert de Sable launched the desk at Altair who jumped out of the way nimbly. The man had incredible strength to lift his desk clean off the floor to throw, not to mention the desk sent a big crack into the window. "You're filthy scum having the nerve to trespass here!" And he pulled out a thin sword ready to lash against Altair.

"But this is..." Altair began to say, ducking between swipes that were aimed at his head. SLASH! And the sheet of parchment Altair was holding was sliced into two parts.

"I think you've read enough." De Sable snarled menacingly.

"Oh...how mature. Sadly, there two pieces shall be coming with me." The Assassin replied scathingly, and skipped away as the sword embedded itself into a book case behind him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about." Robert De Sable spat at him, he pulled the sword free with ease and threatened Altair with it, "Now please stand still and let me run you through." He said silkily and slowly advanced towards him.

"Of course. You're a French pervert."

"Nothing wrong with a little charm." Robert De Sable replied curtly and Altair walked towards him till the point of the sword touched his chest.

"You can't run me through. You need me as the greater enemy, and you know it." Altair told him silkily.

"Ridiculous. Al Mualim is good enough a nemesis. I don't need a desperate failing leader like you."

"On the contrary...I think you feel more than that." The Assassin chuckled giving him a wink. At that point in time Robert De Sable felt a twinge of discomfort, clearly Altair had sunk to new lows for ways of throwing off the enemy. Flirting now but what else later? "I see that you are thinking of something."

"That's none of your concern." The French man replied stubborn.

"Oh is it? Is my attitude sparking something hidden within you? Are you perhaps feeling your nether regions stirring slightly because of my lustful behaviour?" Altair asked him coyly.

"Clearly your lustful behaviour is only evident for death and destruction." Was the curt reply.

"Oh come on now!" Altair laughed playfully pushing the sword to the side, he placed his hands on to the man's shoulders and pushed him gently the Templar's back was against the window. Robert De Sable's eyes narrowed as a scowl grew on his face as Altair traced circles against his chest with a finger. "Now let's see, the leader of the Templers, and the leader of the Assassin's."

"Ex leader as I recall." Robert De Sable spat at him venomously, his body tensed visibly as he prepared to decapitate the man.

"Is that so? Is it possible for us to come to an agreement? Taking out Al Mualim for example. Isn't that a worthy goal? One that's tangible and so close." Altair whispered to him. Robert De Sable put his hands on Altair's chest and slid them all the way up to his shoulders.

"An even better goal is eliminating the entire Assassin Order." The Templar told him quietly. And Altair paused his tracing circles on his chest, he tapped his fingers gently on the metal and shifted his head so that the Templar could feel the breath against his skin.

"Think about it. We could have something priceless, breaking all the laws set in this generation." And Altair shifted his hips closer to the Templar's body. "The proposition has benefits." The Templar inclined his head slightly to Altair and the assassin moved away a fraction of an inch, his hands clawed ever so slightly on Robert De Sable's chest.

"Benefits yes." Was the curt reply. There was a moment of silence as a mutual unspoken train of emotion was reached. And in one unison movement each man attempted to throw the other through the window, the coloured panes of glass shattered and splintered into a million pieces, Robert De Sable roared away.

"THAT WAS AN EXPENSIVE PIECE OF ART!"

"LIKE YOU WEREN'T GOING TO THROW ME THROUGH!" Was the equally sharp reply. Both men disengaged from each other and hurled themselves towards the rough surface of the castle's wall. Altair dug his hidden blade into the stone surface and it wedged between the stone slabs, he grunted with pain at the body weight but pulled his other arm up to grasp the nearest protruding stone. He splayed himself against the wall catching his breath, he looked below him and saw that to the left the Templar leader was hanging on to a rock with one hand, his other hand clawed uselessly against the rock trying to find a handle. Altair retracted the hidden blade slightly and slid down the wall sparks flying from the metal. He reached down to the gasping Templar who snarled at him, and Altair gave him a wink.

With an almighty lunge Altair flung his legs around the man and proceeded to try and rip him from the wall. The Templar was wiser and clung on ferociously to the legs while he nudged a leather pouch on his belt with his knee. Finally the top of the pouch opened and the knife handle protruded into view. Altair gasping for breath saw the intention as Robert De Sable reached for the weapon. He immediately allowed them to drop a few metres, the pair of them swung dangerously as the blade remained gouged loosely in the stone. By now Altair's shoulder blade was searing with pain and he could feel the blade threatening to snap with all the weight. The Templar gave him a manic glare as they locked eyes and the Assassin attempted to kick him off. But by now the knife was already in Robert De Sable's hand and he plunged it straight into Altair's thigh.

"BASTARD!" Altair roared, and by sheer bad luck the blade snapped at that point in time, plunging the two men to the ground towards the ground. Fortunately it was only one and a half floors left to fall. Still it badly stunned Altair, and he gingerly opened his eyes. He couldn't quite feel his leg and through his blurry vision he could see Robert De Sable being pulled reluctantly to his feet,

"And the game is up." Lord Pierre chuckled menacingly. He grabbed Altair by the scruff of his robes and dragged him upright.

"Fuck you piece of shit." The Assassin hissed, and he pressed one hand to his leg which bled profusely. The knife was embedded still and he knew that he hadn't the chance to remove it while surrounded totally by the Templars.

"Master what would you like me to do with him?" Lord Pierre asked loudly with raucous laughter as he tossed back Altair's hood revealing the face marked by a few scratches and a growth of stubble. "Look at him, he's such a lost boy. Always with a gruff voice and throwing knives but no, he's just a young man pretending to be a seasoned warrior."

"Throw him out of our grounds! And retreat!" Robert De Sable roared. He clutched at his side and leant heavily on one of his men. Lord Pierre bristled his moustache but did as he was commanded, throwing Altair bodily out of the open gates. The Assassin lay on the floor and panted heavily as he watched the gates close on him, and the Templar leader and his general slink back into the chambers.

"Well your exploit was successful wasn't it?" Maness commented dryly. And he watched with amusement as Altair picked himself off the ground with trouble.

"It was...a business proposition cropped up and I just had to plant it in his head." And Altair gave a hacking cough, "Right, I'm returning to the Brotherhood." And he limped away, the knife still protruding out from his leg. The crowd gave him a wide berth and Maness smirked,

"Bartering with Templars Altair. You're more than a few steps behind." He chuckled. And Altair dug his nails into the palm of his hand as he curled it into a fist.

"_I won't lose to the likes of you."_ He thought venomously.


End file.
